


Oops, baby I love you

by Inkspill



Series: Oops, baby I love you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broadway Understudy Otabek Altin, English is not my first language so there will be errors, Highly convinced the other guy with Chris other than his coach was his boyfriend, Homophobia is an issue in this fic, I guess???, I love this anime so much, I was only really looking forward for a small bit of angst, I'll sacrifice my life for this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm kinda sorry about that, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is a famous actor and so is Yurio, actor Viktor Nikiforov, because I can't really tag, but i do edit the chapters from time to time, don't ask if i have any regret, fashion designer Yuri Katsuki, fluffy gay as fuck, i am half winging this fic, i made the chapters with coffee and memes as my fuel, jk actually my real fuel is the tears of the readers, more tags to add as soon as I add more chapters yay, please be warned???, rating may change as the story progresses, slow burn angst, some ships will be side stories, then it changed and I hope y'all have fun crying at some chapters I guess, welcome to the club buddy now give me your tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov won another Oscars this 2016 and Yuri's a budding fashion designer. As much as they do love each other, their work and the almost non-existent time they have for each other led for them to break up. Everything was okay, or so they thought until Phichit's birthday came up and then suddenly, their hearts yearn for each other once more, but complications rear its ugly head towards their get-together again.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd exchanged words and murmurs as the limousine containing another actor came through and stepped down to the red carpet. Photos were taken but the photographers seemed to be saving their shots for someone special. The night was brewing the cold breeze ever since 6:30 PM, and the reporters, photographers, paparazzis, and fans had been waiting since early afternoon. There wasn’t much going on with the gala for the awards night, not when the star of the night was still not in the scene. The crowd held their excitement with bated breath until someone squealed that the limo they'd been waiting for was coming.

The moment Viktor Nikiforov stepped out of his limo wearing a dapper suit and his Gucci shades, the crowd became wild with screams of adoration and cheers. Viktor put up his ever-charming smile as the cameras kept on flashing to take a photo of him. Towards a camera with a journalist speaking, he stopped and took his shades off, and flashed a wink followed by a chuckle. The reporter blushed and stuttered out the words she needed to say, momentarily lost with Viktor’s charisma as the man strutted towards the venue and wore his shades back, waving and taking photos with his fans every now and then before he reached the entrance.

He knew where he was seated, the seating plan was given to them three days before the official event. He scanned the whole room first just to see if any of his costars were already there before him. There, he spotted Yuri Plisetsky together with his manager, Yakov Feltsman. His face lit up, as he removed his shades,  he dashed to hug the up-and-coming star that gained more massive popularity due to their movie. The boy had extraordinary and unpolished talent. He just lacked the experience, but he was amazing, that Viktor can admit.

“Get off of me, Viktor!” Yurio growled under his breath, pushing the older man away from the hug. Viktor chuckled and grinned widely, waving his hands.

“Can’t help it,” he was still grinning widely and it slowly turned into a smirk, “so, looks like I don’t have to tell you ‘good luck’ tonight. You will be winning that award, don’t you, Yuri?”

“Of course.” Yurio replied matter-of-factly. “I busted my ass for the movie. I had multiple praises for it, I’ll have it.”

“Ah, that’s my Yuri!” He hugged and pet the other again, much to the other’s disapproval and irritation. “You absolutely surprise me sometimes! That’s what the crowd loves about you, do you know that?”

“Viktor! Stop hugging me, damn it!”

“Vitya, behave yourself.” There was a frown on Yakov’s lips and his arms crossed as he watched them as soon as he noticed a news crew filming the two of them. Viktor and Yurio, as much as the younger one grudged the idea, stopped pushing the other away and let him wrap his arms draped around his neck as Viktor smiled and pinched Yurio's cheek, forcing him to give a smile to the cameras. That would surely be worthy of screenshots and gifs for the fans that were watching the show.

The other actors and actresses were filling the room along a couple more reporters and some live-streamers. It was already 9 PM anyway, and the awards’ night was beginning soon. Yakov didn’t reprimand the two for what happened earlier as they sat down to their seats. Their co-stars and director were also there, giving Yurio and Viktor a pat on the back, to which the two responded with a pat back. Viktor, out of gratefulness, and Yurio, out of politeness.

The whole crew was confident the two would win their respective awards: Viktor Nikiforov for the best actor in leading role, and Yuri Plisetsky for the best actor in supporting role. If anything, Viktor was looking forward at Yurio to win his award; the boy just began his acting three years ago, and was considered the dark horse for young actors. He had some kind of charm and aura that drew him a huge amount of fans; from a supernatural TV series, to a romantic comedy, to sci-fi, and now he was getting his first Oscars at the age of fifteen. There was seriously nothing that Viktor couldn’t have hoped for the kid.

“The hell are you staring at me?” Yurio hissed while looking at Viktor. The older man grinned at him that somehow pissed Yurio off.

“Just thinking of what would happen to your career if you would not win the award tonight.”

Viktor chuckled at his joke while Yurio groaned under his breath, obviously insulted with what the other said. With Yakov scolding the two of them, the older man stopped teasing, and Yurio, with a pout on his lips, watched the awards night to begin.

Viktor kept an eye out at the reporters and glanced on his phone whenever he could, reading the texts his boyfriend sent to him every now and then who was staying up late just to watch the event from the livestream.

 _‘Good luck,_ Vitya _! I know you will win it! Your film with Yurio was amazing!’_

A small smile made its way to Viktor and he tried to text back to his lover, being as discreet as possible when he replied to Yuri the words: _‘I will. I always do my best at my craft for my fans, and that includes you, little piglet.’_

Viktor wondered what would be Yuri's reaction to what he sent to him. They hadn't been seeing each other that much ever since the casting for their movie began. Well, they hadn't been seeing each other that much ever since they became a thing.

They thought it would be the best to keep their fairly new relationship private, with Viktor having all eyes watching him and Yuri Katsuki... well, a blooming fashion designer. Yakov already advised him not to out himself as it might as well kill his career. Since Viktor and Yuri started dating for six months now, with all the paparazzi stalking his every move 24/7, it was a miracle that they hadn't found out about them yet. Still, it was a miracle Viktor thanked his God every day of his life and he hoped it'll stay that way.

Viktor watched the intermissions with amusement welling up inside him. This year’s performers put up a quite spectacular show. This year’s award was something. Probably the only thing that will be the same is Viktor was nominated for best leading actor and he will win the award just like last year. In some ways, he’d like to think that the performances were for him, honoring his spontaneous and surprising, well-delivered roles he can bring to the table in his decades of acting.

Of course, he always do his best to surprise people, but something had changed this year: even Plisetsky knew what was up with him. He even said it to him when they were off-set, taking a rest and reading the script.

_“People are getting less and less surprised with your acting. What are you going to do?”_

What was he going to do, really? He had something in his mind but he still wasn’t able to tell Yakov yet. Ah, that can be arranged later. His manager and team would know soon enough about his plan.

Maybe tonight.

Now the awarding of the trophies’ beginning. Right off the bat, their film was announced to be the Best Picture. The crowd clapped and cheered for their win, especially their table. Their director seemed to be crying tears of joy, to which they pat her back, giving her the emotional lift she needed to come up on stage and receive the award.

“Oh God, I...” She was tearing up again that earned giggles in the venue. After a few stutters here and there, their director finally managed to say a moving speech; about how she worked hard with the writers to conceptualize the ideas, the sleepless nights with the people on the set, how it was working with the stars, and how grateful she was to have made the psychological-thriller film. Though as much as Viktor found the speech amusing and great, what made him smile more was the text message he received from Yuri.

_‘Congrats on winning the Best Picture!’_

Viktor grinned while he was on his seat.

_‘Thank you, Yuri. Your support means a lot to me.’_

After their director got back to their table with the trophy in hand, Viktor listened through the rest of the other awards that comes before the Best Actor. When the announcing of the award he’s been anticipating for finally came, his eyes were gleaming, watching the video being shown where they were showing the nominees’ names. As the hosts announced his name, Viktor made a small fist pump and stood up from his seat with a smile. His costars and staffs were congratulating him and he walked to the stage, receiving the award and went to the mic to give some speech.

“Thank you, everyone for supporting us – the whole team that worked for Jamie. To tell you the truth, it was kind of fun playing as Jamie. Not a lot of people are given the chance to play as a genius psychopath murderer that loves to torture teens mentally or... something like that. Is that even legal to say out loud?”

It earned a few laughs across the room and Viktor took a moment to think of what to say next before he inhaled. “I would like to thank the amazing staff, the director, my costars, especially Yuri Plisetsky,” Viktor pointed at Yuri as the crowd applauded, “who performed as Gerard breathtakingly, it was such an honor to be a part of this movie. I dedicate this award, this trophy,” he held the trophy up as he paused for a moment, “to all of Viktorious worldwide who continued to support me through the years. My acting has always been for you, and if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be giving my all to my projects and I wouldn’t be here holding this. _Spasibo_. Have a good night, everyone.”

The room erupted into applause and cheers for Viktor as soon as he settled down, checking his phone with the trophy in the other hand. There was a small giggle that escaped and he bit his lip to prevent any more sound from coming out.

_‘Congratulations! I know you can win it!’_

He wanted to text back, but he knew that if he couldn’t help his smile now, the reporters would notice and then different news would break out. He fixated his eyes at the screen where the names of the candidates were being flashed and their best moment in their respective films. He clapped his hands politely to the winner of the Best Actress. After the speech, the moment Plisetsky had been waiting for finally arrived. Viktor watched the little video put together to present the nominees. One that stuck with him aside from Yurio was the other kid named Guang-Hong Ji. Viktor met him one time. Cute and nice, just gotten a big break like Yurio (though Guang-Hong’s roles were more focused on actions, even to his surprise), quite active in social media and loved to interact with his fans. He was pretty easy to warm up around with, and Viktor would be glad to work with him soon. His drama film was good, and his role even moved Viktor he thought he could win the best supporting role.

But Viktor was just confident on who will have the award tonight and he was looking at him right now, trembling on his seat.

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

A huge smile broke out from Yurio’s lips and Viktor hugged him, petting the other that the younger one tried to break away from, but he seemed to be appreciating it as his smile just grew bigger as soon as he walked to the stage, his small ponytail swaying with his every step. Viktor can practically see how excited he was to receive it. Yurio moved to the mic stand, and there was a slight blush on the kid’s cheeks, holding the trophy as he gave his speech.

“Well, like... um... Viktor...” Yurio cleared his throat to brush the nervousness off. “I… would like to thank the staff, the people behind the film, for… for the co-stars who kept on teaching me things on how to act better for my role, especially… Viktor, for my fanbase, the Yuri's Angels, who continued to support me all throughout. I… I dedicate this award for my Grandpa most especially, who’s been with me and took care of me ever since I was a kid! Grandpa! I won an Oscar!”

It earned a huge round of applause from the audience and Yurio walked down from the stage then jogged back to his seat. Yakov seemed pleased, for he was light with his scolding about Yurio was jogging instead of walking. Viktor pat the other’s back, and Yurio held back his grin as he placed the trophy on the top of the table. He took a photo of it and sent it to his Grandpa before posting on Instagram with the tags _‘#Oscars #Blessed #SpasiboYurisAngels #Jamie #SupportingActor’_.

Viktor let the whole ceremony passed by, clapping and cheering if he had to. As the ceremony ended at almost sunrise, Viktor headed to his limo where his team was waiting for him together with his manager. Yakov was saying something about the projects and the films he was asked to do. Viktor didn’t pay much attention to every word Yakov was saying and read the texts he received from Yuri.

_‘Congrats to Yurio!’_

_‘By the way, I haven’t mentioned yet how you look good in your suit, have I?’_

_‘The Gucci shades fit altogether with your whole look. I like it.’_

_‘Your lips look chapped! Do you have a lip balm?’_

Absent-mindedly, Viktor brushed his lips before he wet it with his tongue. When he turned to Yakov, the old man was staring him down and Viktor grinned in return. Yakov shook his head and sighed.

“What are you planning to do, Viktor?” He went off. “Film directors and casting want you to be a part of their movies for next year. There’s even a superhero movie they wanted you in by a famous comic book industry. It should be easy for you, the hero they wanted for you to portray was similar to you—”

“I want to take a break from making films.” He declared that shocked Yakov and his whole team as well. He ignored the look of their faces and continued to speak. “If I will have to do films, I’ll limit it to two, perhaps. Isn’t there a TV series that wanted me to be a part of? Some... drama with mystery set in... is that Medieval era?”

Yakov sighed in disappointment. “You won’t get much if you will do that series.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Viktor, listen to me!”

“What? It’s a good thing that I should take a break from heavyset acting from time to time, right?”

“You haven’t done enough projects this and last year as well.” Yakov’s teeth were gritting. “What is wrong with you? You’re on the complete height of your acting career right now. No one has the fame like yours. We should take advantage to that.”

“Yakov, no one has the fame like mine ever since.” Viktor smirked that pissed his manager more. “So I’ll take it slow this year! Besides, it’ll give you time for Yuri, Mila, and Georgi. Especially Yuri. He’s a rising superstar celebrity, don’t you think?”

“This isn’t about the other talents, it’s about your career, Vitya!” Yakov’s voice was a little bit shaky out of anger now. “If you work so little right now, it can potentially damage your career! Then what? You’ll be at the bottom and be treated like how they treat mediocre celebrities and your career will be already good as dead.”

“I’m only 27,” he chuckled, “and besides, I don’t have the shock factor like I used to have, anyway. I’ll tell you when I change my mind and do what you say.”

Yakov scoffed and grumbled. “You don’t do anything as I say in the first place.”

Viktor laughed and thumbed the screen of his phone unconsciously. He probably got Yakov to do his bidding, but then, Yakov smirked and glanced at him.

“I won’t let you do what you want to do, for now, Viktor.” He said in a stern voice.

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yakov—”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you have a free reign. You’ve been slacking off for two years, and even though you’ve won the award this year, it's not  enough, and we’ll have to work extra hard for your acting to make up with the years you’ve put out few projects. You only did two films for the last two years and then three series. Two of them were just guesting. You might be pleased with it, Viktor, but I’m not, so I will be signing you to more films this year. You can do a TV series next year. Understood?”

“Yakov—”

“Understood, Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor couldn’t put up a fight when Yakov talked like that. His body tensed up, clutching his phone tightly. He sighed in defeat and looked out of the limo’s window. “As long as you’ll tell me the roles I’m being cast in.”

“Of course, I will.” Yakov calmed down now that he knew Viktor would be doing what he wanted for him to do. “And as soon as you get to your condo, go to sleep. We have a lot of matters to discuss tomorrow.”

Viktor reluctantly agreed, putting his phone to his pocket and he sighed quietly, it looked like he had to cancel his dinner date with Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri Katsuki stared at his phone for almost thirty minutes now, waiting for his boyfriend’s reply. The Oscars livestream was over and Viktor was yet to reply to him. He was probably with his team, careful to not let anyone see who he was texting. He cuddled the pillow next to him and then looked at the cluttered mess on his table. Truth to be told, he should be working, but he didn’t want to miss seeing his boyfriend win the award he worked for. He should be able to finish his new designs by the next week, but he wasn’t feeling well for today, really. And besides, the deadline was next Wednesday, and then he can do the dress afterwards for the Sweet Sixteen he was commissioned to for the gown.

With still no replies from his boyfriend, Yuri decided to check the photos of his client and then her aesthetics. He already made a ton of designs for her gowns, some based on her liking and some based on what he thought would look good on her. He checked her Instagram to look for more inspiration and some art profiles. When he got an idea, Yuri sat up and took the pad and colored pencils to design the dress before it’ll pop out of his mind.

He was mumbling to himself as he drew, adjusting few parts as well while he worked his hand to draw, “pastel... colors that contrast nicely to her dark blue eyes...”

Yuri was startled when his phone rang and quickly picked it up, eyes lighting up when he saw he received a new message from Viktor but his excitement died down after reading his message for him.

_‘I’m sorry, Yuri. I have to cancel our date tomorrow. Yakov wants me to talk about the projects I’m going to be working on. I promise, little piglet, I’ll make this all up to you once I get a better schedule.’_

Yuri’s heart sank as he read the message, but he knew he had no choice but to accept. His boyfriend is, after all, multiple Oscar award winner and famed actor Viktor Nikiforov. Celebrities’ lives are rough and full of publicity. And besides, it waa not like the public knew about them, or him. He’d rather not risk his boyfriend’s career just because of their relationship.

 _‘It’s fine,_ _Vitya. You should sleep too, it’s already late. Yakov must be_ wanting _for you to come to the meeting as early as possible.’_

_‘I love you, Yuri.’_

_‘I love you too, Vitya. Goodnight. Congratulations again for winning the award.'_

Yuri sighed and put the phone away before he continued the sketch. Oh well, he had some work to do tomorrow anyway. He had to meet up with his client and show her the samples he'd done for his gown. He can spend the rest of tomorrow working and finding potential clients.

Still, he can’t help but feel disappointed about the canceled date. He and Viktor talked about it as a celebration for the Oscars award. Even if he didn’t win — which he highly doubted for the possibility that would’ve happened, they’ll still celebrate it for the reason Viktor got nominated. Granted there were a lot of amazing movies that were released this year. Though Yuri may be biased, but of course, Viktor’s film Jamie was the best out of all. Yuri was on the edge of his seat watching the whole film, scene after scene was heart pounding and he couldn’t believe the plot twist that definitely made him scream at the theater. He was still having a hard time forgetting about Jamie’s cackle and his brilliant plan to torture Gerard’s mind in a form of puzzling case. The ending was amazing, but re-watching the film thrice made him see subtle hints and information that foreshadowed the ending which was genius.

And perhaps he should’ve seen this coming, too. Viktor won the Oscars’ best actor award five consecutive times now among the other awards, he’ll be in demand more than ever and that meant less and less time they can see each other for the little time their world has offered them. He should be angry at Viktor for not making any time for him, but really, he just can’t bring himself to be angry at him. It wasn’t his fault that he was a great actor. After all, he was a fan even before they got into a relationship.

Somehow it still felt like a dream. He? A fan? A nobody? Dating the famed actor that got his star at the Hollywood Walk Of Fame and he was barely seventeen years old after he won his first Oscars as a supporting actor and multiple awards before that? That was something that he never thought anyone can do. It made him feel that Viktor was unattainable.

Maybe he still was even though he was in an exclusive relationship with the actor.

He never told Viktor, or rather, he never had the time to tell him so.

He scrolled down a few of his friends’ Instagram profiles to get out of his sudden slump. It was not like he was short on inspiration, no, he’s having a fantastic afflatus, but he was trying to pick up the motivation to pick his hand up and continue his designs. Then he saw Phichit’s new post just three minutes ago that made his eyes widen and contacted Phichit through Facetime.

“Phichit?”

 _“Yuri!”_ Phichit greeted with a bright smile. He was wearing his chef uniform and probably on his way to clean the place up. _“Hi! How are you? We haven’t hung out since forever!”_

“Yeah,” Yuri giggled and suppressed his yawn by taking a deep breath. “Are you already cleaning up? I can contact you after you’re done if you want.”

 _“Oh, it’s fine!”_ Phichit cheerfully replied. _“Did you see my post? How’s the food look like? I’m still experimenting what to put something new on the menu. Oh, and congratulations to Viktor! Send my regards to him, will you?”_

Yuri smiled and chuckled. “You could have text him. Aren’t the two of you friends?”

 _“Yeah, I did send him a text! But he wouldn’t reply to me!”_ Phichit made a small pout at the realization. _“It’s like our friendship didn’t matter and he just used me for the discounted venue of the movie’s celebration! Can you imagine? I’m hurt, Yuri.”_

The Japanese man giggled and shook his head, “Phichit, you know Viktor. He’s not like that. He’s probably just busy to send back a reply.”

That made the chef smirk and raise an eyebrow in query. _“Oh, I get it. You called because of Viktor didn’t you?”_

Yuri’s cheek flushed. “Well... y-yes. How did you know?”

Phichit chuckled and shook his head, purring in delight, _“aww, Yuri, you’re kind of easy to read. It’s cute, actually! So, what’s up? Tell me everything.”_

Yuri didn’t know whether he should tell Phichit. It seemed so... shallow, and yet he was in doubt. He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes gently to keep him awake and Phichit waited patiently for him to speak again.

“It’s... It’s about... well,” Yuri pursed his lips before he shut his eyes and calmed himself down to speak again, “Viktor canceled our date for tomorrow.”

 _“What?!”_ Phichit sounded so offended at that, if with the way his brows furrowed and his mouth hung out of shock. _“Yuri! Didn’t he make a reservation for two in a classy five-star restaurant where literally paparazzi aren’t allowed inside?! Why would he cancel the date?”_

“It’s work.” There was a slight pain in his voice as much as he tried to conceal it from Phichit. “Can’t help it. You know he’s more in-demand now because he’s now a five-consecutive-time Oscars winner.”

 _“Hmm, maybe you’re right...”_ Phichit sighed and then pouted, _“Though still, he should be able to give some time to hang out with you or text you even just for a bit.”_

“We are texting, Phichit.”

_“But are you able to Facetime with him lately?”_

“W-Well...” Yuri pursed his lips and shook his head, “no... But hey, I understand, he needs to do his work. I’m not his only fan in his world _._ ”

 _“You’re his boyfriend, so he should be able to_ prioritize _you over his fans even for a bit!”_

That hit something in Yuri’s heart and then a realization dawned on to him; he might be in an exclusive relationship with Viktor and they both respected their decision to not let anyone know about their relationship (aside from Phichit who was quick to pick up the signs that his friend is dating his idol), Viktor never really did anything that made Yuri feel like he was above his fans or his work most of the time except the texts and Skyping whenever they had the chance, and then the small dates which they had to end quickly when they thought they were drawing attention enough for the photographers to notice it was the Viktor Nikiforov.

_“Hm? Yuri?”_

“Oh... Oh, Phichit, I’m...” Yuri chuckled as he waved his hand apologetically, “sorry, just thinking about the dress I should be working on.”

 _“Huh? Oh, right! Well then, seems like you’re busy as well. There’s a sweet sixteen you gotta work on, if I remember correctly.”_ Phichit’s eyes lit up when he remembered something. _“Oh, yeah! I’ll have my birthday soon. Yuri! You promised that you’ll be the one that will make my birthday suit, right?”_

“Phichit, It’s literally two months away before your birthday! How is that soon?” Yuri giggled along with Phichit. “Yeah, I’ll do your birthday suit. And I need to sleep too. I’ll talk to you soon.”

_“Okay, just don’t forget your promise. Bye bye, Yuri!”_

Yuri ended the Facetime and placed his phone on the table. He finished the design and cleaned his bed up, putting the papers and the other drawing materials that he has on the near table and then lied down, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know whether to sleep yet, there was so much going on in his head. He wanted to be near Viktor right now, but then, he just came home from the awarding ceremony, and he was surely more tired than ever. It was a long day for him too.

He didn’t want to come off as too selfish. After all, his boyfriend was working hard for the industry. It was probably out of place of him to request anything right now. He blinked for a few times, getting himself to fall asleep, hugging the small stuffed poodle Viktor gave him on his birthday to fool the presence of his lover who should be beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments from the first chapter. It gave me a boost to keep on writing the fic. Please keep on commenting and giving kudos if you like the work and to support me as well. It lifts my spirit up knowing the readers' thoughts. I'll do my best to deliver a good fic that readers will enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Makkachin jumped on the bed and began stomping all over Viktor to wake him up. Though disoriented for what the dog had done, Viktor groaned and lifted his hand up, taking a peek at his phone to check the time. He got up, still sleepy. Makkachin wriggled his way under his hand and he automatically pet his dog as a smile crept up to his face. He grabbed the poodle’s cheeks, pulling and squeezing them with a giggle, “good morning.”

The poodle barked at Viktor, lolling its tongue out and went all over him and jumped and nuzzled until the his master finally got out of the bed. Makkachin followed, only to stay in front of the bathroom door until Viktor will be done showering.

The shower head was on, and Viktor let the water rain on him, arms extended onto the wall. There was a small groan that escaped his lips. There wasn’t anything in this world that he wouldn’t give just to get more rest. “Ugh... Why did Yakov have to make the meeting too early?”

He walked away from the shower for a moment to check the message in his phone as soon as he heard it beep. It was only 4 AM, and the meeting was agreed upon to be 8 AM at Yakov’s office, but somehow, Yakov had to remind him to not be late. It made him roll his eyes, putting it back to where he placed and then went back to the shower. He began to rub the soap on his body, ignoring the amount of alerts that came through. When he got fed up, he grunted and checked his phone, eyes widening when he saw it was Yuri that was trying to reach him.

‘ _I don’t know if you’re awake already, but good morning!’_

The next message had a photo of Yuri wearing an apron, smiling at the camera. He looked like he was still sleepy as well. _‘I’m making Katsudon! I have to make sure I wouldn’t get hungry on the way to meet my client!’_

‘ _I guess it was also good we canceled our date. The client also wanted me to design dresses for her friends. I just received their message earlier this morning so the meeting would probably be until night time. I wonder if she’ll like the dress I designed just for her though...’_

It made Viktor feel guilty not reading the messages earlier. Yuri, his beloved Yuri, had never gotten mad at him, even with the canceled date today, he still messaged him like nothing ever happened. He had no idea how he does it, but the little messages made him feel better for today. He raised his other hand up to his phone and replied to Yuri.

‘ _Sorry, I’m taking a bath. I just read your messages. I’m sure you’ll please your client and her friends. Your clothes are amazing, Yuri. Wish I can wear one of your suits for a Gala, though.’_

‘ _You know I do things a bit differently when making clothes, right? I don’t know how well they can take it.’_

‘ _Oh, I know. I’ve been looking forward to be one of your clients for some time now to try it. Besides, she probably told them about your little technique.’_

‘ _Viktor!’_

He can only imagine how flustered Yuri must be right now that made him chuckle. _‘Alright, darling, I’ll stop teasing. I love you. I hope you have fun today, too.’_

‘ _I love you, Vitya. Don’t forget to take care of yourself, okay?’_

Viktor didn’t receive any messages from Yuri after that, and he guessed that Yuri was already busy readying himself to meet his clients. Maybe he should prepare too, after all, Yuri was doing his best at work today. He just had to endure his longing and Yakov’s lectures before he can finally see Yuri again.

* * *

 

Thankfully, Yuri’s clients understood his little technique of making clothes, and just as he expected, he finished the meeting at night time, and he was tired. The girls chatted him up as he got their measurements and asking him what will their dresses look like. Yuri didn’t have any idea just yet for now, and he wondered why were they rushing him when the clothes will be given to them after a month. It’ll give him enough time to think about what should be great for them, but he hated how they were pressing him on some matters that he deemed to be too private for him to share.

One example was they kept asking him if he had a lover.

Yeah, sure, why would he tell the whole world that Viktor is his lover? Then they’ll post it on social media and all hell breaks loose.

They were quite pushy with their questions that Yuri ran out of battery and had to excuse himself to the bathroom just so he can have a moment to breath. They probably picked up his anxiety and stopped asking questions and instead talked to him about the most random of the things. It was cute, but the damage was done, and Yuri can’t put himself out there ever again, and his guard was obviously up as the conversation went on. They were nice girls though, they even treated him dinner as an apology for what happened; either because the measuring and the discussion about the dresses reached until evening or because they asked him things that made him uncomfortable.

He decided to take a walk as perhaps it’ll inspire him for the dress designs that he should make. He took a walk along the park with so few people he can practically count the number of people that are currently in the area. They were mostly elders though who were enjoying the spring time and the flowers blooming along the greenery. Yuri took a break and sat down, his legs hurting anyway from walking along the sidewalks of Los Angeles. As he looked up, he watched the night sky with a sigh.

Somehow, he missed Detroit and New York, but moving to Los Angeles meant more opportunities for him to grow. Though to be honest, he was convinced by Phichit to move into Los Angeles from New York after his graduation and with all the experiences he had, he was glad that he left and flew to the City of Angels.

He first met Phichit from Detroit when he was a freshman in college and the Thai man was just a freshman in High School, and they became roommates in the same apartment they were both renting. They became friends, then it turned out Phichit left Detroit to move to Los Angeles because of his family when the third year came; not like he stayed too long in Detroit anyway after he left. There were many issues that struck him particularly his dog that just died that has gotten him to a depressive state and caused for his grades to fail that he had to quit. He moved to New York after and worked in part-time jobs while he continued his self-study on fashion and costume and props making. He stayed in New York juggling three jobs before Phichit made an offer for him to fly to Los Angeles and he can have the opportunity to be a clothesmaker and a fashion designer.

He didn’t waste any time and packed his bags to leave to Los Angeles.

Phichit was a doll and let him stay in the hotel he’s staying until he can fully settle down in his life in Los Angeles. It turned out that Phichit had to work in his family’s Thai restaurant. Oddly enough, he wasn’t surprised, knowing the guy was an excellent cook and he finally knew the reason why. He didn’t quit school entirely. Phichit was currently taking Culinary Arts while lending a hand on the restaurant. It was pretty remarkable, and tasting his food again, he can conclude that he was on a whole new level.

Apparently, Phichit knew a woman that was closing her shop due to moving to another place. Without any second thought, Phichit bought the place and called Yuri so he can start a new life in the city. Yuri was overwhelmed with how far Phichit can go just so Yuri can achieve his dreams, but the man shrugged it off and said that that’s what friends are for. He even gave him enough money so he can start the set-up for his new shop.

Yuri didn’t know what would happen to him if he didn’t meet Phichit Chulanont.

He moved out of the hotel as soon as he was getting a stable income. The Thai man respected his request, although he seemed to be upset, but told Yuri he’d get over it. He rented a small apartment, just a few blocks away from his shop that he can practically walk from the shop to his home in just a few minutes. There were a lot of things that happened to him while he was managing his little shop. One of them was meeting Viktor Nikiforov one fateful night.

It was spring time as well, the air was cold and he was just about to close his shop when the bell made its sound and he thoughtlessly said that he was closed. Then he shot a glance on who was the one that entered his building and he swore he could’ve died from the beautiful pair of azure eyes that looked at him.

“What are you thinking of?”

Yuri almost jumped from his seat, blushing brightly as he blinked for a few times before his head finally registered who was talking to him.

“V-Viktor?!” He tried to hush his voice, not wanting for the crowd to gush over where they are now. The man leaning in front of Yuri chuckled and pulled his face mask down, giving Yuri a kiss.

“You look so spaced out.”

Yuri finally realized that his lover was wearing a blue jacket and a face mask . His hair was also pushed back, hiding the iconic bangs that he has. In Viktor’s hand was another pair of shades that were surely not Gucci, probably just a cheap sunglasses he bought somewhere when he was traveling.

“Sorry, was...” Yuri smiled and Viktor sat beside him, holding his hand as he wore his sunglasses back and put up the face mask. “Was just... thinking about our first meeting.” He looked up again, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “I’m still wondering how I ended up with you.”

“Well, if you ask me,” Viktor squeezed his hand gently, “I think I got smitten when we first met and I asked you if you could make a suit for me, you simply said ‘take your clothes off’.”

Yuri punched Viktor on his side as they both giggled. The other didn’t budge, and instead rubbed his thumb against the other’s skin. “How come you’re here?”

“You’re making it sound like you don’t want me here.” Viktor teased, causing for Yuri’s face to grow redder as he tried to suppress his smile. Viktor's statement was the opposite of his current feelings, the man was feeling far from dislike. His heart was beating fast from joy of having his boyfriend with him right now.

“You know I love you too much to hate you for being with me.” Yuri whispered softly that made Viktor press his lips against his forehead.

“I know, I was just teasing.” He pinched his nose playfully, lifting Yuri’s hand that he was holding to kiss the back of it. “We had a meeting near here. It just ended a few minutes ago, and then I saw you walking so I followed you. I know, Viktor Nikiforov, stalking a beauty named Yuri Katsuki. Please don’t tell anyone, I am a good person most of the time, just dumbly in love with you.”

“Vicky, stop, you’re going to catch unwanted attention here in the park.” Yuri tried to hush his voice, covering his face with one hand as they both giggled on the bench. There were less and less people that’s in the park now, though they still kept their guard up, as anyone might recognize Viktor even with his current get-up. “It’s kind of cold, don’t you think?”

With that, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri that made the black-haired boy snuggle closer. Yuri sighed softly in contentment, wistfully wishing that they can stay like this forever. The chilly temperature felt just right as they held each other close. People didn't seem to mind them, or rather, they were too far from the general view of the passerby that they can’t see them. It worked for their advantage, though. They can hold like this with little worry about their predicament.

“You’re so warm, little piglet.” Just to prove a point, Viktor let a hand slide under Yuri’s shirt. Yuri shivered at the sudden coldness being brought against his skin that he almost yelped, “see? My hand already feels warm after a few seconds.”

Yuri pushed his hand away with a chuckle. “I swear, you’re going to get us caught one day with your public display of affection.”

As if the world was proving a point to Viktor, a couple of elderly people in the park that were looking at them. They didn’t seem to mind though if them giggling meant another thing other than perhaps an adoration for the two of them. The couple blushed, looking down and avoiding the looks of the two elderly couple that left as soon as they noticed they became shy to show affections for each other. It was Yuri’s turn to finally glance at them; they were holding hands, smiling at each other, tenderly caring for one another with every step with not a care in the world, just the two of them.

“Wish we can grow old like them...” Yuri mumbled absentmindedly as he snuggled to Viktor. The actor wasn’t letting him go from the cuddle, so he might as well indulge in the heat his lover was sharing with him. Viktor was able to get a glance of the couple Yuri was talking about before they boarded a cab. He brushed his lover’s black hair to his ear and smiled, squeezing his arm.

“Someday.” He leaned to kiss his scalp. “Someday, I promise.”

“How long do we have to wait for it?” Yuri didn’t mean to sound bitter, but it came out that way. He hated it.

Viktor didn't mind it, though.

“That may take later than sooner.” He replied. Yuri was disheartened with his words. He knew for them to be true, but it still hurt, especially how blunt Viktor put it. The Russian man must have felt his distress, for he huddled him closer and closer to him, giving a peck on his cheek, “but when we do, I swear, I’m gonna take you sightseeing all around the world. I’ll take you to Russia first, to Saint Petersburg, my hometown. Then next we’ll go to Japan. We have to visit Hasetsu and I have to try the Yu-topia hot springs.”

Yuri slightly grinned, it was his turn to kiss the back of Viktor’s hand now. He thumbed along the part that he kissed as he looked up to Viktor through his sunglasses. “You have to meet mom and dad and my sister as soon as we step foot on Hasetsu. They’ll be absolutely delighted to meet you.”

“Well, no offense, but who wouldn’t be?”

“Viktor!”

Viktor laughed as Yuri reached for his nose to pinch it. The other just stuck his tongue out as the black-haired man was giggling, still pinching his nose. Yuri only let go when Viktor was apologizing and his voice was high-pitched from saying ‘ow’ repeatedly and tried to push his hand away. Viktor immediately touched his nose as soon as his boyfriend let go. The look of pain was obvious in Viktor’s face that made Yuri grin widely and victoriously.

“You’re going to blow my cover someday, I swear.” Viktor muttered in jest. “And you just lectured me moments ago about public display of affection. Talk about hypocrisy, Yuri.”

“Well, no offense but who wouldn’t want to do that after what you just said?” Yuri mimicked Viktor, smirking at him as the other gently massaged his nose with one hand one more time before he stood up and offered his hand.

“You know what let me walk you back to your apartment.”

With a soft smile, Yuri graciously accepted his hand and walked along with him, fingers intertwined as they took their time to appreciate what they have right now.

* * *

 

Yuri told Viktor they should probably go to the boutique rather than his apartment as he had to ready the materials he’ll work on for tomorrow. While they were strolling down the sidewalk on the way to his shop, Yuri showed the photos of the sketch of the dress he was planning to make for the birthday girl and the other clothes he’ll make for the shop. Viktor, being the proud boyfriend that he was, praised Yuri a lot, and by a lot, it meant a fuckton that Yuri had to cover Viktor’s lips just to stop him from giving him more compliments.

The disguised actor helped Yuri to open his shop from the barricades which earned him a thanks. It was already getting late and Viktor was having another meeting with Yakov for tomorrow. As much as he wanted to come in and help Yuri with the preparations, he needed to go back to his hotel and rest.

“It’s fine.” Yuri, who was standing at the doorway of the shop, flashed an assuring smile at Viktor who was obviously heartbroken from not being able to help him for readying the textiles and the sewing equipment. “I doubt you’ll be of any help anyway.”

“Rude.” Even through his mask, Viktor pouted as he crossed his arms. “I’ll let you know that my eyes can detect different shades of blues and violets well.”

“So do I.” Yuri retorted. “And I also can detect different shades of red, yellow, green, orange and many more shades of colors in the color wheel.”

Viktor, distraught with Yuri’s reply, clutched his chest tightly and gave him his puppy eyes, “why are you this mean to your boyfriend?”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Slowly, he leaned close to Viktor’s face and grinned. With a sleight of hand, Yuri pulled the mask down and kissed Viktor, causing for the other to be wide-eyed throughout the kiss. When he let go, the shock was present in Viktor’s face and Yuri took a second to look at it before he put the mask back. “Goodnight.”

Viktor was still wide-eyed before his long lashes were down, chuckling softly before he pulled his mask as he moved to kiss Yuri’s lips softly. “Goodnight.”

Yuri’s face was red, smiling at Viktor. The actor smiled even through the face mask, lovingly looking at his boyfriend before he turned around to walk back to the station and return to his hotel. With a bright grin on his face, Yuri closed the door and went upstairs of his shop, readying his materials. His mind replaying the scenes of their time together, and he promptly wished for the hours they can spend together will be granted again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still #shookedt at ep 11 send help.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next day came, Yuri made sure he’ll be at his shop by 5 AM.

Carrying his portfolio, he reviewed the clothes he’ll sew for today as he walked. When he reached the street where his boutique can be located, he saw a person standing in front of it, perhaps judging the displays in front of his shop. Nevertheless, it was a potential customer, so Yuri took a deep breath and put up a smile as he approached the person in front of the shop. “How may I help you?”

The person looked at him with their green eyes, brows furrowed and then slowly, their lips curled into a pout. Somehow, Yuri felt so familiar with his face, and then it hit him that the one standing in front of his shop was no other than “Yuri Plisetsky?!”

“Keep it down, you’re going to attract the attention of the Angels!” The young actor almost shouted but he hushed quickly as he realized what he had done. Yuri Katsuki was still starstruck and Yuri Plisetsky growled at him under his breath.

“Open this shop if you want to open it! Stop standing there like a goof!”

It struck Yuri out of his reverie and hurriedly opened his shop. Just in time that Yuri opened it, Yurio heard a gush of voices, he let out a startled noise and looked around.

“Shit, they’re here!”

Without even asking Yuri, Yurio dashed inside the shop and hid in one of the dressing rooms. Yuri was thrown into the whirlwind with how fast the young Russian moved. The next thing Yuri knew, there were a bunch of girls that entered his boutique. He wasn’t ready for the influx of people today.

Still, with the cat ears, he can only deduce that they’re after Yuri Plisetsky, and he should do something before they’ll destroy his shop.

“How may I help you?”

The girls turned their heads towards Yuri. A shrilling voice followed. “By any chance, did Yuri Plisetsky go here?”

So that was what it was. Yuri sighed inwardly and smiled at the girls. He didn’t want to blow off the actor’s fans by being rude no matter how much it seemed it was the easiest way to get them out of the shop if they weren’t interested in buying anything. Still, they were just girls, they’ll grow out of this unhealthy obsession phase later in life.

He flashed them a polite smile before he replied. “Sorry, no. I think I would know if someone like Yuri Plisetsky would be in my shop, right? Though feel free to look around for any clothes you might like.”

Some fans were disgruntled with his reply and snooped around the area though a couple of fans reprimanded them for being too rude, the other half were already taking a look at the boutique’s displays and dresses. One girl particularly caught his attention, as her eyes were shining as he looked at the dress that was on the mannequin. Yuri stepped out of the counter and approached the girl. She turned to him and smiled widely.

“It’s... beautiful...” She mumbled, her hand caressing the Queen Anne neckline with golden glitters on the voile down to the intricately designed flowers with beading and sequins on the dropped waist bias cut floor-length gown.

“I think I have a size that would fit you in that pre-made gown.” He said. The girl’s eyes gleamed before she looked down, blushing.

“Oh, no. It’s my sister’s.” She replied, bringing back her sights on the dress. “She’s going to attend a prom. She’ll love this dress, this is basically her dream dress. But...” She slowly rested her hand to her side, sighing. “I currently don’t have the money to buy it right now. How much is it anyway?”

Oh boy, here goes. “Three hundred and fifty dollars.”

The girl contemplated about the price and the dress. After a few seconds, she looked at him. “I’ll come back here with the money for the dress tomorrow. I’ll try to bring a dress of her size so we can compare, is that okay? It’s a surprise, I don’t want to ruin it by bringing her here.”

Yuri smiled widely and nodded, “no problem with me.”

Her eyes shone as she grinned, looking at the dress once again before Yuri went back behind the cashier. There were already some girls asking him about the prices of some clothes he was selling that were hanged on the racks, some of them were interested with having him make a custom-made gown for them. It was an influx of customers and it was only 5:20 AM.

The girls left, although they weren’t able to find Yurio, they left the shop satisfied with all the dresses that they bought from the shop. Yuri was left a bit exhausted, but he was happy. He hadn’t tend a large number of customers before but the girls, although rabid when it comes to Yurio, they were gracious and gave him space when he needed a moment to breathe. Some racks were cluttered and some skirts were folded from all the rummaging that happened. No worries, he can fix them later.

“Are they gone?”

Yuri squeaked from surprise and finally remembered that Yurio hid in his shop. He wondered where exactly did he hide; the girls weren’t able to see him and that was something pretty impressive. “Where were you?”

“Does it matter?”

“It’s my shop, I think I have the right to know where were you.”

Yurio made a small scoff and begrudgingly accepted that Yuri was right, crossing his arms with a pout before he grumbled. “I locked the other dressing room and put an ‘under maintenance’ board on the doorknob.”

That explained why there was a long line earlier in the other two dressing rooms. “You know, there’s a door behind the shop. It’ll lead you to behind the bakeshop and then you can get a cab few steps to the right.”

Yurio considered the dressmaker’s suggestion before he looked at Yuri, brows furrowed. “Show me where’s the door.”

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t know what happened to Yurio after that. The Russian actor quickly left and ran away. Such was the life of a celebrity, he thought; always on the run and they don’t have a day they can call a break as they’re always put on a high pedestal.

He can only think of it and imagine it, but he may never understand the feeling.

He felt bad at Yurio, at just 15 he already had the world in his hands and the responsibilities with it. Maybe being famous was just a small reward for being someone the world look up to with every move.

Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about it right now, too.

Re-arranging the displays and the clothes in the racks, he closed the shop to completely focus on the custom gowns he was commissioned to make. As he went upstairs to his workplace, his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“ _Yuri!”_

“Phichit!” Yuri couldn't help his growing grin as he placed a hand on his chest. “Thank God...” he took a deep breath of relief, “what’s up?”

“ _Are you okay?”_ Phichit’s voice was filled with worry the moment he picked the meaning behind of the sigh Yuri just made. _“I can call later if you want to take a rest first?”_

“Oh, no. I’m actually glad you called.” Yuri rested his back against the wall beside the waist-up mannequins. “What made you call?”

“ _I was going to ask you whether you want me to bring you lunch over there, since you’re going to work for your dress today.”_

“Ah, thank you so much, Phichit.” He replied in a sing-song voice. In an instant, he came up with a better idea. “Actually, I think I should go over your restaurant so we can have a chat while having lunch.”

“ _Yuri! That would be absolutely great! I have a lot of recipes I wanted to talk to you! And you have to tell me all about you and your boyfriend. I don’t want to miss anything about your relationship!”_

“Please, whatever happens and whatever I’ll tell you, you’re not going to post anything on the social media.”

“ _I won’t.”_

It made him feel secure even for a little bit. Smiling, he bid his goodbye at Phichit and put the phone back in his pocket. He readied the tape measure and the mannequin he will use for the dress. He began to make and cut out the patterns. The later plan and the earlier event led him to be grinning slightly while he worked, it inspired him to make sure he’ll give his customers the best gowns they can wear for the Sweet Sixteen.

* * *

 

Phichit had been eagerly waiting for Yuri for a couple of minutes now. When he did spot the man on the other side, he waved vigorously with a small giggle. Yuri waved back at him as soon as he saw him and made a small jog towards his restaurant and he greeted Yuri with a wave.

“Come in! I’ve readied something good for our lunch.”

“Oh I wouldn’t doubt about that.”

Phichit chuckled, flattered about what his friend just said. He prepared an authentic Thai seafood meal with the cold Thai coffee as their drinks. It was a bit heavy, but he deemed for it to be just right; after all, they’re going to work late today. For Yuri because he’s making dresses, and Phichit was because he’ll be up experimenting spices and do his homework for the college.

“Oh thank God, you made coffee. I really need it.”

“Same.”

They both sat down on the table, and Yuri immediately reached for the serving spoon. Phichit was nice enough to serve a light soup alongside the dish, and Yuri will surely enjoy the lunch that was served for him.

“Lobsters...” Yuri moaned in delight after taking the first bite. “Your cooking’s amazing, Phichit. It never fails to impress me. Are these all the new food you're making?”

“At least I know my cooking’s getting better now, thank you, and yes, they're all the new food I'm hoping to put in the menu.” Phichit took a bite of his food, drinking the coffee afterward. “So,” he set the tall glass aside and looked at Yuri with gleaming eyes, “tell me everything that happened.”

“You know... earlier,” Yuri took a sip of his coffee through the straw, “Yuri Plisetsky was in my shop.”

“What, really?!”

Yuri nodded as Phichit listened to him in awe. “He was trying to hide from his fans. Thanks to him I made a lot in early morning.”

“That’s cool! Might give you some more recognition!” Phichit chuckled and scrolled down the Instagram using his phone, “knowing Yuri’s Angels, they probably have already posted photos about your shop. Look!”

Yuri stared at the phone screen and he made a small sound of surprise. A lot of Yuri’s Angels did post about his shop: some of the displays, the clothes they bought from him, and the overall feel of the whole shop which a lot of them described as “magical”.

“I think I owe Yuri Plisetsky a lot.” He mumbled as Phichit placed the phone back in his pocket and they both ate their lunch.

“So, how are you and Vicky?” he asked, taking a spoonful to his mouth. Yuri paused for a moment before there was a prominent blush on his face and a grin broke out from his lips that he tried to suppress by pursing them together. However, Phichit didn’t bother to hide his own wide grin.

“Phichit, stop it, you’re going to attract unwanted attention.”

“So you two did date last night!” Phichit exclaimed and Yuri’s face grew redder now that Phichit said it out loud. “Was it a dinner date just like the two of you initially planned?”

“Not really. We both had our dinner before we saw each other.” Yuri admitted. “It’s more of... he found me in the park and we hung out together.”

“That sounds sweet,” Phichit sighed dreamily before his lips made a small frown. “Wish I was there so I can take a photo. Oh well...” His face then brightened up ever so suddenly when he looked at Yuri. “I almost forgot! I met this girl and she’s an assistant editor in a fashion magazine. I can recommend you if you want to be featured there.” His thick brows curled up, nervous, “though, it might be just a page, but I thought you needed advertisement so I asked for her number.”

“Phichit...” Yuri stared at him, giggling softly after a few seconds. “Thank you... I’ll think about it. Can I get her number? I think it’s better if I’m the one that will contact her if I wanted to be featured rather than using you as the bridge for the advertisement.”

“Alright. But, you have to tell me everything about what happened between you and Vicky last night.”

“Phichit!”

“Even a little bit of info will make me happy?”

Yuri groaned inwardly and stuffed his mouth with the food. Phichit pouted but he didn’t press any further and just ate with his friend. Minutes later, a man with a guitar together with a shorter man entered the restaurant. Yuri realized that they were the recently Grammy award winner Leo De la Iglesia and the Oscar-nominated Guang-Hong Ji.

“Ah! Excuse me, Yuri,” Phichit stood up and made a little bow at Yuri before he approached the two, dragging them to their table. Yuri sat there, eyes wide and in awe as he watched his good friend lead the two superstars to their table.

“Guang-Hong, Leo, here,” he helped the other two sit down before he moved his seat and plate next to Yuri. The man was still in a state of disbelief; his good friend Phichit was in good terms with two famous people. He shouldn’t be surprised since Phichit was in good terms with many famous people, but that fact never ceased to amaze him.

“Here’s my good friend, Yuri Katsuki. He’s a fashion designer and owns the Katsuki boutique, the one I told you before.” Phichit introduced. Yuri bowed politely and so did Guang-Hong. Leo waved with a smile before the two of them was in awe with the food that was served on the table. “Let’s eat?”

Guang-Hong was eager with the idea and put a quite large amount of meal in his plate. For someone small like him, he ate a lot, much to Yuri’s surprise.

“I haven’t eaten anything since I got cast in for another movie.” Guang-Hong mumbled to himself out loud. Leo shook his head with a smile and pat Leo’s back.

“You’ll choke if you’ll keep on stuffing yourself in enormous amount of your food.” Leo warned. Guang-Hong ignored him and kept on eating in huge amount. Phichit shrugged as he watched the two superstars eat, and Yuri became a bit self-conscious with how he looked like in front of them, so he ate slowly and chewed his food carefully. Phichit tapped Yuri’s shoulder, mouthing that it was okay if he wouldn't want to act formal while having his lunch.

“What’s your new movie anyway gonna be about? Another action movie?” Phichit asked, poking his food before taking it to his mouth. Guang-Hong shook his head after swallowing.

“It’s a fantasy film.” The boy replied. “Believe it or not, my coach believed I could win an Oscars next year since I got nominated. She wants me to make more films this year that isn’t action or martial arts, no matter how much I insisted on having even just one martial arts film. I’m so upset.”

“Come on, you’ve done enough action films. And I mean, just look at your face!” Phichit joked, pointing at Guang-Hong’s features. “You fit more in the romantic comedy types or those films with high school settings.”

“Hey!”

Phichit chuckled, and so did Yuri. Leo just smirked and positioned his guitar better when he caught it just as when it’s about to fall. Guang-Hong pouted, face flushed from the embarrassment.

“You fit more for the Christmas-y themed films too than actions.” Yuri said. “Though you were really good with all your stunts in the film _Shanghai Blade_! You did all of your stunts there, right? I watched the bloopers. I’m glad you didn’t suffer serious injuries. Those stunts were dangerous!”

“I did!” Guang-Hong replied rather enthusiastically. “I’m so glad you watched it until the very end... I studied different martial arts when I was a kid. I’m glad I can use what I’ve learned from all my training to deliver good films for my fans. Maybe I got influenced by Jackie Chan as well. His movies are the greatest, especially _Rush Hour 1_ and _2._ ”

“Don’t be fooled by his face and his gentle demeanor.” Phichit chimed at Yuri. “He’s an avid _Game Of Thrones_ fan.”

“Oh? _Game of Thrones_?” Yuri hummed quietly, slicing the scallops with such ease and took the sliced part to his mouth, “I once made Daenerys’ mother of dragon dress.”

“No way! The blue dress with the scale-like detail?” Guang-Hong’s eyes were practically shining as he spoke. The topic was also enough for Leo’s interest to pique in. Phichit smirked, knowing that this will definitely have the two ask for Yuri to make a custom-tailored clothes from the other, and it’ll definitely boost his shop’s reputation. The fashion designer looked like he was blushing from the attention though.

“W-Well, a friend of mine asked me to make it for a cosplay.” Yuri replied almost quietly. “I don’t have any knowledge about the show or anything. I just knew the dress because I was commissioned to make it.”

Guang-Hong whined at that, forking his meal and then taking it to his mouth, “I was ready to pay for it whatever the amount will be.”

“I can make a new one if you want. But I have to make it after a month. I’m in a pinch right now.”

“Really?! Great!”

“Um...” Leo interrupted. His eyebrows were knitted together, lips tight. “Do you... Do you make clothes on the rush?”

“Oh, I do. But um... right now, I’m in a bit of a rush, I have four clothes I need to make in just a month.” Yuri scratched the back of his head. “But I guess if it’s just a blazer, I can do it.”

“Oh, great...” Leo sighed in relief. “One of my blazers for formal events got torn and it was completely ripped all the way that there’s no way to repair it without looking like a dishcloth anymore. My friend’s having a formal party and it was the only suit I have that will fit the theme. I don’t want to buy a new one. It was a set and I feel like I’m going to throw the pants and the shirt away.”

It was a simple problem, Yuri can do it. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I can do it. I think I can finish it day after the fitting.”

Leo beamed a smile and extended his hand out. “Can I get your number after lunch?”

Yuri smirked and accepted the hand. “I don’t see any problems with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story progress might be slow, but I kind of want to show some slow build the personalities and also between the relationships of the characters aside from Vikturi. I'll try to fix it in later chapters if it feels too dragging. Please tell me what you guys think! It helps me a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Guang-Hong and Leo left earlier since the Chinese celebrity was being called by his manager and Leo offered to accompany him to her since he has to get to a recording studio as well soon. They both apologized for having to leave early while they were still not done with their lunches but Phichit waved his hand and told them that it was fine and before they left, Phichit asked for a group photo he can post. Yuri didn’t forget to give Leo his business card though before they got out of the restaurant. 15 minutes passed since the celebrities' departure and Phichit cleaned the table up after they were done eating.

“Good luck with the dresses, Yuri.” Phichit giggled. “Isn’t it amazing how you got two new clients today? And they’re superstars as well!”

“Phichit, your network amazes me sometimes.” Yuri replied before he stood up. “Thank you for the lunch. How much do I have to pay?”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.”

Yuri frowned and Phichit waved his hand to assure him. “Come on! We haven’t had lunch together since forever. It’s my family restaurant, it’s my treat. Now go make pretty dresses, okay?”

Yuri puffed his cheeks and let the air out as he ruffled Phichit’s hair. “Fine, if you insist. Take care, Phichit.”

With that, he left the restaurant as Phichit watched him with a warm smile. After cleaning the tables and passed the dishes to another helper, he went back behind the counter, watching the customers come and go. There were some students that come as well in groups. He knew a bunch of them, being a student himself and through his feelers. He knew who was that girl sitting on the table for two alone beside the glass window and how she broke up with her boyfriend just because she was bored, those group of boys that were trying to help their friend to get a date with a jock, and then two girls who just started dating a week ago.

Phichit thought it was interesting, being on the sidelines watching things unfold was his kind of thing, and probably sharing the stories as well to anyone who would be interested like him. Taking out his phone, he took a photo of the scenery in front of him and posted it on Instagram. It didn’t get as much likes as the other photo, but still a considerable amount of likes and comments in such a short time. He guessed it helped that he was pretty famous in social media.

He chuckled and hid his phone in his pocket as he watched the people in front of him as they come and go. He placed his arms on the counter, making a side smile. They’ll surely come back around in another time.

* * *

In Yakov’s office, Viktor was reading the script that was handed to him today. He was quite surprised with the efficiency of the new movie’s team. Well, maybe not too surprised about it as well. The script and production's been around for months, they just finalized the casting and then gave them the hard copy. He paced back and forth in the room, reading and memorizing the script over and over. He only stopped when his manager walked in the room but he didn't bother to look at him.

“Vitya?”

“Hi, Yakov.” He huffed out an air as he looked at the script, letting out a soft laugh afterwards. “This is surprising, I’m going to play as a special law agent after playing as a psychopath. But hey, that’s what I do best; surprising people. Did you sign me up for any training? Parkour? Shooting range? Anything? Parkour would be fun though. I haven’t done it for a while, so maybe a bit of back to basics classes would help.”

“You haven’t had lunch?”

“I had butter and egg toast sandwiches and a glass of whiskey,” Viktor pointed at the tray on the table with the tray containing a plate of the sandwiches and a glass with an opened bottle of alcohol and Yakov made a disapproving noise.

“You haven’t left this room since morning.” The older man scolded. “Get out there and get yourself some food. Are you planning to kill yourself?”

“Yes, yes. Just give me a couple of minutes, I’ll grab a bite,” Viktor replied without looking at Yakov and drank the glass of whiskey. “By the way, how long has it been since you last had a drink? The last time I saw this in your office before today it hasn’t been in half.”

“That’s enough, Vitya,” Yakov took the bottle away and kept it in his safe, “go grab your lunch, we’re having a meeting with the director later and I don’t want you to faint just because you were hungry. Get out there and eat something right now.”

Viktor pouted. “Come on, do I have to do what you want as soon as you said it?”

“This is about your health, Vitya!” Yakov raised his voice just like always whenever Viktor wouldn’t follow his orders. “Do I look like I want for the whole world to see you thin and can barely hold yourself?”

“Fine, fine. I’m going.”

Viktor put the copy down and went out, carrying his overcoat and wore it on the way out of the building. He checked his phone for any messages but found none and he figured that Yuri was too busy making the commissioned works to send him a text currently. He looked around, searching for any fast food chain near the building. When he passed by, he realized that he should have been more discreet with his style.

“Can I take a photo with you?”

“Oh, sure," was his usual reply. He took the phone from the girl’s hand and took the selfie with her and then he pat her back, leaving her screaming with her friends as he went to McDonald’s for lunch. It wasn’t something new; it was always his go-to whenever he was on the rush. Though he does try to keep up a healthy diet, sometimes, he just wanted to give in to it.

It was a good thing that it was already way past lunch and the amount of people in the fast food right now was less than the influx of customers he was expecting. At least it worked out for him. The whole crew seemed to stop though when they saw him. He tried not to mind it and walked in the building, getting in line to the counter to order something.

Viktor can already see some of the crew peeking through the open window from the kitchen. And when it was his turn, the crew stuttered for the words to greet him and take his orders. He paid no mind to it and ordered his usual one: one-piece chicken, spaghetti, and a large fries with coke. He can see the crew in the kitchen already working double time, and Viktor was delighted that he got his order fast. Searching for a seat wasn’t a hard one as well since the place wasn’t packed right now. He was glad the spaghetti was overflowing with the sauce, it made eating it easier for him.

He grabbed the chicken thigh and removed the crispy skin part, taking a huge bite off of the chicken followed by the spaghetti. It was quite lonely since Yuri hasn’t text him or gave him any update about his work, but he tried to be positive, knowing his boyfriend can have his busy days well. And besides, with his every hard work, it was rewarded with money and a huge amount of recognition.

He scrolled on his Instagram feed as he ate. Christophe posted a new photo about some lineup for the TV series he will do for the next months. The show having a sexual theme will be out of the question; it’s Christophe. He was the expert in mature eros, or at least that was what he would say.

“Look at that,” he sipped on his coke through the straw, “Christophe’s lucky his team’s not pushing him too hard this year even though he was nominated.”

He continued to mindlessly scroll through his feed, only to stop to take a look at the group photo Phichit posted. He puffed his cheeks, trying to hide the slowly forming frown in his face. Yuri was there with Guang-Hong and Leo, and it was unfair, at least to him.

 _I was supposed to be the one that had lunch together with Yuri_ , he thought.

After he ate, he went back to the building. Of course, the crew didn’t let the chance of having a photo with Viktor Nikiforov pass by. Some customers even did so before he walked back to the building, graciously accepting the requests of photos and autographs on the way. Reaching Yakov’s office, he picked the script up again, sitting down on the sofa and reread through the pages. It was a pretty typical story if you will ask him; a cop finding himself in the middle of a deadly situation with a mafia after a mission gone haywire and his personal life being thrown in the whirlwind as well. Viktor thought of his character as a sad man, only pouring his whole concentration to his work to drown the ungodly emotions.

Typical police hero, then.

Still, he didn’t have any idea why Yakov pushed him to accept this role. It was... quite untypical of him to play safe. And then after this, there were two other films Yakov signed him up for before that superhero film based on a comic book series. Half of him was excited to play as a superhero but the other half of him was devastated for it meant that he won’t be able to see Yuri soon. He whined, dropping the script on the table and buried his face to the pile of papers, sighing loudly. “At least let me bring Makkachin to the office...”

Viktor ungracefully lied down on the soft carpet of the floor with the papers. He turned, back against the fluffy flooring, staring at the ceiling and letting his other hand flick the pages. It was a pretty deadbeat day for him full of practice, waiting, and then meeting. He wanted to get away, wanted to break free from the atmosphere of his work. But then, he doesn’t have any single clue how to unwind, the kind where he’ll completely forget all of things and have pure, genuine fun. Maybe one or two, and they both involved Yuri Katsuki.

He put the script up and let out a deep, long sigh, his other hand holding and taking a feel of the carpet that almost made him purr. He hummed a little beat and moved his feet in a rhythmic manner, and then he found himself singing a song.

“Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier.” Viktor snapped his fingers in time with the song. “Ooh, child, things will get brighter.”

He can’t help but smile at the memory of him and Yuri one night on their first date: the weather was too bad for them to get out that they were both forced to stay in his hotel room when they were supposed to go sightseeing. Yuri then suggested for them to watch movies instead, and then they picked the films they would watch for the movie marathon and one of them was _Guardians Of The Galaxy_. He could remember how Yuri’s eyes shone, in too deep with the show and them singing along so badly with the soundtracks. It was one of the moments where Viktor had forgotten who he was and danced along with a beautiful man that was with him at the moment.

“Someday, yeah, we’ll put it together and we’ll get it undone. Someday when your head is much lighter, someday, yeah, we’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun, someday when the world is much brighter. Then break it down hard!”

“Viktor, what the fuck?”

Viktor, who was now on his feet and actually dancing, imitating Peter Quill and laughing all by himself, looked at the door. Yurio was watching him at the doorway, brows curled and mouth open in pure horror. However, the older one didn’t mind and kept on singing off-key to the song and even showed Yurio some of his moves.

“Ew, Viktor, fucking stop it!”

Viktor ground his hips, giving Yurio a challenging look, “dance-off, bro. Me and you.”

“Viktor, I swear to God, don’t you fucking say another word.”

“Subtle, take it back.” Viktor imitated Peter Quill and laughed loudly, grabbing the script with him and rearranged the pages, “what, you don’t have any happy memories that can make you... I don’t know, go crazy and lose yourself?”

“That was from a movie.” Yuri replied, bemused as he crossed his arms. “I’m here to tell you that Yakov wants me to relay a message that they’re calling you for a meeting. Get your ass out of here and go to the meeting room, Jesus, stop dancing like an idiot.”

“Alright,” Viktor chuckled and walked, stopping by the doorway and turned his head to Yurio. “You never had a special moment with someone else?”

“Why are you talking like that, you’re creeping me out.” Yurio hissed back and raised an eyebrow. Viktor hummed and shrugged.

“I’m taking that as a no, then.” Walking away, Viktor yelled at Yurio’s direction, “you should try to have fun, you’re still young. Don’t be like me, Yurochka.”

“You’re only 27!”

“Still old.” Viktor replied with a wave of a hand, not looking at Yurio who was biting his lip and growling under his breath.

* * *

It was already almost 11 PM when it ended and Viktor stretched from his seat. He just finished having a briefing about when and where the shooting will take place and meet his costars for the film. Yakov advised him to go home but Viktor stayed in the room, saying that he wanted to take a rest just for a bit and Yakov didn’t question him any longer. As soon as the last person was out and he was the only one left, he looked around, making sure there was no one and no cameras around and pulled his phone out with a smile.

“Yuri Katsuki...” he thumbed along his contacts until he finally found his boyfriend until a better idea got in his head.

Opening his Facetime account, he called Yuri and after a few seconds, the other finally picked up. He must have been too busy that he was away from his phone for a moment.

“ _Viktor?”_

“Hi, Yuri.” He greeted with a chuckle, and his heart melted when the tired and worn-out eyes were replaced with warm and excited glimmer. “Sorry, I haven’t called for a while. It’s been a long day for me, how about you?”

“ _I’m glad you called...”_ Yuri removed his glasses and yawned softly, covering his mouth with a hand. Viktor can see how weary his body was currently. _“I was just about to take a rest for ten minutes. You’re a breathe of fresh air.”_

“So are you to me.” Viktor sighed, gazing at his boyfriend lovingly through the phone. “Sorry... we can’t schedule another date... I miss you so much...”

“ _Me too...”_ Yuri tried to smile but it ended to a small yawn. _“But you don’t have to blame yourself. I know you’re busy and since... well, you’ve won another award. It’ll be okay, though! I’ll be busy this month too, so I guess that makes the two of us not having time for each other.”_

“I hate it when you have to put it that way.” Viktor said half-heartedly joking. His eyes were getting droopy, but his sight caught the guilt in Yuri’s eyes. He sometimes hated how expressive his deep brown eyes were for the emotions the pair spurred in him. “But that doesn’t mean I’m angry at you.”

“ _I know... maybe I wasn’t careful with my wording. Sorry.”_

“Yuri...” Viktor immediately thought of a different topic to divert Yuri’s attention from his thoughts. “Remember when we danced to the whole _Guardians Of The Galaxy_ soundtrack when we were stuck in my hotel room after our movie marathon?”

Viktor’s plan worked, for Yuri giggled. _“Yeah, we both looked dumb and it was fun.”_

“I know. So um...” Viktor took a deep breath. “Just um... if they decide they want to have _Guardians Of The Galaxy 2,_ I want... you know, watch the movie with you, just the two of us at the premier night. But if you’re not comfortable...”

“ _Oh, Oh no! I think...”_ Yuri smiled widely at him and Viktor’s knees were weak. _“I think it would be nice if we can watch it together at the premier night. I guess we just have to be careful from people.”_

Viktor swore his stomach fluttered wildly at Yuri’s answer. “Great! Oh, and Yuri... can I... talk to you a bit longer?”

Yuri sported a bright blush on his face and then he pouted, _“you know it’s okay if you wanted to talk longer even though I’m also working. I... I missed you too... I mean, even if we just saw each other last night_ _and tonight's the time we finally Facetimed since forever_ _, I’m...”_

“I know.” The Russian man chuckled. “It doesn’t feel enough, does it?”

Yuri nodded and his blush grew redder. _“I guess you could say I can’t help but think about you being here with me and cuddling me, or maybe... I don’t know, dancing to the soundtracks of our favorite movies.”_

“You know what, keep doing that and I might not be able to stop myself from driving to your shop tonight.”

They both giggled, and Yuri bit his lip to prevent himself from grinning widely and laughing any further. Sometimes, he swore that if he will stick around longer with Viktor, he’ll have a permanent smile on his face. _“No, you won’t do that.”_

“Huh, I see. You’re trying to test me.” Viktor stood up and was raring to go out when Yuri started chanting loudly for him to don’t do it, panicking.

“ _I believe you, okay just don’t come in here! I’m doing something right now!”_

Viktor faked a gasp and clutched his chest and with a feigned weak voice, he spoke, “Yuri... are you telling me that your boyfriend’s a distraction from your work?”

“ _Yes! Oh, no! Well... Viktor! You’re not a distraction, I’m just busy and I can’t tend to your— you know I mean it differently!”_

Viktor chuckled and stood up straight, smirking at him. “I know, I know.” Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Yuri ever so gently. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“ _You too.”_ Yuri smiled back at him, matching the tenderness of Viktor’s. 

They talked for almost twenty minutes, from their jobs to conspiracy theories and then to sweet nothings which only ended when Yuri looked at the clock and noticed the time. _“Oh, I... it’s late, um... I gotta work and you have to go home—”_

“Yuri.”

“ _Yes?”_

“Promise me you’re going to sleep before 1 AM?”

“ _Don’t be such a role model to me now.”_ He replied. _“I’ll be fine, I promise. And if this will ease your mind, I already had my dinner. You should give yourself a good rest, Vitya.”_

Viktor opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he was silent for a few seconds before he finally managed to talk again. “Yuri?”

“ _Yes?”_

“I love you.”

“ _I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov.”_

Every inch of Viktor’s heart warmed to such heights he never knew he could. Yuri’s gentleness in his voice just made his name sound lovelier than what he thought it should be. He was almost at the door, holding the knob when he looked at the screen again.

“Yuri?”

“ _Hm?”_ It seemed that Yuri was ready to work again, almost putting his phone down when Viktor called his name.

“I love you.”

Yuri burst a soft laugh, and Viktor couldn’t think of what’s more beautiful than that.

“ _Just go home.”_

“I will.” Viktor waved his hand and so did Yuri before he ended the call. Putting the phone back in his pocket, Viktor bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. “Someday, I’ll be home, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I made Viktor eat at McDonald's and sing along Ooh Child because I can, but enough of that.
> 
> I'd like to thank MAPPA.
> 
> I'd like to thank Kubo-sensei and everyone behind Yuri!!! On Ice for delivering an anime that's heartwarming and beautiful with amazing soundtracks.
> 
> I can't even begin to describe my feelings, currently. Everything still feels so surreal and I'm barely registering what's in my surrounding aside from the computer. I don't know if this is shock or anything but all I know is I was in for a wild ride in episode 12.
> 
> Thank you, Yuri!!! On Ice for helping me get through the days I don't even feel like living at all, or those times where I doubt myself whether I'm good enough or whether I'm valid enough. Thank you for telling me that love always wins, whatever obstacle it may be, love always wins. I have never been this invested to any animes I've watched before, and I'm glad that my best friend pushed me into this fandom because I would not have witnessed a great story that inspired me to keep on improving myself for every single day.
> 
> See you all next level.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed since their last communication and Yuri can’t even pick up his phone because he was too busy with the dresses. It turned out that Viktor was on the same boat as well, as the news said they’d already set out for the making of the film. They already showed clips of them already introducing themselves and practicing the lines with each other. It was also rumored that Viktor was already preparing for another movie though there were no confirmation from the team.

Just like Viktor who had been slightly sleep-deprived for days now, so was Yuri. He wasn’t rushing his work, but that doesn’t mean he won’t forget not to skip meals or get a good sleep. He was almost done with the bases of the two dresses and the other two were already half-finished which he felt the sleep deprivation was worth it.

Staring at the ceiling, Yuri took his glasses off and rubbed the inner corner of his eyes and he let them be shut while his glasses were on the table, fingers tapping on the table. He let out a cough before he finally let his head down, rubbing his eyes ever so carefully to avoid the phosphenes and wore his glasses again before he decided to continue working again.

He almost can’t pick the pencil up for his eyesight was becoming more and more of a blur through the accumulated tears from yawning so many times and the perpetual exhaustion. Yuri finally gave up and left his workspace to sit down on the bean bag, almost letting himself lie down as he turned the television on so he can slowly fall asleep.

He was sure the news was about Christophe Giacometti and his new TV series and then the lead singer of Partizan Hope, Jean-Jacques Leroy about their band’s new charity program to help the orphaned kids from Canada... He was dozing off, and when he was just about to slip into resting, the bell outside the shop rang; Yuri was awakened out of his reverie. Being abruptly woken up, Yuri mushed his cheeks and slapped them to get the blood pumping before he opened the door. He stared at the man in front of him, blinking and unmoving from the doorway.

“Um... Yuri... Katsuki, right?” A timid voice spoke.

“It’s me...” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, “what is it?”

“Hey, it’s me, Leo De la Iglesia.” The man replied. “I have the suit and the blazer with me as well and this is my only free time this week so I decided to come if you haven’t read my text message. But... I could come back next week if you want—”

“Leo De la Iglesia...” Yuri blinked for a few times before the name finally registered in his head and his eyes widened, gasping, “Leo De la Iglesia! Come in, please.”

Leo did as Yuri stepped aside. The fashion designer was blushing, embarrassment circulating through his veins. He rubbed his cheeks in circular motion, politely smiling at Leo who was giving him a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, sorry. I haven’t slept properly.” He mumbled apologetically, chuckling nervously.

Leo waved his hand, “oh no, it’s fine!” He chuckled. “You did mention you were making four dresses. I could come back some other time if you want.”

“No, no, let’s do the fitting today. Let’s finish your blazer.” Yuri replied, rather determined. “I’ll do it today. I can do it.”

* * *

 

Leo wasn’t a hard customer to measure: he didn’t move too much, didn’t talk unless something about the news interest him.

Something about JJ was being flashed to the screen, and Leo hummed, “Huh... he’s getting engaged already with his girlfriend... and he’s only 19... they’re so cute together. I’m sure their children would be cute too.”

“Isn’t his girlfriend a model?” Yuri thought out loud while measuring Leo’s arms. “She’s beautiful. They are a perfect match. They say that she’s nice to JJ’s Girls and lets them hug or kiss him as long as they don’t make JJ uncomfortable.”

“Mhm.” Leo didn’t put his arms down as the next thing Yuri measured was his hips, straightening his posture when Yuri tapped his back. His eyes were fixated on the small TV screen. His eyes lit up when the news about Guang-Hong came on. “Oh! Maybe I should pay a visit to Guang-Hong later. I haven’t told him yet that his new movie’s OST will be made by me.”

Yuri glanced at Leo before he smiled, continuing to measure him after the short pause. “You two really are good friends, huh? Raise your arms a bit higher now.”

“Oh, Guang-Hong and I? Yeah,” There was a slight blush on Leo’s cheeks, doing what he was told. “He was my first friend when I became a singer even before my debut. He’s so supportive, you know. And I think it’s adorable that he’s such a softie despite the fact that he can kick my ass in seconds.”

Yuri bit his lip to hold his laughter back, but he didn’t prevent the huge smile that make its way to his face. “It’s incredible that he’s dedicated in doing all of his stunts no matter how hard it is. And he’s always nice to his fans.”

“’Nice’ is an understatement when describing his relationship with his fans.” Leo replied rather defensively. “Guang-Hong’s the sweetest I know when it comes to his fans. He’s active with planning his fanmeets, he’s also active in their online group chats and official pages, and he takes his time to read all of their letters and appreciate the stuff they give to him. He’s quick to reach out to his fans who are having troubles whether it’ll be family, finances, even their mental state. There was one time when he exchanged letters with a suicidal fan for months until they decided to seek help. That’s how much Guang-Hong cares for his fans.”

Yuri was taken aback with how passionate Leo was defending Guang-Hong. And as Leo finally realized what just happened, his face flushed, sputtering out words to apologize from his actions. “Sorry... I’ve been with Guang-Hong for so long... it’s not like you know his efforts for his fans, after all, the media doesn’t report all of those. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t yell at me, really. I think it’s cute how you’re ready to defend your good friend. You can put your shirt back on now.” Yuri replied, listing down the measurements. Glancing at the suit Leo brought with him. It was familiar to him, all too familiar, same with Leo’s measurements. He jogged his memories, trying to remember if someone ever asked to commission the suit from him. August 20, 2015. Someone came in to his shop last year with a paper containing the measurements and asked him if he could make a suit in glossy, blood red wine color.

Now that he remembered it, the guy that came to his shop that day closely resembled Guang-Hong Ji. The brown fluffy hair under the hat and the oversized jacket to cover his body.

_Could it be...?_

“Leo... if you don’t mind me asking...” he pointed at the suit and the torn blazer, “who gave you the suit?”

“Oh, Guang-Hong gave me the set,” Leo took a peek at it and smiled fondly at the memory. “It’s my favorite suit. I can’t bring myself to tell him that it was torn by my dog.”

_So that means... Guang-Hong’s been my customer before?!_

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine!” Yuri chuckled nervously, waving his hand and Leo. Part of him was a bit insulted that a dog has ruined his work. Picking the thread from his cabinet, he placed it on his workspace and then dragged a mannequin close to the sewing machine, “please, wait here if you’d like or you can come back later.”

“Oh, I think I can wait.” The singer smiled and pointed at the bean bag. “Can I sit here and watch TV while waiting?”

Yuri was about to say something when both of their attentions diverted to the TV screen. Yuri’s ears picked up the star of the news quickly, and his heart raced faster as if he just jogged for an hour because of the content of it.

“ _Recent Oscar award winner Viktor Nikiforov and actress Camille Quinn was reported to be getting a bit intimate than the rest of the cast for their new film! The two have been seen to be getting all flirtatious and playful while having a rundown of the script yesterday. The two have worked together for numerous movies as well before and now the question about their relationship status resurfaced again: are they going to hit it up this time now?”_

Yuri’s heart grew heavy that he couldn’t hear the rest of the story. Camille Quinn, if he could remember correctly, was the actress Viktor worked with in his drama film two years ago. So she would be working with his boyfriend again...

Camille Quinn’s a pretty woman. Yuri can always see the Audrey Hepburn charm in her which is why she was called the modern times version of the actress, she had an amazing talent, and she was also kind-hearted, not to mention she dressed up way more fashionable than him and he was a designer for goodness’ sake.

“Viktor would always tell the media that Camille’s a good friend of his.” Leo said out loud that brought him back to reality. “Eh, I doubt that will change now. If they dated, they would have done it a long time ago.”

 _Leo’s right._ Yuri thought. _And he’s dating me._

Still, that didn’t prevent his feeling of inadequacy to belong to his lover kick in. Compared to Camille, she would look like a goddess beside him and he was just... too plain; too boring with no charm that he can use as his weapon against the actress. If Viktor would break up with him and go for Camille... he’ll get hurt, sure, but... does he had any right to feel that way?

A chime of bell cut his train of thought off. He excused himself at Leo and went downstairs, only to see the girl who bought her sister’s prom dress two days ago came in with two other girls.

“They wanted to know where I got the dress.” She beamed at Yuri. “They wanted to check out some clothes so I brought them here.”

Yuri felt like she was his lucky charm for a customer. “Please take a look, there might be something you’d like to buy.”

* * *

 

Viktor stormed in to Yakov’s office, eyes glaring and fists balled as he walked in the room, slamming his fists on the table.

“What the hell’s in the news between me and Camille, Yakov?!”

Yakov was on the phone call and he looked stressed out, Viktor didn’t care. He demanded answer right now. “You told me that you would consult to me when it comes to issues like this and I told you I want to stay away from any rumors of romantic PR. What the hell is this?!”

Yakov raised his forefinger at Viktor, asking for a minute to the actor. Viktor gritted his teeth, his expression getting hostile now. When Yakov ended the phone call, he sighed and rubbed his temple, unable to look at Viktor in the eye.

“I didn’t know anything about this, believe me.” Yakov tried to explain. He was sincere and genuine with his explanation. Still, it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty for letting this get out of hand. “Quinn’s team did this, and I just called her manager. I explained to her team just now that they shouldn’t push on with the story. That story was released without both of our consent. I’m trying to do what I can here.”

“I don’t care what it’ll take for the media to stop milking this story, just—” Viktor’s voice shook with rage and desperation. “Can’t we do something about this?!”

“Okay, Viktor, calm down.” Truth to be told, even Yakov was angry for this just meant that Camille’s team didn’t care about Viktor and their opinion. “We’ll do something. You’ll be guesting for a talk show a day from now. We can dissolve the rumors from there—”

Just as they were talking, Camille entered the room, cheeks red and panting heavily as if she just ran from first floor to the eighteenth floor where Yakov’s office is located.

“Yakov, Viktor...” she nipped on, thumbs scratching the skin of her own as she bit her lip, trying to make an eye contact with the two of them but she kept on looking away from their gazes, “I’m so sorry... my team did this without my knowledge. I already asked them to stop milking the story. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience we’ve caused.”

“Oh, Camille,” Yakov approached her and pat her arms, “I knew you weren’t a part of this circus. Not to worry, Viktor’s team, me, and you if you want to help us, will think of a way to dissolve this mess.”

“Camille.” Viktor’s spoke sharply. “I’ve known you for a long time. Don’t make my respect for you go downhill. This will be the last time something like this will happen. I’m not going to forgive you if your team will try to sell a fake relationship between us again.”

Camille’s head hung low and Viktor walked away. Yakov was too shocked to even speak from Viktor’s attitude. Viktor’s hand was still curled up, his wrath still burning deep in his chest. He’d never been this mad before from false rumors. With anger, he was also feeling worry and desperation. Yuri would know, his boyfriend would know—if not now, then surely, later.

Viktor punched the button to the ground floor, leaning against the cold wall of the elevator and inhaled. Even with shaky hands, he sent a text to Yuri.

‘ _News about me and Cam isn’t true. Don’t believe it, I wasn’t consulted nor was Yakov and Cam. I swear we weren’t asked about it. Yakov knows how much I hate being in a romantic PR.’_

‘ _Yuri, you’re the only one I love, all the Gods and stars know that. I will never ever think of cheating on you.’_

‘ _Please, don’t hate your boyfriend. I love you so much, Yuri Katsuki.’_

He ended up sending multiple messages to his lover out of nervousness. Hell, he was terrified what would Yuri think if his shaking hands and short choppy pants weren’t giving those away. He contacted another number and waited patiently until the other person on the line answered.

“ _Hello?”_

The elevator door opened just in time he spoke, “care to have a drink with me?”

* * *

 

Christophe let his eyes feast on the nightlights the Los Angeles was providing as he was in the car. Beside him was his boyfriend, holding his hand throughout the ride. He didn’t know what hit Viktor and he asked him to have a drink with him but he decided to grace him his presence. The car stopped by at a club, and when he was just about to leave, his lover stopped him from getting out, holding his hand tightly.

“Don’t get yourself too drunk.” He reminded. Chris chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I think I can handle myself, thank you.” Chris got out of the car and gave him a wink and a flying kiss before the car left. He glanced at the club’s neon sign and entered. His eyes scanned the room filled with dancing girls and boys under the multicolored light in a purple-hued place. The only place that was lit with white light was the bartender’s table. He smirked as he saw Viktor currently drinking all alone at the table.

He approached Viktor who was on his phone and a bit surprised with his appearance, but otherwise welcomed it and resumed drinking his martini before asking for another one again.

Chris sat on the bar stool beside Viktor. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m surprised you were the one who invited me for a drink. What’s up?”

“Don’t you think it’s dumb that teams don’t consult their talent for an uncalled for public stunt?”

“Ah, I knew it.” Chris laughed and ordered a champagne for himself, drinking together with Viktor. “I knew you wouldn’t allow that kind of thing. So, Camille’s team didn’t tell you or her. Hollywood and celebrity life, right?”

“Right.” Viktor exhaled loudly and bit his lower lip. “They’re trying to milk the love team. I’m not buying it. If I liked Camille, I would’ve pursued her a long time ago.”

“Do you like men better, Viktor?”

Viktor paused for a moment, taken aback from the question before he laughed loudly that he snorted, covering his noise to prevent any liquid to come out of his nose, “why should it matter to you?” He tried to suppress his laugh, though failing. “Hey, I know you have a boyfriend, I’m not gonna hit it, Chris. If you’re trying to tempt me, it’s not working.”

“I’m not asking you to hit me up, Jesus.”

“I know.”

“You’re drunk,” Chris shook his head while giggling, finishing his champagne before ordering another round, “I’m just curious. I’ve never known you dating someone seriously. We’ve both had our fair share of men and women we dated. Once or twice I was serious, but you, on the other hand, I’ve never heard you talking about wanting to be with someone seriously.”

Viktor scoffed, “Is that a requirement to enjoy life or something?”

“I’m just asking...” Chris put his glass down, letting the nice beat of the EDM flow to him, “if you have ever gotten so serious with someone else without me knowing.”

Viktor grew quiet, eyes darting side to side before Chris continued to speak, “Well, if you don’t have one, I’m not gonna pry any further.”

"I don't have one, alright?"

"Oh, I'm not forcing you to tell me."

They both drank quietly, the bass of the music buzzing their heads as they enjoyed the alcohol for them. Few seconds later, Viktor cleared his throat. “I’m not interested in dating anyone for now, not even Camille. I just hated how they’re trying to milk an age-old rumor no matter how long I’ve been denying it and I called you for that reason.”

“Knowing you, that reason’s kind of lame.” Chris replied, giving Viktor a playful side-way glance, “anything you’re not telling me?”

“Well then, I’m just looking for an excuse to drink.” Viktor grinned and downed his martini, staying silent as he remembered something. “You outed as pansexual in 2010, didn’t you?”

“Mhm.”

“Almost lost your career back then,” Viktor was given another martini which he downed in just one gulp. “Almost everyone lost the hope for you to get back your career.”

“Was kind of hilarious, those times,” Chris huffed an air out and giggled softly, “even I thought that I’ll die in Hollywood.”

“Almost ruined your partner’s company too during your hard times.” Viktor muttered under his breath. “And yet you saved your career and his too.”

“That was stupid and selfish of me outing myself even when he disagreed about it.” Chris shrugged, “but he stuck with me throughout those times. I’m grateful.”

Viktor’s mind wandered to Yuri. He wondered how well his lover’s career as a designer can take all the backlash they would receive if Viktor would out himself and their relationship. Chris was—and still is—a famous actor, and yet he and his lover suffered a terrible loss until he got it back the way it used to be. It would be harder for the two of them to get back on their feet after the backlash, especially for Yuri who doesn’t have any advantages unlike Chris’ boyfriend.

And no matter how much Hollywood present itself as an accepting place for the queer people, there will always be a bias against them. It’s all done under: less meaningful roles, more stereotypical ones, and always a subject of subtle condemnation. Russia would kill him just for being queer: they’ll let him participate, but they’ll never let him win. That was how you effectively kill someone’s job.

And Yuri... God, Yuri deserved better than being thrown off because he was dating him. He was too beautiful to be tossed aside because he was selfish enough to tell the whole world that he was completely smitten to him. He was too talented to be brushed off for being in love with him.

“Viktor?”

“What?” Viktor turned to Chris who chortled at his reaction.

“Alright, I got it.” Chris chirped, swirling his glass that was filled with Vodka now instead of champagne, “I completely understand, Viktor. You’re trying to protect them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied in a deadpan tone. Chris raised an eyebrow at him, straddling on his chair.

“I know that look. I’m seeing myself in you before I told the whole world.” Chris chuckled.

Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking as he raised his glass to his lips. “I’m not dating anyone.” He insisted in a soft voice. “The whole world’s eyes are on me. I won’t be able to hide anything, would I?”

“Whatever you say.” He raised his glass at his friend, “cheers?”

Viktor raised his glass, clinking their glasses together and they drank the night away.

* * *

 

Yuri slept for hours after being done with Leo’s blazer. It wasn’t that hard to do since he still have all of the patterns for his clothes. He’d have to commend Guang-Hong, though. The shade of red he picked for Leo really suited the singer.

He reached for his phone when he woke up, almost 2 AM, heart pounding loudly and he was wide awake when he read Viktor’s name who sent him more than ten messages. He quickly reached for his glasses and took his time to read each of the individual messages, heart fluttering that Viktor took his time to assure him that the rumor wasn’t true. He tried to form his words even when he just woke up.

‘ _I’m sorry for not replying as fast as I could. I know those rumors doesn’t have any basis and besides, you told me before that you see Cam as your sister. I love you too, Viktor.’_

Yuri waited for a reply for three minutes before he figured that Viktor was too busy. He adjusted his glasses, taking his portfolio and reviewed his designs. When he got tired of studying them, he took out a leather notebook from his bag and opened to the first page.

“ _For Viktor Nikiforov!”_ written in a crude handwriting and a badly-drawn version of him beside it. It made him smile, flipping through the pages. He can still faintly remember the fleeting feeling when he was eleven, when he and Yuuko first watched a film with Viktor as the protagonist. All he could think of that moment was he wanted to make clothes that Viktor would wear for movies.

He already thought of buying a new notebook to keep his new designs for Viktor ever since he was fourth year High School when his art took a huge leap, but he can’t bring himself to throw away the notebook where he kept his little dream (that drove him up to this point) that inspired him to keep going and to learn more and more to make sure he'll be able to make the best of the clothes he can offer.

Taking a look at the pages, the drawings when he was eleven looked more like doodles, then as he turned the pages, he could see how he improved greatly, and the last one was a mix of pink and dark shade of rose pink, something that he thought Viktor would look beautiful in.

Not like he’ll be able to have Viktor wear one of his creations. He was already 23, and here he was, still struggling to make ends meet in some months. He’ll never have Viktor wear anything that he had drawn in his leather notebook.

He set everything aside and rested his head on the working table and closed his eyes, taking a look at the last design that he did for one last time, imagining Viktor wearing it before he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Viktor! He's already 28 now, he's all grown up I'm so proud


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I decided today I will post two updates as a celebration. I hope you all would enjoy!

Viktor woke up the next morning in his room with a terrible hangover. Makkachin was beside him who just woke up from a nap and raised its head to snuggle closer to Viktor. He was glad that his dog didn’t bark or he’ll suffer a terrible headache.

Petting Makkachin, Viktor rubbed his chin and mumbled “good dog” under his breath. He got out of his bed, only to have his whole world spinning and out of balance. He shook his head, muttering curses as he made his way to the bathroom to take a bath and take his hangover off, he near-screamed when the cold water hit his body. He shouldn’t have drank a lot last night, but it was a good thing that the practice for the lines will start at noon or he’ll be in trouble at his management.

After the cold bath, Viktor took his phone and read the messages. Chris sent him a number of texts, telling him to text him as soon as he’s awake. He should thank him later for bringing him to his hotel room and probably went all through the troubles of taking care of the drunk him.

Viktor’s eyes widened and he felt like a barbed wire that constricted his chest was removed after reading Yuri’s message and lied down on his bed, “oh, thank God…”

Viktor opened his wardrobe and turned to the clock; it was still early morning around 5 just like what he was used to wake up to even with the hangover. His body clock had gotten too weird, and perhaps he was to blame at that for letting himself sleep for usually just four to five hours. Looking at his closet, everything just looked too plain for him: the Dior, Prada, Louboutin, Chanel, Gucci, Versace… some people might envy his wardrobe, but it was too boring now for him, there was nothing that he can call ‘beautiful’ without even trying.

He really wanted to have something that Yuri created in his closet now. Yuri’s works were just a work of art he wanted to have. Maybe because the creator’s also a form of art he couldn’t understand.

“ _If it’s not going to be a famous and expensive brand, I’m not buying any of your creations, Yuri!”_

Maybe not the best way he could motivate his boyfriend to become a famous designer.

But a promise is a promise, and his boyfriend was determined to become famous without his help. He thought that it was cute, really, especially how Yuri blushed and then hugged him tightly, promising him that he’ll have Viktor fill his closet with his works and he’ll be the one that will make his clothes for every event and galas he’ll attend someday.

He ended up wearing a jacket and a parka—the jacket was something that reminded him of Yuri— and black pants. He lied down on his bed and clutched his chest and looked at Makkachin as he read Yuri’s text again, and then an idea hit him that made him grin widely.

“Makkachin!” He called his dog rather excitedly and the dog wagged its tail in return. Viktor crawled towards the poodle and held its front paws. “What do you think of visiting Yuri today?”

* * *

 

Yuri was already working for the first layer of embellishments he’ll put on later to the fourth dress he was making, keeping a keen eye out for the details as his ears were on the news. He hadn’t checked his phone yet which was on silent. Phichit had been sending meals to his shop through his helpers just so he wouldn’t forget to eat, and it turned out the man was already having a hell week because of college. He’ll have to pay him a visit after it was all over for him, then.

His phone buzzed incessantly ever so suddenly that he can’t ignore it. Putting his work down, he got his phone and answered as soon as he found out it was Viktor.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, little piglet! Can you open the back door for me?”_

Yuri didn’t waste any time and dashed his way downstairs to the back door. Viktor greeted him with a smile and a cuddle. His shoulders sagged and they both fell on the ground. Luckily, Viktor was shielding Yuri’s head from the impact.

“Yuri… I missed you.” Viktor whispered in a singsong voice. “Did you miss me too?”

“I did too.” Yuri looked at him with glossy eyes and a pleasant smile on his face. “But maybe not as bad as yours since you’re always on TV lately—are you wearing Peter Quill’s leather jacket?”

“Mhm,” Viktor showed him the inside of the collar, amazed by the fact that Yuri noticed it even under the gray parka he wore on the top of it, “signed by Chris Pratt too. Anyway,” the Russian man gently positioned his elbows on both sides of Yuri’s head, “what do you mean it’s not as bad as mine?”

Yuri was about to say something when he heard a soft bark from the large backpack. Viktor muttered an “oh” before he sat up and took his backpack off, opening the zipper and Makkachin jumped out towards Yuri and started licking his face all over.

“Makkachin?” Yuri was giggling with every lick, petting the dog as soon as it laid its head on his chest, tongue lolled out as he panted before he sat up, playing with the dog’s ears.

“Thought I’d bring him here.” Viktor said in a gentle manner. “I’m sure he was getting lonely at my house since I haven’t been around with him for so some time now. Figured I’ll let him stay here so you can have a company as well while you work.”

“Vicky…” Yuri’s heart was about to explode from the happiness, “thank you! I think I need a company here, and Makkachin would be the best one that’ll give me some.”

Viktor handed the bag to him, “anyway, here are his dog food, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, if you’re planning to give him a bath too, his shampoo’s here as well. I’ll pick him up after a couple of weeks. By the way,” he looked around of the inside of the shop, “don’t you get lonely here? And the shop’s closed too at this time of hour?”

“Y-Yeah, well…” Yuri glanced at the dog who was rubbing itself against his chest and he pet the poodle, “I thought it’ll be better if I close the shop today… The clothes are taking much of my attention anyway and I don’t think I will be able to tend to my customers if I’m too focused on my commissioned task in hand.”

“Oh…” Viktor slowly stood up, only to hug his lover tightly. “Sorry, I won’t be seeing you for weeks or months, probably. We’ll be checking out the sets for next week. Take care of Makkachin, please, for me?”

Yuri’s eyes practically gleamed. “You don’t have to ask. Makkachin’s also have become a part of me.”

Viktor giggled and leaned closer for a kiss, only to have been stopped by Yuri’s hands. “Don’t,” the Japanese man grinned lopsidedly, “Makkachin licked me all over.”

“Oh, right.” The actor opted for a hug instead. “I hope to see you again, soon. I love you.”

Yuri hugged back, “I love you too, Vicky.”

Viktor gave Makkachin one last hug before he wore his disguise and got out through the back door. Yuri got on his feet, washing his face in the bathroom before he led the poodle upstairs to his work.

He already knew that Makkachin wasn’t the type to chew on the fabrics. He was raised good, he just stayed there and played along with the ball Viktor left as well, only to paw on his lap whenever he wanted to play with him and he needed to take a break from work and Yuri was thankful with the cheery demeanor Makkachin brought with him. Somehow, the whole shop felt so lively now. He remembered his dog Vicchan, a poodle, but a toy breed rather than Irish breed like Makkachin. Vicchan would surely be delighted to have a playmate like Makkachin if he was only with Yuri.

“Ah! Makkachin!” Yuri rushed to a dress that the poodle accidentally dragged with him because of a nail getting stuck on the train of the dress as soon as he heard him yelp. He helped Makkachin remove his nail from the dress and thankfully, it wasn’t that deep. He checked his paws, only to find a small pin being stuck in one of his feet.

“Sorry, Makkachin. I must’ve misplaced it,” he mumbled as he removed it from his paw, rubbing the paw in circular motions to ease it as it was done, “shall we watch TV? It’s getting tiring working anyway for hours now.”

Makkachin barked happily and followed Yuri, jumping on his lap as the other sat on his bean bag and searched for a channel with a good show that they can watch together. He ended up watching the movie _Kingsman_ from the television.

Yuri found himself hooked at the show, petting the poodle every now and then and seeing the cast in such a well-tailored suit made him think that Viktor can actually be a nice part of the movie. It was fun, a bit gruesome especially Luke Skywalker got his head blown off, but the whole vibe of the movie was weird in a positive manner. His boyfriend can fit right in.

Viktor, in a nice suit and fighting off bad guys, doesn’t seem bad. Yuri was actually looking forward to something like it. It would be fun to see Vicky in a kind of fun, lively action film.

“You know, Makkachin,” he babbled while still keeping his eyes towards the TV screen, “Vicky would be perfect in _Kingsman._ Just watch it. I still don’t know whether he’ll fit as a Kingsman agent or a villain but maybe a double agent would be great, too.”

Yuri didn’t know whether Makkachin understood but he barked, probably to agree with him, or at least what Yuri wanted to think why the dog did it. The poodle laid its head on his lap and Yuri kept his eyes fixated on the television, asking Makkachin to get up ever so slightly before he grabbed his leather notebook and drew the costumes if ever Viktor wanted to be a part of the _Kingsman_ franchise.

He changed the channel when the movie ended, keeping the notebook with him and continued working for the dress when the bell chimed, causing for Makkachin to bark and dash downstairs but Yuri chased the dog before he was able to step foot on the first floor and had him run back upstairs.

“Hello?”

“Ah, sorry!” Yuri chuckled a bit nervously, though he tried to mask it by clearing his throat. “The shop is closed today, I’m sorry about that. I—”

“I want…” Yurio looked away, face slightly flushed as he was pointing at one of the displays, “I want that cat print leather jacket.”

Needless to say, Yuri was dumbfounded to see Yuri Plisetsky in his shop again.

“S-Sorry, but um… my shop’s closed today so…”

Yurio’s eyes watered and Yuri can feel the panic rising in his core. With a nervous laugh, Yuri scratched his nape and avoided Yurio’s eyes that clearly showed how upset he was, “y-you can come back tomorrow, though, if you want—”

“Just give me a moment to check it out! Please!” There was a tear that fell from Yurio’s eye. “I have to go back to the building as soon as possible, so please let me take a look at the leather jacket!”

Yuri can’t take another tear falling from Yurio’s eyes and hurried to search for a size that would fit Yurio. It was crazy, but he felt like he didn’t have any choice but to follow whatever the superstar wanted. He handed Yurio the leather jacket he thought to be his size and the boy tried it on without any qualms. He raised his arms and checked the sleeves, twisting his body side to side. Yuri watched him, taking a look at the fitting of the jacket at him. Yurio shot a stare at the designer and puffed his cheeks.

“How much for this?” He said loudly enough for Yuri to hear. Yuri was surprised, then finally, the thought of Yurio liking cats occurred to him and he shrugged, smiling gently at him.

“You can have it for free.” He replied. “After all, I did say the shop’s closed for today, it means business isn’t on.”

“Hey…” Yurio tried to hide the feeling of glee in his voice, but it was coloring his whole cheeks that was too obvious for Yuri to see. “You’re not gonna accuse me of stealing or anything.”

“Well… you’re not stealing since I’m the one giving it for free.”

Yuri initially doubted his idea of giving the jacket for free at first, but seeing how Yurio looked so divine with happiness, he thought that it was all worth it now.

“B-But of course, I won’t do this without anything to get back to you! Don’t think that I’m so famous I’m gonna let this freebie slip!” Yurio looked away and held his head up high, raising an eyebrow without looking directly at Yuri as he crossed his arms. “I consider this a debt! I’ll promote your shop to people that I know, then.”

“A-Ah, no please don’t do that,” Yuri waved his hand to tell Yurio not to worry, “I kind of considered this as my payment since when you hid here… your fans brought in a lot of advertisement and money that day so…”

Yurio gave it a thought before he blinked for a few times as he looked down. “Alright then, I’m not a hard one to talk to.” Yurio tutted his way to the back door, “ _dasvidanya,_ I don’t want to trouble you with the amount of Angels that will come in here trying to find me again.”

Before Yuri can even speak, Yurio was gone, taking full advantage of the freebie and Yuri slightly wondered if Yurio will wear it to the office. He figured it’s probably none of his business now. He was thankful that Makkachin also didn’t bark while he was downstairs. Checking the dog, he found it sleeping on his bean bag. It made him feel giddy inside that he can’t help but to take a photo with his phone and sent it to Viktor and Phichit.

Phichit was quick to reply to his message. _‘What a cutie!’_ he said. Yuri chuckled quietly, placing a hand on his lips to cover his mouth, preventing anything loud noise to come out and watched the dog from afar, clutching his phone before he slid it in his pocket.

Yuri breathed in the stillness of his situation, appreciating how much he was given the space to take a rest. He was thankful for the new life that Viktor brought for him today, as it made him feel grounded, even just for a short while. He tiptoed his way towards Makkachin, petting his head softly and barely planted a small peck on its forehead before he cleaned up the large rolls of fabrics scattered on the floor, making sure there were no cluttered pins and needles while doing so before he sat on the floor, head resting on the soft bean bag and his forehead almost pressing against the feet paws as he watched the poodle sleep, deciding he’ll take a rest just like the dog as well for now.

* * *

 

Viktor almost fell asleep on the practice if not for Camille tapping his shoulder every now and then and a tall bottle of black coffee he was sipping for hours and hours now until he emptied it two hours ago. His other costars were also tired as well, given that they’d been going from location to location to check out the sets and then the lengthy lectures and notes that they have to remember while they were at it.

The beeps of the cars and the people swarming now on the street where they were right now which was outside of a casino and even though with the bodyguards and staffs preventing them from getting any closer, their noises were enough for Viktor to feel a tinge of headache, especially he haven’t had any proper sleep lately ever since the awards night. Still, he tried to interact with his fans whenever the chance would be present. Yakov already advised him to sleep instead of having a conversation with his fans, but Viktor couldn’t help but be nice towards his fans, even eating with them if they wanted to.

As he was sitting on his foldable chair few inches away from Camille who was also taking her rest with him, Viktor had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths every now and then.

“Hey,” Camille gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Viktor slowly turned to her. Her auburn hair was tied in a messy bun and she wasn’t wearing any makeup since it was unimportant right now. Still, she was pretty, with her naturally rosy cheeks and long eyelashes that shielded her olive green eyes and she was carrying out the oversized polo shirt and denim shorts nicely. “You okay?”

Viktor gave her an assuring smile before he closed his eyes again. “Just need a bit of a power nap.”

“We can ask the director if we can get a break and continue this tomorrow. You look like you need some sleep.”

“Don’t stress yourself.” Viktor waved his hand, “I just need a nap. This isn’t something new to me. I thought you already knew that after all these years of working together.”

“You know you don’t have to force it if you’re tired. You’re going to kill yourself at this rate.”

Viktor scoffed and mumbled, “as if this industry hasn’t killed me at this point.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Don’t stress yourself over it, Cam. Just let me sleep for a few minutes,” Viktor grabbed a neck pillow and put it on together with his eye mask, arms folded together as he crossed his legs, falling asleep.

Camille’s eyes widened and held her laughter back, she took a photo and posted it on Instagram with a funny caption, the image already has gotten a huge amount of likes. “He keeps on sleeping like a royalty. Oh Viktor, you must have been a prince in your previous life.”

She decided to interact with her fans who were still in the area even with the cold temperature and was getting late. She greeted and interacted with them as much as she could, even with the tiredness getting into her. If there was one thing she learned from Viktor, it was there was nothing wrong with giving back some of the attention and love your fans has given to you all this time.

It was fun talking to them, sharing some of the information about themselves or even how significant the impact she’d brought to them. It was sweet, really. She always loved hearing those, it made her feel good with herself, and as well as grounded, seeing all people whose life she had changed for the better.

“Excuse me! Miss Quinn! I’m from a…”

Oh, great. Another paparazzi.

“Sorry, can’t tell you anything about the movie!” She said politely towards the man, smirking at him as she tried to brush him off from the scene. Some of the fans she was talking to already backed away, seemingly getting anxious especially the man doesn’t have any sense of personal space with how he shoved the others away just to take a photo of her.

“I’m not here for that.” He replied, not taking a hint that she wanted him to be gone. “Could you please tell me the status of your relationship with the superstar Viktor Nikiforov?”

Camille fell silent, holding the faint twinge of her unhappiness from the question and instead turned to him. “I think we’ve resolved it for years now. We aren’t dating, and nor will we start now.”

“I think your team begs to differ.” He smirked almost diabolically. “There’s been a lot of tips that came to our inbox today. Someone even overheard that you’ve been planning for a vacation together.”

“Whoever sent those to your office must be out of their mind.” She was close to losing her cool, knowing all too well who would do those. “Please leave, you won’t be getting anything from me.”

“But—”

“Leave.” She said firmly. “You’ve been scaring the fans away, please go.”

When the man wanted to keep on pressing inappropriate questions, one of the fans already called for a bodyguard to get rid of the paparazzi. She smiled gratefully and affectionately for her fans, giggling even, trying to show them how thankful they were for what they’ve done. They’ve given her words of encouragement. Still, she wondered why won’t her team leave the status of their relationship alone. She was getting tired of being paired with Viktor who only sees him as a friend and she feels the same way towards him.

She hated her management, but what can she do? There was no way to change a manager so easily, not when she had the same team for years. It’ll be a pain in the ass to find a new one that’s willing to let her breathe.

Her fans were supportive of her and even started petitions for a change of manager for her before, but it ended up to dust when her team was adamant and demanded the one who started the petition, much to her dismay. They reasoned that it was slander it it was affecting her career as well.

She doubted that was the actual case of it.

She was envious at Viktor’s team. Even though Yakov can be strict and overbearing, it was obvious that he cared for his talents, letting them to be themselves and try to have fun in a suffocating environment, but he also knew when to push them.

“Miss Camille?”

“Oh, sorry.” She smiled apologetically at her fans who were worried for her sudden spacing out. “You all should go home, it’s getting late now. I hope to see you all soon.”

Most of the fans left, waving goodbye to Camille and thanking her for taking her time with them. Camille then glanced towards Viktor who was still sleeping soundly. Walking back to her chair, she heard Viktor’s phone beeped for a text message. She took it and shook Viktor as gentle as she could to wake him up.

“Hey, you got a message from someone.” Camille whispered, still shaking him. “Viktor.”

When he didn’t budge, Camille sighed. “I knew it, you really need a good sleep.” She checked the phone so she can just tell him who was the sender when he wakes up, only to find herself getting surprised with the name.

“Just a pig and a heart emoji. Now that’s something.” She chuckled and put the phone back to Viktor’s bag, waiting for the next order the director will tell them.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days progressed, so did the reports between Viktor and Camille grow.

The two were adamant about denying anything romantic was forming between them to each of their interviews, dispelling any appalling rumors that formed through the days. Yuri found the rumors to be too elaborate—an elaborate and intricately made lies that someone was telling.

Makkachin stayed in the shop. He ate, played, and slept there, leaving the fabrics and the clothes alone. He wasn’t like any other dogs, and Yuri found it pleasing that he just wanted to groom the poodle everyday for being a good dog.

They weren't able to keep in touch, with both of them being too busy. Yuri knew that his boyfriend’s days consisted of eat, practice, eat, practice, and then just a few hours of sleep. Yuri, on the other hand, decided he’ll keep his shop open for some days and even then, it was weird for his shop to have instantaneous growth of customers. It’s not that it wasn’t welcomed, it was just abrupt.

He hadn’t hung out with Phichit even if he wanted to. The boy already had a free time and they still weren’t able to go somewhere they would like, and so the Thai man poured all his energy to help out in the restaurant.

Yuri was too concentrated with his work he was forgetting to eat the lunches being sent to him, only remembering when his stomach was growling, asking to be filled.

He wasn't able to come home to his apartment, either, and his sleep pattern became irregular he was sure Viktor would get mad at him. Though the Russian man would probably run the risk of being a hypocrite. Yuri was sure Viktor already had a hard time getting at least a 5 hour sleep.

Makkachin was soundly asleep on Yuri’s bean bag. He wasn’t coming downstairs when there were customers and even hiding from the general view of the people. It was as if the dog understood that he and Viktor had their relationship a secret. When he needed to bring his customers upstairs, Makkachin would go behind the large bundles of fabrics that Yuri can’t put in the cabinets even without Yuri telling him to do it.

Yuri wasn’t able to check the messages sent to him, getting too busy with the work. He was close to getting the dresses done, though he focused on the one whose wearer would be the celebrator of the Sweet Sixteen. There were more embellishments and details in her dress which should be expected. Yuri had been thinking of the changes of the details for days, and now that he had a better idea than the initial design, he was going with that, causing for him to lose a night of sleep from removing and putting pins for the details and the sequins and diamantes.

Hearing his stomach growl, he looked at the clock, gasping softly as he realized that it was already late noon and he rushed to eat the meal Phichit sent to him. He was careful not to make a mess in his workroom even with the hunger he was experiencing. He hated getting the silk stained with the sauce.

He decided to watch television as well while he ate, trying to still get to know what was Viktor up to while they were busy at their careers.

“ _Yuri Plisetsky confirmed to be starring in the theatre remake of Shakespeare’s ‘The Tempest’! The young actor’s been in talks about being part of the play but finally it’s been confirmed. Yuri Plisetsky’s reported to be flying to New York in few days…”_

“So that’s why he said he needs to be in the office as fast as he can when he was here.” Yuri thought out loud and continued eating as he watched the report went on, “I wonder who will be playing as, though.”

Makkachin made a small noise as he approached Yuri, mouth hung open with his tongue out and waiting for Yuri to give him something to eat. Yuri set the lunchbox aside and led Makkachin to his bowl still filled with the dog food. Makkachin whined and lied down beside it that Yuri giggled.

“Hey, Makkachin, that’s your food. Remember what happened to you when we left you alone with the steamed buns? I don’t want for it to happen again. You’re only allowed to eat your dog food.”

It happened one time: Viktor and Yuri were out on a date and while they were in the middle of it, Phichit called and said that Makkachin had steamed buns stuck in his throat. Needless to say both of them got too worried they weren’t able to finish the date. Yuri stayed in Viktor’s car while his lover was inside the veterinary Phichit rushed the poodle to get its treatment.

Ever since then, Viktor was careful not to leave any food or he may run the risk of choking Makkachin again.

Makkachin didn’t seem too pleased with his answer and the dog grumbled. Yuri shook his head lightly and walked to his workroom, just in time the report was about Viktor. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, listening intently to every word the reporter was saying.

“ _Viktor Nikiforov confirmed to be appearing in a Marvel movie. It’s still unknown on who will it be but Stan Lee already announced the actor will be playing as a superhero for the cinematic universe. Fans are already speculating…”_

“Viktor... as a superhero…” It was pretty weird for Yuri, but hey, maybe Viktor will be good for a superhero movie, and then he realized how loaded Viktor’s schedule was. He was in film after film, not to mention he was also doing interviews and meet and greets. He worried how was he for a moment. _Is he even eating right?_

Yuri, much to his better judgement, decided to call Viktor just to make sure about his health. only to be greeted by a voicemail and Yuri’s world stopped for a moment. He should’ve known his boyfriend’s currently too busy to pick his phone up and talk to him.

Yuri glimpsed at the work he was doing and huffed an air out, he sat down on his chair and stared at it for a moment before he looked at his hands. They were shaking from the lack of sleep and Yuri caved in to his exhaustion, forgetting to set an alarm nor did he care as he slept on his working table beside his sewing machine, yawning softly. “ _Oyasumi nasai…_ ”

* * *

 

Yuri thought the rumors about Viktor wouldn’t get any worse. He also never thought he can hate TMZ more.

When he woke up, the first thing he heard from the television is Viktor getting linked to another actress.

Perhaps it was because he just woke up that he felt the pain stung him harder than he thought it should have. If he listened to it correctly, Viktor was seen hanging out with another actress just few hours ago. One thing that they made a big fuss about it is it was only the two of them and no one else, not even Camille. Seeing the photos that were shown on the TV screen, it was no doubt his boyfriend with another girl.

He tried to call Viktor for any explanation from the matter, but all he got was a voice mail. His hands were shaking as he held his phone close to him, trying to calm himself.

 _This is not the first time, Yuri, this is not the first this happened._ He chanted inside his head. Viktor was linked to many celebrities and models up until now, and it turned out that they weren’t even dating at the very beginning. _This will be no different from those, Yuri. Viktor’s consistent in choosing you._

His anxiety was acting up. He knew the actress, of course, another one way prettier than him, more suitable for his boyfriend rather than him. He hated thinking about it, how there were many more people suitable enough, decent enough for Viktor and yet here he was being tied down by someone like Yuri.

“Yuri, Viktor chose you,” he told himself. “He loves you.” _You’re used to this, Yuri. He’s always been choosing you all this time, Yuri._

“ _So, apparently, Viktor was spotted in the LA in disguise.”_

Yuri’s heart jumped at the revelation and turned the volume louder.

“ _Those photos are all him. At first, you won’t notice that it was actually him. He’s got a knack for disguises. They say he’s been sneaking in and out of the practice sometimes and then appearing and disappearing from the set—”_

 _That’s the Peter Quill jacket!_ Yuri recognized. If he wasn’t scared before, he was terrified now. Someone could’ve seen him sneaking Makkachin in his shop. _No, no, no, no… Please don’t tell me they have any idea about us._

Much to his relief, there were no reports about Viktor being spotted with another man, or with anyone too plain for that matter. Still, Viktor was hot in the eyes of the media right now, and if the reports were true, it means they would be too careful with the people around them for maybe it was Viktor Nikiforov in disguise. There was no way he could get away when everyone would be cautious on just who they passed by anywhere in the streets of LA.

As if the dog felt his distress, Makkachin ran towards Yuri and whimpered, his head snuggling to Yuri’s hand until the man finally realized that the dog was there and he subconsciously hugged and pet the dog. Yuri looked down on him and his puppy eyes, taken aback with how the poodle looked at him. He can’t help but think of Viktor. There was no way he could shrug this off. Maybe he won’t even talk about this to the media at all.

There was a photo that was flashed on the TV screen that got his attention. He can remember the jacket and the face mask so vividly as if it all happened yesterday. Or should he say last night.

“ _He was seen one night wearing these, the night after the Oscars. Took us a couple of double takes here and there to make sure it was actually him. It definitely doesn’t look like Viktor at all! You wouldn’t even feel the presence of the five-time Oscar awardee in that style.”_

 _No, no, no, no, no! They can’t!_ Yuri felt like they just ruined a very special memory for him. Now that he knew they knew that it was Viktor, his fingertips felt cold to the touches, and he was sweating bullets even though the room was cool due to the air conditioner. _They knew…_

He hated himself for thinking they could be together for six months without the media noticing. He hated himself for letting things up to this point. He shouldn’t have bothered, he shouldn’t have yearned for him, he shouldn’t have fallen in love, he shouldn’t have said _I love you_ back, he shouldn’t have kissed him under the moonlight the moment he said _yes_ when the back of his mind worried about this.

_I can ruin his career._

How selfish can he be for thinking he can keep Viktor Nikiforov all by himself without the whole world knowing?

He can only imagine the backlash, he didn’t want for his beloved to experience it when he deserved everything he worked hard for.

When he called Viktor, he finally picked up. Yuri didn’t notice that tears were falling from his face. He was crying silently.

“ _Yuri! I’m sorry for not picking up earlier. I was too busy and—”_

“I know.” Yuri tried to sound nothing was wrong which proved to be difficult when it felt like barbed wires were wrapped around his throat and lungs. “Um... Viktor... I know this is so sudden but... do you have time tomorrow?”

“ _I can certainly try. I have a free time at noon tomorrow. Listen, about me being linked to another actress again… I just treated her for lunch because she got stuck with us on set, that’s all—”_

“Viktor, don’t worry, I’m used to you being linked to another celebrities.” Yuri forced himself to smile as he cried. “I think... I think Makkachin wants to get back to your hotel. I am getting busy in here as well. I don’t think I can tend to his needs no matter how much I want to.”

“ _O-Oh, is that so?”_ Viktor chuckled on the other line. _“Okay, I’ll pick him up then. Where do you want to meet up?”_

“Maybe at the park we hung out few weeks ago.”

“ _Okay. I’ll meet you there at 2 PM.”_

“Okay.”

“ _I love you, Yuri.”_

The gentleness of his voice made Yuri feel like he was being punched in his gut.

“I love you, too.” Yuri’s heart burned and his gut was being twisted that made him choke on his tears.

When he dropped the phone call, Yuri let go of his phone and wept.

* * *

 

Yuri waited at the park where they agreed to meet the next day, hands fidgeting at the backpack where Makkachin’s hiding together with the carefully placed materials Viktor brought with him as well. His heart had been beating faster ever since he stepped outside of his shop, wary of anyone that passed by him or the people he saw at the place he was in.

The eyebags he had grew bigger and more prominent now, the loss of sleep causing it and also his paranoia that shot up to the roof. He didn’t know whether it was the right thing to do. Of course, they both love each other, and he didn’t know whether they will both be able to take the effects of it. Maybe he should just let it be for it’ll pass

“How would you be able to know if it was Viktor Nikiforov anyway? You know TMZ’s known to be faking some of the photos they’re releasing for their show, right?”

“What matters is the information they’re getting are actually correct and they’re insiders! Maybe we’ll catch him up here!”

“Hey, if the guy’s pretending to be someone else just so he can get around the city without anyone knowing it’s actually him, why can’t we leave him alone?”

“But—”

Yuri’s mind went blank and his whole world became bleak and a blur even if he was wearing his glasses. _Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov, everyone’s searching for Viktor Nikiforov—all eyes of the world are on him._

_I was a fool. I was a huge delusional boy for thinking no one will find out. I was a fool for thinking as long as we’re careful we’ll be okay, I can’t believe I’ve been so selfish and only thought of myself—_

A hug stopped his train of thoughts and when he looked up, a knowing pair of azure eyes met his own pair of chocolate ones. He almost let out a gasp at the sight of him. Viktor was panting, it seemed he ran through the alleyways just to get here.

Yuri held his hands, not breaking the eye contact and gripped Viktor’s hand. He ran away behind the park and to a dark alley together with the bag. He can’t let them know it was Viktor who was with him, not when they’re all searching for him. They hid behind a commercial dumpster, Yuri dropped the bag as gentle as he could and Viktor removed his face mask and sunglasses, he pulled Yuri closer and hugged him.

“Yuri…” Viktor’s voice was deep and filled with longing that Yuri was physically in pain hearing him speak. “I missed you.”

Yuri’s eyes became wet and his arms instinctively wrapped around Viktor, he wanted this; wanted to be in Viktor’s arms as he hugged him tight and told him how much he loved him. Yuri always wanted to stay with him where they couldn’t care about what the world would think. He wanted to be with Viktor and for him to stay with him and never let him go.

He wanted to take Viktor away from the world.

It proved to be a dangerous desire to hold on to.

Yuri pushed Viktor away, looking up at him and meeting the expressive blue eyes who were looking back at him with confusion and vulnerability. Yuri forced himself to look at him in the eye, no matter how much it was making him feel so agonizing he’d never felt before.

“Viktor, let’s break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s break up.”

The words were like a million swords and daggers stabbing Viktor’s chest all at once and repeatedly. Perhaps he should’ve seen this coming since he knew there were already reports of him being spotted in LA while being in disguise, but he never thought Yuri would do this sooner than later.

His hands shook, not knowing what to do in the entire situation. His mind went blank the instant it finally registered to him; Yuri was breaking up with him, Yuri wanted to end their relationship, _Yuri wanted to be separated from him._

He was lost, his mind broke from thinking how to handle the situation. Viktor couldn’t feel his own body, nothing ever had colors except Yuri, but his words were enough to put salt to the wound.

“T-They’re all on you, a-and I don’t want to be the reason why your career would be ruined. Everything we’ve worked for… I know, it’s unfair, we’ve tried our best to hide it, but I don’t want for you to suffer because of me, because they won't take our relationship as real and valid, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—”

Without any thought, Viktor held his hand. He couldn’t control himself, everything was animated and he was only responding and following to what his body would will him, like a puppet void of any sovereignty just like he was following a script. It must be how his mind tried to cope with the deep-cutting pain that shook him to his core.

“I get it, Yuri.” Viktor smiled, though empty without the usual spark in his eyes and it didn’t reach up to his ears nor his cheeks. “You’re doing this for the both of us. It must be about that report, right?”

“V-Viktor, I’m s-sorry.” Yuri cried as silently as he could, he couldn’t see it—the gleam he used to see in his beloved eyes. He was broken, and Yuri felt _evil_ ; he couldn’t help but feel that way. He broke Viktor, “please, don’t ever think that I didn’t love you at all, because I did, and I still do, but I don’t want to ruin everything you’ve worked for all these years. E-Everyone’s looking up to you, a-and I—”

“Yuri,” he framed his face with his hands, his fingertips felt numb to the touch. “Can I have one last kiss?”

Yuri was in shock at the request, standing there frozen on his feet, his tears kept falling. As he clutched to Viktor’s jacket, it grounded him, finally nodding at him. Yuri closed his eyes as Viktor leaned, kissing back as much as he could even through the tears. Viktor’s lips were gentle and loving. Yuri’s heart ached, he knew this will be the last time he’ll ever feel the soft pair of lips against his.

When they parted, Yuri hiccuped and Viktor brushed the tear stains off of his cheeks. It was all too gentle and it broke Yuri too much he kept his head down, he can’t look at him, it drained him to even try, so he shut his eyes tightly.

Viktor, still holding Yuri’s face, gently forced him to look at him, “Yuri, look at me, please, look at me.”

“I can’t.” Yuri cried again, gripping Viktor’s hands as if he didn’t want to let it go, but his fingers curled and loosened—he had to set him free, or at least that was the right thing to do, but he didn’t think it would be this painful and he never wanted to see Viktor’s blue eyes that were clearly showing how much he was hurt. “I can’t, Viktor. I just _can’t._ ”

As he saw how much Yuri was holding himself back, Viktor conceded, opting to kiss Yuri’s cheeks and eyelid, and whispered, “Yuri… I love you, don’t ever forget that.” he whispered,  hugging him tightly once more and maybe for the last time. “ _Dasvidanya._ ”

Hearing the words, Yuri’s world crumbled. That was it, then. It was finally time for him to let go. He found it hard to pry his hands away, but he did his best with a shaky breath. Yuri’s heart was pounding loudly, breathing getting uncoordinated as he listened to Viktor leave with the backpack.

Just as the Russian man was about to step out of the alley, the black-haired boy’s knees gave in, he knelt on the ground and sobbed silently beside the dumpster. Viktor couldn’t look at him and left, knowing all too well that he won’t be able to control himself if he would watch even the slightest, he forced himself to keep walking, to never turn back as he hailed a cab back to his apartment to put Makkachin there.

Yuri’s whole body trembled as he cried, his palms covered his face. He was sniffing every now and then and his throat wanted to scream, but he couldn’t; aside from the short, choppy noises from sobbing, nothing ever came out of his mouth, not even a word, his begging for Viktor to come back, to hold him and comfort him and tell him that they’ll get through this together. It was all a lie now, and there was nothing he can do to bring the love of his life back.

 _It was the right thing to do, Yuri._ He convinced himself, but deep down, he was outright rejecting the idea of it. _It was the only way so I don’t have to ruin his life any longer._

_But what if I chose the easy way out instead of what’s right?_

The thought made Yuri cry more, for he was now confused. His heart and mind were at war, and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, chase whatever taxi’s Viktor’s in currently. But his legs were powerless, he was powerless, and so he just cried his heart out while he was in the alley.

“ _Yuri… I love you.”_

“You could’ve been a bit more angry with your words, Vitya…” He mumbled through the sobs, curling up and buried his face between his knees. “You could have tried to be a bit more mean to me so it wouldn’t hurt like this…”

* * *

Viktor’s world was surreal for him to be able to respond properly even if he was now on the movie set for the filming. Everyone got things ready as the props were put to their places by the staff. Yakov already noticed how he was staring at the nothingness from time to time now while no one’s talking to him. And even then, if someone did, he would respond late.

When his manager placed a hand on his shoulder, nothing ever came out of his lips, not even a reaction that got Yakov worried, lips pursed for a second as his brows met.

“Vitya,” Yakov shook Viktor gently, only to get a bit harder when Viktor wasn’t responding. “Viktor.”

Like a deer in the headlights, Viktor turned to Yakov, confused as he tilted his head at his manager. “What is it?”

“Go back to your apartment, I’ll talk to the director that you’re not feeling well.”

Viktor blinked at his manager, cocking his head more, “what? But I’m not sick.”

Yakov groaned inwardly and crossed his arms, closing his eyes like he was in deep thought before he looked at Viktor from toe to head. “What color’s my necktie today?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, confused but still he answered, “red?”

“I’m not wearing any neckties.”

“Oh.” looked up and frowned and turned to Yakov with an irritated expression and a balled, shaky hand. “Then why ask me that?”

“To prove a point.” Yakov replied as a matter of fact, eyeing the director, “you see, Vitya, if you’re in your right mind, you would know that I don’t wear neckties in the first place.” Yakov motioned his head to the door, “go. I’ll make up the excuse, now get your ass out of here and get some rest.”

Viktor nodded, although confused but he followed Yakov’s order this time, which surprised the older man. Viktor hailed a cab to go home, touching the armrest of the car and his cheek. His fingers were numb still, the faint touch of Yuri still imprinted on him. He curled his hands, wanting to know again how it felt like holding Yuri’s hand, only to find it empty.

Blinking at the realization, His eyes moved from left to right before he said out loud, “oh.”

The cab stopped in front of the hotel and the driver turned to him. “Mister Nikiforov?”

“Huh?” Startled at the driver calling his name and then finding out that he was now on his destination, he pulled his wallet out and handed him the money as he smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“O-Oh, um…” The driver grinned brightly at him and handed him a piece of paper and a pen. “If it’s not too much, can I get your autograph? My wife and daughter love you.”

“Sure.” Viktor took the paper and then glanced at the photo hanging on the rearview mirror. “Is that them?”

“Ah, yeah.” The driver replied with the hint of fondness in his tone. “My daughter absolutely loves you. She said she wants to grow up as an actress because of you.”

“Please tell her she shouldn’t be one. she’ll be unhappy.”

“What?"

“Nothing.” Viktor smiled, scolding himself for being too careless that he mumbled that. Thankfully, the driver didn’t get what he said, looking at him in a rather puzzled manner. Viktor signed the piece of paper and handed it back to the driver. “I hope you support her whatever she wanted to be in the future.”

Viktor left the car and went straight to his bedroom. It reeked too much of Yuri, he can see the memories and the moments they’ve spent together in his hotel room. Everywhere he looked, he can only see Yuri; his brown eyes, his smile, his laugh, the places he’d touched, his entire being imprinted in his hotel room.

He staggered to his bed, his back rested against the headboard before he looked up and gazed at the nothingness. Makkachin rushed beside him, but he kept staring, hand flying under his pillow to grab the box containing the Walkman.

He can still remember vividly that Christmas evening when Yuri gave this gift to him; he was so excited, yet nervous when he handed the box to Viktor and the words he uttered the moment Viktor opened the present, he can still recall like it all just happened yesterday.

“ _I know it’s smaller than what you probably expect, but I want to give you something that reminds you of the movie because you loved it. I searched everywhere for a Walkman and the tape and the headphones just like Peter Quill, so I hope you like it, Vitya!”_

Viktor absentmindedly turned the Walkman on and he mouthed the lyrics along with the song.

“ _I can’t stop this feeling deep inside of me. Girl you’ve got to realize what you do to me.”_

The song went on and on until Makkachin whimpered and snuggled close to him, it brought him back to reality. Viktor finally realized that he was crying. The impact of the break-up finally caught up with him from the shock he experienced.

“Right… we broke up…” Viktor blinked repeatedly, softly laughing after for a few minutes while crying, “we broke up, we’re over…”

His laughing turned into silent wailing, teeth gritted and his eyes shut tightly. Makkachin wriggled under his arm, trying to get his attention, which worked, for Viktor did turn to Makkachin even though his sight was blurred because of crying.

“Oh, Makkachin…” He hugged the dog tightly as he cried silently. “We’re over, Makkachin,” he hugged the dog tighter along with his grip on his Walkman that his knuckle turned white and the poodle kept whimpering and nuzzling him, “Yuri broke up with me. Why is the world unfair to me? He was my happiness, and he’s now gone from me.”

“ _I’m hooked on a feeling. I’m high on believing that you’re in love with me.”_

Viktor never thought a song that used to make him happy currently made him feel this depressed.

He still wasn’t letting go of Makkachin, and the dog understood that his master needed a company. He stayed still, wagging his tail every now and then and barking softly, nuzzling his neck every now and then. Viktor couldn’t turn his Walkman off, He wanted to remember how it was to be happy, the tape used to be something significant for his joy, now, his heart dropped hearing the every song, the memories of dancing with Yuri blurring and fading to black and white, and he breathed heavily,—almost hyperventilating, even— clinging to Makkachin tightly, “no, no, no, please no… please, no!”

When Makkachin barked and bumped Viktor’s shoulder to snap him out of his nightmare, Viktor gasped loudly and looked around, disoriented. He pet his dog for what the poodle had done, lying down on the bed and hoping the raging waves of emotions will subside after he’d get some rest.

* * *

 

Phichit yawned softly as he grabbed the book at his desk and brought it close to him again, looking for the topic he wanted to cross-examine for the information he was looking for with the other book near the desk lamp. His trash can was already filled with a bunch of papers and his bed and desk were littered of open notebooks and books. He sighed heavily, looking at the amount of materials that he needed to study about was enough to make him whine loudly.

He wasn’t mad tonight, per se, but the surprise announcement of his professor for a homework was enough to get him irritated. He would attend that professor’s subject the day after tomorrow, but he wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he can hang out with Guang-Hong and Leo. They planned the outing for so long, he was not going to let a homework ruin it.

As soon as he heard his phone rang, he grabbed it and read the name of the caller before answering it.

“Yuri?”

“ _A-Ah, hello. Um… sorry, this isn’t Yuri. I used the speed dial on his phone. I’m…”_ Sure as hell Phichit figured it out that it wasn’t Yuri because it’s a voice of a woman. _“Rather, I’m in a club where your friend Yuri’s in and… I think he’s smashed.”_

“Wait, what?” Phichit stopped everything that he’s doing to talk to the woman on the phone. Oh, this can’t be good.

“ _H-He started dragging everyone to the dance floor and kept challenging anyone for a dance-off. Y-Your friend actually got some great moves! B-But uh… I-I really think you should pick him up.”_

Phichit’s eyes widened and he hurriedly stood up to leave his house, “please, tell me the name of the club!”

* * *

 

Phichit had never felt this kind of urgency to drive the fastest he’d ever done in his life. He was thankful his father let him use his car and of course, the usual “I don’t want any scratches when it gets home” reminder. He could have used his own car, but his father’s was just much faster than his own.

Phichit rushed to the door but the bouncer stopped him and demanded his ID. He reluctantly handed his college ID. The bouncer did a double take before the muscleman spoke, “only 21 and above are allowed to enter.”

“W-What?! But I’m just here to pick my friend up!” He said, shaking his head in disbelief at the club’s rules. “Just let me in and I’ll go with my friend who’s drunk right now, come on!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we can’t let you.”

“I’m not going to drink, I’m going to pick my friend who’s currently smashed right now, okay?! I got a phone call from one of the clubgoers!” He insisted. He groaned as he showed him his phone, “see?! Look, I’m still not dropping the call, so can you let me in?!”

When the bouncer wouldn’t budge, he rolled his eyes and asked the woman to come to the door and convince the bouncer to let him in. After a few minutes of waiting, the woman Phichit was waiting for—or so that was what he thought—came next to the bouncer with two other girls. She was also holding Yuri’s phone that got his theory to grow stronger. The bouncer glanced at him before he sighed, letting Phichit in.

“Finally.” He mumbled under his breath and followed the women as they led him where Yuri was. Phichit observed the people on the dance floor, looking out for Yuri especially the woman said he was dragging people left and right to the dance floor. It turned out, he wasn’t supposed to be looking on the dance floor but on stage and the sight shocked him.

Yuri’s shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were off, leaving him with only the black boxer shorts and much to Phichit’s surprise, he was pole dancing, and he was quite an amazing pole dancer.

Phichit couldn’t resist it, even in shock, he took videos and photos of Yuri dancing. He was oddly amused and also a weird surprise. He found himself slowly smiling at the scene, thrilled with Yuri dancing, and not just any kind of dance, it’s a pole dance. He already knew about Yuri asking everyone for a dance off when he’s drunk, Yuri's off the rails when he had too much alcohol intake, Phichit knew that all too well; there was a party when he was still in high school and he dragged Yuri along with him who ended up drinking almost all of the beer that was served for he didn’t know anyone other than him and the next thing he knew, Yuri served the best break dancing he’d ever witnessed.

He absolutely cannot believe this, and Yuri looked like he was having the time of his life.

Phichit can’t blame the people throwing their money to Yuri. He was good, really, really good. He was also in a bit of a dilemma, asking himself whether he should post a photo of Yuri and put a funny caption as well or just hide the photos for future references.

Phichit decided to go for the latter choice.

He picked Yuri’s clothes up and thanked the lady who led him here, promising to give them a discount in his restaurant if they will ever come around before he dragged Yuri away from the pole and to his car. Yuri hummed a song, and he reeked of alcohol and a bit of nicotine. Someone must have smoked in the club earlier close to Yuri. The drunk man hummed loudly in the car, swaying along the tunes. Phichit did his best to focus on the road even with a loud guy beside him and moving and smelled like alcohol. As soon as Phichit parked his car to Yuri’s apartment, rummaging in his pockets to get the keys so he can open the door, he dropped the drunk man down the couch who started laughing loudly.

“Phichit!” Yuri held his hand out to hold Phichit only to end up falling down his couch. Phichit rushed to help the man sit back, groaning under his breath. If Yuri’s words were this slurred to the point of almost incoherent, he was really going for a blackout, Phichit thought.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Yuri raised his hand up to stop Phichit from holding him. He giggled loudly, snorting at Phichit that had the man confused.

“Yuri?”

“Shh, shh,” Yuri placed a hand on Phichit’s mouth, his mood already changed, though he still smiled at his friend, “hey, Phichit, did you know… Viktor and I broke up!”

“What?!” Phichit shrieked at the top of his lungs, almost falling from his chair from the shock and Yuri just laughed and snorted loudly. Phichit watched him in pure shock. After a few minutes, Yuri’s laughter died down and was replaced with crying.

“I broke up with him!” Yuri bemoaned, sniffing the snot back in his nose. “I broke up because those… stupid media just won’t leave him alone! And you know what, Phichit? I feel so selfish!”

Phichit tried to nod in understanding and handed his friend the box of tissue that was on the centre table as he scooted closer, he guided Yuri to wipe his nose and all that Yuri managed to do was to lay his head down on Phichit’s shoulder as he kept crying.

“He’s just… he’s just so perfect for me…” he went on, words slurred that Phichit had a hard time catching up some of his words, sniffing every now and then and his friend just handed him the tissues he needed, “and I feel so selfish, because… because I wanna… I wanna take him from the world. I just want to hug him, and kiss him, and be with him! Why is life so unfair, Phichit? Why can’t I love Viktor freely? I know I’m not as pretty or as sexy as Camille—hell, I already gained weight, but Viktor kept choosing me! He loves me! Why can’t we love each other, Phichit?!”

“O-Okay, Yuri,” Phichit chuckled nervously and placed a pillow on the couch so Yuri can lay his head down, “why don’t we listen to some music, yeah? I’m sure it’ll lift your mood.”

Phichit turned on the small radio on the top of the television. He searched for the radio station he listened to quite a lot, and just in time, the DJ introduced himself again before he played another music.

“ _How do I get through the night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?”_

Phichit held his breath, he couldn’t move his hands, too embarrassed with himself and it got worse as he heard Yuri bawling his eyes out because of the song. Panicked, Phichit turned the tuner to find a different station only to end up with another sad song.

“ _I can’t say goodbye to you, no matter how hard I tried. You’re such a part of me, without you, I would die—”_

“Why are they all playing sad songs right now?” Phichit mumbled to himself. Yuri shrieked as he cried, hugging the pillow tightly and called Viktor’s name out loud and Phichit did his best to find a better radio station.

“ _Well it’s down at the end of lonely street at Heartbreak Hotel where I’ll be—where I get so lonely, baby. Well, I’m so lonely, I get so lonely I could die—”_

“Okay,” Phichit turned the radio off and sighed, pursing his lips. “No radios for tonight, then.”

With Yuri pathetically shrieking and crying on his couch, there’s only one option he’s left. Logging in his Twitter, he left the status:

 _**phichit_chu:** _ _How do you guys comfort a friend who just broke up? Legit asking for a friend who’s currently crying_

The number of replies after he’d given it a couple of minutes went up to a hundred and piling more. Reading through the suggestions, he glanced at his friend from time to time. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got into thinking, guys. If anyone wants to make art, comments, headcanons, theories, reviews etc. anywhere outside of ao3 I'm gonna track #oopsvikturi or you can share the stuff you've made in the comments! It'll be a good way for us to communicate better, I think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try listening to Secret Love Song by Little Mix while reading, preferably the Part 2

Yuri woke up the next day feeling far from stellar. His head pounded like crazy that he groaned at the pain. He muttered a curse under his breath in Japanese before he lied back down on his bed, sighing as he stared at his ceiling; memories of him breaking up with Viktor came back and caused for him to lose his sense of touch. He tried to hold on his bedside table to reach for his glasses only for him to realize he can’t even feel the smooth edges of the wood nor what his eyeglasses ever felt like it should have.

As he wore his glasses, he turned to his side and eyed his hand, he clenched and loosened it for he hoped it’ll help for the numbness to go away. He probably should've drank more last night to forget about him.

Speaking of drinking, Yuri was one hundred percent sure he wasn’t supposed to be in his house when he was so drunk he couldn’t call someone.

A wonderful smell wafted in the air that helped him ever so slightly from his hangover. He slipped his slippers on and walked towards the kitchen, only to find plates and meals were set on his small dinner table and Phichit pouring the soup in a bowl with the ladle. He blinked for a couple of times at Phichit’s direction. The man turned around and the pleasant surprise of finding Yuri finally awake was written all over his face.

He smiled brightly at Yuri, setting down the soup on the table and he removed his apron, “good morning!” he sat down and offered Yuri the other seat with his hand to which Yuri slowly followed, “I thought I had to wake you up.”

Yuri smiled meekly at Phichit and examined the soup. “Canned beans and tomato sauce?”

“It’s all I can find in your stash. I can’t believe you have only three seasonings, I need to provide you some more.” Phichit replied and began to eat his soup, blowing air on his spoon filled with the goopy food, “anyway, grab a bite, I made sure it’ll still help with your hangover.”

Yuri paused for a moment, contemplating the meal before he finally took a spoonful in his mouth. The warm sensation of the soup calmed his soul, from his throat down to his stomach, he took delight in the taste and the gentle feeling it brought to his tummy. It didn’t sit heavy as opposed to what Yuri thought it would be, and he was thankful Phichit was so understanding of what he needed to eat.

They ate together in total silence with only the occasional clanking of the plates and small slurps can be heard. Phichit sneaked glances to Yuri from time to time just to see if Yuri had any idea of what happened last night before he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the soup as he spoke, “um… last night, you were saying you guys— the two of you… broke up…”

It was enough for Yuri to drop his spoon and peer over Phichit as he bit his lip. He looked away, blinking fast and his eyes rolled up and right. “I can’t believe I said those last night,” he muttered to himself.

“Yuri, you know—”

“Phichit, I was… I was supposed to tell you while sober.” Yuri said in a quiet, shaky voice. He looked at his friend with droopy eyes and with a trembling smile. He pursed his lips and instead looked down, folding his soup with the spoon with a shaky hand, “but yeah… we broke up yesterday.”

Phichit stayed silent as he watched Yuri with a slight pout and his eyes looking at his good friend with the highest of the condolences and understanding while in his head he tried to process the fact his friend and his boyfriend broke up and how obvious the effects of it were to Yuri.

Yuri’s hold on his spoon tightened that his knuckles turned white. He moved slightly away from the table when his tears almost fell on the soup. Still not looking at Phichit, he continued to speak, “don’t want to risk his… his everything for me, you know. I don’t want to be selfish, as much as I wanted to hold him forever and I’m just… I’m just a fan that he dated and—”

Yuri sobbed which cut his words off and Phichit moved his chair next to his friend. As he sat back down, he held Yuri close and rubbed his shoulders every now and then as an attempt to comfort him. Yuri buried his face on the crook of the other man’s neck and cried silently, he hugged Phichit tightly. “It hurts so much, Phichit… It still pains me to think of what could have happened about us…”

“I know, I know, shh…” Phichit began to pet Yuri’s hair as he hugged him, he held his tears back, not wanting to upset Yuri even more. “I am very much aware how you two are in love with each other, Yuri.”

“Why can’t we be happy, Phichit?” Yuri croaked against his friend’s skin and his hands curled to his shirt. A tear fell from Phichit’s eye and he did his best to hold the rest back, hugging Yuri tighter. “I love him, I love him too much, I hate the world for keeping him away from me.”

“I understand, Yuri.” Phichit whispered softly. He promptly wondered how Viktor was currently feeling as well. “I know it’s hard, you both took risks and you have to let go, it’s going to be okay, shh… shh…”

Yuri kept crying, tears littered on Phichit’s shirt that it formed a dark patch. Slowly, he pulled away to wipe his tears and Phichit kept petting his hair and his shoulder in hopes to comfort him before he got away from his seat to get a box of tissue to hand it to Yuri.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said with a croaked voice as he took a tissue to wipe it on his eyes and nose. “I… um… your shirt,” he mumbled, pointing at it.

Phichit stretched the part just to see how big the patch became and shrugged, smiling comfortingly at Yuri and he ruffled his hair, “it’s fine, you know what, why don’t we hang out somewhere tomorrow? I only have one class and then I’m available throughout the rest of the day, yeah? It’ll keep your mind off of things.”

“Are you sure it’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, actually. I was planning to even skip it and just send my homework through email.” Phichit suddenly paused and beamed at Yuri. “You know what? I’m gonna do exactly that and then we should go out tomorrow.”

“W-Wait, what about your school—”

“Ah, come on, I always get high marks in my classes. One class skipping wouldn’t hurt.” He smiled at him, “besides, you need me. That’s what friends are for.”

No matter how small, it cheered Yuri up and he hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Phichit.”

The Thai man hugged his friend back. After a few seconds, he broke the hug and did his best to cheer him up and persuaded Yuri to keep on eating. When Yuri was doing fine, Phichit excused himself and called Leo for his change of plans tomorrow. As he glanced over his shoulder to check on Yuri. He definitely needed to keep him company.

* * *

 

“Wait, why are you not going with us, Phichit?”

“ _Leo, I told you, my friend just broke up with their lover, they need me more.”_

“What? Did you tell Guang-Hong already about this?”

“ _No, actually. I’m kind of expecting that you’ll do it.”_

“Why am I the one that should tell him?”

Leo rubbed the corner of his eyes and sighed heavily. He was glad there was not much to do in the studio today and his manager wasn’t pressuring him to write a word for his songs for now. She let him relax and have fun, reasoning out that he was still 19 and he needed to take his mind off of work every now and then.

It wasn’t like Phichit being gone from their planned trip would mean it will get canceled, but still, the man planned almost the entirety of the camping trip for tomorrow and him drawing himself out of the picture was quite disheartening for Leo.

“ _It’s all I’m asking, Leo. Besides, you needed some time alone with Guang-Hong, don’t you?”_

“Don’t you dare, Phichit.” Leo warned, cheeks flushed from the embarrassment and he regretted ever telling Phichit about his feelings for Guang-Hong.

“ _What? It’ll be a perfect time for the two of you to hang out and then confess and kiss. Camping’s a pretty romantic setting—”_

“Phichit!” Leo’s face burned and he buried it in his arm. Some of the very few people of the studio glanced at him through the glass window with a questioning look on their faces and much to Leo’s embarrassment and frustration, Phichit just laughed on the other line.

“ _It’ll be fun for the two of you. Anyway, you remember my tips on how to grill barbecue, right? I’m counting on you to make the best barbecues Guang-Hong will eat for the camping trip. Drop by my house so you can pick up the marinated pork and beef, and also the grilling stove. Alright, I’m off!”_

With that, the call ended and Leo rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly as he rested his back against the chair he was sitting on. The studio’s quiet atmosphere helped to calm himself down from the frustration of a man that was Phichit. He was sure that in an alternate universe, he was Gretchen Weiners.

“Leo.”

He raised his head up just to see who called his name, though it wasn’t probably needed since he knew who owned that voice, anyway.

She smiled at him as she folded her arms together, walking towards the available chair near Leo, “is the camping trip canceled?”

“Oh, oh no.” Leo waved his hand dismissively about the issue and smirked at his manager as he picked his guitar up and began strumming a few chords, “just um, a friend of mine’s not going with us.”

“Oh,” she smiled knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Leo as she rested her chin on her hand with an elbow propped, “so that means there’s only two of you.”

Leo’s cheeks flushed, chuckling softly as he shook his head, “please, whatever you’re thinking, don’t say it out loud.” He covered his face with his palm, eyes shut tight. “God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Why, is it because you’re going to watch the starry sky outside of the camping tent and then tell him how you feel because there’s only the two of you in the camping trip?” She quipped, causing for Leo to frown and hide his face behind his guitar. His manager chuckled.

“You’re easy to read when it comes to Guang-Hong.”

“Stop articulating my feelings towards him, I feel so attacked.”

She shrugged and patted his shoulder which caused for Leo to slowly and carefully put the guitar down, pinching his cheek after, “Look, I know, the team advises you not to reveal your sexuality in the media for now, but I promise, Leo. It’ll get better. We just have to make sure your career’s fully cemented in the industry, and you winning the Grammy,” she held his hands and gently squeezed them, “we’re almost there. You’ve already made history for being a young Latino winning a Grammy, and I’m sure this album would definitely leave a mark for the whole world to hear.”

Oddly enough, Leo’s heart stopped thrumming wildly from his hidden fear and hung his head low, thankful for what his manager had said. When she walked away to get out of the studio room, he turned to her and called her name. She stopped and raised an eyebrow at him for query.

“Thanks. But um… I can’t exactly guarantee that I’ll admit my feelings to him while we’re out camping.”

She just laughed softly and waved her hand. “You’re young and so is he, take your time. Have fun at the camping trip, by the way, and beware of the wild animals that are lurking in the forest.”

Leo smirked at her and watched her leave. After a few seconds, he contacted Guang-Hong who picked up immediately.

“Hey.”

“ _Hey! What’s up?”_

Leo couldn’t stop himself from smiling because of Guang-Hong’s voice. “So… Phichit called because he won’t be able to come with us tomorrow.”

“ _Eh?”_ Leo can only imagine the face the boy made. _“Did he tell you the reason?”_

“He said his friend just broke up with their lover and he wanted to cheer them up so they’re not coming with us.”

“ _They could have joined us, though.”_

“Maybe they don’t like camping.” Leo reasoned out, though Guang-Hong’s question was reasonable. Why did he not ask Phichit that? “But… we could still go camping if you want? Phichit already told me to pick up the marinated meal later in his shop. We can still grill barbecues and camp out in the forest or did you… change your mind?”

“ _Oh_ _no! I waited for the camping trip to happen! It’s going to be fine even if it’s just the two of us. It’ll still be fun!”_

Leo found himself grinning from ear to ear at those words. “Alright, then. I’ll still pick you up at 4 PM tomorrow at our meeting place, then?”

“ _Absolutely! I can’t wait, I’d already readied my sleeping bag and tent. How about you, Leo?”_

“I will later as soon as I come home.” He admitted. “I’m nervous, I hope we don’t run into a wild animal.”

“ _Now you said it… I’m already nervous…”_

Leo mentally scolded himself for being so careless. He huffed out a small air before he spoke again, “but I doubt it’ll happen! Watching the night sky would be fun in the middle of the forest, though, so there’s that. And besides, wild animals wouldn’t attack us if we aren’t doing something in their territory.”

“ _Hmm… you’re right… and besides, I’m capable of protecting the two of us! I can kick their asses out and you can play your guitar peacefully.”_

They both laughed, Leo found himself grinning from ear to ear with a slight blush on his face which he hid from the general view of the passerby by looking down. His nails fumbled on the hard surface of his guitar before he spoke once again, “alright, I’ll see you tomorrow in our meeting place?”

“ _Yeah, okay! Have fun for the rest of the day, Leo!”_

Leo put his phone back in his pocket, grinning from ear to ear and he strummed his guitar, his mind fixated for tomorrow. He can’t wait to spend a night with Guang-Hong.

* * *

 

Yakov eyed Viktor on the set from time to time with his arms folded. The actor hasn’t moved an inch while resting for 20 minutes now like an ice sculpture quietly watching over the staff moving around as they set up the place for the next scene they will record. Yakov didn’t pry any further for this afternoon, as when he did earlier, all he got was a soft grim voice asking him to stop asking any further.

Yakov obliged to his talent’s request, though he can’t help but still get worried over him. His fingers fidgeted as his foot tapped on the floor. Every now and then, the old man would raise an eyebrow at Viktor’s direction. If it wasn’t for his breathing, anyone would assume that the man was a beautiful, intricately detailed sculpture of a man sitting on a couch with sad blue eyes.

That was it, Yakov could read the fact that Viktor was currently down, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

An agent approached Viktor and leaned down, “Viktor, it’s time for your next scene.”

Viktor got up of his seat without a word and let the woman lead him to his place as she briefed him on what the scene was supposed to be. Yakov watched closely, the fear of Viktor lashing out without any warning pricked under his skin that he griped on his folded arms tight and oversaw the whole scene beside the director.

“Is everyone in position?” The director said through the megaphone and finally, the clip rolled, “action!”

Camille immediately got into her character as soon as the camera filmed them, “Harper, I’m sorry, but… it’s just not working anymore.”

Viktor’s chest tightened with the words and it showed. He wanted to curse himself for letting himself be this affected by some fake recited lines they should act, but all of his rationale drowned under the memories of Yuri, the thin line of the current events and the heartache he clung on blurred. Without him thinking, he formed a fist with his right hand, which was hidden from the camera view.

“I’m not happy anymore with you. I’m sorry… I want a divorce.”

“ _Viktor, let’s break up.”_

It snapped Viktor’s loosely tied sensibility and burned them into ashes.

“I promise, it’s the best for the both of us. With you being in another big mission and I am away from you. I promise, Harper, It’s the best for the two of us.”

A short, harrowing silence followed. In the back of Viktor’s mind, he told himself to follow the script, say something along the words of _“I know”, “We’re both unhappy being together”, “I understand”._ But his mind won’t yield, and it drowned out his wits. Just as when Yakov almost told the director to stop filming, he spoke, but completely out of the script than what the director wanted for him to say.

“Ah, I can’t believe you’re so selfish.” Tears fell from Viktor’s eyes as he laughed under his breath, “do you ever think about my feelings or are you only going to listen to your self-martyrdom and just go with it, hm?”

Needless to say, it shocked and caught everyone off-guard. The director wanted to yell ‘cut’ but Viktor resumed talking.

“I have feelings too, you know. Just because I’m a slave to my work twenty-four seven doesn’t mean I didn’t care about us. I fucking cared so much, I tried to bend and change what I am just to see you, to be with you even for a short moment. God, I was happy, I was the happiest with you, and then you went and broke my heart thinking it’s the best decision for the both of us.”

“Harper—”

“I wanted to change for you, damn it!” Viktor howled at Camille—or rather, in his eyes, Yuri. “You think I wanted to keep this job after meeting you?! You think… You think I didn’t wish I wasn’t born like this after I knew you?! I could have the strength of changing the world for you, where I can say I love you and hold you and kiss you, and then you wanted to end this for us, when I was sure we could have been so much more together! For fuck’s sake, I’ve never felt this alive until I was with you! I thought… I thought you… you would never leave me alone, goddamnit… I love you… I thought you love me too… so why do you have to hurt me like this…? I could have dropped my whole career for you if you want me to… I just wanted to be with you… why do you have to be the one who should let go…?”

After a few seconds of silence, the director finally yelled “cut!” that brought Viktor’s mind back. The staff clapped their hands, some of them teared up. As he wiped his tears with a tissue, most of his costars and the director and writers came to him, congratulating and praising his adlib. Viktor faked a smile and thanked them for their kind words before he felt Yakov’s hand patting his back. When he turned to him, the old man gave him a sympathizing look.

“I understand, Viktor. You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.”

Viktor found himself wanting to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @lestradead for being my beta reader! Thank you for accepting my offer, I love you so much!
> 
> And also, I decided to upload today since tomorrow's my birthday so it's kinda like... a gift for my readers, I guess? And I promise in the next chapter there will be less angst. For a short time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise there will be no angst for now. Here you go, guys! This chapter will focus on Otayurio while the next one's Leoji. We gotta take a break from the Vikturi sometimes

Yurio admitted he was blown away with New York City, the flashy billboards and the tall buildings pleased his core in an odd way. High-end fashion can be found there, and he bought all that had connections with feline creatures especially the tiger prints and patterns. He still thought that the cat print leather jacket he got from Los Angeles he was wearing at the moment was the best.

New York offered him a different kind of nightlife he never thought he’ll experience. It reminded him of LA for a bit, but still a unique New York feel but he still can’t help the feeling that he was lost to a place unknown, and he told it all of his experiences to his grandpa Kolya through Skype at every chance he got. His grandpa congratulated him from getting a role in Shakespeare’s _The Tempest_ and he already told him that he will be playing as Ariel. He also told him that the director of the play, Lilia Baranovskaya, was a complete monster. She was meticulous down to the very last detail, she had set times and intervals when and where the lighting should take place, the characters and their entrances and exits, and the exact emotion they should play and elicit with every scene.

Yurio can remember the reason why Yakov wanted for him to participate in a play even just once. He said something along the lines of: if you can’t move your audience in a live play, you can’t tug their heartstrings to your full potential in a camera. It still didn’t explain to him why his manager wanted him to work with Lilia.

If anything, Lilia’s understudy—Otabek Altin— made things slightly bearable for him. He didn’t complain if Lilia would tell them to repeat the same scene for God knew how many times and it wasn’t that he’s not approachable, but he was silent and would like to be left alone for most of the time, though he was gracious enough when someone wanted to hang out with him in total silence.

In his hotel room, with his sore muscles plastered with salonpas, Yurio was lying down on his bed, chest against the mattress as he talked to his grandfather through Skype who was in the hospital room for another surgery for his back.

“Grandpa, did you get the money for your medication I sent to you last week?”

 _“Yurochka, thank you… and I’m sorry for not calling you after your Oscars. I haven’t told you yet, have I? Congratulations on winning! I’m so proud of how far you’ve come. I can still remember when you starred here in Russia…_ ”

Yurio grinned widely and brightly, “Yes, grandpa, you told me yesterday, but still, I’m so glad you were able to watch it! And I understand, you also had a therapy that day and you needed to get it. I told you before, hadn’t I? I’m working hard for our family.”

_“My dear Yurochka, when will you come back to Moscow for a vacation? You need some rest from your work and I’m sure you miss my piroshki too.”_

Thinking about his grandpa Kolya’s piroshki had Yurio’s mouth water. He already tried eating apple pie as they said it was just like the Russian piroshki, only bigger and rounded. Still, nothing can beat the apple piroshki his grandpa made every autumn and winter seasons.

“If it’s not too much, grandpa… will you be able to watch the play in its first night?”

_“When will it be?”_

“There’s no date just yet but everything is going smoothly so it won’t be long, I guess.”

Yurio could see how his grandfather thought long and hard about the situation. Something stirred in Yurio’s stomach as if it was flipping. His shoulders tensed as he waited for the old man’s reply. It wasn’t like he would force him, knowing his grandpa’s condition, perhaps traveling wouldn’t suit him, but still… he wanted to see his grandpa and have him watch him perform as Ariel.

_“Well, I suppose I have to renew my passport then.”_

Yurio’s ears perked up and his face glowed at his grandpa’s answer. His lips curled and he couldn’t control his ecstatic smile. “You’re going to love New York! They have art museums and if you want, we can watch a musical as soon as you get here!”

 _“Yurochka,”_ his grandpa chuckled heartily, _“I don’t think it’ll be soon. I still have to ask my doctor for a permit to be able to renew my passport because of my health condition.”_

“Oh…” he was like a dejected child when he looked down, “right… I forgot.”

 _“But, I promise, I will do my best to come and watch your theatre play.”_ His grandpa smiled at him, assuring him and Yurio can see in his face that he was determined to come to New York and meet with him, only to be startled when a nurse came to his room and told him it was time for his medication.

“Alright, Grandpa.” Yurio waved his hand goodbye to his old man, to which Kolya answered with a wave as well before Yurio turned the call off. A short moment of silence followed before he made a small sigh and figured he was better off surfing the internet. Minutes later, his phone rang repeatedly that he answered the call begrudgingly.

“Hello?” He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance and just went with his emotion, though he straightened his position and bit his tongue when he heard the voice of the caller.

_“I can call for another time—”_

“No, no, no. It’s fine, Beka.” His face turned a shade of pink as his stomach churned. “Just um… surprised you called me. What’s up?”

 _“I know you’re taking a rest right now, but Lilia sent me a message and she wanted to see you as soon as possible.”_ Otabek answered. _“It’s about the act 2.”_

Yurio groaned inwardly and lied down on the cluttered bed and he hugged a pillow. “Tell her I’m dying and I can’t make it to wherever she wants me to go.”

_“What’s your address, I’m going to call 911.”_

“What the fuck, don’t!” Yurio immediately sat up, his skin almost jumped away from him and he held his phone tightly as he fretted, “I’m not dying, Goddamnit, don’t call 911, don’t you dare, you idiot!”

Yurio could _feel_ Otabek smirking through the phone. That bastard _got him_ . _“I know. I hope you’re up. Lilia wanted to meet with you at the Broadway and if you ask me, you shouldn’t stand her up, it can get worse from there. That’s all, now please, come to the Broadway at once. We don't want to make her wait.”_

Otabek ended the call and left Yurio in a state of shock. The Russian boy stared at his phone, mouth wide before his teeth gritted and he threw his phone to the headboard, burying his face on the pillow and bit it to prevent himself from screaming.

“God fucking damn it!” He bellowed against the pillow and punched the mattress under him repeatedly that sent flashes of pain to his shoulders and he whined. He growled as he raised himself up, stomping to his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Much to his exasperation, Otabek was right. Perhaps he can endure this kind of regimen longer if it meant he’ll be better at acting and for his Grandpa to watch him.

The thought of his Grandpa Kolya made him smile, and he found himself wishing he will be able to come to New York soon.

After he readied himself to step out and meet Lilia, he took a cab on the way to Broadway, his eyes glittered at the sight of the LED billboards flashing and the people that made up the city. _It was just like in the movies,_ he thought. He closed his eyes to take a short nap, thinking of ways how to get back from Otabek and his trick.

His lips curled into a smirk without him knowing as he thought about the earlier phone call. “Didn’t know he had it in him to play tricks on people.” He muttered under his breath before he fell asleep inside the cab.

Ten minutes later, the taxi couldn’t move, long lines of the cars finally formed. The beeps and the angry yelling of some of the drivers were enough to shake Yurio from his sleep, though still not fully awake yet. A loud beep particularly abruptly woke him up from his nap. He blinked repeatedly, squinting at the driver partly because everything was quite a blur, “what happened?”

“Sorry, sir,” the driver replied with a hint of frustration from the emergency, “there’s um… an accident, a motor and a car just a few cars in front of us. Can’t say we’re gonna move from here anytime soon. Looks pretty bad.”

Yurio tilted his head up as he slumped on his seat, covering his face from the irritation as he whined. His mind went blank, not wanting to think of what Lilia would do to him. He wanted for the world to eat him alive and spit his bones out, and just as he thought it was a good idea, someone knocked at the car window. He rolled the window down and raised an eyebrow at the man as soon as he removed his sunglasses.

“Get on.” Otabek said, motioning his head for him to his bike as an invitation to do it. Yurio, still in disbelief, shook his head.

“How did you know my address?”

“I didn’t. I just saw you on the way out from a shop near your hotel.” Otabek explained, and Yurio can see no point of Beka lying, it wasn’t in his nature. “And before you accuse me of stalking you, I am on my way to meet Lilia too. This traffic jam would last for at least a couple of hours, so it’s up to you whether you want to wait in the taxi or come with me.”

Yurio considered his options; it would be a pain in the ass to wait for the traffic jam to end, and not to mention the loud car beeps and the drivers shouting wouldn’t help his already stressed mind. Joining Otabek would mean he can get to Lilia faster and they both can explain the situation that happened as to why they were delayed on the way, though it can probably start a rumor Yakov would be hell-bent on covering up before it can put a dent to his reputation no matter how small.

“Are you coming with me or not?”

Yurio met his gaze and then looked at the driver as he handed him a couple of bucks. “Keep the change,” he opened the door and wore the helmet Otabek handed to him before he got on, legs curled and huddled close to him like a cat. Otabek revved the engine and drove to another route, which caused for Yurio to wrap his arms around his sides to avoid falling from his bike.

The wind from the ride was not anything Yurio ever felt before; it was cold, yet pleasant, enough to make his blood pump in thrilling excitement. He feasted his eyes on the road that seemed to just pass by so fast before he buried his face on the back of Otabek’s black leather jacket.

“Thanks.” He mumbled against his jacket, sighing softly. Otabek couldn’t probably hear him well, but at least he made an effort, right?

Yurio’s muscles relaxed, comforted that he was with someone he was familiar with as they travel through the streets of NYC, and all Yurio can think of was the pleasant view of the places as his eyes felt like he came and went to each of them, he promptly wondered if this was also what Otabek felt whenever he used his bike for a sightseeing. Maybe he’ll never know, but maybe, just maybe, he finally met Otabek halfway and understand a part of him—a part of him that only they both knew and no one else—and Yurio can’t help but smirk. Otabek never failed to rouse his curiosity up every day.

Maybe he can learn to love New York more and more if someone as interesting as Otabek can keep him company.


	12. Chapter 12

Guang-Hong stood outside of the Thai restaurant as Leo took the marinated meat (which the chef already grilled slightly before giving it to his friends) and the grilling stove from Phichit, he readied his Periscope and started streaming.

“Hey, guys!” he waved at the camera with enthusiasm as the comments poured in. “Leo and I are going for a camping trip! Isn’t that exciting?”

“It’s just another term for Guang-Hong that meant grilling barbecues outside of his house in a different setting.” Leo chimed as he put the metal box at the back of his pick-up truck. Guang-Hong frowned and huffed his cheeks at Leo.

“Don’t say it like that, I’m livestreaming for the fans.” Guang-Hong faced his phone again, “please don’t support Leo de La Iglesia or his music, he’s a bully.”

“Hey!”

“I love you!”

Leo rolled his eyes and pat his shoulder, “get in the car, we’re leaving,” he entered the driver’s seat and the Chinese boy followed suit, still streaming their ride to the camping site.

“Hey, Leo?” Guang-Hong called for the singer’s attention with his eyes still on his phone screen and reading the comments and question. “Do you mind if we’ll play some music?”

“Oh, oh, hold on.” Leo turned the car stereo on with his phone connected to the aux cord. Not that Guang-Hong minded, he loved Leo’s music taste.

“Yes! _Panic! At The Disco_!” The actor exclaimed as the first few beats dropped and sang along with the song, a bit off-key on the first part but Leo forgave him, after all, he was an actor, not a singer, “you got two black eyes from loving too hard and a black car that matches your blackest soul, come on, Leo, sing with me!”

“I’m driving.” Leo declined without any second thought and Guang-Hong frowned.

“Look at this singer who doesn’t even want to sing for his friend.” He moved his phone closer to Leo for a couple of moments before he sauntered it back to him. Leo chortled and licked his lips, still keeping his eyes on the road as his head bobbed along with the beat and he took a deep breath.

“The black magic at Mulholland Drive, spinning pools under desert skies,” Leo sang clearly and on key, matching Brendon Urie’s range that greatly delighted Guang-Hong, “drinking white wine and the blushing light, just another LA Devotee.”

“Sunsets on the evil eye, invisible to the Hollywood Shrine,” Guang-Hong sang along, and their voices blended together perfectly, “always on the hunt for a little more time, just another LA Devotee.”

They kept on singing along with the song, and Guang-Hong made exaggerated expressions as he sang, occasionally facing the camera to his friend. They couldn’t help their little laughs and giggles as they hit the road. Leo perfectly sang the key change of the chorus with Guang-Hong cheering and praising him. As the song ended, the comments of the actor’s Periscope were filled with _‘please, more duets!’, ‘how come the two of you never collaborated for a song before?’_ , _‘one more song, please!’_. The younger one grinned sheepishly at the driver.

“Can I pick a song?” he asked, pointing at the phone on the dashboard. Leo made a small nod and Guang-Hong excitedly picked the phone up and scrolled through the playlist. He placed it back on the dashboard after picking a song, and Leo silently applauded his song choice.

“I just wanna stay in the sun where I find, I know it’s hard sometimes.” Guang-Hong wagged his head in time with the beat. “Pieces of peace in the sun’s peace of mind, I know it’s hard sometimes.”

The ride became more and more lively as they both can’t stop moving their feet and hands, though Leo tried to contain himself as he didn’t want to bump against something that’ll put them in mild inconvenience or danger. Guang-Hong, however, didn’t bother with restraining himself unless it was inconveniencing Leo that greatly delighted his viewers.

“Oh, oh, I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride.” At this point, they weren’t singing, just shouting the lyrics out loud in the car. There were short giggles here and there, it was obvious how they had fun with what they’d done. Guang-Hong turned the music off as soon as it was done, their faces glowing from their laughing.

“Hey, Leo.” Guang-Hong giggled under his breath and he bit his lip to suppress the sounds coming out any further while facing the camera to him.

“What?”

“We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship—”

“No! Don’t!”

“—zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins.”

Guang-Hong cackled as Leo tried to frown at him but ended up snickering at his friend. When Guang-Hong tried to sing the rest of the lyrics even through his laughing, Leo groaned loudly. “Stop it.”

“Why do you hate that song so much?”

“Vine ruined it for me."

The Chinese celebrity giggled and finally, the silence kicked in between the two of them as Guang-Hong read the comments.

“ _Is this camping trip a date?_ Hey, Leo,” he turned to the singer with his voice colored with pure curiosity with his friend’s thought, “is this a date for you?”

Leo inhaled sharply and clutched the steering wheel as he almost stepped on the brakes, his face flushed slightly, and then he kept quiet as Guang-Hong watched him closely. The air turned tense, and so the actor turned to the camera and waved his hands.

“Well, you can think of this as a date!” He cheerfully told his fans in the Periscope with sincerity, his sunny personality slightly brushed off the tension inside the car. “Well, there’s only two of us, anyway. So I guess this might as well be one, right? _You’re not opposed to the idea—_ well, why not?” A soft blush became present in Guang-Hong’s cheeks as he took a glimpse at Leo though the lighting made it look like it was barely there, “he’s my friend and we’re both not dating anyone.”

“You can’t say things like that.” Leo said under his breath, “they’ll think we’re actually dating.”

“Why? Do you hate that?”

Leo bit his lip, stunned with what his friend said back at him. His heart pounded loudly and his shoulders tensed, sighing heavily before he looked at Guang-Hong, shaking his head, “I don’t, I suppose.”

An awkward silence followed, both searching for the words to say until Leo resigned with a sigh and slowed his driving down, peering over Guang-Hong and signaled him that he wanted for him to turn off his Periscope. Guang-Hong hid his pout from the camera, displeased with it but he conceded, waving goodbye to his fans and placed his phone beside Leo’s on the dashboard as soon as he turned off the app.

Leo slowly came to a stop and exhaled, smiling at Guang-Hong as he bit his lip. “We’re still three hours away from the Kings Canyon, so I guess that gives us time whether to consider this as a date or no?”

Guang-Hong’s eyebrows shot up before he grinned toothily at Leo, blushing ever so slightly. “Yeah, okay.”

The silence that wrapped around them was comforting, they didn’t dare to say something, and instead took their time to contemplate with the road trip, both found their mouths curving up that they can’t take away, blushing though they avoided looking at each other as their mind seemingly agreed to an answer. They didn’t need to talk, as their brown eyes met each other, they understood and came for an answer. They didn’t have to say it out loud, for their hearts already knew what was the answer underneath their smiles.

* * *

 

At 6 PM, they finally arrived at their camping site at the King Canyon. After showing their wilderness permit to the authorities, they set up their camp at the northern part away from the people. Though they might run the risk of having a bear appear from where they were currently situated, Guang-Hong and Leo figured that was better than being in a crowd right now.

After a few tries, Guang-Hong set up the tent and the sleeping bags while Leo thought of ways how to cook the barbecues without attracting the bears. They were far from where they thought the bears would habituate since they situated in an open area, but still, he wanted to make sure.

The younger boy readied their campfire and played some music at their campsite and walked for ten minutes to their cooking site, Guang-Hong couldn’t resist the mouth-watering scent and practically ran to the site.

“Can I eat yet?” he sat beside Leo and watched as the pork grilled. Leo raised an eyebrow and smiled snidely.

“Nothing’s even cooked yet, didn’t you eat all of the food we ordered at Phichit’s restaurant before we left?”

Guang-Hong frowned and Leo’s smirk grew as he flipped the meat over, “that’s what I thought.”

“I need protein!” Guang-Hong replied defensively. “I do all of my stunts and I’m dedicated to my craft that much!”

“Or you could say you’re just a glutton.” Leo teased, keeping his eyes on the meat, “either way, I don’t mind. I’m used to you being a heavy eater. And,” he grabbed the cooked meat using the tongs and placed it on a stainless bowl. Guang-Hong clapped his hands, excited to taste the cooked meat, “try taking a part and then tell me how does it taste.”

The Asian boy did, with the help of a fork, he pulled a small portion apart and ate it, squealing in delight. He took a small portion again and let his friend take a taste of it, smiling at each other after the tasting.

“It’s amazing.” The younger one mumbled as he watched Leo cook their meal. He couldn’t wait to eat.

They grilled and ate in silence save for their occasional yodeling and laughter to prevent the bears from coming to them. When they finished, Leo advised Guang-Hong to come back first and change his clothes. The boy waited seated in front of the campfire until Leo came back and changed his barbecue-scented clothes and put it in somewhere safe. He got out of the tent with a guitar and Guang-Hong grinned widely.

“Finally!” He scooted closer to Leo and his gleaming eyes fixated on him. “Can I hear your new song? Please?”

“What? Oh, that… that one I sent the sample to you yesterday?” Leo gave it a thought for a moment before he shaped his fingers to the first chord, “alright, just um… don’t tell anyone about this.”

“It would be an honor to be the first to hear it.”

Leo loosened up and became comfortable with those words. He still thought that the song needed more time to clean the lyrics up but it was only Guang-Hong who would be able to hear. Surely, it won’t be that bad. He strummed the chords, pausing to take a deep breath before he played his guitar again as Guang-Hong fondly gazed at him.

“The morning sun or the moonless night, I see the God inside them and I feel alright.”

The Chinese boy’s heart melted, he was always down to listen to Leo’s voice; it was enchanting, something that soothed his soul or drive him crazy, he can pull him to whatever emotions the older man wanted to tug in him every time he would sing.

“Oh Lord, everything on the earth has music inside.” Leo’s demeanor was calm yet lively, which brought out the lyrics to a better light as he sang. “Hey, I can feel my heartbeat waving like the ocean. We live in the circle of life.”

Guang-Hong couldn’t help but wave his head along now that the upbeat strumming of the guitar came on. The trees and the wind swayed along, like nature itself appreciated the song by Leo. The song slowed down, and Guang-Hong feasted on Leo’s features as he slowed his strumming down.

“Them growing trees or the rose in bloom, I see the God inside them and I feel alright.” Leo let the sound fade and his companion clapped enthusiastically.

“That was amazing!” The boy exclaimed. “Can’t wait to hear the studio version of it! It’s gonna be great!”

Leo’s heart fluttered with the support and set his guitar aside and Guang-Hong took it as an invitation for him to scoot closer. He looked up to the sky and became in awe with the stars—the galaxy, rather— shining above them. Leo looked up as well and appreciated the view with him.

“Isn’t it nice taking a break to something like this once in a while?” Guang-Hong whispered. “Sometimes, in moments like this, I miss my homeland, or my family, rather. I’m becoming too busy I haven’t come home.”

Leo can hear the gloomy undertone as he spoke and without thinking, he placed an arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, I miss my brothers and sisters too. I guess I’ve been away for quite some time now from them. But hey… I have friends here, we can always try to make ourselves feel at home… with them.”

“Do you feel at home with me?”

“Mhm.”

Guang-Hong’s cheeks tinged pink and Leo matched it with his own as soon as he realized what he said. The boy laughed under his breath as he looked at Leo then to the stars. “Leo de La Iglesia, you’re the purest human I’ve ever met. I will protect you, I will catch a bullet for you, I will kill anyone who dares to hurt you—”

“Okay, let’s not do the killing part because I don’t want to see you in prison just because someone insulted me and I don’t feel like explaining to the officer that you killed someone just because they said something bad about me.”

“Yeah, doesn’t look good to me if that happens.” Guang-Hong contemplated as Leo squeezed his shoulder before he resumed speaking, “hey, Leo? Look at me.”

When the older one did, Guang-Hong grinned toothily as he held his hand that was on his lap and let his head rest on his shoulder, “I love you.”

And for the first time, as he watched Guang-Hong’s eyes sparkle that can match the bright night sky, Leo finally understood what Guang-Hong meant with those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! If anyone's interested to help me with the Japanese and Russian language (I think I may need to use them in the future chapters), please tweet or message me on Twitter (@honorary_meep)!!! Or if anyone wants to talk about the fic I would love to read it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't meant to be taken too seriously. I am putting this chapter just because I can and I'm also sorry not sorry about that. Anyway, the events took place the same day Guang-Hong and Leo camped just so we're clear.

Phichit took Yuri to a place he knew the Japanese man would be able to have fun: the arcade. They came to the place the moment it opened and now it was 4 PM. So far, so great. Yuri won so many prizes, the vs games, and even taught Phichit some of the tricks how to win the claw and the wheel. Though if it wasn’t for Phichit warning the older man from the staff checking out on them, they would be banned from entering the arcade ever again.

Currently, Yuri was killing the game of Street Fighter against two high school kids who were obviously frustrated they were losing against someone in their twenties who was getting a perfect combo without breaking a sweat and Phichit was there to take a video and cheer for him.

“Go best friend! Go best friend! Go best friend, that’s my best friend!” Phichit cheered, taking the phone closer to the screen but not enough to divert Yuri’s attention to his phone, “you’re doing great, Yuri, honey, I’m so proud of you.”

The kid kicked the arcade machine and left with his company fuming that his ears turned red as well. Phichit stopped recording and high-fived Yuri who laughed under his breath, “you’re like a stage mom.”

“I’m just supportive of my friends.” Phichit shrugged and carried the bag filled with arcade tickets and stuffed toys they won. “You could say I’m a stage friend. And also I’m hungry so let’s eat.”

Yuri snorted, taking the back of tickets from Phichit and had them counted on the counter. He didn’t pick any price just yet and instead let his winnings pile up so he can get the biggest prize the next time he’ll come back.

They went to a diner near the arcade and both ordered quite a large amount of hamburgers and fries to satisfy their cravings. As they ate, Yuri stared at his food before he declared, “I already finished the dresses.”

“That’s great!” Phichit took a sip from his cola and put it down on the table and coughed softly to brush off the acid formed in his throat, “that means we can have more time to hang out with each other, huh?”

Yuri sat back and flicked the straw with his hand, biting his lower lip as his foot tapped on the floor. His nails dug into his skin before he grabbed the table. “Phichit, I’m thinking… you know… ever since I came here in LA… my business had never been that bad than my first three months, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And though I do have months that I struggle to earn something,” Yuri talked slowly as if he wanted for Phichit to catch his words, “usually, in a month, I earn more than enough, so that’s a good sign my shop’s booming.”

“Yuri,” Phichit scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “cut the chase and get to the point.”

“I’m planning to hire people.” Yuri closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “Do you think it’s a good idea or not?”

“That…” Phichit turned his eyeballs up, a slowly-forming smirk followed after as he looked back at Yuri, “is a great idea. You need help in your shop.” He picked a handful of fries and stuffed them into his mouth. “Do you have anyone you want to work with yet?”

Yuri nodded as a small smile formed his lips, letting out the built-up strain in his lungs with a sigh of relief. “I contacted three of my colleagues from college. they said they’ll still decide about it but they’re open at the idea of working in my shop.”

“Good! But if you want, I can promote your shop or put out feelers, see if I can spot a potential employee?”

“Oh, no. Phichit.” Yuri smiled, cheeks flushed as he ate his fries. “You’ve done enough for me, I think I should take this one on my own. Besides, I know more people when it comes to this area.”

Phichit curled his lips and raised his eyebrows in agreement as he grabbed his soda for a drink, “alright. That’s true. You know more about fashion and the people than I do.”

“But, Phichit. Thank you for today.” He said with wholehearted sincerity. “I had a good time. It helped me… relax from all the work I’d done these past days.”

It was now Phichit who became tense, he held his cup tightly. “Hey, um… Yuri… about relaxing, why don’t you… you know… delete Viktor from your contacts?”

It took a couple of seconds until it finally registered to Yuri what Phichit said. The Thai bit his lip and almost spilled the cola from how tight he held his cup. “Oh, right…”

“Y-Yuri, y-you see, I’ve read a couple of articles and one of the ways to move on is to cut contacts, so I thought— I-I’m so sorry… I should have picked a better time…” Phichit looked down apologetically, shame ran all over his body and it showed with his ears tinged pink.

Yuri, however, sighed and wiped his grease-covered fingers with tissue and reached for Phichit’s hand. “Thank you.” He smiled. It didn’t reach his ears, but the spark in his eyes were enough to say he meant his words, “I am grateful you’re this caring towards me, Phichit. But um… let’s just not talk about him for today. I want to take my mind off of things that bothered me this week, including that.”

“Okay,” Phichit nodded in understanding and smiled softly at Yuri. “I understand.”

The Japanese man sighed in relief and finished his burger. As he watched Phichit eat, he can’t help but crave for dessert. “Ice cream?”

“I prefer milkshake, but go ahead if you want an ice cream.”

“Hey um…” His undertone made the nervousness present as he whispered, “can you do the ordering for me?”

“Okay, what ice cream flavor do you want to get?”

“Chocolate.”

“Okay.”

Phichit, being a good friend, called and asked the waiter that came for their desserts; for Phichit a mango milkshake, and for Yuri a chocolate ice cream. Phichit finished his fries and he caught Yuri squishing his tummy.

“I’m getting bigger again, aren’t I?” A small sigh followed. “Is this because I wasn’t getting enough sleep and binge-eating?”

Phichit chuckled. “Well, yes. Lack of proper sleep slows down metabolism.”

“Should I lose weight?”

His friend huffed his cheeks. “Well, it’s your call whether you want to lose weight. It’s your body, it’s your decision. Besides, ‘fat’ is just a description, not an insult.”

“Hmm… maybe you’re right.” Yuri gave a side smile and a giggle, “I’ll just start dieting tomorrow, it’ll probably help my metabolism back to what it should be.”

A call from Phichit’s phone interrupted their conversation and Phichit was quick to answer, though after he greeted the caller, his expression changed to somewhat annoyed.

“I told you all the information my feelers can reach.” Phichit grunted under his breath, “if it’s not enough, it’s not my fault your idol’s so reclusive about his life, leave him be, and pick a better time to call, I’m in the middle of something important.”

When Phichit dropped the call, Yuri didn’t hesitate to ask him. “Who was it?”

“Oh, just a classmate of mine.” Phichit seemed to calm down now, his expression softened as he looked at the waiter who carried their dessert finally arrived, “she wanted to know more about this guy from the track-and-field team but he’s so reclusive I can’t get much info about him.”

Yuri muttered a soft ‘oh’ and grabbed the spoon, scooping the chocolate ice cream and noticed Phichit staring at the waiter.

“He’s kinda hot.” Phichit smirked, still looking at the waiter. “And look at that butt, I bet he goes to the gym when it’s still not his shift.”

“Phichit!” Yuri reprimanded in a hushed manner, holding his laughter back. Phichit turned to him and pursed his lips, not wanting to snort or laugh that’ll give them curious looks from the other customers.

“I may be an Instagram hoe,” Phichit tried to hold his snicker back, “but I’m also a thirsty hoe.”

“Oh my God—you haven’t been getting any is that why you’re like that?!”

“Yuri, what are you talking about, I haven’t had sex with anyone! I’m just a thirsty hoe!”

They kept their voices down when they realized they were getting too loud. They eyed each other, cheeks puffing as they held their giggles back.

“Stop Phichit Chulanont from being a hoe 2016.” Yuri mumbled as he ate his ice cream and Phichit almost choked from his milkshake.

Phichit put his milkshake down and dog smiled at Yuri, “okay, too late, because I’ve been a hoe ever since and you can’t stop this hoe from hoe-ing.”

“It’s so weird hearing you say ‘hoe’ so many times.” Yuri muttered, watching Phichit wipe his nose from the small amount of liquid that came out of there.

When he finished his milkshake, they finally called in the cute waiter and paid for their meal. Phichit even left a generous amount of tip before they left the diner. Yuri nudged him as they entered Phichit’s car.

“You are an absolute thirsty hoe.” Yuri grinned at Phichit who was ready to drive. The younger man smirked and chuckled softly before he kept his eyes on the road.

“Shut up, we’re heading to the movies.”

“I can’t believe you admitted you’re a thirsty hoe.”

“You learn something new everyday.”

* * *

 

Viktor was in Yakov’s office and the bottle of whiskey’s almost running empty. It’ll only take a couple more drinks but Viktor didn’t care. Yakov let him with it for the actor to relieve its stress from the work and… other things Viktor didn’t want to tell him. When Yakov came to check him, he found Viktor swirling his whiskey and staring at it, seemingly in deep thought. When Yakov cleared his throat as he slowly closed the door, Viktor turned to him, not in the least surprised to see him.

“Viktor, you’re still not going home?” Yakov set the whiskey aside and Viktor didn’t complain about it. “If you’re not coming home, the couch’s available for you to sleep on. You can get a blanket in the cabinet. You know which one, right?”

The actor nodded nonchalantly and drank his whiskey, swirling the leftover liquid slowly after drinking. His eyes were puffy and red, which Yakov didn’t miss to notice from his talent. He coughed under his breath and pat Viktor’s shoulder as he sat down in front of him, letting out a deep sigh.

“Seems like… Camille’s team finally learned.” Yakov started off, not minding if Viktor wouldn’t listen to him for now, he was more than willing to repeat the information the next day if the man felt better than tonight. “They um… won’t release any fake leaks from now on if that will help you feel better.”

Viktor didn’t respond and stared at his glass. Yakov took this as a signal for him to go on. “I also suggest you get bodyguards, Viktor. We still need to make sure about your safety. Some artists are onto you. I know we have the best security we can ever find for you and the others, but I still want to make sure.”

“The hitters?”

Yakov eyes widened for a moment, “well,” he shrugged, “they’re… taken care of. But for your additional safety, we have to hire bodyguards.”

“Okay.”

Yakov blinked for a few times. It was unusual for Viktor to agree having bodyguards now, but he let it be and instead got up from his seat, “that’s all, then. Let’s talk about your bodyguards in depth some other time.”

“Alright, then.” Viktor replied absentmindedly. Yakov curled his lips and nodded as he turned around before he stopped his tracks to look at Viktor again.

“Do you want me to do something before I leave?” He asked and Viktor looked at him, blinking for a couple of times before he made a small nod.

“I guess… can you turn on the radio?” Viktor asked softly and Yakov complied, coming towards the radio on the top of the side table and glanced at his talent before he readied to leave.

_“Didn’t we almost have it all? When love was all we had worth givi—”_

“Actually, Yakov, can you change it to the other station?”

Yakov did, and Viktor groaned as soon as he heard the lyrics of the next station.

_“Where do broken hearts go? Can they find their way home back to the open arms, of a love that’s waiting there?”_

Yakov stared at Viktor, watching his every reaction carefully before he warily spoke, “want me to change the radio station?”

“Yes please.”

_“Don’t make me close one more door, I don’t wanna hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there. Don’t walk away from me. I have nothing, nothing—”_

“What’s with sad songs and Whitney Houston?! God!” Viktor boomed on his seat that even Yakov jumped out of his skin and opted to turn off the radio. Yakov wanted to ask him if he was fine, but seeing Viktor seething exasperation, he left the office.

After a couple of seconds calming himself down, Viktor sighed heavily and put down his glass to come towards the radio, he turned it on once again, finding a radio station that ironically, played a Whitney Houston song.

_“If I should stay, I would only be in your way.”_

_“So I’ll go, but I know,”_ Viktor walked his feet to to the window, staring at the bright lights of the city in the building, _“I’ll think of you every step of the way.”_

_“And I will always love you. Will always love you.”_

Maybe he will, maybe he won’t, all he was sure was Yuri left a pretty big hole along with him as he left. Maybe he won’t be ever complete again and he will always carry the pain, but Yuri will always have a space in his heart that no one will ever be able to fill the same way he did.

He formed a small smile, there were no tears that fell, his eyes already tired from crying as well. As he laid down on the sofa, his mind wandered to Yuri. Things could’ve been different if they met in different time and place, but for now, he’ll just learn to accept their fate and see what would happen from the paths they chose to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #StopPhichitChulanontFromBeingAHoe2017
> 
> I'm also sorry for any LSS I may have caused. I promise next chapter would be better from this crack.
> 
> If anyone wants to help me with the Japanese and Russian language please message me on Twitter (@honorary_meep) or just want to talk about the fic, I'm always ready to listen!!


	14. Chapter 14

When the next morning arrived, Yuri opened his shop and readied the clothes he’ll put up in the displays for today. Noticing a boy with blond hair and red streaks standing in front of the shop’s doorway and perhaps analyzing the displays, he got out to greet him.

“How may I help you?”

The boy’s eyes shone as he turned to Yuri. “Is this your shop?”

Yuri squinted as he tilted his head, nodding at the question, “yes, why?”

“Are you currently hiring part-timers?” His enthusiasm at early morning set Yuri back.

“W-Wha—”

“Kenjiro Minami!” the boy bowed down and Yuri stuttered for words to reply, “I’m a huge fashion enthusiast. I can do gauging and frogging and hem stitch as fast as my aunt, and I can do whatever you ask me as fast as I can!”

“O-Okay, calm down.” Yuri sighed and rubbed his temple. “You… how old are you?”

“Sixteen going on seventeen, sir!” Kenjiro gleamed and his _yaeba_ added to the appeal of his smile. He bowed down. “Please! I need a part-time job, and I swear, I’ll do my best to do a good job everyday!”

Yuri became overwhelmed with Kenjiro’s eagerness and out of panic, he shook his hands and head, “K-Kenjiro, right? S-Stop bowing down, there’s no need to do that. Please, stand up.”

Kenjiro did, still smiling brightly at Yuri that soon changed when Yuri continued.

“I’m not looking for part-timers.”

“B-But…” Kenjiro swallowed thickly as he looked down, his fingers fidgeted his shirt. “P-Please, just give me a chance! I want to learn how to—”

“L-Look, I’m really sorry, but I’m currently not accepting part-timers.” Yuri cut off firmly. “Kenjiro, isn’t it? I apologize, but I’m not… exactly looking for a part-timer to help me in my shop at the moment.”

“But…” Kenjiro whined before he turned around, downtrodden as he ambled on the sidewalk leaving the shop. Yuri’s chest twinged as he watched him. Pushing his glasses back, he gripped his hold at the doorway.

“Hey, Kenjiro!"

The boy turned to Yuri and the older one smiled as he resumed speaking. “You can always come back to my shop if you want to, though.”

Kanjiro’s mood lightened up, grinning widely that flashed his _yaeba_ under the sunlight, making it glisten for a moment before the boy put a thumbs up and waved at Yuri, jogging his way to somewhere which Yuri can only guess to school. After all, he was wearing a uniform. Yuri didn’t know when did he get a soft heart. He was weak when Kenjiro said he wanted to learn and his crestfallen face was too much for him to handle without doing something to cheer him up.

As Yuri went inside the shop, he carried the commission dresses one by one and contacted his clients to tell them the dresses were ready and they can pick them up today. After he readied the displays, Yuri opened his shop and stayed behind the counter. The pace of the customers coming in was slow, just as what Yuri expected at 7 in the morning. Some of the girls whom he recognized to be a fan of Yurio dropped by today that brought a smile to his face. Yurio did help him a lot for giving him loyal customers.

Sometimes, he would leave his place to assist some of the customers having mild difficulties or inconvenience like finding the right sizes for them, what suited them, or where was the dressing room located. A kind old lady whom Yuri assisted as much as he could in finding a perfect size for her grandchild's clothes paid Yuri more than the amount she should pay for the clothes.

“Ah, your change—”

“Oh, dearie, please keep it.” She chirped. “Thank you for helping me. My granddau— grandson,” she emphasized, “my grandson would love these.” She chuckled. “May take some time to get used to it. He came out to me and my husband last night. I want to surprise him.”

“Oh… Oh, I see.” His lips creased upward. “I hope he’ll like them.”

“I’m sure he would. These are beautiful.” She cooed, running her fingers through the bags containing the clothes. “I’ll get going now, thank you again, dearie.”

“O-Oh,” Yuri quickly aided the old lady to walk out, “want me to help you with hailing a taxi?”

“That would be wonderful.” She agreed. They waited outside the shop for a cab which didn’t take long and Yuri helped the grandmother to get in with the goods, waving goodbye as the transportation set off. Warmth bloomed in his chest, his eyes crinkled as he smiled endearingly before he helped the other customers in his boutique.

After a couple of hours of tending, his clients for the commissioned dress finally arrived. Needless to say, they were ecstatic with Yuri’s work and promised to commission for him again when they need it. While discussing the payment, Yuri caught a glance of the girl that bought the prom dress for her sister, anxiously waiting for their conversation to end. As Yuri noticed her, he excused himself for a moment and approached her.

“Hey.” He greeted and the girl turned to him. “How may I help you this time.”

“I promise this will be quick. Just… really, really quick question.” Her fingers jittered as she talked in a rather hurried manner. “Do you make wedding dresses as well?”

Although confused with her mannerisms today, Yuri replied. “Yes. Why?”

“Great!” She grinned widely and gave Yuri two thumbs up. “My aunt was impressed with your work and she wanted to ask if you’re also making wedding dresses. She’s considering that you’ll make her wedding dress. And let me tell you,” her tone dropped and directly stared at Yuri’s eyes, “she’s difficult to impress.”

“Oh…” Yuri’s mouth slacked ever so slightly as his cheeks tinged pink from the praise. “T-Thank you.”

“I’ll tell her that you’re making wedding dresses too, and I’ll definitely do my best to convince her to have you create it.” She bounced ever so slightly as she clapped her hands, squealing as well. “It’s gonna be fun. Thank you for taking your time!”

As she sauntered to leave, Yuri extended his arm, likely reaching for her. “W-Wait!”

When she turned with a quizzical look, Yuri straightened his posture. “What’s your name?”

“Hannah.” She waved goodbye to Yuri and got out, jogging from the shop. Yuri had her name in his head, repeating it over and over before he ambled back behind the counter, discussing the payment for his commission with his clients and he kept himself busy to forget the occasional twinge in his chest.

* * *

 

Phichit came over the boutique with two lunches and handed one over to Yuri while they were in the workroom. The designer closed the shop for their lunchtime and ate together with Phichit, talking to him about the most random of the things. He also didn’t fail to mention that he finally knew the name of the girl that brought luck to his shop.

“So, her name’s Hannah, huh.” Phichit stuffed his mouth full and chewed his meal as fast as he could. “And if her aunt’s hard to please, that speaks volumes about your skills, Yuri! Congratulations, then!”

“Thanks. By the way, I’m now on standby whenever you’re ready for me to make your birthday suit, and,” Yuri pointed at Phichit’s phone, brows furrowed and lips curled, “are you using Instagram?”

“Yup.” Phichit shrugged nonchalantly and scrolled down his feed. “Oh, my professor just texted me. _I’ll be on vacation for a couple of days—_ Yeah! No classes for a week! Give me a moment, I have to announce this in the group chat.”

“Amazing.” Yuri chuckled, eyes crinkling in amusement and shook his head slightly, watching Phichit text his classmates and then go back to scrolling down his Instagram feed. “Why am I even surprised at this point about your social media addiction?”

Phichit scooped his food and raised it near his mouth, he kept his eyes glued to his phone. “Maybe you underestimated how addicted I am—oh my God.” He shoved his food into his mouth, eyes widening and he breathed heavily. “He’s hot. Damn. Fave.” He quickly double-tapped his phone and Yuri almost choked.

“For one day, can you stop thirsting?” Yuri said. Phichit rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

“For only 30 million dollars and a trip all around the world, I can stop from being a hoe.”

“Will that guarantee that you will stop thirsting other people?”

“Hell no.” Phichit stopped scrolling and became crestfallen, biting his lower lip. “Oh.”

“What?” Yuri stopped chewing his meal and tried to peek at Phichit’s phone, “what is it?”

Phichit cleared his throat and set his phone aside, “it’s nothing. Just a pretty weird photo from a classmate of mine. I recommend you not seeing it. You might get queasy.”

“Oh, okay.” Yuri wiped his lips after swallowing his meal and took the remote from the table to turn the television on. Phichit grabbed it quickly but was moments too late and Yuri’s eyes glued on the television screen. The Thai man’s muscles loosened when he saw the report to be about something concerning sports and put the remote aside. Yuri didn’t fail to notice his actions.

“What?” Yuri eyed Phichit, squinting. “Is this still something about that Instagram post? What was that post even about?”

“It’s nothing.” Phichit ate his meal and ignored the pressing look of Yuri’s eyes until he gave up and instead just grabbed the remote to put it beside him. Yuri hovered his meal near his lips when the subject of the report caught his attention.

The TV screen flashed a photo of Viktor’s Instagram post looking flirty with Camille. Not just one photo, but five photos. The noises became hazy and static that he can’t follow what the reporter said, but surely something about this may be the time where they will start dating. Yuri can only focus on the photos being shown. Phichit took it upon himself to turn the television off that snapped Yuri back to his reality.

“… Sorry…” The younger man mumbled apologetically, guilt washing his features that Yuri didn’t miss. “I didn’t want for you to know what I just saw earlier.”

The uncomfortable silence followed. Phichit squeezed his wrists every now and then to ease his mind until Yuri asked nonchalantly. “Since when the photos were posted?”

Phichit chewed the insides of his lips. “Three hours ago.”

“Oh.” It was clipped and almost silent. Yuri’s eyes moved from side to side as Phichit watched him carefully. The older one continued to eat instead of what Phichit expected; break down and cry.

“It’s his business now, not mine anymore.” Yuri declared. “I don’t have any right about who he was getting linked to this time.”

“Yuri?” Phichit cautiously held Yuri’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Yuri tilted his head and nodded at him. “Yeah. Absolutely. A lot of good things happened to me today.” He then blinked for a couple of times before he stared at Phichit, dazed and so far off from reality, shaking his head so subtly. “Why would I not feel positive?”

* * *

 

Viktor quietly listened to Yakov stating his commentaries about his acting and his plans for his safety including hiring a bodyguard as they ate lunch in a classy restaurant. The chandeliers and minimalistic decor put out an elegant ambiance. The waiters and waitresses strode in the room silently with great ease and the conversations weren’t too loud to distract anyone from their business. However, the people including the workers in the building couldn’t help but occasionally look at Viktor’s table and perhaps snap a number of photos as the actor ate with his manager.

Yakov carefully cut himself a slice of steak and ate a small portion of it, “medias are already milking your photos with Camille. _Yesli hochesh, ya mogu prikryt' eto dyelo, poka oni opyat' ne nachali raspuskat' sluhi?_ ” ( _Do you want for me to cover it up before they’ll start with the rumors again?_ )

“ _Nyet,_ let it be.” Viktor replied without looking at his manager, just on the steak and the small cut that he only ate until now. He hadn’t even ate the half of the steak, too preoccupied to completely be in the mood to eat. “If her team would use it to their advantage, I’ll personally talk to them and ask them to stop using my fame and relationship to lever Camille’s popularity. I’m sure even she hates it when I will put it that way. They’ll surely stop.”

Yakov bug-eyed Viktor and blinked slowly. He then shrugged and swallowed the steak he just put in his mouth, letting the juices melt before he started another discussion about the same matter. “You don’t like the thought of other stars using your name for power?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you should be more careful with your posts.” He advised. “You do know posting flirty photos with other stars will surely get the media talking. You know how they’re all on you.”

“ _Ya schitayu, eto moyo dyelo, chto ya dolzhen ili ne dolzhen publikovat' v svoih sotsial'nyh syetyah._ ” ( _I think it’s my own decision what should I post on my social medias or not._ ) Viktor debated. “Why, I can’t post something that I like now?”

Yakov kept his mouth shut and let Viktor be. There was no point in arguing against him and his way of running his social media accounts. And besides, he was right. The Hollywood life can be suffocating, and the old man deemed for the social media to be Viktor’s only escape from the unhealthy world he lived in.

Yakov pulled out a folder from his bag that earned a puzzled glance at Viktor.

“There are a few number of candidates with the amount of skills I deemed enough and necessary to protect you and I already reviewed the list,” he slid a folder to Viktor’s direction to which the actor immediately picked up and flipped through the pages, “ _i ya dayu tyebye vozmozhnost' vybrat' svoih sobstvyennyh tyelohranityelyey._ ” ( _and I’m giving you the choice to pick your own bodyguards._ )

As he chewed the food in his mouth, he read the names and their prowess with attention to the details being given to him, “ _Odnogo tyelohranityelya hvatit, s takimi-to kachestvami kandidatov._ ” ( _One bodyguard would suffice with all the credentials of the candidates._ )

Yakov swallowed and pursed his lips. He chewed his bottom lip and did a double take to Viktor. “ _Tol'ko odnogo?_ ( _Only one?_ ) Are you sure?”

“ _Da._ ” Viktor read a particular someone with slight interest, ”and I also don’t want them to follow me everywhere. Formal events are fine, but if I want to go out with my friends, I don’t want them to follow me practically anywhere I go, especially when I need some time for myself.”

“ _Rabota tyelohranityelya - vyezdye tyebya soprovozhdat' i zashchishchat'._ ” ( _The purpose of a bodyguard is to follow you around and protect you._ ) The older man argued. “ _Kak on smozhet yeyo vypolnyat', yesli ty nye hochyesh, chtoby on tyebya soprovozhdal i zashchishchal?_ ” _( How would they be able to do their job when you don’t want them to follow you and protect you?_)

“I’m not trying to hinder their work, I just wanted to have some freedom even with them keeping watch over me.” He set the folder down and leaned back, playing with his fork and the unfinished meal. He flashed a smile at the waitress who handed the dessert, grabbing the spoon designated for the chocolate ice cream to eat it. Yakov shut his eyes and sighed quite heavily.

“ _Pozhalujsta, Viktor, otnyesis' k etomu nyemnogo ser'yoznyey._ ” ( _Please take this matter a bit seriously, Viktor._ ) He grabbed the folder and put it back to his bag, “ _eto vsyo radi tvoyego blaga, i mog by ty—_ ” ( _this is for your own good, and can you—_ )

“ _Ya znayu, chto eto vsyo radi menya, Yakov._ ” ( _I know this is for me, Yakov._ ) Viktor replied stolidly, pausing from eating the ice cream and let it melt in his mouth, he looked at his manager straight to the eyes. “And I also want to have my own sense of self without some people that will remind me how far should I go just so I can keep on being an actor safely.”

The old man became mute for some time. He conceded and crossed his arms as he leaned back, he eyed curiously at Viktor’s choice of ice cream flavor for today. “ _Shokoladnoye?_ ” ( _Chocolate? )_

“Yes, why?”

“You don’t usually eat chocolate.” He observed. “You’re not that fond of them if I remember correctly.”

“I want to try a new flavor. Nothing’s wrong about it.” The actor replied rather defensively. “And it wasn’t as bad as I initially thought it was before.”

Yakov silently observed him finishing his chocolate ice cream and stayed on his seat when Viktor stood up and wore his overcoat.

“I gotta go back to the set,” he rearranged his cufflinks and looked at his manager, “text me the details if there’s gonna be any updates about the candidates and Camille’s team. Or just text me if you feel like it.” He pat his shoulder, striding away from the restaurant. Yakov eyed the now-empty container of the chocolate ice cream, he huffed under his breath before crossed his arms and closed his eyes, grumbling silently.

 _“I vsyo ravno, kto eto, Vitya?_ ” ( _Who was it anyway, Vitya?_ ) He mumbled to himself, sighing as he shook his head. “ _Yesli by ty tol'ko byl chestnyeye so mnoy, chem ty syebye pozvolyayesh..._ ” ( _I_ _f you’ll only open up to me more than you let yourself…_ )

* * *

 

The make-up artists hurried to doll Viktor up when he arrived at the set. Though the props were still being set up, the director wanted for everyone to be ready soon. After he dressed up to his designated costume, Viktor watched the men and women get readied the lights and cleaned up the settings. As he did so, Viktor pulled out a Walkman from his pocket and put the headphones on, listening to the _Awesome Mix Vol. 1_.

It made the waiting somehow bearable, bobbing his head every now and then in time with the beat. When he got bored of watching them, he took his phone out from his pocket and slid down his Instagram feed. His notifications, just as expected, blew up because of the five photos he posted. It was a good thing he turned the notification alarm off.

Upon seeing Christophe’s sneak peek poster for his new TV series, he instantly double-tapped it and commented: _That’s the vaguest sneak-peek sentence I’ve ever read._

The other hand that wasn’t holding his phone tapped the armchair of his seat. Minutes of lurking and giving hearts away, someone nudged his side that distracted him from his phone. When he inspected who did it, his co-star for the film, Sara Crispino, greeted him with a wave and a smile before she sat beside him. Viktor turned the volume down so he can hear her speak.

“Nice Walkman.” She complimented, pointing at it. “Isn’t that from the _Guardians Of The Galaxy_?”

At this point, Viktor turned the player off and set it aside. “Yeah, it is. Glad you noticed.”

“You really like that movie, don’t you?” She grinned cheekily. “Got any special meaning to you?”

“How’s your brother Mickey after you and Mila devised a plan to have him thrown into an unknown country?” Viktor quickly retorted. Sara’s eyes widened and her jaws slacked, caught completely off-guard. She then glared at Viktor who grinned victoriously.

“Well?”

“You win this time.” She replied bitterly. “How did you even know about it?”

“Mila told me.” He put his phone and Walkman on the table to his left. “It’s not that she can keep a secret, she became careless and I confronted her about it. So, how did it go? Did he at least put up a fight?”

“No, he was out like a light when we had him to the jet.” Sara murmured. “And don’t you dare tell anyone that it wasn’t a voluntary vacation.”

Viktor chuckled heartily. “No, I won’t. Personally, I believe your brother needs a vacation. He was getting too clingy towards you.”

“Right? Like I need some time for myself too, and I have to be involved in movies without him hovering somewhere in the set.” She agreed. Seconds later, she peeked at Viktor who already put his earphones on. “You look cute with Camille in those photos.”

“Thanks.” Viktor didn’t even look at Sara as he talked and instead glued his eyes to the set being pieced together minute by minute.

Sara resumed speaking, “Still though, Guardians Of The Galaxy must be that special to you to have that Walkman and sing along with the soundtrack.”

“Can I not like things and buy merch just because I like it?” He quipped. “Do I have to like things just because it has a special meaning to me?”

“Well, true.” She tightened her lips and bit her bottom lip. “Actually, I’m here to ask you if… well… since my brother’s gone…”

Viktor glanced at her and her moving arms, telling him that he should know what she was going to say. “Well?”

“No one’s gonna get mad at you because I also took his phone from the trip. So…” She flashed a huge hopeful grin to him. “Can we take a selfie together?”

He paused for a moment and scoffed, he burst out chuckling. “Is that it?” He moved his seat next to Sara and she readied her camera. They both adjusted their positions, Viktor wrapped an arm around Sara’s shoulder.

“One, two, three, smile!”

It was just in time Viktor kissed Sara’s cheek that earned a genuine and pleasant surprised face from the actress.

 **_sara-crispino:_ ** _look who just got kissed by the Nikiforov!!!_

* * *

 

Yuri, who just holed himself in the shop behind the counter, was scrolling down his feed to ease the stress and boredom from his work. Everything inside him was in peace; a colleague of his finally agreed to work with him so he just ordered a new sewing machine for him; he saw the photos of Guang-Hong and his make-up as an elven guardian for his new movie and he looked absolutely amazing and he completely looked ethereal and formidable; Leo wore the suit he technically made for him, and he had to commend Guang-Hong because the blood red wine color suited Leo so much as if he was made to wear it; Phichit had new recipes and his food presentations were top-notch enough to get him hungry; all was innocent, until he saw the photo Viktor gave a heart that shattered his peace of mind.

It shouldn’t be his business anymore who will he kiss and flirt with, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be affected. His heart palpitated that he clutched his chest, swallowing thickly as he let go of his phone.

He gave himself a moment to breathe and closed his eyes, counting from one to 10. As he opened his eyes, he grabbed his phone and picked up the courage to go to Viktor’s Instagram page, with a shaky thumb, he clicked the _‘unfollow’_ button.

It was the beginning of his unfollowing from every social media platform with Viktor in it and anything related to him. He also deleted him from his contacts and phonebook, only to find himself re-reading the small sweet talks and promises they told each other before, and the number of _‘I love you’_ s and _‘I miss you’_ s they’d given each other. Bittersweet memories flooded his head, and the emotions ran into him as though all of those words were just uttered yesterday.

It took everything in him to finally get the needed strength to delete his number but realized that Viktor still knew about his number, and the thought ran a chill down his spine. He can still send him messages if he wanted to, and he can’t have that, he can’t have him calling him late night and tell him how much he missed him, because he might not be able to stop himself from wanting to come back to him.

_Not enough, not enough, I have to do something other than deleting his number._

He dialed Phichit’s number and his friend picked up in no time.

_“Hello? Yuri?”_

“Phichit, can you accompany me tomorrow to change my number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank [dulcetpill](http://dulcetpill.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the Russian translations for the fanfic! I don't think I can thank them enough for their help. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> And please tell me if the translations are easy to read. I don't want to put it on the notes since I find it hard to scroll up or down and then back to where I was reading, it ruins my mood to read and slightly takes me away from the moment, so I thought I can put the translations next to the text.


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey Crispino tried to remember what happened before he blacked out: he was with his sister, Sara, drinking tea and enjoying a quiet afternoon snack and then after they were done they did a window shopping, and then both of them went inside a black van after some convincing with his sister even though he was skeptical, and then the rest of the ride was hazy and blurred and black. He did remember waking up for a short moment with the sound of engines that sounded similar to a plane engine before someone injected something to his neck and he was out like a light again.

And now he found himself somewhere in the middle of nowhere at nighttime. What made things worse was the fact that he was walking for what he thought to be approximately two hours now and the night just became deeper and deeper with his every step on the deep snow. He kicked the snow with all his might and began stomping all over. When he got tired, he screamed his heart out to the nothingness that it echoed throughout the snowy surroundings.

He didn’t want to think his sister was a part of this cruel play. Sara was too kind for this, and he was one-hundred percent sure his twin sister loves him to not let this happen to him. Now that he was gone, maybe those men did something to his sister?!

The thought had his blood boil and he trekked the snowy mountains with much determination. He knew his feet were already suffering from frostbite, he didn’t care, he wanted to go home and punch the lights out of those guys he thought hurt his twin sister Sara. He’d get back to Los Angeles from God-knows-where was he situated in, all he knew was the place was cold and he would go back for his sister.

It didn’t take long until the frostbite finally settled in and he tripped as he took a step from the snow, face plopped to the cold surface that he yelped. As he turned around and sat up, he checked the injury; his ankle was too red, numbing from the pain. Why did he wear 3/4ths anyway?

He screamed out of anger. “ _Cazzo!_ ” He carefully stood up from the snow, only to find himself limping from every step he’ll take. It was a torture for his body, but Mickey pushed on. He promised Sara he will always be his knight in shining armor and will keep her away from harm. It didn’t matter whether Sara was capable of protecting herself, Mickey knew, somewhere deep in Sara’s heart, she still needed his brother.

He trekked the snowy mountain. He didn’t want to stop walking, as every second count. Perhaps a forest ranger was doing their rounds and spotted him. He could quickly get some help home that way.

Funny thing was he was getting pretty sure that he already passed by the same area for the third time now. The cold breeze of the air didn’t help with his current predicament. Though his abductors were nice enough to give him a jacket to shield his upper body from the cold, it proved to be insufficient now that the cold weather grew stronger as the night darkened. It was almost impossible to see from all the looming silhouette of the night, and Mickey shivered at the freezing weather, and tripping to the snow didn’t help. He screamed another curse word in Italian again, curling up on the cold ground, Mickey closed his eyes, unable to battle the harsh snow anymore as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Emil Nekola was having a fantastic day of his life: the kids showed much enthusiasm for learning all about the joys of dog-sled, his pregnant dog just gave birth to six cute little pups, and the night was good for a warm, cozy book reading in front of the fireplace of his homely [house](http://myskyring.blog.me/220114581829) on the hill. His dogs were warm and enjoyed the heat being provided by the fireplace. As he led some of them back inside after he put the sled aside properly, Emil was sure he heard someone yell something that stopped him from his tracks. He moved his head side to side, searching for the source of the noise but only heard none. Emil, suspicious, went inside the house. The dogs circled around Emil and showed their affections to him that got him to smile and laugh, kneeling down to pet them one by one.

He let his dogs come and sleep with him today, especially the one that just gave birth. Emil was one to provide all that the pups needed to keep warm from the cold weather. A heater placed under their bed, the pups huddled to that spot while their mother curled up to them. The dog can get a bit feisty, but Emil understood. She just gave birth, of course, she would be protective of her young ones.

The dogs already huddled close to each other and rubbed each other for warmth. Emil smiled at the scene before he went to the kitchen and made himself a warm glass of chocolate and drank. Though Emil, with his ever-hyper instincts, couldn’t help but get out to his veranda and drink his cup. There was no response, he didn’t hear the same voice that he heard earlier.

He yodelled to get some answer, but after waiting for a couple of seconds and minutes. It caused for Emil to turn away and get back inside, tending to the needs of his dogs.

He didn’t bother to let them into their ranch especially with the cold weather. He knew they can withstand it, anyway, but still, he found it unfair for the only pregnant dog to be allowed in his house while the rest had to hurl up and cuddle each other in the barn.

Emil sat down on the sofa and watched some television shows with some of his dogs huddled up next to him. The TV shows were silly, enough to Emil to have a good laugh as he drank his hot chocolate from time to time. He brewed himself another cup as soon as he emptied it, still, something kept pulling Emil to come outside and search for it. He sighed and left the cup of chocolate in the fridge, stepping outside of the veranda only to be greeted by the cold sheets of snow.

Finally, Emil gave in to his intuition.

“Andél!” He called his dog. An Alaskan Malamute arrived beside him, ready to listen to his orders. Emil cooed at the dog and pet him, scratching the dog’s jaw that earned pleased purrs from the big dog. Emil pet the dogs a couple more times, squishing its cheeks before he whispered for the dog to wait there. He wore three coats to brave the night. He couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling anymore that someone out there needed him.

Andél joined him with his search for God knew what was it Emil had in his gut feeling anyway. Together with his dog, he searched the forest. He was well-aware how cruel the forest can be to anyone without a guide with them. The giant trees can cause confusion when you didn’t put any markers, the cold pile of snow can pass through you if you weren’t wearing proper gear for your adventure, and you needed at least three coats to keep yourself warm from the temperature.

His dog faithfully accompanied him, leaving marks to some trees even though Emil knew his way in the forest for growing up in the place, but still, it was a good habit Andél kept through the years of being Emil’s dog and his top sled dog.

As their search was unfruitful, Emil began to doubt whether it was a good idea to keep searching for the source of his intuition. Perhaps it was just his imagination earlier when he heard someone, but something about it just made Emil feel.… weird. He figured he’ll keep walking until it was too dark for him to go on that his flashlight can’t illuminate the track well.

And then he heard it: another yell from the same voice he thought to be imaginary earlier. Andél barked at the direction and Emil followed him when the malamute ran to where the voice came from. After a good run, Emil spotted a motionless body lying on the snow, almost being covered by it. The man’s eyes widened and he hastily put his flashlight to his pocket, running to aid the man who was lying on the ground. His skin was cold to the touch, freezing, even. Emil checked for the pulse—it was weak, but barely there.Without any hesitation, Emil wrapped him with a coat of his and lifted the body up and rushed back home, Andél leading the way back to their home.

Emil quickly placed the man by the fireplace and the dogs rushed to their master, making a fuss about the man he just carried inside their house. Emil immediately took blankets and spare clothes from his room, he undressed the man to change him from his wet clothes and wrapped him around the pile of blankets like a burrito. He let Andél stay with the man to warm him up, but shooed the other dogs away, not wanting for him to wake up, disoriented because of being surrounded by dogs.

Emil checked his wrist and his face: some of his colors were coming back now and his pulse was starting to beat more steadily now. Still, the progress was barely there, but it was better than nothing.

Now he took a closer look to the man’s face, squinting as he tilted his head. He was awfully familiar, but Emil just didn’t know where he saw him. He was sure that he’d seen him somewhere before, though, somewhere unfamiliar yet he can’t exactly tell just where.

 _Maybe once upon a dream?_ He thought. After all, he just watched Sleeping Beauty with a bunch of kids earlier. Not too far-fetched with the reality he was facing now, anyway. The man was indeed beautiful: sun-kissed skin, lips that were well-taken care of, high-bridged nose, and quite long lashes as well with nicely curved eyebrows. _Such a man could only exist in a dream._ Emil added in his head.

He sat next the man and watched him stir from his unconsciousness and Emil could not resist watching him and his beautiful features move. He saw his nose twitch before he rolled over. Emil waited until the colors finally settled on his visitor’s face, figuring out that he had the enough body heat to supply himself with before he carried him upstairs, going to the unused room he still regularly cleaned up and settled him down onto one of the single-spaced bed. He unfurled the blankets and put another one on top of the man. He took a moment to appreciate his face again, wanting to remember where did he see him and his chestnut hair.

Maybe Emil did see him once upon a dream, he couldn’t say. But he was sure that he had a pretty nice time when he saw the pretty face. Was this a sign? He didn’t know, and he probably didn’t want to question such a phenomenon.

He walked towards his own bedroom and undressed, taking his clothes off to take a warm bath once more when Andél arrived to accompany him. Emil appreciated the thought, and after all, he was used to seeing his dogs while he was naked. The malamute stayed with him until he was done and dressed up, sitting on his bed with his back rested against the headboard. The dog jumped to the other side and placed its head on Emil’s stomach to which he responded with petting it.

“You think it was once upon a dream, Andél?” He asked though the dog didn’t reply. Of course, it wouldn’t. Emil sighed, smiling at his dog before he rubbed its underjaw, lying down on the bed and covered himself in the blankets with Andél curling up next to him before he fell asleep. He’ll just ask the man tomorrow as soon as he woke up about his identity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET Y'ALL DIDN'T EXPECT SOME EMIMICKEY.
> 
> Honestly!!! I'm so overwhelmed with the comments and reactions of chapter 14 (that's why I couldn't reply to all even though I want to aside from I'm a doofus)!!!! I just didn't expect the influx of readers and I still can't believe some of the writers whose stories I'm reading and artists I'm following are also reading my story asldkjsalkjfdsa
> 
> Anyway!!! This chapter's a breather for me as well and probably for readers, and I think because I need more Emil and purity which are dogs.


	16. Chapter 16

For the next two days, Yuri’s business was booming more than ever, his colleague just arrived in Los Angeles, and he finally accepted the offer of having his shop featured in a magazine. Though that would come around in October, still, Yuri couldn’t wait for it to happen.

Currently, he let his employee make a dress for someone who just called in for a custom-made dress while he tended the shop downstairs. The stream of buyers was something he couldn’t fathom especially it was already hitting noon at that point. This was what he’d been facing for the last two days and Yuri didn’t have any idea why. Not that he was complaining, but the number of people coming into his shop was something astronomical to him.

He was tired, truth to be told, but he definitely couldn’t stop from walking around now especially everyone was practically asking for his help. He hadn’t sat down for what he thought to be an hour now, walking from customer to customer and then coming back behind the counter. His feet were close to numb, though he was probably exaggerating that. But he must admit his legs were tired from doing all the walking around the shop. And currently, he was willing to punch anyone who would say that he needed some exercise because God just knew how much exercise he was getting.

It wasn’t hellish, per se, after all, he and his helper do rotations on who will make the dresses and who will tend the customers, but it was the fact that she was the one who did most of the workload about the dresses; her design and her vision, was the reason why he was the one stuck with downstairs.

Yuri tried his hardest, just was what he does best to most things—trying. It was then when he noticed someone leading and helping him with tending the customers. He squinted, pushing his glasses back and trying to observe who was helping him. Needless to say, he was shocked to see the same kid whom he told that he wasn’t accepting part-timers was helping him.

He was staying true with his words: Minami diligently led and assisting some of the customers as much as he could, causing for Yuri to just stay behind the counter, selling his goods as quickly to match the pace of the customers. Suddenly, things became easy, the world wasn’t in chaos but instead a fluid wave of the ocean hitting the sand. The noises were still blurred to him, but it was now so much better—knowing someone was out there doing the talking and running an errand for him.

Things became easier as what Yuri thought to be a tsunami of crowd finally and slowly left the shop with their goods until the pacing became calm, unhurried, and Yuri found himself being able to sit down finally. Yuri watched Kenjiro who also sat down onto the available ottoman and sighed heavily. The boy’s cheeks were flushed, a sign that he drained himself helping him out.

Yuri sat in silence for a short minute and stood up, he went to the small water station upstairs and handed Kenjiro a cup, much to the boy’s surprise, though he gratefully accepted the drink and Yuri sat beside him, drinking with him in silence.

“Thank you.” The older man was the first to speak up. “I… I guess I would get dizzy helping those people around if you weren’t there to help me. I don’t think I would know what to do if you didn’t assist me.”

“O-Oh, it’s okay!” Kenjiro’s cheeks flushed with a giggle. “I thought you could use some help, that’s just what I did. A-And your shop’s easy to maneuver in, so I didn’t find it hard to move around. Anyway, your shop’s really nice, um, I think, the designs aren’t at all cluttered and the racks and the placements are all well-coordinated to give out a feel of something otherworldly and elegant—I’m saying too much.”

Kenjiro’s face reddened more and he bit his tongue back. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the boy, giggling before he pat his head, emptying his cup. “But really… thank you.”

A short silence followed before Yuri continued to talk. “So… you said that you can hem stitch pretty fast before, um… how did you learn from your aunt?”

“Oh, she would… she would sometimes bring me to her workplace when I was a kid then she would teach me how to sew. I didn’t stop doing self-teaching because of her. She can saw anything and once sewn my mom a dress that looked like an exact copycat of a Chanel dress.” Kenjiro giggled. “I was inspired to be as great as that when it came to sewing.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman.”

“She is!” Kenjiro exclaimed. “She’s absolutely great. She never fails to impress me with her creations. I want to be a fashion designer because of her.”

Yuri caught himself enthralled with Kenjiro’s animated mannerisms as he spoke about his aunt. He’d never seen a kid at this age being this excited to talk about something or someone they care about, which was heartwarming to him—in times of desperation and sadness in his life, a bit of positivity and energy was much needed for him to keep going. Kenjiro was adorable and his canine-like tooth that always showed whenever he grinned heightened his charms more.

“And you really want to become one someday?” Yuri asked. “You’re hoping to learn more in here? In my boutique?”

“Well… yeah.” He shrugged, followed by a somber smile. “But, I definitely get it if you’re not accepting part-timers. Not every shop wants one, right?”

Yuri pried his gaze away from Kenjiro and huffed his cheeks, his thumbs pressed and pushed against each other before he stood up in front of the boy who looked up to him in curiosity.

“Do you have your application form with you?”

Kenjiro blinked for a couple times, the confusion clearly written all over his face until it clicked him, he looked at Yuri, eyes wide as he held his gasp back. “Y-You don’t mean—”

Yuri gave him a small smirk. “Okay, I’ll wait for you to come back tomorrow with your form then and we’ll see if I’ll hire you.”

Kenjiro’s face brightened, and he practically squealed at Yuri and hugged him that surprised the older man. “Thank you!”

Yuri’s body tensed throughout the hug until finally the boy noticed his discomfort and let go, cheeks red, though Kenjiro’s grin didn’t leave his face. He flashed another toothy grin at Yuri, thanking him again and again until Yuri escorted him out of the room, waving at the high school student with enthusiasm. He couldn’t wait to work with him.

* * *

 

“Clary, do you mind closing the workroom before you come downstairs?”

“Yep, on it.”

It was already 8:30 PM and Yuri already cleaned up downstairs; the clothes were folded neatly again, the skirts and dresses flowed beautifully, and whatever dislodged designs were already fixed. Yuri waited at the end of the stairs as Clary closed the workroom and dashed downstairs to meet with him. Her auburn hair bounced with every step she’ll take down the stairs, dark brown eyes— almost looking black— beamed at Yuri and sighed. “Alright, we’re ready to go.”

“You’re finished with the dresses?” He asked as he grabbed his bag and the keys, and rearranged the table.

She followed him with every step. “Mm… close. Just a bit of unpinning here and there because my initial design sucks. Well, I think I have all the time in the world, or at least until next month. Oh! And by the way, I’ve seen your portfolio, and I’m blown. You’re amazing, Yuri. That’s why you’re my _senpai_.” She winked playfully at Yuri who looked bewildered before chuckling out loud.

“Please, don’t ever call me that.” He said as he slung his bag on.

Clary smiled teasingly, “what? Not like you ever minded me calling you that before.”

“Is this because I’m Japanese?”

“I…” she bit her lip, moaning, “yeah, a bit.”

Yuri shook his head with a giggle. “Don’t call me that again, and don’t binge-watch any anime again.”

Clary began to imitate a usual heroine, “notice me, _senpai_. Please?”

Yuri groaned that turned into a fit of chuckles, biting his lower lip. “Please don’t torment me like this, Clary. I know we’ve been friends since college, but don’t do this to me.”

“Okay, what about _oppa_? You know, Korean dramas and stuff?”

“Clary. don’t begin me with that, please. Don’t do this to me and to yourself.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop being a meme.” she raised her hands up, chuckling. “I’ll stop. That will be the last time, I promise.”

They already headed out and locked the door, ready to lock the metal gate when Hannah rushed towards them, huffing her cheeks. Both looked at her with mild confusion written on their foreheads.

“Hey, Hannah.” Yuri greeted. “We’re just… about to close our shop—”

“Can you open it up again?” She asked, obviously trying to catch her breath. “Please? My aunt wants to talk to you.”

Yuri and Clary locked eyes for a moment before Yuri turned to Hannah again. “Can this wait tomorrow? We’re past our closing time today, I’m sorry, Hannah.”

“Yeah?” Hannah chuckled, motioning her hand to a car who drove close, now parked just in front of the boutique. “Hopefully, you’ll change your mind after this.”

As Hannah’s aunt got off of the car with a certain flair that the fur coat added on her as she removed her glasses, Clary and Yuri were both dumbfounded, jaws slack as their eyes popped wide. Both of them forgot how to breathe and they both inhaled with a shudder as she flashed a smile at them.

“Hi!”

“C-Carolina Yang?!”

* * *

 

Yuri and Clary were back inside the shop in the workroom, still starstruck that Carolina Yang was there with them, drinking a juice that Clary almost spilled out of pure shock that one of the greatest fashion editor and older sister of the top model Isabella Yang was there with them. Carolina seemed to be ignoring their awestruck faces as they sat at the opposite end of her with Hannah beside her.

Yuri still had a hard time believing she managed to impress a fashion editor as respected as Carolina.

Carolina happily drank her juice from time to time, seemingly unaware of the fact that Yuri and Clary sat on their chairs, anxious of what she would say. They almost fell from their seats when she talked. “Yuri Katsuki, isn’t it? I like your shop. Mm… comfortable and yet quite a treat to look at.”

“T-Thank you.” Yuri sputtered out. Both he and Clary had untouched drinks that Carolina didn’t fail to notice but instead shut up about it. She smirked at the two before she put her glass down on the small coffee table.

“So, Yuri,” she kept her gaze on him that made shiver ran to Yuri’s spine, “I’m sure my niece here told you about what you’re going to do, and also if you’re keeping up with the news, it’s not that hard to know what’s going on with me.”

“You’re getting married this May,” Clary interjected. Carolina was impressed with the sudden boldness but Clary quickly crawled back, making herself look small in front of the fashion influencer, though she didn’t seem to be in any way offended by what the other woman did.

“Yes, I’m getting married this May.” She grinned. “And I was yet to choose a designer who will make my wedding dress. I had Monique Lhuillier, Reem Acra, etcetera etcetera, I want someone creative, someone that clearly put their soul and story in their works,” she rested her back against the sofa and crossed her arms, “and you, Yuri Katsuki, managed to beat their creativity. I wonder how?”

“Yeah, I always tell him that he’s an amazing designer, but he wouldn’t believe me.”

Yuri elbowed Clary who let out a soft ‘ _ow_ ’, glaring at her before he turned to Carolina. “T-Thank you for the praise, I… um… don’t know what to say… even I am shocked that I managed to impress you.”

“Oh? Should you?” Carolina adjusted her position and was now leaning close to Yuri on her seat. “Because I’m not. And she’s right, you’re very talented, Yuri. How come you’re still not a famous designer and be up there with Christian Siriano and the other respected designers?”

Yuri’s cheeks heated up at the praise as he held his breath, clutching on his knees tightly before Carolina leaned back and continued, “Or that’s what I thought. So, I decided I’d be gracious to a designer like you due to my niece’s constant pestering,” Hanna grinned as Carolina glanced at her, “that I’ll have you as my designer for my wedding dress.”

Yuri honestly didn’t know just what to think. What just happened? Was it real? Did the respected fashion editor and trendsetter just asked him to be the designer of her wedding dress?! “W-Wow, I… I don’t know what to say—”

“Figures.” Carolina smiled. “So, Yuri Katsuki, I really don’t want a talent like you go to waste, you have so many potentials tapped and untapped, and I don’t want for you to throw away this opportunity knocking on your door, it can lead your career to greater heights. Trust me on that one, but I’m sure you already know it, don’t you?” She chuckled. “So, are you up to this challenge or not?”

Yuri didn’t make room for any second-guessing inside his head. “Y-Yes! I’d be honored, I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.” She giggled as she stood up. “Alright then, we’ll be leaving. I’ll come back tomorrow to talk about the dress design, okay?”

“W-Wait!” Yuri hurriedly and clumsily grabbed his wallet from his pocket and handed her a calling card. “U-Um, j-just in case you may need to call or email me.”

“Oh, thanks.” She smiled as Hannah waved at him, giving him a thumbs up. “Have a great evening.”

Yuri didn’t move an inch until he heard the car leaving their shop. He inhaled shakily with Clary still glued on her seat.

“What just happened?” She thought out loud, still holding out her breath. Yuri turned around and gulped.

“I think I just agreed to design the Carolina Yang’s wedding dress.” He squeaked. “Oh my God, I just agreed to design Carolina Yang’s dress…”

“Yuri! You’re winning in life!” She hugged her tightly, squealing. “Oh my God, this is it! This is definitely it! The start of your career as a famous fashion designer! Just don’t forget me when you become one, okay?”

“I think I’m crying, Clary.” And he was, tears couldn’t stop rolling on his face. “I can’t believe—I’m—”

“Okay, deep breaths,” she demonstrated, though even she was finding it hard to believe about the turn of events. “You know what, we both have to go home and take a nice shower. Jesus Christ, I’m still in awe… if Carolina Yang will come to our shop tomorrow, you have to slap me before we can get home to make sure we’re not dreaming.”

Yuri laughed through his tears of joy, “yeah, absolutely.” He vowed. They finally closed the shop and walked to different directions towards their respective apartments. Yuri’s cheeks hurt from grinning widely, his emotions blown out of proportions, he couldn’t wait for what tomorrow may bring to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you for reading the fanfic!
> 
> I posted a new chapter today as a small update and to ask you if you all want for me to draw the clothes they would make in the near future as a reference (though I'm not that great of an artist nor a fashion designer so please don't hurt me). I have some cool ideas that I don't think I won't be able to properly describe in the fic, and I think when it comes to the clothes, a visual reference would be better than a descriptive one.
> 
> (Please comment the author greatly needs validation I love you all)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Carolina's relationship with Isabella into "older sister" because if they're twins, I don't think you will be feared as a fashion editor at the age of 19 or so. Carolina's age would be... 25. That's all!

Phichit Chulanont came to Katsuki’s boutique the next day after his classes as soon as he could, his feet practically jittered in excitement with every step towards Yuri’s workroom to get a fitting, though he was curious that the shop was closed today but he figured that it wasn’t his problem. He sent a text to Yuri earlier but the man hadn’t replied to him, so he thought he should drop by instead. He did greet the boy downstairs currently rearranging the displays alone, though the boy probably didn’t notice him since he didn’t turn around, or maybe he didn’t care, or perhaps Yuri told him that someone like him would come to shop today. Nevermind, he was there for Yuri and his fitting anyway.

He opened the door, but the door opened on its own, or rather, someone else did the work for Phichit. His heart stopped when the woman smiled at him, recognizing her from the magazines Yuri read before. All Phichit managed to do as an answer was a wave goodbye. He approached Yuri in a hurried manner.

“Is that—that woman… isn’t she the one you… before, back in Detroit—she—”

“Carolina Yang?” Yuri smiled. Phichit’s mouth slacked wide.

“No way! The Carolina Yang?!” Phichit sounded excited more than Yuri, “the fashion editor notorious for being hard to impress—Clary?!”

The woman in question suddenly smiled widely at Phichit and excitedly squealed. “Phichit!”

“Clary!” Phichit quickly went for a hug and Clary welcomed his arms. They were in for a tight hug before he turned to his good friend. “You didn’t tell me you contacted Clary to be your coworker here!”

“Well, I didn’t expect that she would accept, and I’ve forgotten to tell you about it.” Yuri bit his lip. Phichit finally thought of the reason why Yuri was being forgetful these days now and instead hugged Clary for one last time before she headed downstairs to help the boy with the displays, or so that was what Phichit thought.

Yuri led the way to the fitting room and took his tape measure and a notepad, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Phichit. “Okay, take your clothes off.”

Phichit couldn’t help his giggle as he undressed, putting his items that were in his pocket on the table, “if I didn’t know any better, I would have run.”

Yuri rolled his eyes with a soft laugh and began his measuring, “you’re late today.”

“There’s a university game and my friends pulled me in so I can watch with them.” Phichit sighed and shook his head slightly. “I sneaked out when they’re too busy watching so they didn’t notice I was gone. I have to put my phone on silent so they don’t bother me with their messages. As of now, I reached 26 messages from three of them. Can you believe that?”

“Wow,” Yuri chuckled, measuring Phichit’s arm. “Someone’s famous.”

“Why, thank you!” Phichit grinned. “Though I prefer the type to be lowkey but knows everyone’s secrets. That’s more fun than being famous.”

“You really love being the exposer, don’t you?” Yuri wrote the measurements down, smiling at Phichit for a moment. His friend replied with a smirk that he scoffed. “Why didn’t you become a journalist instead?”

“I love holding secrets and revealing them to the public whenever I see fit.”

“So… blackmailing, isn’t it?”

“… Close enough.”

“Okay, arms up.” Yuri measured Phichit’s chest as soon as the other man did what he was told. Out of the corner of Yuri’s eyes, he saw how Phichit’s phone vibrated on the worktable. “Must be hard being the exposer. Look at your phone! Maybe you should answer them.”

Phichit groaned. “Let it be, I really have no interest with them gushing about athletes.”

Yuri was taken aback, slowly forming a teasing smile. “Coming from someone who thirsts after hot people, that’s big news.”

“I don’t like it when they hit my shoulder or shake me, and besides I’m not that too interested in sports.” Phichit shrugged, pouting his lips. “Except maybe figure skating.”

“Mhm. Whatever you say.”

“You’re not that supportive of me, are you?”

Yuri was about to say something when Phichit suddenly excused himself in the middle of the measuring and read a text message. A flash of smile appeared before it turned blank. The Thai man put it down and walked back to Yuri again, staying still for the fitting.

“Who was that?” he asked as he measured Phichit’s waist, kneeling in front of him to get a better view of the numbers rather than bending down.

“Friends of mine,” Phichit replied cheerfully. “They confirmed they’re going to my birthday party. Oh! I don’t have to send you a birthday card invitation, right? It’s automatic that you’re invited, anyway.”

Yuri giggled. “At least send me one for remembrance, you know.” He took a break to write down the measurements, “where’s the venue anyway?”

“A damn classy suite if I do say so myself,” Phichit replied. “It’ll open next Monday though. They will have staff and guards patrolling near the venue and the each floor. Guests just have to tell me if they need to use a room, though, the event will take place late-night so I just want to make sure the guests would be comfortable and be provided with what they need.” He looked down at Yuri. “Hey, do you think you can make my birthday suit something… I don’t know, looking like traditional Thai costume?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Yuri didn’t go back to fitting again and instead folded his arms in front of Phichit. “Traditional Thai costume, okay. Why though? I’m curious.”

“Well…” Phichit’s body loosened up as he put his arms down. “I know how much my parents and my siblings miss Bangkok because I do… I… well, I want to um… show them that I’ve never forgotten about the place I grew up in… my homeland.” He chuckled. “Bit crazy, I know.”

“No, no, no! I completely understand. I think that’s nice. I’ll research later about your costumes and the fabrics and then I’ll send you some of the designs, okay? Or you can give them to me later, how does that sound to you?”

Phichit nodded with a smile and Yuri went back to measuring. He watched his friend measuring his legs before he took a deep breath, “Christophe Giacometti also sent me a text.”

“Oh? You also invited celebrities?”

“Some,” he admitted. “Celebrities that I’m really close with. You know, Guang-Hong, Leo… and um… Chris. He’s my good friend, Yuri, and I don’t want for him to think there’s  sudden bad blood between us when I don’t invite him. I was hesitant, really, at first to invite him.” He sighed. “He’s best friends with Viktor so… I was… wary…”

Yuri stopped and contemplated at the words being told by his friend as he resumed talking. “A-And he asked me if he can bring Viktor with him since… you know… we’re friends, he knows we’re friends. I-I want to ask you if you’re okay with it. I don’t think I can outright refuse… I just don’t want Chris to think that Viktor and I are in bad terms. S-So…”

The fashion designer was silent for a moment that constricted Phichit’s lungs for air. He pursed his lips and anxiously waited for Yuri’s answer, who just resumed his work, “it’s fine, Phichit. It’s your birthday party, and you and Viktor are friends, we broke up, and that doesn’t mean you two should stop being friends. If you’re asking me if he can go, then, yeah he could. I mean,” he chuckled, “he moved on fairly quickly. He’s already out there flirting with Camille and Sara.”

“You sure?” Phichit asked, worried. Yuri looked up and smiled to ease his mind.

“It’s okay, Phichit.” He assured in a gentle voice. “Maybe it’s also the best time for us to have a casual conversation after our break-up.”

Phichit’s eyebrows furrowed, in doubt with his friend’s answer. Though he didn’t press any further about the topic and instead, forced himself to believe that whatever came out of Yuri’s mouth was the truth. “Whatever you say, Yuri.”

* * *

 

In New York, the Broadway performers were on break. Yurio was ready to sleep right there and the Gods answered his call for a rest when Lilia just announced that the practice would be over today. At early afternoon. This was a God-ordained miracle.

Some of the performers stayed to chat and rest for a while and Yurio sat on the other end of the stage quietly, deciding not to mingle with the other performers. They left him alone, which was good, they never forced him to talk or hang out with them outside of the play and rather let him have fun with his solitude.

Not like he was entirely alone, Yurio did talk to Otabek from time to time. If they only knew how fun Otabek can be as a companion, Yurio was sure they would flock to him, and then they’ll probably have less time to hang out with each other.

He hated that thought.

It worked for his favor that Otabek was also a lone wolf, he’d never seen him being in a company of the other performers as well, and he would rather sit with Yurio and talk with him about the things he thought he would like. Yurio thought he was interesting, being a street-smart boy and not to mention his fashion sense was just like what Yurio wanted: the man would usually come in the combo of black leather jacket, gray scarf, black pants and high-cut sneakers. Nothing can convince Yurio that his friend wasn’t cool and he was ready to fight anyone with a different opinion about him.

Though no one would sit next to Otabek at the theater every break, he would sometimes leave the premises early for his “friends”. Last week, Otabek’s early leave became more frequent that he and Yurio didn’t have time to chat after the practice would be over. It made Yurio’s stomach drop every time he would leave the premises as soon as Lilia would say the practice was over. Granted he and Otabek weren’t that close to be considered good friends, surely, Otabek would tell him if he had someone special in life he was meeting.

And there wasn’t a change of his attitude even in the slightest so he crossed out the possibility of his friend having a lover.

Today, after practice, Otabek stayed even if Lilia said the practice was over, which was good news for him. Though he didn’t sit next to Yurio and instead stayed at the far corner of the stage. Their companions didn’t bother him the same way they didn’t bother him, though from time to time, someone would greet Otabek to which the other would politely wave and give a small nod. Yurio satisfied himself watching him from afar, eating his homemade piroshkis and drinking water from time to time.

When he glanced at Otabek and saw a girl talking to him, Yurio frowned, albeit small, and it was a good thing everyone was busy chatting with one another they didn’t notice how obvious his displeasure was. He turned away and continued eating his piroshki, grumbling silently. Yurio glimpsed at Otabek again, only to be irritated when the girl didn’t leave his side and instead scooted closer to him. He also hated how Otabek didn’t push her away and let her be. Though he did remember his friend can be polite to a fault even though he wouldn’t say it. Perhaps that was the current case Otabek was facing.

And a good friend that he was, he picked his paper bag of food up together with his bottle and unceremoniously sat next to Otabek, blocking the girl as well. “Whatcha doin’?”

Otabek’s eyes widened at the sight of Yurio beside him who shot him a feigned innocent look. The girl glared at Yurio and then walked away with a groan. The older man sighed at Yurio before he went back to whatever he was doing in the first place. “That’s not very nice.”

“I saved you from that pushy girl, can I at least get a ‘thank you’ from that?” Yurio argued softly, pouting at the Kazakh who kept his eyes glued to the laptop screen. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing that would interest you, I suppose.”

Yurio’s mouth gaped, brows furrowed as he gasped. “How dare you say that, you are by far the least boring person I’ve ever met, so tell me what the fuck are you doing because I am highly curious about it. You haven’t talked to me for at least a goddamn week, so I wanna know what are you doing that even you started to ignore me.” He tried to sound unaffected by it but the way his voice faltered gave it away. “I mean, we’re friends, right? So even though you think what you do… it’s uninteresting, you should tell me. Who knows, maybe I am actually interested, you know.”

Otabek gave in, lips trembling now that Yurio mention that he was being ignored by him, he sighed resignedly. “It’s… music. DJ stuff.”

Yurio’s eyes shone. “What?! Can I listen?!”

Otabek looked at Yurio and met with his gleaming and hopeful eyes. He held his breath for a moment, finally, he closed his laptop. “Come on, follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Yurio asked though he pulled Otabek down when he tried to stand up, “sit here! Damn it! Have you eaten something yet?”

“What?” Otabek raised an eyebrow for an inquiry, Yurio placed a paper bag on his lap. He gasped under his breath, picking it up with confusion before he opened it. When he looked at Yurio for answers, the boy smiled at him.

“Piroshki.” He grinned lopsidedly. “I made it.” He cleared his throat before his fingers ghosted over the sleek hood of the laptop as he shifted, drinking from his water bottle, “eat up. It’s been a long day in the practice and I don’t want to hear your stomach grumbling later to… wherever we’re going then, fuck it.”

Otabek stared at Yurio for a moment before he took a bite. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad, and actually a little tastier more than what he thought. Yurio took a piroshki from the bag and ate with him in silence, it felt like they were back from the usual again.

* * *

 

Otabek revved his Harley and drove on the road of New York City with Yurio behind him. The man made sure to travel in the most discreet of roads to avoid the fans and the press. He could still remember the stir they’d caused when they first rode together when there was a heavy traffic: the knight of Kazakhstan and the Russia’s brightest fairy. The headlines were cheesy, but they were enough to cause the media to disrupt their practice for an hour. It was only the wrath of Lilia that prevented them from prying any further. What an amazing woman she was.

He dropped by to a club from the back door and asked to talk to the manager and had a talk with him. Though he didn’t get in without the proper greeting for his friend working there which included their personalized handshake. Yurio’s eyes glimmered as he watched them do it. He’ll probably ask Otabek later as a sign of their friendship.

That sounded like a great plan Yurio wouldn’t want to miss.

Otabek parked his motor in front of a yard of a house and took his helmet off. Yurio did the same and got off of the ride with the man. “Is this your house?” he asked, pointing at the moderately-sized house as they walked inside the gate.

“Yeah, it is.” Otabek stopped by in front of a sliding metal door and squatted to open the locks.

“Your family’s okay with having someone like me as your visitor?”

“Oh, they’re not here right now.”

Yurio’s eyes widened and then backed away. Otabek finally realized how wrong his words sounded and his face flushed when he looked at Yurio before averting his gaze. “I mean, they’ll come back after a few hours and we’re not going inside of the house.”

“Oh.” Yurio mumbled. “Okay… that’s good to know.”

Otabek slid the garage door up and Yurio’s eyes shone at what he saw: turntables, cartridges, mixers, a shelf of vinyl collections, speakers which wires were neatly tied up together, some synthesizers, keyboards, and a guitar as well. Yurio felt like it was already Christmas at April.

“Hands down the coolest place I’ve ever seen is your garage,” Yurio mumbled with wonder as they stepped inside. Otabek chuckled at that.

“I also keep my spare motor parts here if you haven’t noticed.”

“That’s what makes it cooler.”

Otabek smiled at Yurio, flattered that he liked his place so much. “My friend asked me if I can play something for their club this Saturday.” He put his laptop on the top of the table and put in the AUX cord. Yurio followed, grinning as he stood next to him. He slid his headphones on and handed another pair to Yurio. “Come on, I’ll let you listen to what I was doing for the past weeks.”

Yurio quickly put the headphones on at the speed of light and eagerly waited for Otabek who turned and pushed and pulled a couple of buttons before he pressed play. Yurio was delighted with what he was hearing, and it showed in his face through his bright smile at his friend. “It’s great,” he complimented, watching Otabek do his magic and focusing on his turntables and mixers, the way Otabek moved his fingers so smoothly on the buttons and levers and turners.

What he didn’t notice was how Otabek looked fondly at him as he saw how much he appreciated his work. Though Otabek stayed silent, and instead continued to provide Yurio the music he made as the afternoon went on. Their bright faces couldn’t be denied, though they were the only ones who can see it, it became their little secret they’ll never let anyone know how beautiful the other was when smiling so brightly and genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI
> 
> And happy Valentines to you, guys! This is by far, the longest fic I've ever written


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri spent his days juggling between making Phichit’s birthday clothes and Carolina’s wedding dress. He also focused on having the place renovated as two more people joined to work with him. The house was in full pack, some days, they all had to be downstairs just to help with assisting and dressing.

However, Yuri took all of those as a blessing; he’d legitimately be too busy to even check his phone, tune in the celebrity news, and watch the television for that purpose. Besides, Carol (as what the woman would insist for Yuri to call her) was in his shop almost everyday to chat with him about her dress, he didn’t need any more people relating in the world of Hollywood.

He definitely didn’t need to currently know more about what was happening in the celebrity world.

Speaking of Carol, the woman was there, observing his work ethics as he worked on her dress. Phichit’s birthday suit was set aside for now, but since Phichit’s clothes were almost done, he didn’t need to rush. What he did need to rush, though, was a quite definite design for Carol. Of course, Yuri knew it wouldn’t be that easy to please her, but he also didn’t know it would be harder than what he initially thought. He lost count how many times he re-did his design until it suited to Carol’s tastes. Carol pushed him to his limit of imagination, stretching it as far as he can go until she finally said ‘ yes ’ to his design.

If Yuri was being honest to himself, being around Carol while he sewed and generally do his work can pull his anxiety from the deepest pits of his stomach, but the days she accompanied him, he learned how kind-hearted she can be. As much as she was opinionated with her works, Yuri can still say something if he had an objection or a better suggestion, which helped Yuri regain his confidence bit by bit around her. She also understood that Yuri also needed a modicum of privacy about his work if he wanted to. After all, he was the creator, first and foremost.

She watched him while drinking the tea served by Clary and ate the biscuit along the tray of tea. She raised an eyebrow at Yuri before she put the teacup down from her lips, “Yuri, can you take a break from what you’re doing for a moment?”

Although confused, Yuri paused from his work and pinned the unused pins into the cushion on his wrist and pushed his glasses back, gulping as he faced her. “Um… do you want to change the initial design again? I have other drawings you might want to—”

“Oh, no, no, no, it’s not that, Yuri.” She smiled assuringly and put her teacup onto the tray and grabbed a biscuit, “so, tell me, Yuri, have you ever had your debut yet as a fashion designer or participated at the Fashion Week? Los Angeles…” she took a bite of the biscuit and shrugged, “New York, perhaps?”

“N-No, actually, I haven’t had my debut yet,” Yuri made a reserved smile and pushed his glasses back. “I don’t have the money for it yet, but I do plan on debuting before I turn 30.”

“Oh…” Carol nodded sagely as she huffed her cheeks, finishing the biscuit in hand. “Could’ve remembered you if you did, so it makes sense you haven’t done it. You haven’t found a sponsor yet, is that it?”

“Partly, yes, that’s the reason why, and I can’t shoulder all of the expenses since… well… making my own debut is too costly for me.” He sighed. “And also… I think my plate’s currently full for me to think about debuting for now. But, yes, I do have plans for it.”

“Interesting…” Carol muttered. “Because if you’d sent your portfolio to your prospects of sponsorship they’ll take you as soon as possible. Or at least that’s how I think of it.”

Yuri let out a nervous laugh, face flushed. “Problem is… I’ve never seen a potential prospect.”

“Oh, I see.” She sighed and poured herself another cup of tea. Yuri watched her before he shut his eyes, clearing his throat.

“I-I um…” He stuttered, “I want to ask… how are you and Hannah related?”

Carol chuckled. “You’re the type that’s too curious about the celebrities, aren’t you?” She teased with a smirk. Yuri’s face flushed though she put her cup down on her lap. “Well, I have a cousin from my mother’s side, they have three children, and Hannah’s one of them. The story’s as simple as it gets.”

“Oh…” he slowly nodded as soon as the story sank in his head. “I-I should um…” he chuckled softly, “I should get back to my work.”

“Mm! Please do,” Carol smiled ruefully, “I’m sorry for bothering you with a trivial question. I was just curious.”

Yuri smiled meekly and then resumed his draping, wanting to finalize the design now so he can finally start sewing it, and he truly hoped Carol would finally be pleased with his idea and stick with it. The woman on the couch instead reviewed his portfolio as she stayed in the shop, examining and judging the illustrations when Clary arrived in the room.

“Excuse me,” she nervously flashed a smile at Carol and then turned to Yuri. “Phichit’s downstairs, he said he’ll wait for you. What should I tell him?”

“O-Oh um…” Yuri glanced at Carol, asking for an approval. She gave a small nod with a smile at him that relieved the designer before looking back at Clary. “Tell him I’ll come downstairs in a bit. Just let me keep my things, okay?”

Clary put her thumb up, grinning as she nodded, “got it.” She closed the door and headed downstairs. Yuri then quickly set his items to their places and once again asked permission at Carol that he would be downstairs out of formality. The woman waved her hand as she continued to review his portfolio, finding herself getting more and more enchanted with each clothes she came across with the pages. She took a deep breath and rested her back against the couch, she took one final glance before she put it back in her bag and observed the draping, an idea forming in her head that made her grin.

* * *

 

Viktor spent his days going back and forth from sets to sets and only had a small amount of rest and time to eat in between. Yakov was the one who would warn him the dangers of letting himself be overworked, saying that he might get ulcer for eating late. Viktor was doing his best to not miss the proper time to get his meal partly to avoid the illness and mostly to avoid his manager's worrying.

His photos with other celebrities in a flirtatious manner became more and more frequent, and of course, the media lapped it all up and already speculating left and right who was the one he was flirting with for real. All he would answer to the press was a smile and a shrug.

If he would only allow himself to answer who he wanted to flirt with, he would tell them he was already gone from him.

Sara approached him and sat next to him while they were in the dressing room and doing retouches with their make-up. Viktor had to stay a little longer for he needed to wait for the makeup effects to set on his face for the fake wounds. She grinned as she watched the artists clamor and paint his face.

“If I was the shooter, I'll feel bad about scarring a face like yours.” She teased. Viktor scoffed and chuckled as she glanced at her without moving his head.

“Good thing you didn't land the role of the villain, then.” He replied and picked his phone up to check his Instagram feed. “What brings you here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be filming for your scene with Camille and Alex?”

She sighed, pouting afterwards. “It's still Camille's scene with him and then a couple of extras. Besides, they'll call me if they need me, right?” She put up a fake frown and then glared at Viktor and the man just scoffed at her expression, “what? You don't like me now after posting a couple of photos with me? Is that it? Oh, no, Viktor Nikiforov is tired of flirting with Sara Crispino. How do you think the press would take those once the word gets out?”

“Not too kindly,” he smirked at her devilishly as he sat up and leaned to her, “and how do you think the media would take it once I told them that you and Mila set Mickey up into a trip to a city of France with no way to communicate with you? How do you think the media would take that information once I spill it for the whole world to know?”

Sara's face flushed, embarrassed. “H-Hey! T-That's not fair!” She stuttered, frowning at Viktor. “Why do you have to know about that issue, damn it...”

Viktor grinned cheekily and rested his back against his chair, resuming on scrolling down his feed, “sorry, Sara, you've clearly forgotten who has the upper hand between the two of us. So, if you're going to put me in a scandal, I'm gonna have to put you in the spotlight as well, so, pot-kettle, don't you think?”

“I-I wasn't even serious with my threat in the first place.” Sara sputtered. “I thought you were on my side on the issue?”

“Oh, but as much as I do agree that your brother needed a vacation, I don't think I agree with your method of 'dowsing him with sleeping pills and entrust him to a couple of men you hired to drop him in France'. How sure are you they really dropped him in a place you rented for him in France?”

Sara blinked as she shook her head, the words reeled under her skin, “What do you mean?”

Viktor sighed and turned to her. “You're quite naïve aren't you, Sara?”

Sara averted her gaze and tried to make sense of what Viktor said, pondering about it before she was ready to ask him again only for an assistant of hers finally called her and said that it was time for her filming. She hesitantly left the room and Viktor didn't notice that Sara already left, too busy looking at the new photos on his feed before he was interrupted by a phone call. He shook his head with a chuckle and answered the call. “Hi, Chris.”

 _“Hello, Viktor.”_ The man greeted on the other line. Where Christophe was, Viktor can only assume the place to be windy because of the feedback. _“How's the world's international superstar and living legend?”_

Viktor chuckled softly. “Doing just fine, waiting for the makeup effects to set, and waiting for my cue. How's the embodiment of the Mature Eros?”

_“Oh, you know, the usual; still charming as ever, filming for the pilot episode, and I'm expecting you to watch it.”_

“You know me, of course, I will watch it.” Viktor leaned back as he huffed, “ _Intoxicated_ , right? When will be the release of the pilot episode, anyway?”

 _“September, if things would go smoothly as planned.”_ Christophe sighed, _“Anyway, I'm here to ask you something: you and Phichit are close, right? You two are friends?”_

The mere mention of Phichit sucked the air out of his lungs, though he couldn't tell Chris why it constricted his chest, “yes, we are. We're friends, why?”

 _“So, you do know his birthday's coming up this month, don't you?”_ Christophe replied. Viktor's brows furrowed as he listened carefully. _“He's having a birthday party, and I was wondering if we could go together to the venue since we're friends and all and also less hassle. Anyway, why don't we shop together for a birthday gift?”_

Viktor fell silent, words came and went through his head. He couldn't say 'no'. This was, after all, Phichit's birthday party, and Christophe was invited and asking him to come with him. If he refused, Chris would definitely think something was wrong between the two of them, and besides, he didn't have any beef with Phichit, refusing to go to his birthday party will mean many things. If he would reason out that he was busy that day, he was also sure Chris would do something so he can have the free time in the world on the 30th and then he'll tell him that he needed some time off of his work.

He caught himself looking out of the blue until Chris chanted his name repeatedly, _“Viktor? Viktor? Are you there?”_

“Huh? Oh, right, um...” Viktor slowly nodded, “yeah, why not? We can go together. Anyway, I think I know what to give to Phichit.” He smiled. “Remember how much he loves _The King And The Skater_? Why don't we have the Arthur Stuart sign a DVD? Or, I have a better idea: why don't we invite the man himself to surprise Phichit?”

 _“What a coincidence.”_ Chris laughed softly, _“He's my costar for the drama. I'm going to ask him if he wants to come with us to the birthday party, then.”_

“Excellent!” Viktor exclaimed with a bright grin. “Alright, what time should we meet up?”

 _“I'll send you the birthday card he gave me later. He gave me two, anyway; told me to give the other one to you.”_ There was a short pause before Viktor heard Chris' voice again. _“I have to go. It's already my scene.”_

“Okay, take care.” Viktor ended the call and placed his phone on the table, sighing quietly. He repeatedly asked himself if he was ready to see Yuri again.

* * *

 

Viktor didn't go home to his apartment, not yet. He couldn't bear it, constantly overthinking about Phichit's party. He wanted to go, he wanted to see him again, but he was afraid of himself, afraid of what he can possibly do at the birthday party.

He was back to Yakov's office and insisted at his manager to let him stay for a number of hours just to relieve the tension of his body. He certainly didn't tell him that he was there to drink the Scotch he found in the man's cabinet. So there he was, sitting on the couch and drinking from his glass when the door opened to reveal Georgi leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Viktor sighed as he set his glass aside beside the bottle.

“I'm not in the mood for Yakov's lecture so can you please not tell him that I innocently found his Scotch in his rack and I got thirsty?” He flashed a smile at Georgi who replied with a small smile as he closed the door and took wee steps towards him, his hands now in his jean's pockets, inspecting the office.

“I've been observing you for days now, Viktor.” He said and Viktor cocked his head, peering at Georgi with raised eyebrows. The man took a glass from the cabinet and sat on the couch just the opposite of the silver-haired man who chuckled and grabbed his glass, drinking again. Georgi poured himself a glass of Scotch. “So, why don't I join you with your drinking? Or at least that's what I thought when I see you drinking here. You don't mind, do you?.”

Viktor glazed over the man in front of him who sipped on his Scotch. “What do you mean?”

“Let's see...” Georgi cleared his throat as the scotch slid down to his system, “staring out of the blue, overworking, less and less appetite but sometimes you'll binge-eat, and I can see you looking dejected sometimes especially when you think you're alone or no one's looking at you, Viktor, and let me tell you, it actually hurts seeing you with that look, on or off camera.”

“Your point?”

Georgi took a deep breath and leaned closer to Viktor, looking at him with compassionate eyes that matched his smile, “I know when someone's heartbroken, Viktor. And you are one. I went through it, too, when Anya broke up with me.”

Viktor's eyes widened, his lips trembled ever so little before he downed his drink, pouring himself another glass before Georgi placed his glass on the table, looking out at the glass wall that showed the city of Los Angeles at night, making him sigh as he circled his index finger on the mouth of his glass. “You don't have to tell me, though. I'm just here to join you with your drinking, that's all. Call it a brokenhearted man joining a brokenhearted man.”

“Hey,” Viktor called to his attention without looking at him, solely focusing his eyes on the contents of his glass. “how did you get over Anya?”

Georgi chuckled softly and then sighed heavily, biting his lower lip. “I'm not. I still can't. But everyday, it's starting to hurt and hurt less after I accepted that she's not someone I can call my girlfriend anymore. Though... sometimes, I do miss her, and there are things that would remind me of her. It's not easy, she's... well... it's hard when your paths couldn't help but cross, but... but I think... I think the day where I can look right into her eyes and pass by her with no hard feelings towards her is near. Well, I hope.”

“How did you deal with your longing, Georgi?” The tears were almost falling from Viktor's eyes alarmingly, though Georgi didn't mind, “how did you tell yourself to stop hurting at the very thought of them?”

“You can't,” Georgi replied sadly, drinking his Scotch. “It'll hurt, as it should be, I suppose. You can't tell yourself to stop thinking about them, to stop getting hurt at the thought of them, all you can do is to keep missing them until the feeling becomes numb, or perhaps bloom into something... something different. It'll always hurt, Viktor, especially when you're both in love but the world constantly prevented you from being happy together.” He patted his thigh that he can reach as he bent over towards him. “It'll be over, that's what I tell myself.”

Viktor burst out chuckling, choking out a sob before he poured their glasses and raised his own. “For the brokenhearted men in this room.”

Georgi smiled and raised his glass, clinking them together. “For the brokenhearted men in this room.”

They drank together in silence, keeping each other company as they drowned their heartaches with the bottle of Scotch they were sure to empty.

* * *

 

Georgi cleaned the glasses and threw the empty bottle as soon as they were done before he placed Viktor's arm around his neck and assisted the drunk man to go home. Knowing that he was tipsy as well, he deemed that taking an Uber was better than him driving, not wanting to risk both of their lives just because he was too prideful to admit that he can't drive under the influence of the alcohol. Viktor clung to Georgi all throughout, saying incoherent words . As soon as they arrived, Viktor punched the code of his room, the first thing they saw was Makkachin seemingly deeply asleep on the couch and Viktor greeted the dog drunkenly, giggling wildly. When Viktor's phone rang, Georgi put it on the bedside table as he freed himself from Viktor who fell on his bed. Georgi sighed in relief and left the building, taking an Uber to go home as well.

Viktor groaned at his phone ringing incessantly, grabbing it with clumsy hands and rejected the call. Viktor, then, subconsciously looked through his phonebook, at the back of his Scotch-addled head, he knew just who he was searching for.

_Yuri Katsuki._

His hands moved on their own, sending texts as he lied down on the bed, his autocorrect making his sentences coherent.

_'Hey'_

_'I miss you so much.'_

_'It hurts me everyday just thinking about you'_

_'and how am I not a part of your life anymore'_

_'do you think about me too'_

_‘The thought of you still burns me and my heart’_

_‘I tried to be someone who is deserving of you and I’m sorry for neglecting you because of my work i didn’t mean to yuri you’re more important to me than anything else i ever had i regret prioritizing my work over you i realize that now’_

_‘Maybe thats why you left me too’_

_‘Maybe we found ourselves in a bad time that’s why we can’t be together the way we wanted for us to be’_

_'and it hurts because I know you know what happened to me and my parents you know how much I can't let myself fall in love'_

_'and what I hate is how you crumbled my walls down without even trying you are the only exception and I don't get it why do you have to leave me'_

_'because you were worth it yuri you were worth everything you are more than what you let on and I hate how you can't see it'_

_'am I not worth it yuri'_

_‘Maybe I am not deserving of you no matter how hard I try’_

_'because you are to me you are everything to me and im sorry for not treating you and cherishing you the way i should have and you don’t deserve the way i have constantly forgotten to give you attention and dates you so deserved and it hurts me to think back how you always forgive me'_

_‘I miss you beside me yuri i miss seeing your smiling face i miss seeing you with makkachin i miss holding you and i miss the days you’re beside me and we can stop thinking about the world and what they think of our relationship’_

_‘I miss not thinking that I’m viktor nikiforov the actor and just viktor nikiforov the man who lays with yuri katsuki in the middle of the night and talking about conspiracy theories we’ve found and the sweet nothings we whisper to each other’_

_'and I guess I'm just going to keep missing you and loving you until it physically hurts that I can't love you anymore'_

_'nor can I love anyone else'_

_'you were the best man I could ever have'_

_‘I just want for you to stay yuri stay and tell me that you still love me i need you to stay with me because you made me stronger than i ever thought i could be I’m willing to compromise I’m willing to give up being an actor just for you i am willing to throw away all the fame i made for twenty years if that means i can have you again laughing with me and holding my hand and never letting go’_

_‘I’m sorry that we have to reach the point that we have to be away from each other before i realize all of this’_

_'I just want you back'_

Viktor was too sleepy and drunk-hazed to keep on texting anymore. His phone slid from his hands, falling onto the mattress as he fell asleep, all of his messages were noted with one sentence:

_' **Message cannot be sent.** ' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


	19. Chapter 19

Mickey woke up with an unfamiliar feeling on his head. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to sit up, groaning under his breath. He shook his head as he opened his eyes, the world around him was still a blur, though he could remember how he thought he was going to die somewhere in the middle of a snowy mountain and then… why was he sleeping on a soft mattress?

He looked around with his eyes half-lidded: the effect of the drugs still in him even though he slept for… how many days had it been, anyway?

A cozy place, a nice bed… a cozy place, a nice bed… something didn’t sit right with him.

That was when his eyes shot wide just in time someone entered the room with a malamute and holding a tray. The man looked at him and smiled at Mickey, though the composer was too disoriented and in a fit of panic to even see it.

“ _Jsi vzhůru_ ! ” _(_ _You’re awake! ) _ he set the tray on the table and it registered to Mickey as a threat, especially he didn’t know what language the man was speaking in, “ _jak se cítíte? Začínal jsem mít strach—_ ” ( _how are you feeling? I was starting to get worried—_ )

Mickey screamed and grabbed the nearest object he can throw to Emil which happened to be a large wooden lamp on the table. Emil quickly raised his hands up with wide eyes at Mickey, knees bent as he backed away. Andél backed away as well with his owner, though he did growl at Mickey when he became hostile.

“Who the fuck are you?!” he screamed, still in a fit of panic, he was panting heavily as his arms were ready to throw the lamp. Emil backed away a bit more, stammering at the man on the bed which caused for the Malamute to start barking at Mickey.

“ _H-Hej, uklidni se._ ” ( _H-Hey, calm down_ ) Emil pointed at the lamp. “ _T-To je od mámy._ ” ( _T-That's from my mom._ )

Emil speaking in his native language didn’t help Mickey and instead, he raised his lamp higher, threatening to throw it at him, “Is that a code?! You’re trying to throw me off, aren’t you?! What have you done to my sister?!”

“H-H—”

“English!”

“Okay, okay!” Emil replied, finally in English, though heavily accented. “English… so, please, put the lamp down. That’s from my mother.”

They stared at each other, Emil was cautious, while Mickey tried to make sense of what was happening. When he calmed down, he finally put down the object to where he grabbed it. Emil slowly grabbed the tray and cautiously walked towards him. He didn’t know what language Emil said to his dog, but the Malamute trotted out of the room. Seeing the dog’s wagging tail helped Mickey slightly settle down, finally relaxing his shoulders as Emil placed his meal on the side of his bed. Mickey was wary, but all Emil offered was a gentle smile along with the food.

“Um… eat up,” he offered. “Sorry if it’s only bread and cheese sandwich. I didn’t know when you will wake up, but I uh… I was hoping that if you did, at least you’ll have something to eat.”

Mickey sighed quietly. He stared at the food being given to him, and with a shaky hand, he held out for it and skeptically inspected it from all the edges. Emil tilted his head, blinking at him. Mickey huffed air out of his lungs before he took a bite, chewing the sandwich slowly. As he swallowed, he paused from eating, his tongue rolling to his cheeks and gums before he turned to Emil. “There’s no sleeping powder or poison in here, right?”

“What? Oh, no! I-I um… I didn’t put anything aside from cheese?” Emil cleared his throat and looked away, pulling himself to his feet, “I um… I gotta go downstairs. You can stay here if you want to rest more or… I,” he scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know… Do you have any question?”

“How long have I been passed out?” Mickey asked softly. Emil took a deep breath as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Six days,” Emil compressed his lips and watched Mickey’s eyes became bug-eyed. “I called a doctor to check up on you when you haven’t wakened up for three days and they said I should give you more warmth—oh, and,” he smiled meekly as he extended his hand out, “if you need anything from me, my name’s Emil Nekola.”

Mickey blinked at Emil, he was way too friendly towards someone else, and it felt like he was suspicious, perhaps the men who took him paid him to be this friendly towards him and then maybe do something terrible to him. Though his skepticism was brushed aside when his soft heart kicked in: the man helped him when he fainted outside, warmed him up, and fed him even though he acted so hostile to him earlier. Now that he realized it, he regretted being such a dick to Emil when the man saved him from dying quite literally.

Mickey hung his head low and shut his eyes, he contemplated about his actions and accepted the hand laid out for him. “Mick—Mickey.”

“Sorry for asking this but,” Emil laughed softly, “have we met before? Your face is so familiar, I just can’t quite remember when or where did I see you.”

“As much as I am thankful that you saved me, I’m pretty sure this is our first time meeting.” Maybe it was for the best Emil didn’t know him. How would Emil take it if he knew Michele Crispino, the movie composer of many great films, threw a fit and threatened to throw his lamp at him? “Maybe you saw someone who looks like me because I am certain this is the first time I’ve seen you in my life.”

“Strange…” Emil mumbled. “I could’ve sworn I saw you before…”

“Thank you for the food, I—” Mickey clumsily set the tray aside and Emil quickly helping him before he lied down, “I think I’m going to sleep.”

“O-Oh,” Emil lifted the tray as he slowly nodded, “okay.”

Mickey rolled over and put the blanket on the top of him. Emil let him be, thinking that the man needed more rest after waking up from suffering hypothermia. He closed the door as soft as possible, something that Mickey didn’t miss. His cheeks tinged pink, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, wanting to forget the embarrassment he caused himself.

When Emil closed the door, Andél barked that made him jump and yelp. Emil huffed his cheeks, setting the tray on the table before he knelt down to reach his dog, squishing his cheeks that brought joy to the dog.

“ _Vypadá to, že jsem se mýlil, Anděl._ ” ( _Looks like I was wrong, Andél._ ) He sighed before he stood up, taking the tray again as he walked downstairs, ‘ _Pojďte, my jsme stále náš oběd._ ” ( _Come along, we’re getting our lunch ready._ )

Andél followed Emil happily, bouncing behind him with every step as they went to the kitchen. Emil glanced at the door one more time, sighing before he continued his steps now with his dog leading him.

* * *

Guang-Hong sighed on his chair as his make-up artists dolled him for his part. What dreaded him the most was the assistant director told his team the filming for the other parts before his was two hours. Still, they insisted that he’ll get ready for maybe there will be a change of plans based on what the assistant director also said, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case: he’ll be stuck here for more than six hours. That was how things always were when there was a delay in taping.

When the artists were done putting on the accessories needed, he looked in the mirror and exhaled, He can’t leave the set, he didn’t have any reason to do it. Besides, his manager wanted to keep him in check, and if he did want to eat, he was sure she would send a staff to buy whatever the hell he wanted, she didn’t want Guang-Hong to get out while wearing such a heavy costume.

He picked his phone out and updated his snapchat account, taking a video of him huffing his cheeks that turned into a frown with a caption of ‘ _waiting for my part in six hours :(_ ’.

Just as it finished uploading, a soft knock on the door caught his attention. His assistant opened the door, revealing Leo holding a plastic bag. He smiled shyly at his staff with a matching small wave. Guang-Hong’s face lit up considerably, and Leo waved at him. The younger man turned to his manager who was seated on the far end of the room.

“Can we get a private time? Just… me and Leo?” He asked, even Leo looked at Guang-Hong’s manager hopefully. Perhaps it helped for she pursed her lips and sighed heavily before she pointed at the door for the rest of the staff to get out before her. As soon as Guang-Hong and Leo were alone, the taller man grabbed the nearest chair and sat down beside the actor.

“I never thought I would say this but…” Guang-Hong giggled. “It’s so weird seeing you without your guitar.”

“You look beautiful.” Leo complimented with a small sigh. Guang-Hong blushed brightly, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from grinning ear-to-ear as he turned to the mirror.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. Leo smiled before he looked down and inhaled sharply. He raised a plastic bag at Guang-Hong.

“I bought something. Um…” he took a bottle and a container from the bag and placed them on the table, Leo set the plastic aside as soon as he took the food out, “peach milk and double dutch ice cream.”

Guang-Hong squealed as soon as he saw the peach milk and smiled widely at Leo before grabbing it and opened the bottle, “thank you! I love you so much, I was starting to get bored here.” He opened the container of the ice cream and took a scoop, sighing as soon as he tasted it. “How long has it been since I last ate ice cream?”

“Not too long, I bet.” Leo teased. “Maybe two weeks, I know you can’t go on a month not eating double dutch.”

“Hey!” Guang-Hong frowned as his brows furrowed. “You’re the one who’s giving me ice cream, so why am I the one to blame?”

“Okay, true.” Leo chuckled, “fine, it’s my fault, but in my defense, you love ice cream and I’m just someone trying to be a good friend.”

They laughed together softly before Guang-Hong reached for the peach milk and drank it, sighing softly. “Trying to be a good friend… okay, does that include saying ‘I love you’ to each other every night?”

Leo’s face flushed, biting his lower lip as he scratched the back of his neck, “h-hey…” he stammered, “you know my feelings for you, a-and—why did you use it against me?! That’s mean!”

Guang-Hong grinned delightedly that flustered Leo more before he giggled, ”I’m sorry! But, you know, you’re pretty cute when you um… when you’re flustered, and I don’t get to do it often.”

Their soft laughs died down as they ate together, glancing at each other occasionally. Leo continued to marvel at Guang-Hong. His make-up artists did a good job to make him look more ethereal, fitting for an elf, but still, this was Guang-Hong, he was doing a good job making him feel he was eating with an elven guardian without trying. He can’t keep his eyes off of Guang-Hong, whether he was looking directly at him or through the mirror. Unknowingly, his hand crawled to Guang-Hong as they ate, squeezing it that made the other boy pause and look at him.

“I’m serious.” Leo mumbled, “about… waiting for you until you turn 18 so at least… at least our relationship’s going to be official and legal and… you know… just in case you… you will change your mind about me.”

Guang-Hong sighed softly and fit his fingers along the spaces between Leo’s hand and squeezed back. “I don’t think I would change my mind about you.” He replied. “And if I would, that’s because I’ll love you more.”

Leo blushed, glancing at Guang-Hong and then smiling at him, interlacing their fingers tightly. “I can’t wait for you to turn 18, then.” He chuckled quietly. “Then we’d have to go to China to meet your grandfather and your siblings.”

“No, we have to go to your parent’s place first!” Guang-Hong replied. “Your family’s in a closer place than mine!”

“But didn’t you say you want to celebrate your 18th birthday in China? That means we will be introducing ourselves to your family before mine.”

Guang-Hong opened his lips to speak up when he realized Leo was right. His cheeks tinged pink, frowning at Leo. “Fine, you win. But we have to meet your parents after my birthday, deal?”

“Deal.” Leo stopped eating his ice cream tub and turned his head to Guang-Hong. “Do you have time today?”

“Um… six hours at the very least, I think.” He replied. “They’re still shooting for the lead’s scenes and then maintenance check for the equipment, and, you know, when they said it’s going to take this hour, you have to multiply it to three.”

“Great.” Leo smiled as he jumped out of his seat. “Let’s go to a carnival!”

“W-What?” Guang-Hong stammered. “We can’t get out, my staff’s outside and… and I mean, look at the costume I’m wearing?”

“Just drop the cape and the armor, it’ll be fine!” Leo convinced, “you can’t wait here for six hours! We’ll be quick, they won’t even know you went out, I promise.”

Guang-Hong contemplated at the offer, looking in the mirror to see his reflection and his costume better. Finally, he removed his cape and neatly hung it on the back support of the chair. Next, he removed his armors and belts until he was left wearing the base costume. He grabbed his jacket on the table and held Leo’s hand, both sneaked out of the set, going to the carnival to have fun and pass the time just as what Leo promised him.

* * *

 

Yuri was more than satisfied with his work for Phichit’s clothes. Of course, he was slightly nervous how would the other react, but all in all, he was 99% sure Phichit would love it, just as he loved making it. He picked up his phone from his worktable and called his friend. In no more than three seconds, Phichit answered the phone.

_“Hello, Yuri? How’s my birthday gift?”_

“It’s ready, Phichit.” Yuri replied happily. “Are you done with your classes today? It’s ready to be picked up!”

_“Great!”_ Phichit squealed. _“I’m actually on the road right now heading home, but I’ll drop by your shop to pick it up! Thank you so much, Yuri. It’ll be amazing, I just know it. Ah, the light’s green. Talk to you later!”_

Phichit dropped the phone call and Yuri put his phone in his pocket, grinning from ear-to-ear as he marveled his creation. He couldn’t wait for Phichit to try it on.

A soft knock on the wooden door distracted him. Clary slowly pushed the door and waved at Yuri, “hey,” she greeted as she came into the room, catching her breath as she saw the clothes on the mannequin. “Is that… is that for Phichit?”

Yuri nodded as he sighed, smiling at Clary who grinned brightly at him.

“It’s beautiful, Yuri. Nice.” After a moment, she shook her head. “Anyway, are you going to close the shop tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah. Um…” Yuri scratched his nape, arms hugging his chest. “I already told the others about it, and Minami also have a field trip tomorrow, so…” he turned to her, “are you going to the party tomorrow? Phichit would be delighted to see you.”

“Eh…” Clary’s lower lip stretched down before she shut her lips as she inhaled deeply, “about that, um… I can’t.” She hung her head low. “My mom’s hosting for a family reunion and I have to be there. You know, getting picked on for still having no boyfriend and then getting asked if I can sew them another goddamn Alexander McQueen dress, God, reunions, right?”

“Oh…” Yuri winced, “sorry to hear that.”

“No, it’s fine.” Clary sighed. “I just… want them to stop asking me whether I can make them dresses from this designer because I am tired—anyway, yeah, I can’t go tomorrow. Oh! And if you’re worried, I’m almost done with my work anyway. On Thursday, they’re already done, I promise.”

“It’s fine, Clary, no rush.” He smiled gently at her. “Shop’s closed tomorrow, don’t worry about filing for a day off.”

“Okay, thank you.” Clary smiled, sliding back behind the door as she went outside, “and please, tell Phichit I said ‘Happy Birthday’ tomorrow!”

As the door closed, Yuri looked at the clothes again, biting the inside of his cheek. Tomorrow would be Phichit’s birthday party, and tomorrow would also be the day he’ll see Viktor Nikiforov.

Tomorrow will be the day he’ll see his ex again after their break-up.

Yuri looked up, sighing heavily as he thought of Viktor. He didn’t know if he would be fine tomorrow night, as much as he told himself that he will be fine. It was Phichit’s birthday party, not the reunion of exes.

If Viktor got over him, he can do it too.

Yuri sat down on the chair and turned the TV on, watching another cooking channel before he looked at his stomach. It was getting flatter now, thanks to his diet and his mandatory jogging he set for himself every morning before he’ll head to work. There were still small pudginess in his body but they weren’t too noticeable and he can fit into the suit he’ll wear for the birthday party with no problem.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for Phichit as he surfed across the television channel and actively avoiding any celebrity news, the man he’d been waiting for finally arrived. Phichit trotted to Yuri’s workroom while chirping happily. Yuri draped a piece of draping cloth over the mannequin before he opened the door. He was greeted with a tight hug from the man.

“So, where is it?” Phichit asked gleefully. His joy was infectious as Yuri found himself smiling widely as well as he lead Phichit to the covered mannequin.

“Well, take it off.” Yuri urged. “Nothing’s gonna bite you.”

Phichit slowly grabbed the cloth and pulled it down slowly, gasping inaudibly as his eyes fixated on the clothes. His lips turned into a wide grin, approaching the set as he ran his hands over the smooth and twinkling fabrics.

“It’s beautiful, Yuri…” He murmured, “thank you…”

“I’m glad you liked it, Phichit.” Yuri replied, standing next to him. “Shall we wrap it up?”

Phichit nodded, hugging Yuri once again. “Thank you! Ah, I can’t wait for tomorrow, I can’t wait to wear it.”

Yuri smiled and sighed in agreement. “Me too, I can’t wait to see you wearing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next update, I'll finally post the first reference! I decided that I'll just make a thread on Twitter for all the reference I'll make for this fic so it won't get cluttered.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


	20. Chapter 20

Yuri, if he would tell the truth to himself, was jittery ever since he woke up and even jogged twice this morning to relieve the stress from his veins. It was now nearing the time for the birthday and he can still feel his hands shaking as he paced around his apartment room. When he looked at the clock, Yuri blew air out of his lungs and headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

His phone was off and his suit was on the bed, already ready for him to wear. The invitation card was beside it, the words were written in gold letters on the black paper. At the bottom of the card, the address of the venue was written there in small size. Even Yuri was surprised at how comely the invitation card was, but that was Phichit, perhaps he should’ve anticipated it.

Yuri quickly dressed himself up when he was done showering, putting the card and his phone in separate pockets and stood in front of a mirror, fixing his necktie. He pushed his hair back to look more formal. Yuri then preened for a couple more minutes until he deemed himself to be presentable and decent enough to fit in with the celebrities and then exhaled deeply. “Time to go, then.”

As Yuri headed out, he locked the doors of his apartment room and hailed a taxi, telling the driver where to go and then fell silent while in the ride. “Into battle.” He whispered under his breath.

* * *

 

Phichit’s party venue was located in a tall and enormous building. Yuri felt awkward for stepping out of taxi when the ones he passed by had chauffeurs and valets onto the venue, though they didn’t seem to notice it as they didn’t stare at him and Yuri went inside the building only to be astonished at the interior of the atrium: bright low-hanging chandeliers, Italian marble flooring under the clean carpet, and Greco-Corinthian inspired pillars. Phichit was right: the place was indeed fancy.

Yuri felt so small and unfitting as he walked down the hallway to the venue.

The venue was on the 21st floor, and it wasn’t that hard to find since there was only one double door leading to one room. There was a big chandelier in the middle of the room with dangling crystals, pristine white covers on each table for eight people with the utensils and plates already laid out on each table with a flower vase in the middle, a long buffet table with chocolate fountain and sweets around it, and two doors leading to a balcony with the patio as the view. The place wasn’t jam-packed with visitors, only waiters who held trays of different drinks and finger foods available, but soon it would be. and the staff would be running around, tending to the visitors’ needs.

It wasn’t long until that happened. Yuri can recognize some of the people to be big stars of Hollywood. Some that he can’t recognize he already registered as Phichit’s classmates. Seeing them holding gifts for Phichit, Yuri made a small grin, he didn’t need to give another gift to his friend, he was already going to wear it.

It was easy to go unnoticed in a crowd thrown in with celebrities. Phichit’s schoolmates gushed and whispered about the celebrities who came in the room and Yuri stood there near one of the doors of the balcony, already had a champagne in hand. He wanted to settle his nerves before the one he had been anticipating for come.

It turned out he didn’t have to wait any longer: as the double door opened, it revealed Viktor Nikiforov with Christophe Giacometti along him and another guy he recognized as Vincent Williams, the one who portrayed Arthur Stuart. The crowd gasped and Phichit’s schoolmate gushed and squealed about the appearance of Viktor Nikiforov at their classmate’s birthday party. Of course, Viktor smiled and greeted them just as what he expected. He was always that nice, always ready to greet his fans.

Yuri couldn’t tear his gaze away, whatever Viktor was made of, he was too charismatic, and it vexed him to no end.

He continued to follow him with his eyes, Viktor chatted with some of the celebrities and graced the students with group photos and autographs when they asked him. He was also welcoming of their questions and quickly swerved if they would ask him something too personal to him.

Yuri would know, that was how things were when it came to Viktor, and he hated how he still knew and remembered how Viktor would do things like the back of his hand.

Armani. Yuri was sure of the brand of the suit Viktor was wearing tonight. He was the one who picked that for him.

What was Viktor doing wearing the suit in Phichit’s party? Surely, he would know he was also there.

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek and pushed his glasses back, turning away from Viktor and instead took a finger food from a waitress passing by, taking another food that Yuri was sure it was grilled oyster. The speakers currently played some pop music Yuri thought was okay that helped to distract him from his ex.

Leo and Guang-Hong finally arrived that relieved Yuri. Finally, some people he knew and he can talk to.

They both waved and strolled towards him. Yuri waved back, letting out an air of relief as they approached him and he greeted the both of them with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hi, Yuri.” Leo greeted, shaking his hand, “thank you for the suit. I really, really couldn’t thank you enough for fixing it.”

“No worries.” Yuri made a small smile. “It’s my job. No need to thank me.”

“Quite a lavish party Phichit had thrown,” Guang-Hong said. “Is that Viktor Nikiforov?!”

Leo looked at the direction Guang-Hong was looking at and gasped. “It is Viktor Nikiforov! I can’t believe Phichit also invited him!”

“Do you think I can ask for an autograph?”

“Aren’t you an actor as well? Why would you ask for his autograph?”

“Yes, well, it’s Viktor Nikiforov! The biggest celebrity in the whole world! Of course, I want to get an autograph.”

“You’re right…” Leo glanced at Yuri. “Do you mind? We’re just going to get an autograph from Viktor.”

“Wait, we don’t have a paper. Oh, Yuri!” Guang-Hong gleamed at him, “is it okay if you’ll take a photo with me and Viktor?”

Yuri had forgotten how to breathe, He looked at the two celebrities, the answers clashed and ground in his head: he wanted to refuse, but he also didn’t want to show to Leo and Guang-Hong he had a problem about Viktor. He was afraid they’ll get curious if he would say ‘no’.

He laid his palm out. “Can I have your phone, then?”

Guang-Hong’s face lit up and he immediately handed his phone out to Yuri, leading the way to Viktor. Yuri’s heart raced wildly, the world became silent and slowed down as he came near Viktor.

The man seemed to feel the same way, as his eyes widened for a moment seeing Yuri. The designer looked down as they came to a halt, Viktor swallowed and licked his lips before he smiled at Guang-Hong.

“Guang-Hong Ji!” He exclaimed. “Loved your movie _Shanghai Blades_ and your role at _Ophelia._ I almost thought you will win the best supporting actor, but you know,” he chuckled, “have to support my co-star Yuri Plisetsky.”

Guang-Hong’s face lit up as Viktor recognized him as if he just experienced Christmas on Phichit’s birthday. “T-Thank you…” He blushed as the praise earned Viktor a shy smile. “C-Can we take a photo with you?”

“Oh, sure.” Viktor smiled at them. Guang-Hong and Leo had the older actor between them. Yuri put the phone up, ready to take a photo. Viktor flashed a charming smile and Yuri didn’t know whether it was for him or for the photo. Either way, he took photos just to get over and done with.

When they walked away, Yuri can feel someone staring at him practically burning the back of his head and nape that sent shivers down in his spine. Just in time they got away from Viktor, Phichit finally appeared into the venue that floored everyone with his style.

His hair was neatly swept to the side, and along with his family, he also wore a traditional Thailand clothes, only his was more special to represent just who was the one celebrating: with smooth, red fabric as the base, the clothing had gold sequins as that glittered under the light as its design with yellow borders, A small line circled around from the chest to the back with a dull dark orange jade on the curve of the shirt to signify and cover the end loop. The sides of the cloth had a small cut, and on the top of the cut, it was being covered with a belt with a square-cut corundum sapphire and two dangling cords. His pants, in a darker shade of red, had a small heart with sequins inside the borders and a small line on the top while behind it had a small tower-like design with a spire. He seemed to be wearing dark wood-colored socks with light coffee-colored penny loaf shoes.

Phichit looked like a prince in his [clothes.](https://twitter.com/honorary_meep/status/836503280150806530)

Murmurs and whispers came as he swaggered. Yuri gave a small thumbs up to the birthday boy to which he answered back with a thumbs up as well. He stepped onto the low stage and gave his speech, more or less about thanking the ones who made it to his birthday and then his parents for supporting him all the way to his dreams, his younger brothers and sisters, his inspirations, and then hoping that being 20 would provide more happiness along his life. It was now then time to party.

Phichit roamed around the room, smiling brightly to each and every one of the visitors who congratulated him, gracious with the gifts they provided for him. He looked for Guang-Hong and Leo, who stood against the wall away from the crowd, and when he approached them, he saw the two of them holding hands ever so slyly. Phichit grinned, crossing his arms as he stood beside them.

“And you two never told me.” He said, feigning offense. Leo and Guang-Hong quickly let go of each other, averting Phichit’s gaze with a bright blush. “Here you are, the two of you, being romantic at my birthday party!”

“We’re not—we’re not in a relationship,” Leo replied defensively.

“Oh, okay, so holding hands while being away from the crowd isn’t a signifier for a secret relationship,” Phichit answered with a subtle sarcasm. “So what is it, then?”

“W-We’re waiting until Guang-Hong turns 18!”

“Oh, so a mutual understanding.” Phichit still grinned widely nonetheless. He sauntered away from them, waving, “best of luck for the two of you! Have fun!”

It wasn’t so far when Phichit finally came across Christophe and he beamed at the man who grinned at him in return, going for a hug.

“Chris!”

“Phichit.” Chris hugged him as a greeting. “So nice to see you again.” He said as he pulled away. “You look stunning tonight, by the way.”

“Oh thank you,” Phichit replied flattered. “Viktor!” He quickly went for a hug to the Russian man who chuckled and hugged back. He was about to say something when Viktor placed a finger on his lips.

“Save your words for a moment, okay?” He pulled Vincent from the crowd who smiled at Phichit as the birthday boy gasped loudly, jaws slacked as he placed his hands on his mouth to cover it. “Happy birthday, Phichit!”

“No way…” Phichit shook from his place, slowly tearing up, “no… come on… I can’t believe you got Arthur Stuart for my birthday…”

“Well, we got Arthur Stuart for your birthday.” Chris interjected. “happy birthday, Phichit.”

“Happy birthday to you.” Vincent greeted while smiling at Phichit and the boy teared up. Viktor quickly took a tissue from his breast pocket and wiped his eyes, laughing.

“It’s like a waterfall!” He exclaimed. “Oh, he’s so happy…”

“I am! I can’t believe Arthur Stuart is my visitor for my 20th birthday.” As the tears stopped falling, he handed the phone to Viktor. “Take a photo of us! I don’t want to miss this opportunity, I want to remember this day.”

Viktor agreed and took photos of the two of them. Phichit was obviously delighted and on cloud nine and it showed in each of the pictures Viktor had taken. When he was done, he handed the phone back to Phichit. “Alright, I’m heading to the buffet table because I am famished. See you guys later.”

Viktor grabbed a plate and utensils as soon as he reached the table, taking some clams and fried shrimp and chicken. Coming near to the chocolate fountain, He dipped the cookies and marshmallows he picked in it, putting them on the plate. When he reached for the serving utensil for the chocolate cake, another hand also tried to reach for it. Viktor and Yuri stared at each other for a moment, too shocked to say something before Yuri turned away, his hand slowly crawling back to him.

“Please,” he said, motioning his hand for Viktor to take a slice of the chocolate cake first. Viktor looked at his plate; Yuri’s was covered mostly with chocolates and ice-cream mochis. He smiled at him.

“You really love chocolate, don’t you? As far as I can remember.” Viktor commented. Yuri chuckled with a slight blush on his cheeks, something that Viktor found cute about him.

“Yeah, I um… I do love chocolate.” When Yuri glanced at Viktor’s plate, he squinted, mouth slightly open as he articulated his words in his head. “As far as I can remember, you’re not… you’re not a fan of the chocolate flavor.”

“I changed my mind and gave it a try,” he took a slice and put it on his plate, “it’s actually pretty good. I kind of like it now.”

“Oh.”

“Chocolate cake?” Viktor offered.

“Oh, y-yes, please.” Yuri moved his plate a little closer to the cake as Viktor put a slice on it. “Thank you.”

Just as he was about to leave, Viktor took a deep breath and called his name. “Yuri.”

Yuri turned to him, blinking as he bit his lip. “Hm?”

“If you want… you can… you can sit with us.” He offered. “I think… Phichit would sit with us since you know,” he chuckled, “Arthur Stuart.”

“Oh.” He smiled politely at him, “I have to say no. Phichit’s parents invited me first and… I-I can’t… exactly refuse them.”

“Oh, okay,” Viktor nodded in understanding, “okay then, have fun.”

“You too.” Yuri walked away as Viktor watched him with a heavy heart, still remembering the text messages he almost sent to Yuri one night when he was drunk. He didn’t know whether he regretted making those texts or regretting he did not send those sooner before Yuri did something about his number.

He wondered if things would’ve become different if he said those words before it was all too late.

* * *

 

Yuri had been drinking a fruit-flavored champagne after he ate dinner thirty minutes ago. The people already filled the floor with dancing and more mingling ten minutes ago, having fun with their company and meeting someone new. It wasn’t Yuri’s type of fun, but he loved to watch. When it felt too much to him, he got out to the balcony, only to be surprised to see Viktor as well, drinking champagne and inclined on the border.

“This is new,” he commented as he walked towards him, enough to get Viktor’s attention who looked over his shoulder. “You’re not inside and mingling with the others?”

Viktor chuckled softly before he looked down to his arms, swirling his drink, “it’s Phichit’s birthday, I don’t want to do a great disservice to him by taking all of the attention meant for him, not when he’s wearing a showstopping dress made by you.”

Yuri giggled as he looked at the patio being lit by a dim lamppost and the soft moonlight. “Not gonna lie, I thought you’d be there and then do a great service to Phichit by gracing him with some attention from the Nikiforov.”

“Eh, he deserves all the attention tonight. He’s stepping in his 20’s, can’t stop a man from embarking on his journey for the second decade of his life.”

“It’s so strange…” Yuri contemplated as he sipped from his glass, “you always seem to want to be the center of attention.”

“Yes, well,” Viktor straightened his posture as he looked up. “It’s different this time. Phichit’s my friend, and I want him to receive the proper attention.”

“I guess so. Still, that didn’t answer why you’re here.”

“I wanted some time alone.”

“O-Oh… um… do you want me to go the other balcony or…?”

“Oh, no, your presence is fine. Stay, please?”

They drank together as they enjoyed the view of the patio and the moonlight. not saying a word. Something in Yuri’s head nudged him to come closer to Viktor, and Viktor felt the same, though both of them never acted upon it, wanting to satisfy themselves from being this close after for so long, with only an inch apart from each other.

“By the way, how are you?” Yuri asked to break the ice. “You know, with your filming and… other things.”

“You know…” Viktor’s fingertips clinked the glass in his hand, “sleep, film, eat, film, film, film… then sleep. Anyway,” he turned to him, “What do you mean with ‘other things’?”

“Well, you’re the talk in all news outlet because of your photos with some of the cast.” Yuri turned to Viktor who had a sly grin on his face and he rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re a famous actor, alright?”

“I just want to have fun while being in the set,” Viktor replied, smiling at Yuri. “Nothing’s wrong with that, right?”

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong with trying to have fun while you work.”

“How about you, how’s your business?”

“Oh, you know, doing great, actually.” Yuri chest heaved as he looked at the night sky sparse with stars. “I think I landed on a big break and… well, I’m close to achieving my dream, so… there’s that.”

“Oh. Good for you. Congratulations um… whatever that may be.”

A small stillness enveloped between them, looking for the words to say before Viktor broke the taciturn atmosphere between them.

“This isn’t how I wanted to celebrate Phichit’s birthday, you know.” Viktor began without looking at Yuri. “I wanted to celebrate his birthday with the two of us together, just like this, but not as strangers.”

“Me too,” Yuri admitted. “But, I guess unforeseen circumstances can turn something around to things that we never wanted to happen.”

“I’ve been thinking, ever since that day, Yuri,” he turned to him with glassy eyes, fingers treading towards Yuri’s hand, “and I can’t help but ask myself everyday: why did we break up? Was it only because of the people almost finding out about us?”

Yuri contemplated at the question, drinking and emptying the glass in hand before he turned to Viktor, smiling somberly. “Maybe it’s just the fire starter.” He uttered. “Viktor, you’re too committed to your work, and I’m just too selfish that I want to have all of you for me. I can’t have that dream, and you surely don’t want to deprive your fans with what you can offer to them, not when you have the whole world at your fingertips.”

Viktor pursed his lips to prevent them from jittering, finally pressing his palm on the back of Yuri’s hand, “I thought what we had was something special. You’re the unforgettable one in all of the ones I came across with.”

Yuri looked down with droopy eyes, the corner of his lips twitched up. “You’re my first… and I don’t think anyone can top you, you’re the most memorable out of all the people I’ve met before.”

“Maybe we’re just born at the wrong time.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Yuri sighed. “Viktor… believe me, I did love you with all of I am.”

“So did I. Maybe I even loved you with more than what I am, Yuri.”

“Viktor, I’m sorry things had to end this way.” Yuri breathed shakily that turned into a soft chuckle to prevent himself from crying. “Well. you can’t be the World’s Hottest Bachelor if you have me as your boyfriend, can you?”

“I guess so.” Viktor chuckled as well. “Yes, well, that’s one of my selling points, I suppose.”

They stared at each other with soft eyes. The tender moonlight striking Viktor’s features in all the right places that lifted his blue eyes and silver hair more, and Yuri’s heart ached with longing for him, the hand on the top of his felt just right, and he wanted to go back, wanting to have him back in his arms and kiss him under the moonlight.

Instead he pulled his hand away, coughing softly, “I-I have to… go back inside, Phichit’s probably looking for me.”

“Ah, yes, of course, Phichit.” Viktor cleared his throat, smiling meekly at Yuri. “Have a good night, Yuri. And by the way, you really need to change your necktie, that color’s atrocious.”

Yuri giggled under his breath. “Too bad, I like it.”

Yuri headed inside the building, leaving Viktor alone and contemplating. The moment he stepped inside, he nearly cried. He held his tears back, covering his trembling mouth as he headed to the buffet to get more champagne to drown his feelings.

* * *

 

Phichit was having the best time of his life; his childhood idol was here, his family’s having fun along with his friends, and he was wearing clothes that Yuri made especially for him and he was getting complimented because of how fitting it was for him. His night was filled with happiness, and Phichit wanted to burst from all the joy he had, it was truly the best night of his life.

Except that he saw Yuri drinking what was left from the champagne tower from the buffet table that changed his mood to a whole different degree.

He quickly let go of his little sister, kissing her forehead and promised he’ll dance with her again as he needed to tend his friend. Yuri swayed from where he stood that alarmed Phichit. Just as when the drunk Japanese man was about to grab someone, Phichit made it on time and gripped Yuri’s arm who giggled and laughed as they walked away from the venue and to the elevator, only to be stopped when his little sister chased him, crying softly.

Phichit was conflicted, looking at the open and empty elevator door and to his little sister. With a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes, he knelt down and smiled gently at his sister.

“Preeda, I promised I’ll dance with you once big brother has taken care of Yuri, didn’t I?”

Preeda raised her small hand and showed Phichit a bleeding finger that worried Phichit. “H-Hurts… Pree tripped… can’t find mama…”

Phichit looked at the open elevator door and gently pushed Yuri in, silently praying to God that Yuri still had a piece of his mind to lead himself to an available room. He picked Preeda up and went inside the elevator to press a floor button. He stepped out just before the door closed, rushing to the venue to find his mother.

When Phichit went back, he was too busy searching for his parents to notice a drunk Viktor swaying out of the room, going to the elevator and pressing a button even with a heavy head from all the champagne he drank. He did not expect seeing Yuri rolling and giggling against the walls of the elevator as soon as it opened. His hair was disheveled, his coat already hanging on his shoulder as his necktie was loose. Viktor almost misstepped and fell onto the ground, though he managed to catch himself before it happened. He stared at Yuri who was staring at him as well, he managed to press a button to the 26th floor and then stood beside Yuri. The man, with his glasses askew, licked his lips, and then pressed his body against Viktor, who blushed as he saw what Yuri did with half-lidded eyes. Yuri giggled, grinning toothily at Viktor as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I missed you…”

Viktor, who proved himself to be vulnerable to temptations just like any other man, pressed Yuri against the wall and let him wrap his legs around his waist, his hands holding Yuri’s hips firmly before he met Yuri’s lips with his own for a hot kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted the 20th Chapter!!! As promised, [here's](https://twitter.com/honorary_meep/status/836503280150806530) the stuff.
> 
> And if you're curious about what happened at the end, head over [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10018058) I gotchu, fam


	21. Chapter 21

Yuri purred in his sleep, snuggling closer to the source of it behind him. He pressed his body closer and closer, his body pleased with the strong arms hugging him protectively and possessively. Yuri’s fingers traced along the hard edges and muscles of the arm wrapped around him, giggling quietly under his breath. He didn’t open his eyes just yet, too happy with the warmth he received from whoever was behind him, granted, his ass was sore, but the feeling of being full and oneness surpassing the dull throbbing of the pain. It felt good, it felt _right._

He yawned softly as he nestled closer to the strong chest behind him, not caring if his lower body hurt, if anything, it only made him want to cuddle the man holding him tight. As his eyes flew open, he looked up just to see who was the one embracing him, only to smile up at Viktor, dazed. Thinking that he was dreaming, he indulged himself to the Russian’s hold, thinking that it was fine to let himself enjoy this dream. His inside felt so full, practically rubbing his tummy and a bigger hand than his dangling there before he put a pressure on a spot particularly close to his side, sighing softly, pleased with how well he was taking it in before he relaxed on the bedsheets, seemingly melting as he buried his face into the other man’s embrace and squeezed his hand. Viktor squeezed back, slipping his fingers between Yuri’s as he pulled the man closer to him, nuzzling his nape.

It wasn’t too long until the headache kicked in causing for Yuri to groan as he used his arm to support himself as he tried to get up, shutting his eyes tightly as he slightly shook his head, the arm resting on his side slid down. Yuri turned to Viktor who was still sleeping peacefully as he blinked sleepily, closing his eyes for a couple more moments before he finally realized that he wasn’t dreaming. It wasn’t also rocket science for him to find out what happened last night: aching hips, both naked, and of course, the fullness in his tummy.

But for some reason, Yuri didn’t run away like he should, and instead stayed and watched Viktor’s peaceful and angelic sleeping face. He caressed his cheek, a thumb tracing under his shut eyes and long eyelashes. He stooped closer to Viktor, lips almost touching the other until it finally registered in his head what just happened.

_I just slept with my ex last night. Oh God, I slept with Viktor Nikiforov last night._

Panic rose from his chest, removing himself from Viktor with a slight pain that he whimpered quietly and fell on the floor. Yuri did his best to stand up, staggering with the aching lower half and took his glasses and tried to put on his clothes to the best of his abilities and dashed out of the room, his shirt were buttoned in all the wrong ways and he didn’t have time to zip his pants all the way up. He managed to catch up to a couple of people coming downstairs with him in the elevator. He avoided their glances and put himself at a corner of the elevator away from the three people with him and took this time to button his shirt properly and zip his pants, looking up as he shut his eyes and gulped, sighing heavily.

At that moment, Yuri told himself: Champagne was the meaning of last night bad choices and Walk of Shames.

_I can’t believe I’m currently doing a Walk Of Shame. I’m sorry, mom, dad, I also can’t believe I will do this in my lifetime._

He ran out of the building, not caring if his hips were still suffering and hailed a cab, flinching as he sat down on his seat. Yuri didn’t wait for the driver to ask him just where he was going and immediately told him the directions to his apartment and paid him ahead of time, much to the driver’s confusion but he didn’t say a word and simply did his job of driving his customer to his location.

Yuri rushed inside his apartment room and quickly undressed as soon as he got there, purposely avoiding to look in any mirror for now so he wouldn’t have to scare himself just how many marks of last night were still in his body, absolutely not ready for the answer, especially when he can still feel the effects of them in his body.

_I slept with Viktor…_

_I am absolutely never gonna go drink alcohol again. What the hell…_

_But do I regret it?_

_Do I really regret it?_

_What am I thinking?_

After taking a cold shower three times to completely wake himself up, Yuri looked in the mirror just to see how much Viktor actually _marked_ him, and he couldn’t believe Viktor left hickeys and bite marks all over him.

The most prominent areas were his neck, chest, and he also saw fingerprint bruises on his thighs. His cheeks heated up, whimpering as he searched for clothes that will help him hide his marks, though his fingers danced along the trails and bruises Viktor gave him, He may had a blackout and couldn’t remember a thing, but his mind can perfectly picture and feel Viktor’s fingers and lips all over him, blemishing his smooth skin, teasing him, how his hands would squeeze and hold him as he was kissed, His face heated, but adored the image of Viktor’s face smiling smugly at him whenever he can earn a sound out of his lips, his touches already imprinted in his head that he can feel just how he was touched by the older man last night.

Yuri shivered at the memories and the ghost of his touches, blushing heavily as he wore a navy blue turtleneck sweater and comfortable pants on. As he expected, his lower body hurt whenever he would bend down, just as when he reached for his shoes. “Ow…” he mumbled, ducking to get the pair. Just as when he was able to reach for them, he groaned under his breath, body on the floor. He touched his hips, massaging them to somehow lessen the soreness.

He forced himself to get dressed and get to work, hoping that he’ll feel better later. He also hoped no one would notice his limping, especially Minami. He was certainly not looking forward to answering his question when the boy would look at him with eyes full of naiveté.

As he took small steps to his boutique, careful not to bump into anyone, he sent a message to Phichit.

_‘Can we talk later at lunch time?’_

* * *

 

Viktor slept well with a nice dream playing in his head. Yuri beside him, sleeping soundly as his own arms were wrapped around him, snuggling and nuzzling him to get more of his heat. Well, truthfully, it was Yuri who was the source of heat, but the warmth they were sharing was pleasing, calming. He purred quietly, lips pressed against Yuri’s nape—or so he thought. When his eyes flew open, there was no one beside him.

He sat up, inhaling deeply as he struggled to do so. His head reeled into the thought that someone was beside him earlier, and now, seeing no one other than him was on the bed, he promptly wondered if he just dreamed about being with Yuri. He whimpered under his breath as he blinked for a couple more times, getting a terrible headache from the hangover that made him groan loudly, The pain grated his mind like two plates of steel grinding each other. Slowly, the memories of last night came back to him: Phichit’s party, drinking champagne, and then… elevator… and then Yuri… whispering… _I missed you._

Wait, he got that right, right?

And then although still a bit blurry and hazy inside his head to top the whole headache off, he can get pieces of… pushing Yuri against the elevator wall… kissing him… and then dragging him into a room and then…

Oh.

_Oh._

Viktor stopped breathing for a moment as his head wrapped around the idea of it. _I fucking had sex with my ex. I can’t believe it._

As if the world wanted for him to believe in it, he pulled the sheets up, seeing the remnants of last night on the bed. He exhaled sharply, pulling the duvet back down, the memories of last night finally recollected in his head: the places he kissed, touched, the whispered words they told each other, and snuggling each other, sharing the body heat and attention they wanted to get from one another.

_“Ya lyublyu tebya.”_

_“Aishiteru.”_

Viktor can perfectly hear Yuri’s voice saying that. His hands can still remember what it felt like touching the smooth skin, along with his head vividly replaying the memories of last night. His cheeks colored beet red and he buried his face in the pillows beneath, getting cut off when a phone call interrupted him. He rolled his eyes, scratching his ear when the ringtone irritated him as he picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

“ _Vitya, where are you?_ ”

“I’m in the suite where I went with Chris last night.” He yawned, “ _a chto? Bogi, kak golova raskalyvaetsya…_ ” ( _why? God, my head hurts…_ ) Viktor plopped back to the pillows.

“ _A ya tyebye vchera govoril ne napivat’sya!_ ” ( _Didn’t I say that you shouldn’t drink too much yesterday?!_ ) Yakov scolded. “ _Ugh… alright, it’s already 11:30 AM. Your live guesting will be at 3 PM with the other cast. Wherever you are, get home and get showered, I’m calling the makeup team to go to your house for an hour—_ ”

“ _Nyet, nyet… otprav’ ih v svoy ofis. Ya priyedu._ ” ( _No, no… send them to your office. I’ll come over._ ) He sighed quietly, “just give me a moment, I’ll get going.” He added, shutting his eyes tightly as he turned his head only to be met with the bright sunlight pouring in from the glass windows. “ _Blya… bol’no…_ ” ( _Fuck… that hurts…_ )

“ _Fine, but don’t be late for the show. And be careful, people might jump on you, take a taxi or Uber. I don’t want to risk your safety from your hangover._ ”

Viktor ended the call, letting go of his phone beside him as he stared at his pile of clothes on the floor, sighing quietly before he closed his eyes, replaying the memories of last night as he let himself rest for some time before he’ll leave the premise later.

* * *

 

At 12 PM, Yuri was with Phichit at a park and eating ice cream with him. They’d just finished their lunch, and Phichit suggested they take a walk away from the restaurant. Yuri fidgeted on his seat at the bench, he watched young kids chase each other as their parents watch over them. Phichit ate his double-dutch one, though Yuri already emptied his ice cream, taking deep sighs every now and then that’ll cause for Phichit to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What’s up with you?” Phichit finally asked as he put his cup of ice cream down. Yuri shut his eyes and let out another heavy sigh before he spoke, still with his eyes closed.

“Hey, um… what happened to me last night?”

“Oh, I um… I wanted to bring you back to an available room but Preeda was crying and all…” Phichit huffed his cheeks, looking up. “I had to come with her or else she’ll throw a fit.” He looked at him, “I figured you still have some of your senses to get a room. Anyway, what happened to you last night?”

“I… didn’t get to my room.”

“Oh… oh my God, Yuri, I’m so sorry—”

“That’s fine, that’s fine…” Yuri gave a small smile and Phichit raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anyway, what happened?” He cocked his head, “I didn’t see you anywhere at the hallway so… someone must’ve picked you up. I just assumed that you were picked up by the staff and put in an available room.”

Yuri inhaled deeply. “I did say I wasn’t able to go to my room. That doesn’t mean I didn’t go to somebody else’s room.”

“Oh.” Phichit squinted, sipping the melted ice cream from the cup, “and then?”

“I slept with Viktor Nikiforov.”

Phichit almost choked on his ice cream and his eyes widened at his best friend, “what?!”

Yuri shut his eyes and nodded, covering his face with his palms, “oh God, what do I do, Phichit? What did I just do?”

“You slept with Viktor.” Phichit nodded slowly until the realization sank in, “you slept with Vi—”

Yuri was quick to cover his friend’s lips whose voice became muffled and the younger man raised his arms in defeat that caused for Yuri to let go. “You can’t say it out loud!” He reproached in a hushed tone. Phichit nodded before he shook his head.

“I can’t believe it.”

“I also can’t believe that I slept with my ex.”

“No, actually, what I can’t believe is that you actually slept with someone. On my birthday.”’ Phichit resented. “And with Vicky, no less, when I didn’t even get a birthday sex.”

“You’re more concerned about that?” Yuri huffed indignantly. “Unbelievable.”

“It’s not that I’m more concerned about that, it’s just that you slept with a really hot guy last night.”

“... Yeah, okay true… I did sleep with a really hot guy last night...” Yuri mumbled, blushing as he nibbled his lower lip, “God, Phichit… I don’t know what I just did…”

Sensing his confusion, Phichit set the ice cream aside and grabbed Yuri to face him, “okay, first things first, what did you feel the moment you woke up today and found out you had drunk sex with him?”

Yuri’s face turned beet red at the memory, stuttering, “I-I honestly… felt… I felt so warm and fuzzy a-and… and right…”

Phichit’s jaws slacked, raising an eyebrow in awe. “Wow… okay, so… with those in mind, do you feel like… regretting it now, letting yourself get so drunk to the point of blackout and all the stuff that came because you’re drunk and you can’t control yourself and your actions?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t regret it, and I don’t know why!” Yuri groaned under his breath, running a hand through his hair, “because I probably should be more concerned, b-but no… I-I just… God… why are we talking about this in a park?!”

Phichit looked around, nervously smiling at the passerby who heard Yuri just now before he looked at him, pursing his lips, huffing. “Okay, Yuri, let’s talk about this in your shop, would that will make you feel comfortable and better?”

Yuri nodded and mumbled a small _‘okay’_ before Phichit smiled gently and got up from his seat, leading the way as he accompanied his friend back to his safe space.

* * *

 

Yuri worked with Carol’s dress in all of the hours he was available to do so after he was done with lunch, wanting to purge the thoughts of his brain that wanted to think of the possible ways how last night went. So far, the technique was working. In the other workroom, Clary was working hard to make the custom dresses. After the talk with Phichit, Yuri was able to stop panicking about last night, but that still didn’t stop his face from heating up on time to time whenever he’d think of what probably happened while he was drunk.

He still couldn’t sit down without wincing because of the pain but at least the pain got better and better as the time passed, and so he resolved on working while standing up, though he did take breaks from time to time, resting his sore bottom and just in time as he sat down, Clary opened the door and smiled at him as she approached him with a couple of papers in hand.

“Okay, so…” she took a deep breath as she sat beside Yuri and showed him her portfolio, “I have two designs for one dress, and they have the same base and layers, but I can’t choose what ornaments should I use.” Clary then handed Yuri a couple of papers, “that’s the client’s moodboard,” she laid out the two designs on Yuri’s lap. “Which one do you think fit better?”

Yuri analyzed both of the designs and the moodboard before he picked one, though he was too busy thinking of what to pick, giving Clary enough time to notice the small mark on Yuri’s wrist. She slowly pointed at it and Yuri stopped looking at the papers and then to Clary.

“What’s that?” Clary asked as she slowly stuck her arm out to reach for Yuri’s hand who quickly pulled away when he realized what was she doing.

“What are you doing?” He asked, blushing as he pulled his sleeve up to hide the hickey. Clary squinted, tilting her head as she backed up, contemplating as she gathered her thoughts.

“That’s weird…” she mumbled, “could’ve sworn I’ve seen that kind of mark in my lifetime…”

“I pick the second design,” Yuri said to divert the topic. “The beads are less cluttered.”

Clary’s attention changed to the papers and raised an eyebrow at the second design, shrugging in agreement. “Figures.” She kept the papers back in her clearbook before she pointed at the remote. “Do you mind if I watch the TV with you? I mean, I just want to take a rest by watching but it’s okay if you want me to leave.”

“Oh, no, please,” he hovered his hand to the television, prompting for Clary to turn it on. She surfed for a couple more channels before she stopped at the channel where Viktor was being interviewed, letting out a dreamy sigh as she put the remote away, keeping her eyes on the screen. A slight blush colored Yuri’s cheeks, though he looked away and took deep breaths to prevent from blushing any further and watched the show with Clary.

Viktor, Sara, and Alex were the guest stars of a talk show to promote their film and other shenanigans people would like to find out about them. The host was pleased to have them, and if Yuri would tell the truth to himself, who wouldn’t be?

They were currently being asked with the most random of the questions and the guests answered who was who. Apparently, Sara was the one most gullible out of all three, just as what the three voted. Clary sighed, breaking out into a grin as the camera focused on a giggling Viktor.

“What a beautiful man…” she said out loud. “It’s such a wonder how he remained single, and by that, I mean he’s never been reported to be in a serious relationship with someone. Didn’t the previous rumors of his lovelife were either lies or a game of ‘will they won’t they’ that ultimately led to they’re not gonna do it? And it happens every time. He’s like a love tease… but I still love him…”

The host asked a question to Viktor about his love life causing for Clary to let out another sigh. Yuri listened, even though he knew what Viktor will say; something along the lines of _‘I want to enjoy being single as much as I can until I will be able to find someone that I want to settle down with’_ and _‘I haven’t found someone I want to be with yet, I think.’_

“He’s been saying that for years!” Clary whined as she rested her back against the chair, shaking her head now that they were talking about Camille before they played _Never have I ever_ , “I find it so weird he’s never been in a relationship with Camille… how can they see each other in a familial way, you know?”

“I didn’t know you comment so much when watching.” Yuri smiled at Clary, genuinely finding her habit adorable. Clary blushed, closing her eyes as her brows curled up.

“Sorry…”

“Oh, it’s okay! I have a friend with that habit, too.” Yuri looked fondly at her, reaching for his bottled water. “She’s in Japan, though, and she’s way older than me. I think the two of you will get along.”

_“Okay, never have I ever put on or been put on handcuffs.”_

Sara and Alex raised their cards while Viktor stayed still, lips pursed as he suppressed a chuckle while averting his eyes, visibly blushing as he bit his lip. His stillness shocked everyone in the room, erupting into cheers and yells.

_“Have you been imprisoned?!”_

It was then Viktor raised his placard to show _Never_ . The crowd collectively whined causing for Viktor to giggle wildly,  _“I didn’t know we have a kinky crowd, wow. Why are they all so disappointed with my answer?”_

Yuri drank his water as he watched the show along with Clary whose disappointment was obvious from Viktor’s answer, pouting as she put her chin on her elbowed arm.

“I wonder what does it take to sleep with Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuri spat his drink that surprised Clary.

As he coughed, Clary pat his back, and for a moment, she saw what was Yuri hiding under his sleeve. When Yuri regained himself, she pointed at his wrist.

“Was that a hickey?” Clary grinned brightly. “Yuri, how was last night? I can’t believe you got freaky at Phichit’s birthday.” She winked at him and Yuri’s face turned beet red.

“W-What?” Yuri took a deep, shaky breath, exhaling before he shook his head. “You know what, I think you should head back to your work. The show’s almost finished and you need to start working on that dress.”

“What? But—”

Yuri grabbed her arm and pushed her outside as gently but forcefully as he could, “keep up the good work, Clary. Let’s talk later, I also need to finish Carolina Yang’s dress, thank you.”

“W-Wait, Yuri—” Clary was able to block Yuri closing the door using her arm, to which she tried to widen to fit her face, grinning suggestively. “Did something happen last night—”

“That’s it, goodbye,” Yuri finally managed to push Clary away and locked his door. He took a moment as his fingers numbed from the sensation before his eyes wandered to his television, heart beating loudly as the camera panned to Viktor’s smiling face. His heart thumped and ached, he can’t deny the fact any longer; he truly missed him.

At the back of his head, Yuri slightly wondered if Viktor ever had a clear memory of what happened last night.

* * *

 

Days passed since the interview, Viktor had been uploading photos nonstop on his Instagram and the comments and likes poured in, especially when he posted another flirtatious photo with Alex, most of them asking him if he indeed had been imprisoned or perhaps used the handcuffs in another setting. He’d still laugh at his costars who will ask him the same thing, and he would reply to them with a shrug and a cheeky grin to leave them guessing for the true answer. As for him, he enjoyed their reactions and dwelled on them as he did his job.

Yakov already scolded Viktor for what he had done, telling him that he should be more careful to avoid any controversy that may form from his actions. He also asked him since when did he become so careless and Viktor can still see the disappointed look on the old man’s face.

He didn’t know what to tell him if he was being honest with himself. Hell, he didn’t even know what was the cause of all of his actions.

Yakov dropped the issue when Viktor can’t provide an answer and instead warned him about the consequences of his doings. Viktor found himself unable to care anymore, as long as he was doing his job well, Yakov and his team shouldn’t care too much as well with what he does in his life, right? He’d been acting for a decade now, winning awards left and right. As long as he’ll keep winning, keep being praised by critics and fans, they should let him be.

He already lost so many things from being an actor, anyway. Why can’t they let him do anything he wanted to do in his life?

He leaned back to his seat as he looked up, closing his eyes for a moment to remember what happened last night. It slowly shifted to their second time, lips warping into a small smile as his hands re-lived how it was to touch a smooth, unblemished skin before he sighed and scrolled through his social media.

As he was resting in his dressing room scrolling through his social media, a middle-aged woman with glasses went inside without any warning and looked at him sternly. Viktor rolled his eyes and then went back to surfing the internet with his phone. The woman, still bemused, approached Viktor, heels clicking on the hard surface of the floor with every step before she sat beside him.

“Can you please leave us alone for a moment?” Viktor told his make-up artists politely. They followed his orders quickly, and as soon as they were alone, hearing the door closed, Viktor sighed, still not looking at the woman beside him. “What do you want this time?”

“I thought we already discussed about hinting the media and causing for the press to howl at you?” She began. Viktor groaned quietly at his publicist, shaking his head. “And now you’re back brewing more issues for the media to tread and play with. Do you want to know how many calls we’ve been hounded with ever since you posted your photos with Camille and now the interview?”

“It’s your job, Veronica.” He retorted. “It’s your job to keep my image up and dismiss any rumors that they’re trying to tell the world before they’ll say it out loud to the media.”

“It is my job,” she raised her voice now, “but if my client isn’t working with me, guess what? I’ll still fail to do my duties because this kind of job is a two-way work. So for God’s sake, Viktor, you better clean up your act. You’ve gone too far this time. And with Alex, no less.”

“People are used to it!” Viktor replied at her, brows furrowed, “they’ll shrug it off as another photo with Viktor Nikiforov just like the ones I had with Camille and Sara.”

“What if they won’t?” Veronica answered. “Do you really think they won’t link your photo to what happened to you years ago?”

Viktor’s chest tightened, gripping his phone tightly before he looked away and then gazed at the mirror. “I was 17, it’s been a decade, the whole world has forgotten about it.”

“Oh, except it doesn’t work that way.” Veronica folded her arms again as she crossed her legs, leaning over her seat. “They’ll bring it up if you’ll keep doing what you’re doing, trust me. They’ll question your sexuality over again and then producers and directors will slowly keep you as a second option rather than being the one they’ll clamor for. Do you want that to happen again, Viktor?”

“What are you trying to say?” Viktor sighed exasperatedly, “they already dismissed the photo of me getting kissed by another boy as a manip and then you got rid of the paparazzi who took it. No one will be able to prove I am not straight, all of them will think ‘oh it’s just Viktor having fun off the set with his costars, nothing significant’, why should I be worried?”

“Most media will think like that, but the ones who are ready to take you down will grab the chance.” She leaned to Viktor, her voice piercing through him. “You know how they act all nice but the reality, they’re waiting for the perfect time to bring your dirt out to the light. It doesn’t matter if you’ll think nothing’s wrong with being queer, they will demonize anything from you that’s out of the norm, slander you and make up rumors until they ruin your life behind your back. Why do you think your friend Christophe almost had his career over? They can’t openly bring him down so they attack him another way, and he knows it. I’ll let you find another reason why his show keeps getting delayed. It’s all done under, Viktor, and I’m sure you’re aware of it, don’t pretend.”

Viktor kept quiet as he contemplated about it; Veronica was right, he didn’t need those people to know that they were against him, they just have to wait for the opportunity to throw him down, destroy him, until he was just a thing of yesterday. All of his hard work for 20 years, gone.

“You’ll just become a cookie cutter actor for companies to get an ally star,” Veronica added, “at the end of the day, they won’t care, you’ll just become the second option. You know how a lot of things are done secretly here in Hollywood, so work with me here, Viktor, unless you want everything you’ve ever worked for be gone in vain. They’ll stop caring if you can act, they’ll all focus on your sexuality now.”

Viktor grumbled quietly, clutching his phone before Veronica looked at it and then laid her hand out. “Your phone.”

“What?”

“Your team of publicist will be the one that will oversee your social media accounts for now.” She said. “I need to take a look at your passwords.”

Viktor chuckled bitterly, “why can’t I have my own freedom, goddamn it?! Yakov told me—”

“You will have your accounts back as soon as you learn what to post and what should not be posted, and if you’re talking about Yakov, the man agreed to this.”

“Veronica—!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to post your updates and whatnots and socialize with your fans, but we will watch over what kind of information and photos you’re allowed to post on your social media,” Veronica replied nonchalantly.

Viktor groaned, infuriated with the situation, though he yielded and handed her his phone, and he felt exposed as she looked through his accounts, memorizing any information and settings he put to every single one. He whimpered quietly as he watched her anxiously. When Veronica was satisfied, she handed the phone back to him.

“Happy now?”

“Glad we’re finally reaching the moment we’re working together now, Viktor.” She said. She lifted herself up from her seat and then walked away, leaving Viktor who held his phone tightly as he stared at it, ready to cry from the earlier argument.

His makeup artist cautiously walked in, wearing a reserved smile at him. “You okay, Vik?”

“I’m fine, just um…” he took a deep breath. “feels kind of… weird, I suppose, not having control over something in your life?”

“V-Viktor, d-do you want for us to buy you a drink?” She asked, concerned. “We don’t mind getting out, you know. Whatever you like, we’ll search for it and buy it.”

“Please, don’t bother anymore.” He smiled at them, sighing as he looked at his phone, reading the message Yakov sent him.

_‘I did the best that I can do, Viktor. I’m so sorry for letting you down.’_

Just as he guessed, Yakov didn’t want Veronica’s paranoia to come crawling under his skin, but perhaps Veronica was right, maybe, for now, this was the best action he can take away from all the issue people might brew from that photo where his costar kissed him on his cheek.

“Hey,” he grabbed the attention of his makeup artists, “whatever happens… you guys will still stick with me, right?”

They looked at each other before they turned to Viktor. “Y-Yes, of course, we loved working with you, Viktor. You’ve been the nicest and the most generous we’ve ever worked with.”

Viktor smiled as he thumbed his phone. “I hope so…” he muttered, sighing as he looked at the vanity mirror before his phone rang, raising an eyebrow as he saw that it was an unregistered number, though he did answer the call albeit cautiously. “Hello?”

“ _Vitya? Eto ya._ ” ( _Vitya? It’s me._ )

Viktor had forgotten how to breathe.

His makeup artists noticed how he froze in front of the mirror and they all got out, not wanting to bug whatever the phone call was all about. Viktor’s lips trembled, his other hand curling into a fist as the voice continued to speak.

“ _Ya ponimayu, chto ty, skoryeye vsyego, nye ozhidal myenya uslyshat’, stol’ko vryemyeni proshlo s tyeh por, kak my v poslyedniy raz govoroli_.” ( _I know you’re probably not expecting me, it’s been so long since we last talked._ )

“ _Gdye ty vzyala moy nomyer, mama?_ ” ( _How did you get my number, mom?_ )

“ _P-Prosti. Ya poprosila Yakova dat’ mnye tvoy nomyer. Ya skazala yemu—_ ” ( _I-I’m sorry. I asked Yakov to give me your phone number. I told him I—_ )

“ _Ty skazala yemu, chto hochesh zagladit’ vinu pyeryedo mnoy, da?_ ” ( _You told him you’re going to make it all up to me again, didn’t you?_ ) Viktor’s voice trembled slightly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. “ _‘Kak ty pozhivayesh’, navyernoe._ ” ( _How are you, I guess._ )

“ _Viktor, prosti, ya pravda na etot raz hochu zagladit’ svoyu vinu._ ” ( _Viktor, I’m sorry, I really do want to make it all up to you this time._ ) She replied. Viktor hung his head low, covering his lips to prevent any sound from getting out of him. “ _Ya, em... ya posmotryela tvoy fil’m s etim mal’chikom, Yuri. Ty tak povzroslyel, ya yedva uznala tyebya._ ” ( _I um… I watched your movie with that Yuri kid. You’ve grown so much, I barely recognized you._ )

“ _No ty uznala…_ ” ( _Except you could…_ )

“ _Da… mat’ vsyegda znayet._ ” ( _Yes… mothers always know._ ) She laughed softly. “ _Mozhet, eto vrozhdyonnoye, kto znayet._ ” ( _Maybe it was innate, you know._ )

” _Chto ty hochesh na etot raz?_ ” ( _What do you want this time?_ )

“ _Oh, Vitya, ya syeichas v Los-Angelyese, ya nadyeyalas’, mnye udastsya… uvidyet’ tyebya snova. Ya hochu vstryetitsya s toboy._ ” ( _Oh, Vitya, I’m here in Los Angeles, I was hoping I can… see you again. I want to reach out to you._ )

His eyes blown wide from the revelation, the air getting sucked out of his lungs before he took the courage to talk again. “ _Z-zachyem?_ ” ( _W-What for?_ )

“ _S-Skoro moy Dyen’ rozhdyeniya, ya hochu otprazdnovat’ yego s toboy… yesli ty nye protiv. No ya poimu, yesli ty zanyat. Zhizn’ znamyenitosti, navernoye, tyazhela._ ” ( _M-My birthday’s coming soon, I want to celebrate it with you… If that’s okay. Though I understand if you’re busy. Life of being a celebrity must be hard._ )  She chuckled.

Viktor never knew this moment would come again in his life; his throat went dry, a burning question in his mind and the words got out of his lips before he can even stop himself. " _Otyets tozhe priyedyet v Los-Angelyes?_ ” ( _Will dad be coming to the Los Angeles as well?_ )

A short silence followed before she replied, “ _nyet, on nye priyedyet. On v etot dyen’ rabotayet, I u nyego nye budyet vryemyeni dobrat’sya syuda._ ” ( _no, he won’t. He has a job that day and he won’t have the time to go here._ )

Pain struck in Viktor’s stomach when he realized he won’t be celebrating his mother’s birthday as a complete family, to the loosest sense of it, “ _horosho… togda my otrpazdnuyem tvoy Dyen’ rozhdyeniya vdvoyom, tol’ko ty I ya. Ya pozvonyu tyebye pozzhe, mne yeshyo nuzhno shodit’ na shou._ ” ( _okay… we’ll celebrate your birthday just the two of us, then. I’ll call you later, I still have shows to attend._ )

“ _Da, da, sozvonimsya. Ya lyublyu tyebya, Vitya._ ” ( _Yes, yes, talk to you, soon, Vitya. I love you._ )

“ _Poka._ ” ( _Bye._ _)_

As his mom dropped the call, Viktor threw his phone on the table, a hand covering his eyes as he looked up, letting out a frustrated sigh. Today had been a long day and it still wasn’t over for him. As he pushed his hair back and stared at the ceiling, he huffed his cheeks and wished for his taping to come soon so he can finally go home and take a cold shower to wash away his thoughts and flurry of mixed emotions and then sleep all of his worries away.

The thing was: Viktor didn’t know if he can ever have the feeling of being at home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest update I've ever written omg orz and I feel betrayed, no one has ever told me that Phichit's birthday is actually the 30th and not the 20th, y'all left me hanging ;-;
> 
> Anyway, talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestradead told me that Yurio looks like the type that can play Electric Violin, and here's the [most Yurio electric violin](https://shop.tedbrewerviolins.com/collections/violins/products/hades) I've ever seen.

Yurio lied down on his bed, chest against the mattress, laptop in front of him and chips littered on the sheets with his clothes and the packages of Salonpas on the floor and on the couch. The sheets on his body almost covering him up, the towel wrapped around his head to dry his hair from the hot bath he just took earlier was barely on there as it was loosely wrapped while he streamed a video on his laptop, taking chips in different quantities and then stuffed them in his mouth. His phone only showed a group message from his fellow performers: no practice until the Monday next week, Lilia wanted for them to take some rest. Yurio was the happiest boy on earth when he read it and treated himself with a warm aromatherapy bath for four hours and played rock songs that he liked while he was at it and dressed in sweater and pajama pants. He was currently enjoying the comfort of being able to stay in his apartment room without worrying about that goddamn Shakespeare play.

Yurio started to stream another gritty film when he got bored of the one he watched and checking his social media and news. When it didn’t work to relieve his listlessness, Yurio turned the laptop off by closing it before he sat up and rested his back against the headboard. He closed his eyes and sighed.

In times like this, he missed being in Los Angeles; at least when he was bored, there was a place he can go, unlike now; he never had the chance to properly take a look around New York. He also missed his cat that was currently in his manager’s care for now. The little furball used to entertain him and now she was gone, the place he was staying became more boring than it should be. When he opened his eyes, he expected for someone to meow at him, only to hear nothing.

He chewed on his inner bottom lip before he reached for his violin, plucking the strings for a few times and then winced as he found out how out of tune it was. The strings were already rusty, it had been so long since he bought replacements, and he was in New York, a new place he wasn’t familiar with, and he feared walking around in an unfamiliar place would be dangerous especially the Angels might be lurking around and ready to jump at him when the chance arise.

He loved his fans, he’ll defend them if he had to from any haters, but even he thought that they were being too clingy towards him.

He groaned under his breath as he shook his head. “I fucking hate this…”

Setting the violin aside, it was then he finally had an idea. He picked his phone up and began to text Otabek.

_‘Hey.’_

Otabek replied not too long after.

_‘Hey.’_

“Do… you know… any… shops that sell… violin strings…” Yurio mumbled under his breath as he typed the sentence on his phone, eagerly waiting for Otabek’s answer.

_‘Yeah, why?’_

_‘I need to buy myself a new set of strings.’_ He replied back, “do… you mind… taking me… there?”

His phone rang with a notification. _‘Sure. Should I pick you up in your place?’_

_‘If it’s not much of a trouble.’_

_‘It’s fine, I was going to come over there, anyway later. I wanted to ask you something but I’ll tell you once we’re done with buying what you need.’_

Yurio raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips with a small grumble. _‘That sounds fishy.’_

_‘It’s nothing bad, I promise.’_

Yurio was still a little skeptical with how the message was worded by Otabek, but then it was Otabek Altin; there was no need to worry. So far, the man hadn’t done anything to break his trust; hell, he even made sure Yurio was comfortable when he visited his home and they were the only people in his house that time, why should he start doubting him now?

His phone lit up once again, Otabek told him that he will be there in roughly 25 minutes. Yurio thought that was enough time for him to get some more rest and then dress up before he’ll leave. He placed an alarm on his phone and slowly slid down to the sheets and hugged a pillow, yawning softly and blinking sleepily. His surroundings began to turn into a blur, and before Yurio knew it, he sighed heavily and he fell into a nap.

He got lost in his deep sleep. When he woke up, Yurio saw that it was already 4:30 PM, 30 minutes already passed since his desired wake-up time. He jolted up with a loud and short shriek, turning to the door when he heard a soft knock that caused for him to run towards it and pulled it in, revealing Otabek standing in front of the doorway. Yurio averted his eyes by looking down.

“Hey,” he shut his eyes, stuttering, “I-I… I didn’t—h-how long have you been waiting for me?”

“Um…” Otabek glanced at his watch. “more than 25 minutes.”

“Shit…” He bit his lip and then pursed them together. “I’m so fucking sorry—holy shit, my alarm didn’t wake me up, I didn’t mean to make you wait—”

Otabek touched his shoulder, patting it, “it’s fine, you’re tired. I slept all morning, you know. Being a theatre kid is hard but you’ll get used to it, I hope.”

“I should have been used to it, I’m an actor. Still… sorry for making you wait…” Yurio whimpered quietly before he opened the door a little bit more and then moved aside, “come in. You can wait here while I take a quick shower.”

Otabek waited and sat down on the available space on the couch as Yurio showered. Otabek couldn’t help but look around, seeing the untidiness of the space with the used clothes littered all over the floor and the tables and the sofa along with the trash and many more things. Otabek, being a decent human being, picked up the empty packages of chips and Salonpas, and threw them away into the trash. It slowly turned into a cleanup; Otabek sorted out the shirts and separated the ones that needed to be washed while fixing the bed and laptop. He also cleaned up the chip crumbs on the bed, sweeping the floor when he was done. Otabek tilted his head at the electric violin lying around and began to check the brand. The moment Yurio stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his body, his eyes widened as he raised a brow at his friend.

“What are you doing?”

Otabek shrugged nonchalantly, “cleaning?”

“What the fuck, Beka, you shouldn’t have, God—” Yurio’s face grew hot, “w-why are you doing this? This isn’t even your place, you really don’t have to clean up.”

“I was bothered with the mess, sorry about that.” Otabek threw the dust he swept to the bin and pointed to Yurio casually. “You’re gonna… um… dress up?”

Yurio looked down and finally remembered the situation he was in, blinking as he averted his eyes and shook his head, taking a deep breath before he motioned his finger away at Otabek, “turn around.”

Otabek did and waited for Yurio to finish dressing up. When he heard no clothes rummaging anymore, he called out loud, “can I turn around now?”

“Yeah, you can, thanks for waiting.” Yurio pulled the jacket down to fix it. When Otabek turned to him, he looked up and nodded slightly. “Let’s go? Oh, shit—wait we can’t forget about the violin, hold on.”

Otabek only nodded in return and waited, leading the way outside and gave Yurio his helmet before they mounted the motorbike, he put the case on the back and secured it in the basket behind the bike. Yurio clung to Otabek as soon as the other get on his bike and started the engine. The older boy didn’t mind and instead drove in total silence. Yurio’s hold on him would tighten from time to time whenever they’d take a turn or drive faster until Otabek noticed that Yurio held him tightly in general. He didn’t reprimand him, finding it quite cute about him.

“We’re almost there.” He told him. Sure enough, after a few turns and swerves, Otabek parked the motorcycle in front of an antique-looking music shop. Yurio left the helmet on the bike while Otabek brought his as they entered the place, carrying the violin. A man wearing a bonnet with ear piercings with a chain to the lip turned to the door, eyes gleaming when he saw Otabek as he straightened up with a smirk.

“Yo, Beka!”

Otabek greeted with a small salute as they took small steps towards the oak counter, putting the case on the table, “Jack, I need sets of strings, D’ Addario Helicore.”

“Are you…” Jack pointed at Yurio and squinted at Otabek as he looked back at him. “Are you with the Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuri Plisetsky was looking around the shop and seemingly amazed with the wide array of musical instruments, equipment and CDs on display. Otabek closed his eyes before he nodded at his friend, “yes, it’s Yuri Plisetsky. Anyway, I need the stri—”

“Isn’t he the guy you’ve been talking about ever si—”

“Jack. D’ Addario strings.” Otabek cut off firmly. Jack smirked teasingly at him, licking his lips before he grabbed the violin from the case.

“Alright, I’ll be taking a look at the back and see if we have any stock.” Jack already turned away from Otabek but quickly faced him again, “oh, and feel free to look around with…” He glanced at Yurio who weren’t looking at them, waggling his eyebrows at Otabek as he bit his lip, grinning widely before he left. Otabek sighed as he crossed his arms.

“Otabek!” Yurio excitedly called. The older man stood beside him and watched him browsing a rack of CD records. Yurio’s green eyes were beaming with joy, “they have Queen, Guns 'N Roses, um, Amy Winehouse, AC/DC… holy shit…”

They looked at each other for a minute, beaming before Otabek cleared his throat and Yurio went back to checking out the CDs. Otabek then moved closer beside his friend, rummaging the other rack and hovering his fingers over the cases, “earlier, I told you that I wanna ask you something.”

“Oh… oh, right,” Yurio tilted his head at him, “what was that about? I trust you, but it feels… creepy.”

“Sorry…” Otabek mumbled, cheeks turning red. “So…” he scratched the back of his head. “I told my parents I made a friend from the play and mom asked if you… would like to have… dinner… with us. Tonight.”

Yurio’s face heated, his pupils averted the occasional glances of Otabek before he slowly nodded. “Oh.”

“They didn’t know it was you, Yuri Plisetsky, uh, all they know is that I made a friend and they want to meet you, that’s all,” Otabek replied to somehow alleviate the offer. “Besides, I would… be happy if you’ll try some… Kazakh food.”

“Oh…” Yurio shrugged, “yeah, sure. If your parents wanna meet me, then.” He chuckled, “nothing can go wrong with that. I hope… and I don’t  have any plans tonight, anyway.”

“Same…” Otabek mumbled as he slowly looked away from Yurio. He scratched the back of his head before he pointed at the racks, putting his hands in his pocket, “take whatever you want, when Jack gets back, you can pay for it.”

The younger boy blinked at him and the words and questions about Jack almost slipped from his mouth but he got distracted by the footsteps approaching them. Jack was holding Yurio’s violin so casually but carefully and handed it back to him with a small grin.

“I put and tuned the strings out for you so you don’t have to worry about that,” he informed, crossing his arms. “Oh, and don’t worry about paying, I owe something to Otabek here.” Jack then faced Otabek who rolled his eyes before he put his thumb up, “I’m paid from it, alright?”

“No.”

Jack laughed and put an arm around Otabek’s neck, scratching his head with his knuckles that Otabek tried to get away from, “light up! Come on, I am giving the strings for free, restringed the violin, and I also tuned it. I’m doing a work out of goodwill!"

Yurio giggled at the sight, though it slowly faded into a small smile as he watched Otabek struggle to get away from Jack. They seemed to be really good friends, and Otabek’s eyes gleamed at Jack, even though he pushed him away. Otabek was not as distant towards Jack than when he was with other people, and they were obviously comfortable with each other as Jack can easily make jokes and Otabek doesn’t do anything and in fact, he seemed to be amused by them as well.

He promptly wonder what was his hierarchy within Otabek’s few friends’ list.

They went out of the shop with Yurio holding the violin case. As Otabek get on the motorbike, he observed him. “You guys seem close.”

“Oh?” the older boy paused from putting his helmet on, “you mean Jack? Oh, I guess you could say that. We’ve been hanging out for a long time, our dads are friends and in turn we became friends as well.”

“Oh… that’s… interesting.” Yurio took one step towards the bike. “So, I’m guessing your family… also… had, um…” he shrugged, “dinner… with him?”

“We did have family dinners with his family, and a few times he crashed in our house, so yes.” Otabek tilted his head, putting his helmet down with a small smirk, “where is this coming from, though?”

“Nothing! Just curious since I’m going to have a dinner with your family, and… some other… stuff…” Yurio sighed and put the violin into the small basket at the back. “You know what,” he slipped his helmet to his head and get on behind Otabek. “Take me somewhere like an arcade, places I can have fun when I’m bored.”

“H-Hold on for a minute,” Otabek turned to Yurio, raising an eyebrow, though Yurio was glad he can see a glint of mischief and amusement in Otabek’s face through his grin, “are you turning me into your personal guide here in New York?”

Yurio grinned playfully. “Consider this as a promotion in terms of being my friend.”

Otabek chuckled softly, shaking his head before he put the helmet on. As he started the engine, they hit the road fast and Yurio tightly locked his hands around Otabek’s waist, admiring him from behind as the buildings and lights of New York turned into a blur and mashes of colors as everything around them slowed down, and all Yurio can look fixedly at was his friend who, even though he was wearing black, was the brightest one he had ever laid his eyes on today.

* * *

 

They went to Otabek’s house as they toured the New York City and the older boy took Yurio to arcade gamehouses, there was Gamestop (and Yurio bought every game that he wanted to play), art museums, and the Hall of Science. They only headed home when Otabek’s mother called and asked what was his friend’s reply and that dinner will be ready now. He parked his car in the garage, helping Yurio with his helmet and put it in the shelf before they walked into the house proper with Yurio behind Otabek, and on the way, Yurio spotted an old light blue pickup truck. His parents—or at least Yurio assumed—were readying the plates and glasses for dinner. “Hi, mom, dad, uh…” Otabek motioned his hand to Yurio who stepped beside him, “this is my friend, Yuri Plisetsky.”

They both stopped from what they were doing and stared at them. Yurio did his best to make himself look so small, waving slightly at them as Otabek’s parents gawked at him.

Finally, Otabek’s mom snapped out of her trance and fascination at Yurio. “Oh, Otabek… you didn’t tell us that your friend is Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Ah, yeah, well, um…” Otabek stuttered, cheeks visibly turning red, scratching his cheek with a finger, “can I help?” he asked, effectively changing the atmosphere. His father waved his hand.

“No worries, um, please, sit down! Dinner’s ready!” The father Altin smiled and presented them their seats. Yurio sat beside Otabek and the boy looked around especially at the doorway.

“Where’s Alira?” Otabek asked as he turned to his parents as they sat down on the table. His mother shrugged.

“She said she’s already on the way home. It won’t be long, I suppose.” She smiled at Yurio, “besides, I think your friend here is already hungry, aren’t you, Yuri?”

“Um, yeah,” Yurio giggled softly, cheeks red, wanting to make a good impression to Otabek’s parents. ”I haven’t eaten shi—something… since… lunch.” Was he just about to say _‘shit’_ in a family dinner? _Unacceptable, Yuri Plisetsky._

They smiled gently at him, offering the food they made and persuaded Yurio to try the cuisine. Otabek served him the food even though Yurio already said that he can do it himself. Otabek insisted ever so softly but firmly, wanting for Yurio to just only enjoy the meal made for him, and Yurio must admit to himself, the food was absolutely delicious.

“This is great!” He exclaimed. “I’ve never tasted something like this before, what’s this?”

She chuckled, “we’re glad you like mutton meat.” She then glanced at Otabek, “and we’re very glad you’re friends with our son. Otabek doesn’t talk to people that much, he’s not a very sociable one… ah, we’re always happy whenever we find out he managed to get a new friend! Especially with someone like you. We’re glad you and my son are getting along.”

Otabek was obviously blushing because of his mother, though said nothing. Yurio glanced at him with a small smile, holding back his giggle and a bright grin as he continued to eat the stew with the rice. Otabek’s parents were having fun with their small talks and Yurio continued to make small praises about the food. He wanted for his grandpa to try it with him very soon.

Speaking of his grandfather… perhaps he should call him to check on his condition.

“Oh, how’s your family, Yuri? As far as I know, they’re in Russia, right?” The woman asked. Yurio was caught off-guard and only managed to nod, flustered.

“Y-Yes, um… my grandpa’s back won’t be able to handle the flight to here very well, so my mom and dad take care of him. I send money to help with their expenses and medication.” He smiled softly and genuinely, “he’s the reason why I wanted to become an actor. He loves to watch TV shows and movies, and I want to help him with his medication.”

“That’s… amazing, Yuri.” Otabek’s father said with pure genuineness. “I’m sure your parents are proud of you. You’ve won an Academy Award, I’m sure that’s a source of big joy for him. And also, of course, your films. Your movies and shows were amazing, he must be very proud.”

“He is…” Yurio replied. “He always congratulates me everytime I call, and what does he like in my movies.” He giggled softly, “he’s always excited telling me his favorite parts.”

“Oh! You should’ve seen Otabek before!” His father exclaimed, “he’s a big f—”

“Dad, can you pass the salt?” Otabek cut off, pointing at the container. Yurio blinked dumbly at the two, looking at them before he nudged his friend after the salt was given to him.

“What was that about?” He asked. Otabek shrugged in reply, though his cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t look at Yurio that the blond tilted his head at him, confused.

“Don’t bother. It’s nothing,” he sprinkled salt over his stew. Yurio squinted at him before he overheard his parents shushing and mumbling.

“Sweetheart, of course, he will be embarrassed. Don’t bring it up.” The woman said, smiling at Yurio when she noticed him looking at them. “Don’t mind us, Yuri. Ah, anyway, we’re glad you like the food. Will it be okay to you coming over here again for dinner?”

Before the words came out of Yurio’s mouth, someone entered the house; a girl that shared a lot of features with Otabek stared at them before sighing quietly, going upstairs. Their mother jumped out of her seat.

“A-Alira?”

“I’m not in the mood for dinner.”

And with that, they heard a door closing and being locked. The two adults looked at Yurio awkwardly, smiling nervously at him.

“Sorry… our child’s not usually like that… oh… something must’ve happened at school…” she whined.

“I’ll talk to her, see if I can make her talk about it.” Otabek excused himself before he went upstairs to follow his younger sister. Yurio smiled at the two who obviously were thinking of ways to dissipate the tense atmosphere no matter how small.

“Thank you for the dinner, um,” he took a glimpse of the stairs, “do you… mind if I’ll… talk to your daughter as well? I wanna help as a thank you for the dinner.”

“O-Oh please, don’t bother—”

“I-It’s okay, though, really!” Yurio got up onto his feet, smiling at the two with a small wave, “I’ll be checking on them, I think Otabek also needs a second option if anything will come up.”

It wasn’t that hard to find Alira’s room as it was the only room with the open door. The girl was crying, seated on her bed with Otabek knelt in front of her and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. She was holding his hand tightly, squeezing every now and then. Yurio slowly entered the room, smiling gently at the two.

“Hey,” he softly called. When Alira looked up, she gasped loudly and her sobbing stopped, slowly turning into a wide grin as he beamed at Otabek.

“He’s our visitor today? You have Yuri Plisetsky as your friend?!” she exclaimed. When Otabek nodded, Alira almost screamed in excitement until Yurio raised his arms up for her to stop.

“Okay, okay! I’m not here to talk about any films or giving you an autograph, I just want to know if you’re okay,” he hastily explained. Alira’s face became crestfallen again and her tears were on the verge of falling again. Otabek caught his vision to Yurio who shrugged and knelt in front of Alira. “Come on, your brother and I are trying to help you here. It doesn’t feel nice having a dinner in someone’s house when someone cried and you didn’t do anything to comfort them.”

The air became dead for a short while before Alira broke it with a sigh, sitting down on the bed again with a crestfallen face. “Promise me you’re not gonna tell mom this, okay? Especially you, Otabek.”

“Yeah, sure, you have my word.” Otabek answered without any hesitation. Alira then took a deep breath and squeezed her brother’s hand.

“Remember that guy from my Math class? Jason Dean?” She began, looking at Otabek. The man slowly nodded, pieces of the stories Alira had been telling him slowly coming back to him.

“He’s that guy you said was from your school football team, right?” Otabek queried. Alira confirmed it by nodding.

“Yeah, he’s the one.” Alira sighed once more, her lips began to tremble as her voice croaked every now and then as she spoke, “he… he asked me out on a date for next Saturday. He said he wants to know me better after I helped him with our homework. T-Then I…” she started to sob, “I overheard that he’s also going on for a date with a cheerleader that day as well, and he thought it will be funny to… to stand me up so he and his friends can have someone to make fun of!”

Yurio’s stomach turned in disgust, wincing at the thought that someone was horrible enough to do that to someone else. Otabek, however, no matter how cool his demeanor was, Yurio can sense the rage boiling in the older guy’s gut.

“Tell me his address, I just wanna talk.” Otabek gripped his sister’s wrist all too tightly that the other winced. Yurio quickly grabbed Otabek’s hand and shook his head, clasping his hand every now and then.

“I think… I think I just have a better idea…” Yurio beamed before he dashed out, turning to them as he was at the doorway. “Alira, right? Take all of the eggs in your fridge. Otabek, I saw that your dad has a pickup. Borrow it, then we should buy a case of beer, we’re gonna exact revenge to this motherfucker, alright?”

As Yurio ran downstairs, Otabek and Alira were left stunned. Otabek gradually smirked, shaking his head. “Well now, I think I like where this is going.”

* * *

 

They managed to buy a case of bottled beers with the help of Otabek’s fake ID before they went to their target’s house, and Otabek also used that time to hide their car plate. The older boy claimed that his friend just made the fake ID for him and kept it just in case something would come up and he needed to be over 21. Yurio found it hard to believe, especially Alira continued to tease him about his brother being an actual bad boy with the older one claiming that he was a good boy, though Yurio didn’t press the issue further and dropped it off. Besides, they had a bigger plan they needed to focus at.

Yurio and Alira were on the rear bed guarding the beer case and the eggs while Otabek was the one who drove, memorizing the directions Alira gave before they set off from the liquor shop. As Otabek started the engine, Alira handed Yurio a mask. “Otabek said you might need it.” She smiled, “don’t wanna… get you in trouble.”

It was a nice ride as Alira was just like her older brother, only that Otabek was way cooler (or so Yurio thought) and she let him have his own space when she felt that he wasn’t in the mood to answer her question, but she did seemed to be amused when she found out their ages were close to each other. So far, Alira was being respectful and didn’t go against his boundaries and let him be mysterious to some aspects of his life.

Yurio also found her cool; she was a part of an art club and said that her brother was part of the theatre club of the school before. Their family was an avid fan of art, and Alira’s specialty was Art Nouveau, being a huge fan of Alphonse Mucha and his works.

“Oh, oh, stop the car,” Alira said as he gently pounded the car. Otabek got the signal and went to a slow stop, stopping in front of a detached house. Yurio and Alira stood up to observe the parked SUV and the gray house. Soon, Otabek joined them on the rear bed. When they were sure no one would be able to see them, Yurio handed the first bottle to Alira.

“Go on, do the honor.” Yurio put on his mask, smiling at her.

Alira threw the bottle and she managed to hit Jason’s car, effectively breaking the driver’s side window. They all grinned and laughed cheekily. “Yeah, fucking take your date with a broken car, you son of a bitch.”

Otabek followed, taking an egg and threw it hard to the entrance door of the house. A considerably loud crack was heard, though no one bothered to check the noise. Yurio came next, successfully throwing the egg to the backseat window of the car. Soon, it became a festival of throwing the bottles and eggs towards the house and the car. Alira managed to break the house window which seemed to be Jason’s room. Minutes later, a boy got out and aggressively stomped out of the house.

“What the fuck is your problem, huh?!” Jason screamed at them.

“Oh, shit,” Otabek mumbled while they all cackled, rushing to start the car and drive away from the area. Alira and Yurio, however, continued to throw things at the car and the house, laughing at the obviously agitated Jason Dean. They both managed to hit his face which earned a yelp from the teen. Alira then put up a middle finger at him.

“Fuck you and your fuckboy ass!” She screamed at the boy who chased them to no avail. All three of them continued to laugh at the demise of the boy, they caught their breath as soon as they stopped laughing. Alira smiled at Yurio, giggling under her breath. “This was the best idea I’ve ever done in my entire life.”

 _Me, too._ He thought, looking up at the night sky. _Me, too._

* * *

 

A day passed ever since that fun night occurred and Yurio still reeled the idea into his head. That was one of the best things he had ever done in his entire life. Even though he was in his apartment, currently practicing a song, he couldn’t stop thinking of throwing eggs and bottled beers to someone who deserved it. A knock on the door ceased his mind from coming back to the memory. Looking at the door, he moved to open it, surprised to see Otabek smiling down at him. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Yurio moved aside to let Otabek in before closing the door. “So, what brings you here today? Is your sister okay?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Otabek chuckled. “She felt amazing. After that night, I got a few of my friends give a little talk to Jason this morning. I think he learned his lesson, she sent me a text saying the guy’s practically avoiding him.”

“Good.” Yurio grinned, “that bastard definitely deserve that.”

Otabek nodded before he looked at Yurio, approaching him, “My… sister wants to thank you for last night. She asked me if you want to come with us buy something at… I don’t know, Hot Topic, maybe?”

Yurio scoffed. “Hot Topic?”

“She’s 15.”

“And so am I!” Yurio frowned. “I’m not even a fan of Hot Topic!”

“No offense, but…” Otabek choked out a giggle, “you look like a model for Hot Topic.”

Yurio feigned a shock and insulted face. “How fucking dare you call the brightest teen superstar a Hot Topic model, I thought you were my friend, Otabek!”

“We are, and I am compelled to tell you the truth.” Otabek shielded himself when Yurio began to hit him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

They ended up laughing together, and Otabek smiled at the younger boy. “We still have 27 minutes before her class will end, though so…” he eyed the violin on the bed, “do you mind, um, playing… for me? I’ve never heard you play, you know.”

“Oh… the um…” Yurio took the violin from the bed and chuckled, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked down as he reached for the case to put it back, “I haven’t played this for so long so I’m probably not good enough. You know, being an actor and currently a theatre artist.”

“Hey, hey.” Otabek held his hand, effectively stopping him from hiding the violin. “Just give it a try, besides, it’s just me, there’s no need to worry about disappointing me.”

“You sure?”

“One-hundred percent sure.”

“Y-You won’t hate me or anything?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “why would I hate you?”

Yurio pursed his lips, sighing in defeat before he huffed out a breath, “okay, but you better sit down on the couch. And promise me you’re not gonna jeer if I suck, okay?”

Otabek put his thumb up to him, sitting down just as what Yurio requested as the boy sauntered around to ready his equipment before he’ll play. The amplifier and his laptop were all set, and as soon as he put the AUX to his violin, Yurio played the minus one from his laptop as he began to play the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T30LELhAG8I).

The older boy watched Yurio in complete awe, his foot tapped along with the rhythm, fascinated with the way Yurio played his electric guitar; he was bewitching, otherworldly, and Otabek was sure that if he didn’t pursue his acting, he’d have a hell lot of an opportunity as an electric violinist.

The older man then sang along under his breath, smiling at Yurio who seemed to be pleased that he was able to entertain his friend, though he cut midway of the act as he was too embarrassed to go on swaying his body along with the song. “Okay, um, that’s all I can play for you.”

“That… was amazing.” Otabek smiled, “you’re very, very talented, Yuri.”

Yurio blushed. “T-Thanks…” He shook his head ever so slightly, moving to put the violin and the other equipment away, “just… just give me some time before I’ll, um, I’ll come downstairs, alright? Let me take a shower and then we should get something to eat before we’ll meet Alira.”

“Sounds good to me.” The man smiled and waved at him. As Otabek went out, Yurio couldn’t help but smile, glad that Otabek seemed to genuinely find him interesting aside from he was indeed a superstar. It was just what he needed in his life now that he was away with his family. Perhaps he should start telling his grandfather about Otabek and how great of a man that he was.

Perhaps after the trip to Hot Topic will do.

* * *

 

As Alira’s classes ended, Otabek and Yurio drove her to the nearest Hot Topic from her school with the pickup car and Yurio reluctantly got out of the car when they reached the place. Otabek persuaded Yurio and the boy groaned, getting inside the shop wearing the mask the Kazakh man gave him last night. Alira was having fun taking a look at the displays and the rack, while Otabek and Yurio ran their hands over the racks and hangers of clothes. Yurio sighed.

“This sucks,” Yurio mumbled to himself, cringing at the sight of Alira prancing around and looking for clothes. Otabek shook his head with a scoff at Yurio.

“Come on, not all of us can afford Versace, you know,” Otabek joked. Yurio rolled his eyes at him.

“Shut up, I don’t even have a Versace in my closet,” he snapped at him.

“Okay, then. What about a Burberry?”

“… I have one, but,” he glared at Otabek before he’ll say something, “it was a gift Viktor gave to me when we worked together in _Jamie._ If you’ll judge me, Otabek, I swear to God, you’ll be catching these hands.”

“Well,” Otabek shrugged, looking back at the rack with an aloof grin, “I’m not gonna say anything. Surely, Viktor’s richer than you. He gets better movies, better roles—”

“Hold up.” Yurio issued a challenging look, “are you saying that I can’t be better than him?”

“Oh, no, quite the opposite, actually,” Otabek replied. “I think you’re a great actor, though you just need a bit more time before you’ll get close to Viktor. He did win an award in CFF when he first became an actor.”

Yurio’s gears ground each other, “ah, so that’s how it is…” Yurio then grabbed a wig from the displays and motioned his hand for Otabek to follow him, grabbing a couple of clothes along the way. Otabek did follow, although heavily obscured with any idea what was going on with Yurio’s head. “Wait here.” Yurio ordered as the older boy stood outside of the dressing room. Otabek did, though still wondering what the hell was going on but he didn’t dare to question any further and folded his arms.

The blond boy got out—only he wasn’t blond, but a boy wearing a black-haired wig that reached to his belly and a crude and black flouncy layered skirt. Otabek’s eyes widened, snorting a grin at Yurio.

“What are you doing?” He asked though he was answered with a shush. Yurio posed at the dressing room, both hands on the walls of the small space.

“Hi, my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, and I have a long ebony black hair, that’s how I got my name—”

“Oh, no,” Otabek giggled widely, trying to hold his cackle as Yurio became more and more dramatic with his mannerisms and recitals, emphasizing with movements whatever he was describing about himself, or rather, the sore excuse of a character he was currently portraying.

“—in case you couldn’t tell, with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back, and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin,” Yurio showcased his own pale skin. “I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the Seventh year because I’m 17. I’m a Goth, in case you couldn’t tell,” he scoffed, and Otabek found it hard to stop himself from bursting out laughing loudly but he did his best, “and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today, I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about.” He stretched his leg up, showing his flexibility, “a lot of preps stared at me.” Yurio put up his middle finger, “I put up my middle finger at them.”

Otabek was weak, he finally gave in a laughed his heart out along with Yurio’s chortle. A tear formed from Otabek’s eyes that he wiped up, chuckling his leftover mirth as he looked at Yurio who was already taking off his costume, “that was great, holy hell…”

“I bet Viktor couldn’t deliver it as well as I can. Being an artistic actor means you should be able to deliver even a stupid line well,” Yurio smirked, though he blushed when he saw Otabek smiling brightly at him.

“Yeah, I bet he can’t.”

It was the moment Yurio’s heart jumped from his chest as he realized just how beautiful Otabek can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, next chapters might come in a little longer. I want to make the dresses first and right now I'm in an art slump, although I already have my ideas, my hand just won't cooperate with me and it's making me more and more frustrated, but somehow this week, I am getting the energy needed to draw the references. I promise the next chapters will focus more on Vikturi, I just wanted to finish the references first before I write them (and hopefully my coloring materials will come through as well).
> 
> I'll always do my best to deliver this story to the best of my ability, but I hope all of you will understand my current problem. Thank you.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! I'm always welcome to talk to you guys with whatever you want to talk about with me! @honorary_meep


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened to me: breakdowns, stress, pressure, and some more things with a little hint of procrastination, which are also the reason why I wasn't able to make a reference for Carolina's wedding dress. Hopefully, I didn't make you guys wait too long, and I won't abandon this story! This has been the longest fic I've ever written up to date, and I will do my best to finish this!

The sun was shining at Los Angeles today, and it was a great day for Yuri to keep working. He just received a text from Carol that she was ready for the fitting, and he stayed up all night just to make sure he was ready for this day. He will impress Carolina Yang and then… whatever will go from there, he’ll be ready. Or at least he hoped so.

Sometimes, he found himself still unbelieving from the fact that he was the one that made Carol’s wedding dress. Many fashion designers, even the elite ones will be dying to have her as a client, and out of all the options that she had, the big names included, she chose him. He had no idea of the whole story, but he was sure Hannah Yang was one of the reasons why.

Up to this day, he still can’t believe a prom dress will turn his life around.

Clary was the one behind the counter as what was their scheduled rotation stated. She waved at Yuri as he entered the shop before she came towards him.

“Carol’s upstairs,” she whispered. “I told her that you’ll be late for 10 minutes because of the other business you need to attend, but she said she’ll wait.”

“Oh…” Yuri pursed his lips as his eyes widened as well with the newfound information that he got. He glanced upstairs before he looked back at Clary. “How long has she been waiting for me?”

“Fifteen minutes tops.”

“Oh, no.” Yuri sighed deeply, flustered for a moment until Clary held his arms.

“Yuri, Yuri, shh… it’s okay.” She smiled. “I’ve been checking on her from time to time and she’s fine. Sorry, I wasn’t able to text you, I ran out of data and,” she curled her lips towards the door leading to the workroom for the two other employees, voice hushed as she informed Yuri, “they had a big fight, it’s just a no-go to ask them.”

“It’s that bad?” Yuri asked quietly. Clary nodded before she pointed upstairs.

“Carol.”

“Right.” Yuri walked fast upstairs, “thank you, Clary!”

He heard Clary replied with ‘no problem’ as he went to the second floor. Before opening his workroom, Yuri breathed deeply, shaking off the tension from his body before he met with Carol. The woman was sitting on his couch, flipping the page of a magazine. She looked up when the door creaked and smirked at Yuri.

“Sorry for barging in without telling you.” She chuckled, “what can I say? I couldn’t help wanting to surprise people.”

Yuri blinked, slowly he smiled, sighing softly, “I know someone who also loves to surprise people,” he mumbled under his breath.

Carol tilted her head and blinked at him, “hm? What was that?”

“A-Ah, nothing.” He walked towards the closet where the dress was being hidden, “you’re here to check out the wedding dress?”

“Yes, please?” she sat up straight and waited for Yuri to take the mannequin before she went towards him, she looked at the dress and sighed, running her fingers on the fabric. “In just a few more days… I’ll be a married woman and probably get pregnant after the honeymoon.”

Yuri smiled as he looked at her and pushed his glasses back. “Congratulations, though. Your soon-to-be husband’s a kind man.”

“Oh, he is. Very much so to a fault.” She replied without looking at him, chuckling. Her tone turned serious the next moment, “is it okay if I won’t be able to pay you? At least you’ll have exposure.”

Yuri’s face turned white in shock at the question. Carol glanced at him before she broke into fits of giggle. “Oh, I’m sorry. Of course, I’ll pay you! Don’t be ridiculous, it’ll be a scandal if Carolina Yang wouldn’t pay the one who made her wedding dress now.”

Yuri blinked before it finally registered that Carol tricked him and his face turned beet red. “… Oh.”

“Sorry, Yuri, but that was… the palest face I’ve ever seen from someone.” She grinned. “Well, I’m not kidding about the exposure, though. Listen, my fiance and I agreed that we’ll be having our honeymoon next year. So, after our wedding, we’ll still be doing our work and then some. You see, I can’t terribly miss the Fashion Week. And, as I am Carolina Yang soon-to-be Romara, I am allowed to take a fashion designer to my travels for my work.”

“Oh…” Yuri’s eyes then widened at Carol, “wait, you don’t mean—”

Carol shook her head with a smile, “believe it, Yuri. I want to bring you and your coworkers to New York for the Fashion Week this September. I told you, I’ll pay you in a lot of ways if you can impress me.”

“S-So… you’re bringing me to New York Fashion Week?” Yuri beamed, his heart thumped wildly as he grinned widely. Carol smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

“You don’t want to?”

“N-No! I would be honored, really!” he giggled wildly out of the joy in his heart. “I-I’ll um… I’ll tell Clary and the others. I’m sure they’ll be delighted as well.”

“Good.” Carol slipped her handbag into her arm, “alright, I only dropped by to tell you that. Sorry, I would love to tell you more but I have meet-ups and other business to attend.” She whispered, “wedding business.”

“S-So… you came here just to tell me that…”

“Yes, you should feel honored.” She winked at him before giggling and then walked away, waving happily at Yuri who smiled brightly as soon as she left. Clary curiously looked at him and slid next to him.

“What was that about?”

Yuri turned to Clary, lips trying to hold off a wide grin. “Clary, we’re going to the New York Fashion Week.”

She gasped loudly, “no fucking way! For real?! This September?!”

Yuri nodded with a small laugh. Clary then screamed, hugging Yuri tightly while jumping, “no fucking way! That’s the best shit I’ve ever heard this month, and this month isn’t even fucking finished!”

“Okay, okay, you’re,” he pried her away as gently as he can, “suffocating me.”

“Oh, oh, sorry.” Clary immediately let go, though still grinning from ear to ear at her employer. “Sorry, sorry, I just got so excited, I’m…” She squealed. “Best news! I never thought I’ll be able to go to one of Big Four’s Fashion Week! And the Spring Week, too!”

“We have a lot to think about. Who do you think will be in the lineup for this year’s Spring Fashion Week?”

“I have no idea, but I’ll do the research, alright?” She hugged him again. “I’m so… happy.” She giggled as she walked away as a customer entered the building. Yuri watched her with a smile, sighing ecstatically. He oversaw the place before he went upstairs to tell his two other employees about the good news for today.

* * *

 

Viktor was currently in the dressing room of a talk show, waiting for the makeup artists to be done with him. As his phone rang, he motioned his hand for them to stop and get out of the room for a moment before he answered his phone. A small sigh escaped his lips as he uttered the word, “mom?”

“ _Sorry for the bother, Vitya._ ” The sweet tone of his mother answered though he was unfazed by it. “ _I hope that your schedule’s clear for later? If there are any work-related meetings you have to do, we can adjust—_ ”

“Mom, I already said I’m going.” He shut his eyes. “There’s no need to worry, please… just… after this interview, I’ll get going as well. I’ll pick you up from your suite, okay?”

“ _I just wanted to check… Vitya, we haven’t seen each other for years… I want you to be comfortable._ ”

 _That will be far from reality._ Viktor bit his tongue back. “Don’t fret too much, I can handle any situations… my interview’s coming up. I’ll talk to you later. Sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush.”

“ _Okay, Vitya. Take care, I hope you have fun._ ”

Viktor was the one to drop the call after he and his mother were done with the conversation. As his assistant went to check on him, he gave a small nod of affirmation and a smile to top it all off to tell them that he was finally okay with resuming the makeup session. He looked at him in the mirror and then studied his eyes. For a long time, there was a nagging feeling why aside from the bright blue color, he was also reminded of his dad whenever he would look in the mirror, something so familiar, and yet, something that he never wanted to see in his life ever again.

A bitter taste rolled in his tongue, there was the disappointment as well and at the same time, a harsh reminder: trying too hard to not be as hollow as his own dad completely made him just like him.

Well, perhaps not wholly. Still, the only person he thought to have brought him colors and life left him.

At nights, he can still hear the words Yuri uttered to destroy him. Sometimes, he would think it was just a cruel joke from fate, but fate already played its ace on him a long time ago. It just plainly hated him at this point.

“V-Viktor? A-Are you okay?”

His eyes shot open and looked at his makeup artist, “what?”

“Y-You’re gripping the armchair tightly. Your knuckles are already white,” she informed. Viktor glanced down to his hands and found that his makeup artist was right. He immediately let go and smiled at her.

“Sorry, you know how I get jitters sometimes before the interviews.” He sighed, looking back at the mirror again. He heard her chuckle and then put on the blush on his face.

“You can do it, you always come out… _Viktorious_.”

“Actually, get out.” Something about the pun frustrated him but at the same time enough to make him chuckle. “That was a bad joke.”

“You laughed, that’s not entirely bad.”

“Fine. You win.”

A few seconds later, a staff entered the room to inform them that Viktor’s interview was coming up next. They hurried to fix his necktie and his suit, giving the actor their good lucks before he headed out to the backstage. As soon as he was introduced, he was met with loud cheers and screams the moment he stepped into the set and he didn’t forget to wave at his fans as he went his way to his seat. A small greeting here and there, and then the interview commenced.

Viktor hid behind the smiles and chuckles as he answered the questions and promote the movie as what was his first reason to attend the interview, anyway. There were some questions about him and the other casts because of the photos, but Viktor answered them all, some covered in half-truth or drips of honey to soften the edges. However, he wasn’t well-prepared for the next question of the interviewer.

“Hopefully I’m not stepping on the line here but, um, a lot of people are curious about your parents,” the interviewer said, “how are you and… let’s say your mom? Do you two still chat?”

Viktor’s heart stopped before he cleared his throat. _Think, Viktor. Make something up quickly._ “Um, yeah, we still talk from time to time. It is quite hard, especially they’re both in Saint Petersburg, but yeah, we try to catch up with things that we miss through the years.”

 _Lies._ Viktor wanted to vomit. _You know that’s never true, Viktor._

“Oh, that sounds nice! You must be a good son to them. An amazing actor, and an admirable son. I mean, what more can anyone ask for, right?”

 _Yeah, right._ Dinner with his mother later will be awkward especially if she was watching the show right now. “Thank you. I certainly try to keep in touch, though we can’t meet usually since all three of us are too busy to our works, but we make do with whatever events that will come up.” Viktor smiled, deep inside him, he wanted for this line of questioning to end. However, the host was a bit dense, continuing to pry further into Viktor’s too-private life.

“When was the last time you and your family hung out?” The host asked with a smile, “they didn’t miss any of your movie premiers, hell, if you were my son, I wouldn’t miss any of your movie premiers! I’d be the first one to instantly buy tickets.”

Viktor chuckled. “Ah, no, we don’t usually meet in premiers, but, um, they do make sure to watch my movies. My dad does travel a lot and my mom’s just a particularly busy woman. But they do try to watch whenever it’s showing in theaters.”

Viktor asked himself where was he getting all these ideas to answer each of the questions without breaking down and instantly scream at the host.

Thankfully, he finally stopped asking about his family, though the next question colored his cheeks pink. “Tell me, Viktor, people have been dying to know about you and what took you so long about the handcuffs—”

“Oh, no, here we go.”

“—so, tell me, what is with you and the handcuffs? Is there something that we should know about you?”

Viktor pursed his lips as his face was bright red. His palms covered his cheeks and then his mouth. “God, why are all of you so kinky?”

“You’re blushing!”

Of course, he was, and he can’t tell them the reason why, nor the story behind him and the handcuffs. Memories flooded his head: that night when Yuri’s hand was cuffed on his ankle, naked and wanting to hold him tightly.

Viktor couldn’t tell them, lest he’ll be driven into a scandal and then drag Yuri down as well.

“Nothing happened with the handcuffs, I just wanted to mess with people.” He giggled. The blush he wore gradually faded and soon, after a couple more minutes, he explained himself, “alright, fine, I played around with the handcuffs in the set, tried it out with some of the people there and actually it’s really nothing. Yakov will kill me if I got arrested. I’m a good man.”

“If you think about it, you technically still put on handcuffs to somebody else.” The whole room erupted into chuckles and soft laughs, though the man still kept his eyes out on him. “A good person, you say?”

“Yes, well, just like what I play in my new movie.”  Viktor turned to the crowd, “and I would love it if everyone will watch it! Watch me play as a generic white cop… or something like that. It’ll be exciting, I promise!”

After effectively changing the subject, Viktor began to breathe in relief, comfortably carrying on the rest of the interview and played a game with the host along with the other guest stars of the day and after the show was done, he took his time to meet with his fans that were on the set of the show. He took all of the kind words and proclamations of adoration with thanks and a promise to keep getting better until he was interrupted with a text notification.

‘ _What’s the name of the restaurant again? I want to know the name to double-check just to be sure - mom’_

Viktor’s smile faded and then he bid his goodbyes to his fans. He went to his dressing room to take his things and drove away from the studio to go home. With one hand on the wheel, he texted the details to his mother and tossed his phone on the dashboard. He was already beginning to think of what to wear for later as he sighed softly, glancing at the radio as it played Blues.

“Into battle.” He turned the volume louder and stepped on the gas, speeding up on the way home as the roads and sceneries of Los Angeles turned into a blur.

* * *

 

At seven PM, Viktor was already outside of the suite building to wait for his mother in his car. His overcoat draped loosely on his shoulders as he turned the volume of the radio louder. He leaned back on his seat and adjusted it so he can comfortably wait as he stared at the window.

A woman with the low updo hair just the same color as his own stepped out from the door, wearing a designer dress that matched her stilettos. Viktor looked away to the road and waited for her to get in the passenger seat. The moment she did, she smiled at his son and placed her sleek silver-colored purse on the dashboard

“You’ve grown.”

She fumbled her fingers along Viktor’s stray hair, Viktor closed his eyes and basked in the small touches. He wanted to be touched like this by his mother for a long time, a small reassurance that he was loved, though he stopped asking it from her long ago, it would be awkward to ask her now.

“We haven’t seen each other for a long time, I can’t be the same little boy back in St. Petersburg.” He revved the engine and focused on the road. “Shall we go?”

Viktor’s mother nodded and then looked in front of her as well, she took a deep breath as his son already put the hood on. She would occasionally glance at him as he drove downtown, clearing her throat before she spoke.

“I watched your interview earlier in the television.”

Viktor’s throat went dry.

“I see, you and Yakov made it look like we’re all fine after our divorce…” she continued, “I understand, Yakov has his ways to protect you, I’m sure he only wants what’s best for you.” She chuckled. “It must be so elaborate, the story you made up with him.”

“I guess.” He chewed his inner lip. “A lot happened between us, I’m not sure people will be pleased if they found out that we’re not as close as they thought we are.”

“Seems to me you didn’t disclose any hints that we are very close.”

“Hollywood thinks differently, it’s better to be safe. Or at least that’s what Yakov will tell me.”

“I see.” She looked at him. “Do you believe him?”

“He’s the closest I have that I can call a family, I guess you can say that.”

“Oh…” Viktor’s mother’s word clipped and then stayed silent until they made it to the restaurant. Wanting to be polite, Viktor assisted her from the car and to the entrance. They were greeted with a waiter and were formally led to the reserved table. Viktor helped his mother sit down on the chair before he did. After fixing his overcoat as he sat down, he picked up the menu and scanned the menu.

“I think I want to try their scallops, how about you?” she asked, glancing at Viktor whose eyes were still on the menu.

“I’d try the steak.”

They were left alone by the waiters and they waited for their meal. The dead silence between them followed, if not for the soothing music being played by the classical band, Viktor might suffocate from the awkwardness.

Viktor wanted to be happy that he was able to finally have dinner with his parents, he really wanted to, but he can’t be arsed to care for some reason, nor to even say something along the lines of “how are you?”, “where have you been for so long?”

A flashing gold wrapped around his mother’s right ring finger caught his attention. “ _Ty vyshla zamuzh?_ ” (  _You got remarried?_ )

She quickly hid it behind her other hand and looked away, a little embarrassed. “ _A, d-da. Shest’ lyet nazad._ ” (  _A-Ah, yes. Six years ago._ )

Viktor bit his lip. “Oh.”

“L-Look, I—” her eyelashes fluttered, searching for the right words to tell him, “I wanted to tell you and your father, but he can’t come, and I want to tell you the news later while we’re eating, looks like you found out a bit sooner than I anticipated.”

Viktor looked down, sighing quietly, his tongue rolled around his mouth to find the words to say. “… I don’t blame you.”

“… Huh?”

“I stopped blaming the two of you a long time ago,” he mumbled. “ _Ya prosto hochu s vami oboimi pouzhinat’._ ” (  _I just want to have dinner with you two._ )

 

They weren’t talking again, Viktor chewed his meal ever so slowly, even the way he’d slice himself a piece was unhurried. His eyes would flash to the ring in his mother’s hand. Chewing the piece of meat in his mouth, he slowed down as he observed her check her phone and bite the scallops down.

Words ran in his head, the phrases already tipped on his tongue. He bit his lip back, close to saying something that may come across as something wrong if he wasn’t careful. He tried to pass his words as indifferent, not wanting to sound too excited nor reluctant to speak, “do they know about… me or what happened to our family?”

She perked up and swallowed the scallops in her mouth. “Y-Yes, they do, actually. Before we got into a relationship, I explained everything to him, he didn’t back out.” She chuckled. “I’m very glad he didn’t leave.

“Why didn’t you celebrate your birthday with them?”

“I… want to make things right with you.”

“Do they know that I’m your son?”

She nodded slightly. “We agreed to always watch whatever shows and movies you’re featured in to show support. Your stepsister loves you, she’d bug me to buy all of the merchandise available when it comes to you.”

Viktor smiled, though still keeping his gaze away from his mother. “That’s nice.”

“Do you want to come at her birthday? It’ll be this September.”

Viktor contemplated for a moment before he looked at her right into her eyes. “No.”

The surprise was written clearly on her face. “Why not?”

“Mom, I’d… rather not get too involved with your new family.” He sighed softly. “It might… get a little complicated. They’ll do a little digging about us, and I’m not looking forward to answering the questions the press might ask. Not to mention I don’t want for you and your family to get hounded by paparazzi.”

She pursed her lips, nodding. “Okay, you’re right. Viktoria won’t be happy if her movements will be recorded every second.”

“Viktoria?”

“Your step-sister.” She chuckled softly, eyes half-lidded with timidity Viktor had never seen from her before. “I named her after you. She didn’t have my hair, though. She’s very active, and she’d practically get worked up whenever you’re being talked about. Though I told her not to tell anyone that she’s your step-sister. I think she understood, and she’s a smart girl, just like you, Vitya.”

“How would you know that?” he mused. “Yakov’s always the one attending my graduation ceremonies.”

She sucked the air out of her lungs, and Viktor realized just what had he done. She looked away guiltily while Viktor shook his head, eyes fluttering. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, mom. I’m…” he peered at her dolefully. “Sorry…”

“No, no, Vitya… you’re right.” Her downcast eyes matched her faint smile. She flicked her eyes back to her son. “I’m sorry for missing your graduation repeatedly.”

A haunting feeling spiraled from the pits of Viktor’s stomach. Wanting to make things up, he searched briskly for the gift he bought for her and put it on the table. “For you. I bought it when I was on the way home.”

She blinked at the small blue box, curiously picking it up and opened it. She gasped at the beautiful gold and diamond necklace Viktor bought for her. “ _Spasibo, Vitya. Ono ochen’ krasivoye._ ” (  _Thank you, Vitya. It’s beautiful._ )

He smiled at her, the most polite thing to do he can think of after being thanked by her. “ _S Dnyom rozhdyeniya._ ” (  _Happy birthday._ )

A soft, gentle smile graced his mother’s face. Viktor wished he saw it before more often when he was still a young boy.

* * *

 

Viktor took his mother back to her suite and even led her to her room as he carried her purse. He left his overcoat in his car. The chilly air of the building made its way to crawl under his skin, but Viktor liked it.

Outside of the room, his mother stood in front of the doorway and took the purse from his hands, smiling at him. “Thank you for indulging my birthday request, Vitya.”

“It was nothing.” Really, it was. He’d even safely say he enjoyed himself. “You’ll fly back to St. Petersburg tomorrow?”

“Yes. It’ll be a busy day for me.” She chuckled. “My officemates won’t do well without their supervisor, so it’s essential I’ll get back to work as soon as possible.”

“Oh. Good thing they let you have your day off then.”

She smiled at him, taking a deep breath and then pursed her lips. Her grip on her purse tightened, as she swallowed what was stuck in her throat, she bit her lip. “ _Vitya, ya tak schastliva, chto mogu provyesti svoy Dyen’ rozhdyeniya s toboy._ ” (  _Vitya, I’m very happy that I’m able to spend my birthday with you._ )

She touched his cheek, thumb rubbing under his eye. “ _I u tyebya glaza kak u otza, takiye zhe krasivyye…_ ” ( _A_ _ nd your eyes are just as beautiful as your dad’s…  _ )

“ _Ya znayu…_ ” (  _I know…_ ) Viktor responded softly, unknowingly leaning to the touch. “ _U menya yest’ yego fotografii, Yakov podaril._ ” ( _ I have pictures of him from Yakov. _)

Her lips trembled as her voice croaked. “I’m so sorry for neglecting you for so long, Vitya… I was too concentrated on trying to save myself from my failed marriage I have forgotten I have a son to love and take care for… You must’ve seen things a kid shouldn’t have seen from their parents.”

Viktor chuckled bitterly and softly. “Perhaps. Like when you cheated on dad that night that pushed him to cheat on you as well.”

“I’m so sorry you have to see that…”

“Mom, please…” he held her hand, putting it down on his face. “Your apology’s decades late.”

Viktor’s stomach spurred, he wanted to vomit, something in him wanted to scream, but he didn’t know where or to whom it was supposed to be directed to. His heart rested heavily on his chest. As he looked at his mother, he bit at his inside cheek that he tasted blood. “I waited for a long time to have normal dinner with the two of you… I suppose wishing upon a star never work. Well, it’s just a childish thing to do, I should’ve known.”

Her eyes watered, tears almost fell from her eyes as she held herself back from touching him any longer. “I’m so sorry…”

“Please… stop apologizing.”

She shut her eyes for a second and then sighed heavily. “I’m thankful you let me call you Vitya until now even though we’ve been alienated from each other. Perhaps it’s only proper if I’ll stop addressing you that way now. I should’ve done this for a long time, haven’t I?” She bowed courteously at him and held the knob. “ _Dobroy nochi, Viktor Vadislavovich.”_ ( _Goodnight, Viktor Vadislavovich._ )

Viktor graciously accepted it and bowed down as well as he watched her get inside. “ _Dobroy nochi, Anastasiya Dmitrievna._ ” ( _Goodnight, Anastasiya Dmitrievna._ )

Viktor drove himself back home. The road blurred, and something cold kept hitting his eyes. Through the hazy sight, the yellow and red lights meshed, Viktor hit the brakes. He wiped his eyes, surprised to find his fingertips wet with tears. He shook his head and chuckled softly before he pat his eyes dry with the handkerchief. A soft choked noise followed, and with gritted teeth and trembling lips, Viktor continued to drive home.

A chauffeur assisted him with parking the car. Nobody glanced at Viktor’s direction when he arrived at the building, though he kept gazing down. He felt cold, empty, and something clawing under his skin. He adjusted his overcoat and then marched to his room. As soon as he entered, he closed the door and pressed his back against the polished mahogany wood. A hand ran on his hair, causing for it to be disheveled as his knees gave in, slowly, he was on the floor, covering his face with his hands. The tears weren’t there anymore, though Viktor’s breathing became hard and heavy. A soft bark distracted him, and the moment he opened his eyes, Makkachin was running towards him.

“Hey…” he opened his arms for his dog who happily went in for it. His heartbeat quelled, and soon, he chuckled as Makkachin licked him all over his face. “Yes, yes, I miss you, too.”

When Makkachin stopped, Viktor smiled and pet him. The soft fur of his dog calmed him. Viktor hugged him tightly once again, sighing softly with a smile as he closed his eyes. “Thank you, Makkachin…”

* * *

 

The wedding invitations were sent out three days before the event, most of the visitors were the biggest stars and supermodels of the fashion industry and Hollywood. Being one of Carolina’s friends and clients in the industry, Yakov and his talents were invited to the wedding, save for Yurio who was still in New York for his play.

Three days after his mother’s birthday, Viktor quite dreaded the fact that he had to wear another designer suit again. Well, perhaps he can tolerate some more.

The wedding will be in two hours, but Viktor already readied himself and was already in the venue along with the other stars. The church was decorated lavishly and elegantly, and it made use of the beautiful stained glass windows. Carolina was always a connoisseur, and the wedding venue already proved that. Though most people were excited of her wedding dress. He couldn't blame them. After all, she was a legendary fashion critic, settling for less would hurt her reputation. Perhaps it was Monique Lhuillier? Maybe even Ellie Saab.

The press were everywhere outside, they couldn't get past the guards in the area, though there were some inside the church, but even then, they were only limited to take a photo at the very back. Viktor recognized some of them, they were the photographers and journalists in the magazine Carolina was working in, and then there was the team from Vogue and Elle. Of course, this was Carolina Yang, her wedding dress should be phenomenal, and she'll deliver it, because that was what she always does.

“Such a quite lavish wedding, don't you think, Mila?”

“Eh, I'm more looking forward at the reception area.” Mila groaned and then rested a hand on her stomach, “ah, God, I knew I should've eaten something more than a box of Pocky before going here.”

Viktor looked at her and then to her tummy; Mila was wearing something so tight that hugged her belly. He chuckled softly. “A box of Pocky? Really? Color me disappointed, are you still trying to lose weight? Mila, you're a muscular woman, of course, you're going to look like you have fats because of your muscles. You should be proud, they're the rewards of your weightlifting.”

Mila frowned and pinched her arm muscle, “I should've punched my ex with these babies before.”

Viktor laughed. “Oh, no, you'd break his face. Hmm... well, he did cheat on you, he deserves it, and also,” he lowered his head and whispered to Mila, “how's Georgi? I hope he wouldn't well so much about Anya and his supposed plan of marrying her.”

Mila punched Viktor's shoulder, earning a yelp from the man. She quickly shushed him. “Can you not? I'm not dealing with a drunk Georgi wailing about Anya, so don't ever bring that up while we're here.”

“Ah, right...” Viktor scanned the area. “Where's Yakov, though?”

“He said he'll be out for a moment to check on our little brother at New York.” She smirked. “You know how worrywart Yakov actually is. Heard he's working together with Lilia for the play.”

“Lilia?”

She nodded. “She's handling the biggest plays on Broadway right now, by the way, why do Lilia and Yakov have each other's private numbers? I thought they're already annulled?”

“Oh, look, a bachelor, maybe you should flirt with him, Mila, I gotta go.”

Viktor left Mila hanging and socialized with some of the invited ones. The bell rang, an indication the wedding was beginning. Viktor was on the pewters along with the others. Yakov was part of the ones that will march, and Viktor and the others couldn't wait to see him marching without the hat. There were a couple more people before him, and when he appeared, all three of them tried not to laugh out loud, turning into soft giggles. Yakov glared at them for a short moment as he walked down the aisle. The march came along smoothly, and as expected, Isabella Yang was the bride's maid and Jean-Jacques Leroy was the best man. JJ entered the room with the groom, and a few minutes later, Carolina entered the room with her parents, and all gasped in awe at the beautiful bride.

The laces and the golden roses blended well from the heart-shaped neckline down to the hips that were tight on her body. On her back, the jeweled chains hung loosely that trailed along her chest. A wedding dress fitting for someone so ethereal, with the white fabric of the train flowing onto the floor. There were whispers on the crowd, guessing who made the wedding dress, the big names of the fashion industry as Carolina Yang would never settle for less. However, Viktor had other ideas. As much as the dress was beautiful, the way it was designed was also awfully familiar...

The groom stared at his bride in awe, in seconds, he was crying which earned small noises of adoration from their love. All of the visitors thought they were adorable together. As they stepped foot at the altar, the wedding began, and everyone watched the ceremony with huge smiles on their faces.

The wedding proceeded smoothly as planned, and the reception area was in a yacht. Carolina reasoned that it was much better than being in a five-star hotel where even unwanted paparazzi can get past the security. The celebrities were having fun unwinding from the stress, drinking booze and eating food without worries. Mila, in particular, ate every single food that will rouse her appetite, though she seemed to keep watch at Georgi and his drinking. Viktor vowed not to get drunk this time, lest he wanted for what happened last time at Phichit's party to happen again.

The photoshoot with Carolina was quite fun, as the bride and groom were ready to do funny poses with their guests. Viktor waved at Carol, to which she immediately hugged him with a smile on her face.

“So glad you could come to my wedding!” she exclaimed as she let go of the hug. “Feels good to see my coworker here in my special event.”

Viktor smiled with an eyebrow raised, “I thought you invited me here as your friend and because of your goodwill, Carol.”

“Oh, is that what you believed in? Sorry to burst your bubble.”

They both chuckled and readied for the photoshoot. With both eyes on the camera, Viktor complimented, “beautiful dress, Carol. Your fashion designer surely know what's the perfect wedding dress for you.”

“Aw, thank you.” She giggled. “If I do say so myself, they're very, very talented. I'm glad my niece found them. She has quite the eyes for fashion, too just like me.”

“Fashion just runs so deep in your family's veins, Carol.”

“Mhm... so it seems...” She chuckled softly. “A fashion enthusiast mother, a fashion critique, a model, and now my brother's child... ah, how fun is this?”

“So,” Viktor glanced at her, smiling, “where's the honeymoon, then? Paris? Seoul?”

“Oh, no, we're not having a honeymoon just yet.” Carol grinned at him, the revelation surprised Viktor. “We agreed to help my fashion designer first. I'm not that heartless, they deserve a big break after having the world in awe because of my wedding dress. Of course, I have to go out with a bang.”

He cocked his head and squinted. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you'll see.” She looked back at the camera. “I don't want to tell you, and I'm sure you know why, after all, we both love being the element of surprise.”

“Wait, do you mean to tell me your wedding dress was not made by a famous designer?”

“Soon, Viktor.” She smirked, “they will be. And in no time, with their talent and my promotion, it’ll be quick as a bunny.”

Still a bit lost with her words, Viktor let it be, though his mind wandered about the certain fashion designer that he knew…

* * *

 

Yuri watched the television from time to time, wanting to be updated with Carolina Yang's wedding. A small, satisfied smirk reached his lips as he saw his own creation being shown for the whole world to see. He rested his head on the table, a pencil clacking on the wood every second. The wedding dress was fine, he was proud of it, and there was nothing more that he would want to change about it.

He can see Viktor in the wedding, and his heart jumped at the sight of him. He grew more and more beautiful with every day they weren't together. He held his hand out, pretending to touch him through the television screen that sat away from him. He whimpered softly, taking his hand back to him and let it curl on his chest, closing his eyes and sighed.

“I hate how I can still see you when I close my eyes...” he muttered, pursing his lips before he groaned inwardly. “I hate this.”

He slammed his hands on the table and let out a frustrated sigh before he looked up. There was no work to be done, nothing to keep him busy and to keep the thoughts of Viktor at bay. Carolina’s wedding dress may have been more than enough to keep his thoughts filled most of the time, but even then, Viktor Nikiforov wouldn’t stop invading his head.

He rested his head back on the table and reached for the pencil, the words of Viktor from his recent interview still fresh in his head. He closed his eyes, images of their shared nights together flooded his mind. He gripped his pencil and sat up, huffing. He really needed a release for his feelings, and the best way to do that was to do the thing he was great at: designing dresses.

He drew his base figure first and then began to draw, he can already imagine the fabrics and rhinestones that he should use, translating his emotions into the piece of paper to turn into clothes. There were some erasures here and there, though he was fairly quick with his work than the usual. Yuri also colored it out, once the sketch was finished, a surge of pride came to his chest. He can say that this was one of his better creations than the others.

Which was weird, Viktor Nikiforov was still the source of his inspiration even after they broke up.

A text message distracted him from his thoughts; Carolina Yang-Romara had sent a message saying that they should get ready for the flight tomorrow. Yuri rested his back, puffing out a breath. He shut his eyes for a moment before he packed his portfolio and went home to his apartment. It’ll be a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

 

The flight Carolina had booked for them was too early for his liking, but then, Yuri had no reason to complain about it, and he can practically feel Clary’s excitement, which in turn also caused for the little tremors in his body to grow. They were still unsure about where they will be staying as Carol never disclosed any information, saying that she wanted for it to be a surprise. Yuri let it be, smiling under his breath, she was just like Vicky.

“I hope we’re not in the way of your honeymoon stage, Carol,” Yuri said as they were in her van. She was sitting on the front passenger seat with his seat just behind her. Clary, who was sitting beside him, stared at him because of his words.

Though Clary seemed to take no offense at that, “my husband and I promised we’ll be having our honeymoon after we’re done with the Spring Fashion Week. I think he anticipates it more than me every year.”

Yuri nodded in understanding and curled his shoulders. Clary nudged his side, offering him the chips she was eating. He refused quietly and politely.

“I wonder how much longer are we gonna be on the road…” Clary mumbled that followed by a deep sigh. “It’s getting a bit cramped in here, don’t you think, Yuri?”

Carol chuckled. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long now. Just a little bit more, and then you guys can unpack.”

Twenty more minutes later, they parked in front of a studio. Carol was the first to get out of the car followed by them. They carried their bags, though still in awe at the building they stopped by. It was a fairly small one, but seemingly huge inside. Clary, who couldn’t wait for another minute, went inside with Yuri following her. The decorations were minimal, though artistically modern and carefully placed that gave it a funky feel. Carol smiled at the designers, pleased to see they loved the place.

“Follow me, I’ll show you something.”

It brought them back to reality, Yuri swallowed thickly and followed Carolina along with the rest. She led them towards a frosted glass double door and opened it wide, the arrays of sewing machines and mannequins greeted Yuri. The place was something they would love to work in without getting tired of, especially the equipment were high-grade and complete.

“Wait, why do we have a workroom?” Clary blurted out. Carol smirked and raised an eyebrow at Yuri before pointing at him.

“I signed you up for the New York Fashion Week, Yuri,” she grinned, “don’t fail me, okay? I personally recommended that you’d be a part of the Fashion Week this year. I hope you won’t disappoint me now!”

Needless to say, everyone aside from Carol had their jaws slacked from shock, “what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! In case you're confused with the names Viktor and his mother called each other at the last part, Russia has a system of patronyms. I'm not good with explaining very well so I'm just gonna give a reference that I used: [head over here!](http://c0rnfl0wer.tumblr.com/post/158793053134/psa-for-the-yoi-fandom-russian-names-how-to-use)
> 
> there's also a couple more but I wasn't able to save the links nor find them again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long I feel like I owe you guys an apology.
> 
> First, I never meant to be away for so long, but College loomed over me and I'm still pressured about it that it gave me a lot of panic attacks and anxiety issues. Up to this point, I still couldn't make up my mind on what course I should take and my environment isn't helping me that I just suffocate.
> 
> Second, I have a job, granted it's not a regular one and only for the course of summer, let's just say things can get pretty demanding and time-consuming.
> 
> Third, I have a feeling I may have been holding OBILY to an impossible standard that I can never reach. I love writing this fic, but I think I also became too perfectionist and pressured myself to do well in writing this that I couldn't write at all for the fear of failing you guys and also failing myself. I've been picking up the confidence and I'm trying to be more gentle to myself and to my writing now.
> 
> So, that's all of the reasons why my updates weren't as fast as they used to be, and also, college is coming, so the updates will be slower, but please don't assume that I stopped writing and I abandoned OBILY, because I won't, I enjoy writing OBILY, and a friend of mine will come at me if I won't give this fic the happy ending ;o)
> 
> Those things being said, I hope all of you will enjoy this update!

Yuri sat on the chair at the workroom for an hour now, still in the state of disbelief that he was staring at the wall, and a clipboard given by Carol earlier in his hands. Clary, out of worry, already delivered three glasses of water in that span of time, but after he drank each glass, he still wouldn’t wake up from the circus his mind had.

“Yuri?” Clary called his attention and sat down beside him. Yuri breathed deeply, nibbling his lower lip before he pushed back his glasses. He gulped, clutching his chest.

“Clary… this…” he turned to her, “is real, right? I’m really… I’m really getting a debut… and Carol just gave me the list of my sponsors…”

“To be perfectly honest, Yuri, if I wasn’t here and you told me that Carolina Yang-Romara planned beforehand for your runway debut and backed up with numerous sponsors, I would not believe you. But,” she sighed and glanced at the list before he nibbled his lip. “Well… I’ve been with you every step of the way from the very beginning of you making Carol’s wedding dress up here to New York.”

“I’m really getting a debut…”

“You’re really getting a debut…” Clary nodded along with her words. Yuri suddenly smiled widely at her, causing for her to do so, too.

“My dreams are coming true, Clary, I can’t believe it!” a small drop of water came out of Yuri’s eye. With both of them getting so excited about the news now that they fully realized what was going on, they hugged each other tightly. Yuri's eyes blown wide when he realized Clary was sobbing.

“Clary?”

“It's just that,” she sniffed, “your dreams are coming true and I'm just so proud of you that I can only cry to convey it.”

Yuri chuckled and hugged Clary. “Thank you… you know...” he smiled gently at her. “Thank you for the support you’ve given me all this time.”

“Aw, shucks,” Clary waved her hand with a smile, “it's nothing! You know I love you! No homo, though.” She then backed away, “or unless you like me for real, Yuri. No, we can't do that,” she faked a gasp, Yuri shook his head with a chuckle and then pet Clary.

“For real, I'm happy I am working with someone like you.” Yuri gently wrapped his arms around her. Clary smiled back and hugged Yuri back, laying her head on his shoulder and stayed silent with him for a few moments.

“You do know we have to tell Phichit that you're having a debut as a fashion designer, right?” Clary blurted out loud. “He hates being out of the loop. And we better tell that newblood Minami.” She snorted, “heh, newblood. I make it sound like we’re in a cult, aren’t I?”

“Oh, right,” he grabbed his phone, “do you think Phichit will scream once he finds out of this news?”

“Naturally! You know he's like that stage mom. It's cute!” Clary stretched from her seat and jumped out of her chair energetically. “Alright! I’ll handle where we can have the venue, and then you go ahead and think of what’s gonna be your theme for this Spring.” She put her thumbs up with a wink, “congratulations, fashion designer Yuri Katsuki.”

Yuri laughed under his breath. “It still feels weird hearing that.”

“Get used to it, that’s how people are going to see you after you have your debut.”

“You sure you want to handle the venue?”

She nodded, “yeah, after all, I have to put to good use the things I learned from my event coordinator mother. And you should think of your theme now, so I'll give you the space you need for that.” Clary winked and did her finger guns at Yuri as she walked away, “see you later!”

Yuri waved at her and cracked his knuckles, flipping through the pages of his portfolio. He pursed his lips, trying to find something that he can use as an inspiration for his runway debut. A soft breath escaped him, laying his head on the table before he closed the portfolio. He closed his eyes, picking up a pencil and tapped it on the table. There was probably no need to rush, but Yuri wanted to be done and move on to the next steps as fast as he can. The problem was nothing inspired him. For now. He should be a bit hopeful that he wasn’t in a creative slump, he shouldn’t be in there right now.

As he gave up on moping around, Yuri toured in their temporary workroom to find a place he can entertain himself. He stumbled upon a room Carol forgot to tell them just what was that. Entering the room, he blinked in surprise as he found out it was a small workout room. There was an array of small barbells, a treadmill, a stationary bike, some ramps for push-ups and sit-ups, and a mat that Yuri can only guess to be for yoga. Clary would love that one.

He looked down and touched his belly, patting it for a moment and eyed the treadmill. There was nothing wrong with losing weight now, and maybe after a good exercise, something might come up in his mind.

Yuri went to his room and searched for a gear he can use. As he went out, a coworker of his approached him.

“Have you seen Clary?” she asked. “She just disappeared. I tried texting but I think she’s not picking up her phone.”

Yuri shook his head, “no, sorry. Why? Something happened?”

“Ah, no,” she held up a paper bag. “This just came to our doorstep, Chinese takeout. The delivery guy’s looking for her. Don’t worry, I already paid. Just uh...” she glanced at the contents, “wondering if she told you about this? He’s still not leaving since he’s asking for her.”

“Oh, nothing. But just put it in the fridge and we can tell her about the delivery once she’s back. Maybe just a bit more explaining will make the delivery guy leave?”

His coworker smiled and nodded, leaving him to do what she was told. Yuri’s eyes trailed for a moment, shaking his head at the thought of Clary forgetting the order she made. He went back to the exercising room and stretched his muscles. He just hoped he’ll have a good idea of what to make after he was done with trying out the equipment in the room.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Yuri was still empty with ideas.

He was lying down on the yoga mat and stared at the ceiling. As much as the exercise helped him renewed, it didn't help him with thinking of what could be his theme for his Fashion debut and still, nothing came up even after he’d done lifting all the barbells or run a mile on the treadmill. His other coworkers were busy with other things, and Clary had no new messages for him. Speaking of Clary, not a word from her came through to even tell him where she was.

Resting for a couple more minutes, Yuri finally got up and went out to get a glass of cold water in the kitchen, only to take a step back as his eyebrows shot up at the sight of Clary holding a bottle of beer and on the other hand was a carrier case of them, two opened bottles were already on the table. She raised her bottle in recognition to Yuri and then went back to staring at nowhere and drank. Yuri shook his head with a heavy sigh and sat next to Clary on a tall stool.

“No text of your whereabouts... and the next thing I know, you're drinking,” Yuri commented. Clary chuckled and gulped some of the beer.

“What can I say? I'm pretty charming that way.” She smiled sheepishly and laughed with Yuri. Her soft laughter died down into a sigh as she looked down. “Been a wild day for me, sorry. I'll throw these out once I'm done, or after I'm over the bad hangover tomorrow. Shit... I didn't consider Carol coming here tomorrow for something... whatever... I can always find a scapegoat. You.”

Yuri rolled his eyes playfully, “if you do that, I'm immediately firing you.”

Clary grinned widely and threw her arms around him, snickering. “Come on! I was just joking, you know I wouldn't let my friend get in trouble because of me! Just don't fire me, boss, I'll stop drinking for a month, I swear. Just don't fire me! At least, not here in New York, I don't have the money to fly back to Los Angeles. Dunno where my mom will haul my ass if I loiter here because you kick me out.”

He pushed her away as gently and playfully as he could as Clary threw a giggling fit, “I won't fire you, not when you're one of the only people I can put my trust on. If I do fire you here in New York, I'll give you the money you need to fly back to Los Angeles. How does that sound?”

Yuri was sure he saw distaste in Clary's features. “I thought you weren't going to fire me?”

“Talking of 'what if's isn't bad, too.”

“No, you're definitely thinking of firing me.”

They snickered together until Clary snorted and then downed her beer, opening another bottle and offered it to Yuri, “want some? Just one.”

“Ah, no.” Yuri waved a hand to decline, “not gonna risk a hangover when I'm busy thinking of other things...”

“Right... your debut...” Clary shrugged, taking no offense at the rejection. More beer for her, then. “'Nyway, talked to some of your sponsors, asked for the amount they can provide us to cut the costs, but I did a bit of scouting just so we can quickly have a move on. I found a venue,” she sighed as she explained at Yuri, resting her arms on the table, “it's... a bit small, but I think it's perfect especially when you're just starting. Should've taken photos, damn it...”

“Clary...” Yuri awkwardly scooted closer, though still a bit cautious in case Clary wanted for her to stay away. “Did something happen?”

She chuckled and then drank, “guess so. God, Budweiser is not as bad as this the last time I remember. Too bitter than the last time.” She groaned, sticking her tongue out in distaste before she sighed. “I guess it's this bad.”

“Look... Clary...” Yuri already had one foot on the ground, “if you need some alone time, I'm willing to give it to you. Unless... you want to talk about it?”

Clary looked at Yuri with sad, drowsy eyes. “Will you please stay? I think I need a company.”

Yuri stayed and sat properly albeit awkwardly. He glanced at Clary drinking every now and then, trying to find the words to say that he nibbled his lower lip. His hands on his lap began to paw on his pants, and before he can open his mouth, Clary began to talk.

“I saw my ex earlier.”

“... oh.”

She chuckled, “I know. Clary, why are you drinking just because you saw your ex? Shouldn't you move on or some shit like that?” She put down her bottle and sniffed. “Would've been easier not to drink if I didn't see her so... so happy with her boyfriend.”

Yuri blinked and turned his head to Clary, “w-wait, wait, 'her'?”

She snorted. “Yeah. Girls are way cuter, but you're cute, Yuri.” She giggled.

“Oh...” the shock finally settled and Yuri looked down as he pushed his glasses back, “I... see... thank you for thinking that I'm... cute?”

“No problem.” She tapped the table with the bottle before she sighed. “She's just... fuck, I can't explain it... she's... she looked at me... and then... and then told me that we should talk. Just the two of us, you know? Without her boyfriend. Dunno where that guy headed off. Me, a fool, agreed. I was thinking 'oh, maybe we can finally have closure'. I was fucking wrong. Have you ever been sawed by a dull, serrated plastic knife?”

“Uh, no?”

“Me neither, but it felt like that,” she croaked, inhaling deeply to prevent herself from crying. “Like... a shitty dull knife just... slowly skinning your heart from the softest tissue—shit, now there's a gross image.” She paused for a moment to take a drink. “She's in New York for a job, I think. Then said somethin' like... sorry. Said she's sorry for breaking my heart, for thinkin' I cheated on her. I asked her if she's truly happy with her boyfriend.” She turned to Yuri with a bitter smile. “You know what she said?”

Yuri cautiously watched over Clary's actions. “What?”

“Nope, doesn't even love the guy to enter a romantic relationship with him, but she's trying. Then she went on saying she still loves me or thinks of me.” She chuckled, choking back her sobs. “She said she hopes I find the perfect girl or somethin' so I don't have to be so fuckin' heartbroken after what she did. Did she really think this'll be easier for me after all the shit she told me?! Did she really fuckin' think I'll have a nice closure after that stunt?!”

“I-I'm—”

“Then she went on about her dad, that fucking bastard. Her dad hated me, pretty sure that bastard's the one who said that I'm cheating on her, probably said something like 'oh, she's bi, of course, she can't resist the temptation', dude practically confronted me about my sexuality once, probably wants his lesbian daughter to be straight. She fucking broke up with me in the middle of the street saying something about infidelity. And despite all of that, I'm fucking bitter at myself for still having feelings for her.”

Yuri's eyebrows curled, scooting closer to Clary to hug her comfortingly. “I'm so sorry that happened to you...”

“Sometimes I think if I'm to blame for all of this, too,” she mumbled. “I didn't fight for her, didn't do enough to assure her, shit, I can’t even hold her hand in public because I’m scared people will start talking... maybe if we defied her dad, told her that she’s the only one that I love or other cheesy things like that, her sorries right now wouldn't be worth as shit. But then... she'll get kicked out, and then maybe in the end it wouldn't work out between us.... In both ways it'll end the same. Tragic. Why is it... we meet people... fall in love with them... just so things won't work out either way? Are the Gods above having fun with that kinda shit? Do they go 'oh shit, they're in love, and they’re gay! Madness! Let's make it so things won't go well in their way!' like, man, that's fucking cruel. The world's fucking cruel.”

Yuri pursed his lips as his eyelashes fluttered, petting Clary. “Clary, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I think I understand where you're coming from.”

Clary looked at him with surprise. “Really?”

He nodded. “I think... I think you did the right thing. Sometimes...” He sighed. “Things just don't work out the way you want it to, and the only thing we can do is to let go. And that's okay... At first it'll hurt, but you just have to do it, you know? You just have to let go because it's the best course of action. Being together will just hurt the two of you.” He looked down. “Sometimes… breaking up will make things kinder in the long run. You don't break up because you're selfish, you're breaking up with the one you love for the reason it's only the one thing that you have to do because the other options won't do well for the two of you.”

Clary let go of the hug and sighed heavily, oddly comforted with Yuri's words, although there was doubt in her. “You really think that breaking up with her early on was the best option?”

“Yeah… not easy, I know, but it’s for the best.” Yuri squeezed Clary in his arms for a short moment, “look, if you need someone to talk to, I can try. It's all I can think so I can give back to everything you've done for me.”

She grinned at him. “You sound like you know a great deal about breaking up with somebody.”

Yuri gave him a small smile. “I guess.”

“You never really told me of your romantic escapades.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Fair point.”

“Oh, and before I forget,” Yuri went to the fridge and took the paper bag, dropping it in front of Clary, “apparently, you asked for a Chinese delivery. I almost had gotten into trouble because you weren't here earlier when the delivery man arrived.”

Clary's face considerably lit up and grabbed the bag, “shit, Chinese food's way better if you eat while drinking beer, thanks! Is this why you had a shit ton of missed calls earlier?”

“If you put it that way, yes.” He chuckled softly. Clary started to eat the cold delivery meal along with the beer, causing for Yuri to raise his eyebrows at her, “you're not going to reheat it?”

“Nah, I don't see any point with it.” She ate the noodles with no restraint despite the temperature of it. “Anyway, I hope I didn't put you in so much trouble because of this? Wait... are you... are you going to reduce my salary for this?”

“Now that you mentioned it...”

Clary whined and hugged Yuri tightly, “Yuri! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything just don't reduce my salary! I already planned what I'm gonna do with it, please!”

Yuri chuckled and playfully pushed Clary away, “fine, fine, just clean the place up after you’re done, okay? And don’t order more beer, I need you sober tomorrow, you’re still going to help me for the venue.”

“Yes, sir!” Clary chuckled and squeezed Yuri before she let go. Yuri can only shake his head with a smile before he left her alone. He went to his room and flipped through his portfolio again, hoping that this time there will be an idea that will hit him for his theme. He came across the design he did before they flew to New York, the dress with black and red color coordination and rhinestones for the decoration. He studied it carefully for a couple of minutes before he set it aside on the table. Maybe just a bit more thought over it and he can use the design for the runway.

First, the theme, then he’ll work around with the clothes.

* * *

 

Mickey was being treated well in Emil’s household. The dogs were accommodating, a bit playful at times, but they loved hanging around with him. Emil wasn’t the type to watch TV shows often that he almost didn’t know any actors and actresses, and he was a bit thankful at that. He also didn't bother with watching television shows, half of it was because he can't understand a single word of Czech language, and the other half of it was because there might be a chance Emil will find out who he was.

Truthfully, he didn’t want for the man to guess who was he. He was kind and understanding of his crankiness, and he feared things may change if Emil knew he was from Hollywood. His earlier guess that Emil may be a kidnapper just pretending to be a nice person completely eviscerated a few hours of the first day he regained his consciousness; it was unlikely for a person with so many lovely dogs to be a bad one. Besides, he went his way to buy him new clothes, much to his embarrassment and exasperation.

For now, he liked how Emil treated him: he was... quite fun to watch, fussing over his dogs and fed them while he was being clamored on. Sometimes he'd tumble on the ground because the dogs will come at him all at once. He was gone in the middle of the morning and then will come back in late afternoon. An instructor for sled-riding to the beginners, Emil told him. Mickey found out the man loved talking about the kids that'll come to him with their hopeful eyes and will often ask him if their pet dogs were good to be sled dogs. Emil can go for hours about sled dogs, lecturing Mickey passionately about them and what he liked about them, even using his own dogs as an example if he was talking about a certain breed that he had.

Adding to the things Mickey liked about Emil, he let him play with the unused piano the man had in his home. Emil said it was there because of his mother and has been sitting in that place for quite a long time without anyone playing it. Mickey will play whatever he was in the mood, and at times, if he was playing something upbeat, the dogs will dance around, and he'll play for hours, entertained with them dancing just as he entertained the dogs. Emil will catch them sometimes, and he'll only chuckle at the sight and watch them with Mickey. The Italian would catch Emil bobbing his head or tap his foot along with the beat and will always, always praise Mickey and will urge him to play more.

Today, before Emil left, he told Mickey goodbye and left reminders before he left while Mickey was drinking tea just like always, the only thing changed was Emil brought his dogs with him, but today after a few seconds of Emil outside, he quickly came running back in. “Mickey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to come with me today?” he asked, batting his eyes at Mickey hopefully. Mickey blinked dumbly, caught off-guard with the question but he didn't brush Emil rudely. Rather, he put his cup down on the table and gave thought about his offer. Emil continued, “I promised the kids I'll show them how I sled rather than just teach them, but I thought you might want to see my dogs sledding, too.”

Truthfully, it wasn't a bad offer, and a few times, Mickey was even curious how Emil teach the kids, but the fear of being recognized remained. He may be just a movie score composer and lyric writer, but still, he showed up in a number of interviews because of his twin, and a number of photos Sara may have posted about him and their endeavors might make him known to some.

But as far as he can remember, the photos Sara posted with him in there were too few that he can count them on one hand, and there was this fact that he was still just a movie score composer and lyric writer, there was a bit of discretion, just like how everyone knew Hans Zimmer, they knew his great talent with composing movie scores, but who knew what he looked like? Except for snob music students, people won’t probably know him in passing, besides, this was Czech Republic, he doubted he was famous here.

A few more minutes of contemplating, Mickey's eyes met with Emil's hopeful one. The blond man held his breath as he waited for his guest's decision, and his dogs awaited with Mickey's answer too, considering how their breaths quickened and wagged their tails while looking at him. He put his cup down on the sink after finishing the contents of it.

“Give me ten minutes to get ready, is that okay?”

Emil smiled brightly and nodded, “yes, yes! I'll um...” he sat down on the sofa and gave a thumbs up to Mickey. The man flashed a small smile before he went upstairs to take a shower and get a change of clothes. In less than ten minutes, Mickey was dressed appropriately for the cold weather along with the hat. Emil raised an eyebrow out of curiosity when Mickey also wore a mask.

“Are you sick?”

“Cold weather doesn’t bode well for me,” he lied. “Shall we go?”

Emil nodded and lead the way to the little school he was working on. The walking distance took for about fifteen minutes, and Mickey couldn’t be more thankful a soon as they reached the wooden building. He can already feel the snow in the soles of his shoes, and he never really liked the outside especially when the snow was as bad as this.

The kids immediately ran towards Emil and welcomed him with a warm hug, and Mickey couldn’t make out even half of what they were telling the man, but he must admit, the little display warmed his heart especially the dogs were being hugged as well by them, and some of the dogs of the kids also played with Emil’s sled dogs.

As the kids pulled away from Emil, he started talking, gesturing to him. Mickey was unsure if he was being introduced, but he put up a small smile and a wave nevertheless to them. Emil escorted him to the benches so he can watch them before he started teaching. The kids looked up to Emil with wide and curious eyes, each of them eager to touch his dogs to which Emil let them. A smile crept up to Mickey’s lips, watching how patient and cheerful Emil was teaching the hopeful sled riders.

Emil began to put the harness on his dogs and then to the sled, preparing for a demonstration for the children, and then he looked up, his gaze meeting Mickey’s. He gestured him to come close, and even though a little uncertain, he approached Emil. Standing beside the sled, Emil pointed at the seat in the sled, telling Mickey to sit there with a smile on his face. Mickey stared at Emil, his forehead wrinkling all over as he shook his head.

“What are you doing?”

“Just be my passenger. It’ll be alright, I promise,” Emil whispered, helping Mickey settle down on the sled, “can’t take one of the children as my passenger, it’ll be unfair to the others.”

“And you thought _I’m_ the best passenger to take with you?” the disbelief in Mickey was painted all over him, heart racing at the sight of the tall snowy hill, making him swallow tightly. “Oh, God, that’s very tall, I can’t do this—”

“There is nothing to worry about.” Emil chuckled, and Mickey can only tighten his hold on both sides of the sled with tensed shoulders. The blond man kept his eyes on the track, a wide grin on his face. The kids began their countdown along with Emil in Czech, but the noises became a blur as Mickey’s heartbeat quickened.

As Emil let out the go signal for his dogs to start running down the hill, Mickey may have screamed.

Emil chuckled and cheered his dogs and all Mickey can see was white, gasping for air with a bit of screeching, but as the cool wind and the wagging tails of the dogs along with Emil's excited cheers in his native language, Mickey found himself feeling a rush deep in his bones that he never felt before. He never tried something like this nor he thought he will do this in his lifetime, yet here he was, sledding in a risky (for him) terrain, but for the first time, Mickey, without his twin sister and with someone else, was having fun.

Mickey giddily laughed and threw his arms up, exclaiming gleefully. Soon, he trusted Emil to know where to go, and the man didn't let him down. He was hit by some of the snow, but the minor inconvenience paled in comparison to the joy of being a passenger on a sled ride. With few more laps of running around, Emil finally went parked the sled back to the school. The kids cheered for Emil and soon began to ask questions, Mickey, on the other hand, tried to reel in the roller coaster of emotions he had. He stayed in the sled seated and trying to catch his breath. Some of the kids were kind to give him the space he needed as he got out, and the next thing he did was to hug each and every one of Emil’s dogs.

“That was the most fun I had in a while, thank you, _grazie_! _Grazie_!” he exclaimed, pinching all of their cheeks especially Andél who wagged its tail excitedly and barked. Mickey then stood up and hugged Emil tightly, the joy overflowing in him, “thank you! You were right, there was nothing for me to worry about, I had a lot of fun.”

They smiled at each other, and as Mickey realized their proximity in front of the kids, he awkwardly pulled away, playing it out by patting his back. Emil chuckled, beaming at him, “so does that mean I can take you for sledding sometimes when I have to do a demo?”

“Just don’t make it everyday.”

Emil nodded with a smile and brought his attention back to the kids again, Mickey took it as a sign for him to go back to his seat and just watch his companion teach the eagerly hopeful little ones. Now the dogs were freed from the sled, it was them who kept him company as he fondly reminisced the earlier event. If he can have fun like this without Sara, perhaps not being with his sister for a while wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

They went home almost past 5 PM. Mickey offered to carry the sled while Emil led the dogs. With his insistence, the man agreed. They both bid their goodbyes to the kids before they walked home together. The moment they stepped in, Mickey unceremoniously sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh of relief, stretching his legs. Andel came up to him and started pawing at his legs as if attempting to massage them. Mickey giggled, petting the dog, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Andel barked and ran towards the other dogs. Just as always, Emil went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Mickey watched Emil work, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity about him. He gave his legs one final stretching exercise and went to the kitchen, going to the tall stool on the counter.

“Gonna have to go shopping at the supermarket tomorrow,” Emil smiled, though he kept his gaze on the chopping board and the ingredients, “you’re not allergic to mushrooms, right? I want to add it to the soup.”

“No, I’m not,” he replied, looking at how carefully Emil was chopping and cleared his throat. “So… why teach kids?”

Emil paused and looked at him, “hmm?”

“Well, just,” he shrugged, “curious why you want to teach kids how to sled, I only want to get to know you if that’s okay? You let me stay in your house and then… I don’t know anything about you.”

“Oh.” Emil continued chopping the mushroom, “sure, what do you want to know?”

“Why pick take the job of teaching kids? You’re a good teacher, don’t get me wrong, may not understand what you were telling the kids, but you’re good. I think. The kids love you.”

“Oh, that. Um… the reasoning is simple, actually. I love to teach kids, my father loves sledding, and the dogs I have with me? Their parents are my father’s sled dogs. You can say that um… I can’t leave them alone, they have to be regularly exercised to be in their best condition if I do take up another job, I’m afraid I might frequently forget their routine, and then I thought why don’t I teach people how to do sledding instead?”

“Oh… where are your parents, exactly?”

“Uh, they’re in France. Can’t remember where, but I’m sure it was something complicated to say. My younger sister’s a ballerina in training, they’re there to support her and for vacation as well. I stayed here because I can’t leave my job, and besides, someone has to look for the house. They do send something here sometimes, like the lamp in your room.”

_They have an odd idea of sending gifts,_ Mickey picked up a chopped raw mushroom and gnawed it. “Your sister's a ballerina? How old is she?”

“Um, 16.”

“How old are you?”

“I'm 18.”

Mickey's jaws nearly dropped at the revelation. “You're shitting me.”

“What?” Emil blinked. “Oh, is this because of the beard?”

“You're 18?” Mickey repeated in disbelief. Emil nodded and he groaned and shook his head, rubbing his forehead. “18 years old... h-how did this happen—”

“I will go to college soon, after this year. I'm currently in my year gap that's why I'm teaching kids right now.” He smiled, “I think I'll stay in teaching kids, though. I'll be taking up education as my course.”

Mickey couldn't find any reason to get mad at Emil, he wasn't sure if this was worthy of his anger, but he must admit, it was a bit baffling to find out he was younger than he looked. He honestly thought Emil's in his 20's...

“Oh, Mickey, could you turn on the television? I wanna watch the news.”

“Good idea,” Mickey mumbled as he got up and turned the television on. Emil was behind him as they got out of the kitchen and they both sat down on the sofa. It was just in time the weatherman was declaring it will be sunny tomorrow. The events of today being reported were mild much to Mickey's surprise, but what earned an eyebrow raise at him was Sara Crispino being interviewed by the press about his apparent _vacation._

“ _He's doing fine, I'm sure,”_ Sara told the reporters. all smile. _“He's into soul-searching right now, I haven't heard anything from him, but that's just what you do when you want to find yourself, right? I think. But, yeah, I'm sure Michele's doing fine...”_

“Soul-searching?” Mickey muttered under his breath in distaste. The interview went on and Emil stared at Sara and squinted, turning to Mickey as he pointed at the TV screen.

“You know... you resemble her, that actress. A lot. I'm really, really sure I've seen you before, too,” Emil studied Sara's features and then Mickey's. He looked down, scraping the barrels of his memories until he gasped loudly, “Sara Crispino, Sara Crispino... oh, I remember now! Michele Crispino! I saw you in the documentary that was shown last year! It was about being a movie composer, right? You were interviewed there! I knew it! You even gave pointers on how to get better in writing music for the aspiring composers, right?”

Mickey's eyes widened, for a second, he considered deflecting the issue, but Emil's beliefs were firm now, and he couldn't outright deny him. Right, that documentary... who knew even Europe will be able to get a hold of that one? “Listen, I never meant to lie to you if that's what you're thinking—”

“What? No! I'm not thinking of that!” Emil giggled as he exclaimed, “I honestly thought that I just saw you once upon a dream that's why you look familiar to me, I'm glad I finally know it wasn't the case.”

Mickey just stared at Emil, a bit stunned with his confession. He held his breath for a short moment before he turned away, rubbing his temple.

“Oh, that’s why you have to go back to Los Angeles as soon as possible?” Emil asked. “Well… I’m not sure if my savings right now can get you home, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“No, wait, Emil,” he grabbed the man’s arm when he was about to go back to the kitchen to start cooking. This… This felt wrong, Emil literally let him stay and didn’t think ill even after he found out the truth, he should do something. “Look, I can’t let you shoulder that all by yourself. I… already caused enough trouble for you, at least, um, let me get a job and I’ll use that as my money for the plane ticket back home, or at least it can be my contribution for the expenses in this house.”

The determination in Mickey’s eyes rendered Emil speechless for a moment before he gulped, turning away awkwardly as he scratched his head, “uh, sure, if that’s what you want. W-Well, there’s an opening for a helper in where I work anyway. Would you like to…?”

“O-Oh, sure. I was going to ask you that so… you know, it’ll be easy for the two of us.” Mickey exhaled heavily. “Hey, um, you won’t tell anyone, right?”

Emil shook his head with a bright smile, “I promise I won’t.”

Mickey let out a sigh of relief, giving the other man a hug, Emil was only happy to hug him back, beaming at him as they pulled away before he looked at the clock. “Ah, almost getting late for dinner,” he glanced at Mickey hopefully, “do you want to help me with cooking? Could be fun.”

Mickey shrugged and motioned his hand for Emil to lead, he trailed from behind towards the kitchen, the smile couldn’t be wiped from his face, for the first time, he felt comfortable without his sister and found someone he can put his trust on.

* * *

 

Yuri Katsuki woke up in his workroom with an aching head. The world spun for a moment before he blinked rapidly and shook his head, putting on his glasses and then looked down on the table. He groaned at the sight of the unfinished sketches and sighed heavily. Turning at the door, it was just in time Clary came in with a cup of coffee.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile, putting the cup on his table and patted his shoulder, “been working late again, I see?”

“Hey.” Yuri looked up to her, “how are you?”

“Well,” she shrugged. “Had a bit of a hangover but it wasn’t as bad as I thought. I only drank six bottles so a glass of water and a little nap can cure it… how about you?”

“Wish a simple nap would cure my block, too.” He looked over his sketches only to be disappointed they weren’t even fully-sketched clothes. “I’m going to disappoint Carol at this rate...”

“Nah, don’t say that! You’re still pretty talented! Head’s just not in the right place,” Clary walked over on the other side and looked at the sketches Yuri used as an inspiration. The one with the black-and-red color combination seemed to get her attention the most, raising it up in awe, “oh, this one’s sexy. Something I’ll wear if I wanna show my exes what they’re missing out on. Maybe seduce a new guy after all.” She chuckled.

_Sexy, seduce… a new guy… exes…_ the words went over and over in Yuri’s head before he gasped loudly and slammed his hands on the table, smiling brightly at no one. “That’s it!” he exclaimed. “I got it!”

“What now?”

He led Clary out hastily, “sorry, Clary, I have to go work, I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Thank you for giving me the idea I need to do!” Closing the door, Yuri hurriedly sat back down and picked up his pencil and papers, more enthusiastic in working that he had ever been, inspired now that he had a story to tell for his fashion week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER FOUR MONTHS OF NOT UPDATING HERE'S YO INKSPILL FINALLY DOING YEEEAAAAHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR WAITING FOR ME

After going through multiple rejected designs, Yuri finally created his lineup and showed it to his employees. 16 dresses seemed to be acceptable for a new fashion designer, but it still meant a lot of work for the team, but they all took it with enthusiasm and determination. Carol dropped by and gave them the guidance they needed, and she promised to Yuri that she will attend his runway as a friend, though it will not stop her from being a critic as well. After getting a coffee with Yuri, she was quick to leave to make sure she won't know much about whatever they were planning.

Clary led Yuri to a place she picked as the first option for his runway after showing him to other places she thought of using as the venue. The place was small and the interior was definitely modern and the runway for the models that she planned will be small, but Clary said it was also perfect especially for someone who was just starting out, the lighting and the minimal decoration of the place will ensure the guests were focused on the models and their clothes.

“Is this place within our budget, though?” Yuri mumbled, his hands clasped together as his eyes took pointers of the place, “this is nice, Clary, the place is nice, but...”

She pat her back with a grin, “don’t worry about it, I made sure about our budget before choosing our venue. Well, all I need is your approval among other things. I still have a couple other venues I could show you, but I think this one’s the best of them and more convenient for us, but if you still wanna see the rest of the places I planned, we can go.”

Yuri took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment, removing the jitters for a bit before he turned to Clary, “well… you really think this is the best venue?”

Clary nodded.

“I would’ve suggested looking at the other venues, but I don’t think we have the luxury of it now we’re time-constricted, but…” Yuri sighed as he observed the place: the decors were few as if it was meant for encouraging the clients to design the place themselves. There were two balconies overseeing the lower floor on each side of the venue, though Yuri doubted he'll use it anyway. The area might be small, but with just a handful of models and people behind the scenes of the runway, it might be a good idea. “It's a pretty place... I think this can work better than some we looked at before this. A little bit of decoration and a venue as small as this will be enough for just a starter designer.”

Clary grinned and pulled out a small notebook from her pocket, taking the pen snug in the spirals before she opened it. “Alright, venue solved! Next stop, shopping sick fabrics for your clothes! And rhinestones, lots and lots of rhinestones. I scoped the shops closest here and well... it's gonna take us another ride for 30 minutes if the traffic's not heavy. They're only cheap, though. The one that sells better kinds of fabric was farther but more expensive.”

“Let's go to the more expensive one, we're having our first debut, a good impression should be in order.” He huffed, “so, where is it? Best we don't waste any time, there's a lot of work ahead of us.”

Clary enthusiastically led Yuri the way, though radiating the nature of her excitement, she was quiet, matching Yuri's silence in the cab, though she'll speak up sometimes to tell Yuri some of the markers he can use to go to the shop. Stopping in front of the fabrics shop, Clary let Yuri get out of the car first before her before they entered. Yuri immediately searched for the things he needed along with Clary, checking and taking a feel of the textiles and ornaments. From time to time, they exchanged ideas for what will be the better choice for his clothes. As he was too busy with his current endeavor, he almost missed the sound of his phone getting a call. He hastily picked it up as soon as he read who was calling him.

“Hello, Carol? … y-yeah, we're still choosing some things for the runway... Clary and I can go back, but we'll be there for an hour, I don't want to make you wait... oh, um, see you.” He turned to Clary after the call ended. “We're going back to the workshop, Carol wants to meet with the team.”

“What about the fabrics?”

“Maybe later.”

“Huh...” Clary stopped her questioning and instead followed Yuri out. On the way, Yuri took the chance to nap, entrusting Clary to wake him up later, completely missing the familiar silhouette of someone he knew in a car next to them.

* * *

 

Viktor quietly checked his phone as he waited for his designated driver to drop him at their location for the day. Still a little jetlagged from his flight two days ago, he wanted to sleep for another eight hours, but being behind his schedule, there was no way he could get a continuous eight-hour sleep for now. He rested his back against his seat at the back of his car—well, not the Cadillac, but rather the black Lamborghini that Yakov insisted he should use for his trip to New York—as he let his driver and bodyguard that his manager also insisted he should bring along with him.

As they haven't moved from their spot for the last ten minutes now, Viktor leaned to the view to his driver, “Jesus, this traffic jam's endless.” He leaned against his seat with a groan, crossing his arms and tapped his muscle with a finger, eyebrows furrowed, “we'll be way behind our schedule at this rate.”

“It didn't rain yesterday, so the traffic should be smooth...” the bodyguard sighed. “The shortcut that we can take to Broadway from here's gonna be a right turn past this road.”

Viktor closed his eyes before he looked up, crossing his legs as he grumbled under his breath, a little irritated but ultimately tried to let it slip and shut his eyes once again, “I'll take a little nap, please wake me up once the traffic's better again.”

His bodyguard nodded and waited for the traffic jam to settle. A couple of seconds later, Viktor fell asleep in his position, never been disturbed for a good long minute or so before he was woken up. Still unhinged, he sighed and slightly shook his head, blinking as he looked over his window. For a moment, his eyes narrowed as they passed by a building. Immediately, he tapped his driver’s shoulder to stop and put on his jacket before he hurriedly got out of his own car; still careful not to be noticed by anyone, he put on his hood and tapped the guy whose back was leaning against the car and texting someone. When the man turned around, his eyebrows shoot up and let out a noise of surprise.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling at the man as he pointed at him in recognition, “You’re Carol’s driver, right?”

“V-Viktor Nikiforov!” He chuckled in relief. “Yes, it’s Manuel.” Soon, he mumbled, “you’ll never remember my name, won’t you? S-Sorry didn’t expect to um, you know, you approach me.”

Viktor studied the small but wide building in front of them, his hands on his jacket pockets, “so, what’s Carol doing here today? She really hasn’t left for her honeymoon?”

“Um, no,” the man scratched his head. “She said she wants to help this designer, well, I don’t know if that’s true, but I’m sure she’s helping because she lost the bet with Hannah.” He giggled. “That crafty girl, she got her aunt to help this guy before the honeymoon.”

Viktor was taken aback by the confession. “She… what?”

“Well, she doesn’t want to go yet for a honeymoon, too, I think the bet's just an excuse for her not to leave yet, she's also looking forward to the spring week.” He scratched his head. “Anything I can help you with, though? Do you want me to call Carol and tell her you’re here?”

“Ah, please, no,” he smiled as he shook his head. He finally walked backwards into his car, waving at the man, “I have to go! Do take care, will you?”

To prevent himself from trying to make an effort to remember the man’s name, he got in and mumbled to his driver to resume taking him to Broadway while he changed his clothes into a black tight-fitting shirt and a fur coat. As they parked outside, Viktor put his Gucci shades on and didn’t wait for his driver to open the door for him and got out of the car all by himself. The theater stopped, every actor stared at Viktor with shock. Lilia, who stood in front of the stage, turned around and her brows furrowed at the sight of a smirking Viktor.

“What are you doing here?” she immediately demanded. Viktor only waved casually and then to Yurio who stared at him, obviously pissed.

“What the shit are you doing in here, Viktor?”

Viktor took his sunglasses off, “oh, I’m just here to do Yakov’s wish.” He chuckled at Yurio with a cheeky smile, “I’m here to watch over you, Yurio.”

“You can tell Yakov that I’m doing good.” He crossed his arms with a huff, somehow displeased with Viktor being on Broadway only to baby him, “so you can go now and let me resume practicing.”

“So eager.”

“Eager to beat you and topple your reign, that’s what.”

Viktor chuckled, tilting his head as he smiled innocently. “Yurio, you have no idea, don’t you? Do you really think you’re that great after winning just one award? You’re still far more mediocre than what you think. You’ll still have a long way to go if you want to take the crown from me.”

The crowd gasped in shock as they exchanged looks between Viktor and Yurio, the gears in Yurio’s head grinded in fury, his teeth bared and gritting as his fist curled up. “I have already proven myself with an Academy Award and it's no easy feat for someone you consider a kid.”

“That, you did, but you must be forgetting I won a Cannes Film Festival Award in my first movie and multiple awards aside from the Academy Award in my second one. Try again... kid.”

“That's enough.” Lilia clapped her hands to instruct her actors to get back on their positions. There were some murmurs from the performers, especially about Yurio who was fuming with anger. She glared at Viktor who only grinned at her and she shook her head, enfolding her arms. “Tell me the truth: what are you doing here? Surely it's not because you want to anger the boy.”

“I already told you, Lilia, I'm here because Yakov told me to watch over Yurio.” He smiled. “Well, aside from promoting my movie here in New York, I thought it'll be better if I come here first to check on someone so eager to beat me.”

Lilia's eyes wandered on the stage and saw Yurio still raging that he couldn't even act at all. She shook her head and clapped her hands to get the actors' attention. “Yuri, go at the backstage and cool your head, Otabek, you switch with him for now, will you?”

Viktor snickered under his breath, shaking his head, “he is way behind me.”

Lilia scoffed. “He's more than willing to bend and break to improve, you should be scared.”

“Oh, I'm not,” Viktor's eyes dimmed as his smile turned empty, “frankly, I want him to take the crown away from me.”

Lilia glanced at Viktor, raising an eyebrow, “that's not the Viktor I used to know. How long has it been since I last saw you?”

“Oh, trust me, Lilia,” he turned to him, the hollowed blue eyes staring at Lilia sent chills down to her spine, “I changed a lot ever since, do you want to go grab coffee with me for a bit?”

* * *

 

Viktor and Lilia had their coffee together that both of them were sure the theatre actors were able to breathe for a short while even if they didn’t say it out loud. The man offered Lilia a drive back to the theater as soon as they were done. As they went inside, it was just in time they caught Otabek and Yurio practicing as Ferdinand and Miranda respectively, all smiles and giggles along with the rest of the actors. They stopped short when Viktor clapped.

“Wow, Yurio!” he exclaimed as he grinned teasingly to a perplexed teen, “I think you’re better off playing as Miranda than Ariel!”

“Viktor...” Lilia turned to him with a reprimanding tone, “enough of your teasing.” She looked at Otabek and Yurio who could only look down in shame, though Otabek was still giggling under his breath. “Mind if I ask what’s going on here? Altin?”

“Oh, um,” Otabek pointed at his co-theatre kids who were trying not to laugh in the presence of Lilia, “I’m just trying to help the actors how to capture the scene with Yurio. They said they needed help.”

Lilia only sighed quietly and approached her actors, “I'll talk to you tomorrow, Viktor, that is if you're dropping in here tomorrow.”

“See you hopefully tomorrow, Lilia.” Viktor waved at her and Yurio who only glared at him, but he didn't care and left the building. Entering the car, he quietly told his driver to the address of the hotel he will be staying at. As he passed by the building again, Viktor almost called for a stop, but the words bubbled in his throat as he saw a glimpse of Yuri smiling at Carol as she entered the car assisted by her driver. His heart came to a full stop, gawking as his lips trembled.

_Yuri..._

* * *

 

For days and weeks and now a month, Yuri’s team were all busy to prepare for the runway, and there was nothing Yuri wanted than to rest, but he already figured he will do it after everything was settled. Hannah had been a great help, giving Yuri helpful tips on her experiences whenever she’d go with her aunt to fashion shows through her phone since the girl couldn’t go to New York due to school, but Yuri made do with whatever time the girl can give for her, and she already helped her to have his debut.

Clary entered the room with a glass of water, patting Yuri’s back as she put it on the table. “It’s not good if you’ll overstress. You’ve been working so hard now, Yuri, take a rest, we’ve done a lot today and our progress’ much better than what we expected.”

Yuri pat her hand, sighing softly as he grabbed the glass from the table, “I’ll be fine, just a couple more adjustments and we’re good. We still have to find models, though, so I’ll be checking some websites later—”

“Yuri, you really need to sleep,” Clary cut off. “Just give yourself a 20 minute nap, come on. I’ll look for some later to lessen your workload. Anyway, Minami’s been trying to ask me how’s your debut going. What should I tell him?”

“Oh, that...” Yuuri cleaned up his space, finally agreeing with Clary’s suggestion for him to take a nap, “just tell him we’re doing fine. We can send him a video for our progress. Anyway,” he emptied the glass and gave it to to Clary. “Alright, I’ll try to sleep. The three of you should also sleep as well.”

Clary grinned. “I just had a long rest. I think I’ll eat outside, but I’ll lock the front door, don’t worry.” As she almost went out, she turned around to him again, raising her fist with an encouraging smile. “We can do it! _Ganbatte, senpai_!” she purposely made the words sound terrible, and Yuri can only shake his head, pinching the corner of his eyes as he lowered his head.

“No more Japanese shows for you.”

“Ooh, I’d like to see you try.” Clary playfully winked at him before she closed the door, leaving Yuri to remove his own glasses, lie down on his own small bed and wrapped himself with a blanket to sleep.

Clary wore her coat and strolled in the streets, texting with Minami to tell him just how they were doing in New York and then dropped by in a burger shop. Before she stepped in, a familiar figure from afar caught her attention. She squinted, going towards the man wearing a black fitted turtleneck shirt who was being followed by a man in grey uniform. For a brief moment the man went inside the car, Clary was able to get a glimpse, and her eyes widened in shock that she gasped, covering her mouth to stop any more sound from coming out. She was sure nothing in the news came out about Viktor Nikiforov being in New York, but truthfully, what the hell is going on with the world anyway at this point?

She practically ordered more burgers for takeout than what she needed, head still reeling in at the idea of him actually seeing Viktor from afar. _Was it real? Was it actually Viktor Nikiforov? Am I hallucinating from sewing clothes for weeks now? Maybe I need help..._

The moment Clary got back to the building, she jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on, searching for celebrity news that showed the actor’s currently in New York, nibbling the burger she took from the bag. She continued to switch channels like a madman, staying like that for an hour until Yuri woke up and went to the living room with still-sleepy eyes, squinting at Clary who was busy munching down on her nth burger, wrappers littered on the couch.

“Clary?”

“Hey, Yuri,” Clary kept her eyes on the television, too fixated on the screen. “Just get a burger if you want one.” After a moment of pause, Clary turned to Yuri with a raised eyebrow in query. “Yuri, you watch celebrity news, right?”

He tilted his head, confused. “... Yeah?” He grabbed a burger from the bag, “why?”

“Have you come across any news about Viktor Nikiforov being here in New York?”

Hearing the name still stung his heart. “No, I don't think so, never heard nor read anything about him being in New York.”

“Then who the heck did I see earlier?” she mumbled under her breath, looking down as she recalled the earlier events, “who else have that kind of hair, though? Was that John Cameron Mitchell? No, no... he was young-looking.... maybe a doppleganger?”

“Clary,” Yuri called. “What are you talking about?”

Clary bit her inner lip, shifting to face Yuri and cleared her throat. “Okay, I know this will sound crazy, but... I think... I saw Viktor Nikiforov earlier. He's here. In New York.”

Yuri blinked in disbelief, his senses coming alight; the thought of his ex and him in the same city sent chills down his spine and longing in his heart; he froze in his place, still holding his burger until his rationale—or at least his denial kicked in, “he can't be in here,” he replied softly but firmly, “a-at least, I think so. He doesn't have any business in going here to New York.”

“Yeah, but... maybe the guy's just taking a rest. He just finished filming his movie, right? And you know Yuri Plisetsky's in Broadway right now, maybe he's here to support him, too.”

Right, Yuri Plisetsky—he forgot about that one.

“You know what, just forget it.” Clary groaned under her breath. “Maybe I'm just too tired from all the dresses that I hallucinated or something. You got a job for me, though? I think I can handle it as long as I'm not stuck with clothes again for a day, no offense.”

“N-No, it's fine...” Yuri sat next to her and changed the channel. “Tell you what, help me with choosing the models later? Our budget can carry up to four, we just have to work fast with changing their clothes since they have to model thrice in the runway, and I'm gonna need another pair of good eye for the job.”

Clary smiled, “yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.” She clasped her hands. “Let's kill this runway show, Yuri.”

* * *

 

Truth to be told, the rest of the remaining week for Yuri was a wild ride: choosing four models was already stressful enough, but picking available makeup artists was worse. Thankfully with the inputs, he was able to finalize those two, and now he had to focus on the runway venue itself and how it will look like.

“Yuuko-san, I really don’t know how I’ll be able to thank you for accepting the job, I’m very grateful...” Yuri rested his back against his chair, it was already late night and he knew better than to stay up late, but the time difference from where he was and in Kyushu only made him possible to talk to Yuuko at this hour. His eyebags were getting prominent, but he didn’t mind them, smiling sleepily at Yuuko who smiled happily at him.

“ _It’s nothing, Yuri. I’d be happy to be one of your makeup artists, besides, you promised that you’ll pay for the flight, I just have to take care of where I’ll stay. Luckily I know someone in New York, she used to be my client, and didn’t I tell you that you should call me Yuu-chan? We’re childhood friends!”_

Yuri smiled in defeat, shaking his head. “I’ll try. Have you told mom and dad that you’re going to New York? I’ll try to give them a call once I can find a better time again...”

“ _Oh, Yuri, your parents couldn’t be prouder. Your mother practically celebrated by giving a 40% discount for a week after your announcement. She’s been waiting for your call after that, though! I’ll tell her that you plan to soon. They miss you so much...”_

“Me too… so sorry I couldn’t call to you guys as much as I want to. There’s a sudden growth to my customers and I’m still trying to adjust to that.”

“ _Don’t be! We understand, and we’re all glad that your business is booming, Yuri. I knew you could do it! And now that I’m coming to New York and being part of your very first runway show...”_ She sighed dreamily. _“Oh, by the way, Takeshi said congratulations. He’s also very happy about your chance. He’s going to stay here to take care of the triplets, and hopefully, he won’t let them get a hold of his online accounts… God knows what monstrosities they’re going to post next time… Anyway, it must be late at New York at this time, Yuri. You should rest, I can already see your eyebags hanging!”_

Yuri smiled comfortingly, nodding at Yuuko. “I will… I’ll have to call another friend before I’ll sleep.”

“ _Okay, take care! See you soon, Yuri!”_

Yuuko ended the call and Yuri scrolled through his contacts and called Phichit. The man responded rather fast and greeted him with his ever-cheerful voice.

“ _Yuri! What’s up?”_

“Phichit! Um...” he sat straight on his chair, “thank you… for helping with the music I can use for the runway show… you really helped me with unloading a couple of things I have to do.”

“ _Oh, it’s nothing. The one I asked already had that music shelved, she just refined it after I paid her. It’s not that much, she owes me, anyway.”_

“Still, thank you.” Yuri quietly held his breath, biting his lower lip. “You… still have school until the next two weeks, right?”

“ _Why?”_

“I… want to ask you, Phichit if… you can take a flight to New York three days before my fashion runway?” he asked, hopeful. His thumb scratched the nail skin of his middle finger, only to be crestfallen at Phichit’s tone.

“ _Oh… I can’t do that.”_

“Oh… it’s fine, Phichit—”

“ _No, Yuri, what I mean is I can’t do that because I’m already at the airport on the way to New York.”_

It didn’t register to Yuri’s head at first, and when it did, he broke out into small series of laughters. “You’re kidding me...”

“ _No, really! I’m waiting for my plane right now. Dad has a bigshot client for catering in New York and I persuaded him that I’ll be his assistant. I’m still going to work, but he allowed me to watch your runway show!”_

“What about your school?”

“ _Eh, I’m already a senior, so I have few subjects. Nothing that I can’t catch up with, you know. And since our department’s in shambles right now, I technically still don’t have any professors for my subjects. Don’t know how long it’ll take for them to fix whatever problems they have but it does leave me with a lot of time in my hands.”_

Yuri’s eyes welled up as he chuckled, covering his mouth as he closed his eyes.

“ _O-Oh… Oh my God, Yuri—are you crying?!”_

“I’m not, just...” He wiped his tears and sighed, the smile ever so present on his face. “Thank you, Phichit… I’m really glad you’re going to my show...”

“ _Hey… it’s your first runway show, I wouldn’t want to miss the chance of going there.”_ A faint ringing of bell was heard on the other line before Phichit spoke again. _“I gotta go, my flight’s here. I’ll call you once I’m in New York. You should sleep, Yuri! I know it’s late there. Have fun, okay? I’m excited to see your creations!”_

Phichit ended the call with Yuri wearing a huge smile on his face. He sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment until the thought went to his head, _Viktor could’ve been a part of this…_

He shut his eyes as soon as he stopped daydreaming and reminiscing, preventing his head to continue its thoughts about his ex. Instead, he tried to clear his head, shifting to the side before he fell asleep, the memory of Viktor still crept up at the back of his mind, ultimately making its way to his dreams just as how he used to be Yuri’s dream for so long.

Perhaps he was longing and still in love with him after all the time they spent apart, but Yuri would rather not acknowledge it for now.

* * *

 

After avoiding the press for weeks and enjoying the time of being slightly incognito, Viktor was finally out in the public ready to be photographed and be bombarded with questions once again. Though even with that downside of the events for the week, Viktor was finally able to convince Carol to give him the name of the designer out of _pure curiosity that he couldn’t sleep for days._ All it did was to confirm his speculation.

 _Yuri Katsuki._ Carolina’s wedding dress designer was his ex-boyfriend. _Isn’t it such a small world?_

He also managed to get the venue where Yuri will have his runway tonight—the same night Yurio will perform as Ariel in the Broadway theater. He doubted the boy would want him to be there as there was never a direct invitation from him, but since they are under the same management, he was compelled to watch the show as a support for him.

But that will definitely not stop Viktor from going to Yuri’s runway show.

He can still remember Yuri’s words, of how this has been his longtime dream, and for a long time, how he was his inspiration to keep on going.

He knew that wasn’t the case anymore, but for the sake of acknowledgment of Yuri’s hard work, he’ll watch from afar and make sure he won’t be interfering with the runway show.

Viktor already planned everything out; since _The Tempest_ will begin earlier than Yuri’s show, he’ll have to be there first, and then after an hour, he’ll sneak out to watch the fashion show until the end before going back to the theater. It sounded plausible, but he didn’t have any idea if that was even possible to be put to practicality, but Viktor will do whatever he can and improvise. After all, that was what he was good at.

Looking over the website that has been open for a couple of hours once more, he called the phone number that was in the contact session. “Yes, um, I’d like to send the arrangement to this address anonymously. Oh, and there’s also an additional package I would like to add. I’ll triple the payment, the other package’s ready to be picked up...”

* * *

 

Yuri’s heartbeat fastened, the sight of the stage for his show being set up was a huge telltale of what will happen later on. The marketing and public relations team had been talking to him as closely as possible to make the venue be as good and fitting for the theme as possible. He wanted to be impressed with their work, but his nervousness was getting in the way that all he can manage to answer was a smile and a nod at them that he just hoped they understood him.

Along with Clary, they set up the event and made sure that there will be no mishaps that will happen. The six models were all ready, and Yuuko was quick to finalize the makeup she’ll do that will fit the theme along with two hairdressers and another makeup artist Yuri hired as well. Yuri also gave Phichit the privilege to get a peek of the setting, acting as his motivator and his moral support. He had his DSLR camera taking photos of the venue, but promised Yuri he won’t post anything before the show’s over.

“So far, so good, Yuri, everything’s running smoothly. By the way, nice choice of music, it’s really…” Clary paused for a moment to find the perfect word to say, only to come up empty-handed. “Nice.”

“The intro video’s also working well along with the music and the lights.” Yuri clasped his hands as he huffed, his eyes shut tight as if he was praying intensely. “I hope things will stay good later...”

“It’ll be fine. If there’s any problem, we should’ve encountered it by now after all the dry run we’ve done for the whole show.” Clary assured him before she checked her wristwatch. “Five more hours before the show. The chairs are just waiting to be set up.”

“We’ll arrange the chairs two hours before the show will start. Hopefully, we reach our target audience...”

“We will,” Clary said, full of conviction. “Believe in us, Yuri! We can do this!”

Yuri glanced at Clary for a moment and saw her grin, causing for him to smile as well, getting a little bit of faith to the situation. This was what he had been working on for so long, not being able to trust himself would be foolish at this point. _I did this, we did this._ _All of us worked hard for this, and this is the end result._ “We impressed Carolina twice, I think we can do it again.”

Clary’s invitation post in her social media spread fast especially Carolina Yang herself shared it, and since the woman promised that she will watch Yuri’s show, there’s already a high chance another acclaimed fashion critic will come and watch him. Yuri let his models know about this, too, and even though there was a brief excitement, it made them determined to impress the audience later. The clothes backstage were all divided for each model and ready to wear, the makeup was all set as the faceup guide was on the vanity mirror to help Yuuko later. With some in his team knowledgable enough with makeup, they promised to help Yuuko with some of the basic tasks while he will fuss backstage to help them with the clothes.

“Oh, by the way, Yuri, I promised Minami to livestream so he can watch the runway show. That’s fine with you, right?” Clary asked, smiling at him. “The kid’s just as every bit of excited as we are, and the newblood’s working in our shop anyway. I figured it’ll help him feel like he’s really part of our family. He is part of our family, right?”

Yuri almost replied but turned to Phichit when the man tapped his shoulder. Phichit’s lips were pursed before he hugged Yuri.

“So sorry I can’t stay here for another minute! Dad needs my help for the catering, but I’ll be back before your show starts, Yuri, I promise!”

“H-Hey, Phichit,” Yuri smiled gently at him as he let got of the hug, looking at Phichit in the eyes, “it’s fine, Phichit, I know you’ll be back later.”

The words comforted Phichit that he smiled uncontrollably and in relief, “thank you... kick their asses, Yuri.” He put his fist up encouragingly, “good luck!”

Yuri watched his friend run out to catch a ride, his words of good luck still ringing in his head. _Yeah, I’m really going to need that later..._

* * *

 

One hour before the show, and Yuri’s hearbeat wouldn’t stop beating out of his chest.

Behind the curtains backstage, he can see Carol already seated comfortably along with the other fashion critics and some fans. A couple of mediamen were there just for Carol. Phichit was also seated at the front, able to get a good seat for himself as the crowd became bigger and bigger. The unfamiliar faces talking almost drowned his wits out that he went back to the backstage room. The sound of heels clicking and rushing along with the little mumbles of the team preparing for the show made Yuri dizzy, the noises slowly faded as the clear view slowly became dimmed. Something in his throat bubbled, and Yuri didn’t notice he was breathing heavily until Yuuko clasped his hands together.

“Yuri, I’m here,” she whispered to him. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath as she continued to assure him, “it’s going to be fine, Yuri. We’re all here with you.” She smiled, “I know you’ll succeed in running this show.”

Yuri opened his eyes and saw Yuuko’s eyes telling him no lies; she believes in him. “Y-Yuuko-chan—”

“ _Ganbatte, Yuri-chan!_ ” She pinched his cheeks, “you’ve worked hard for this, and now’s your chance, grab it, give it your best shot because I know you can do it!”

The bell signaling the start of the show finally rang. The both of them stopped for a moment before they looked at each other once again, and Yuuko smiled at him, giving her two thumbs up. “Go! Give them your introduction and blow their mind away, Yuri! Break a leg!”

Yuri stepped out and into the crowd holding a microphone as all the spotlight were on him. He caught his breath, steadying himself before he spoke, “welcome, everyone, to my very first runway show. I am Yuri Katsuki and this is my Spring collection. I hope all of you will enjoy the story and the theme of my design for this year, thank you.”

The crowd clapped as he walked away and then it died down when a soft static sound filled the room, the lights dimming as a video was projected on the white wall of the stage. A paper-puppet story about a playboy in town, seducing every women left and right, but there was a woman who was not charmed that ended into a game of love with both of them gambling their hearts, and as Yuri watched, he also crafted a story of his own.

 _That was Viktor, the man who can probably have whoever he wants_ _wherever he wants_ _, and yet he chose me._

_We were in love, made me feel more than enough, that I was truly meant for him._

_It was foolish, but I believed him._

_But instead of him leaving me,_

_I was the one who left him._

As the very short story ended and the stage turned dark once again, another set of music played, this time more sultry and upbeat than the one played with the video, and as the music turned up, the first model did her catwalk followed by another one, walking with the beat just as what they practiced, showcasing the clothes ([x](https://twitter.com/honorary_meep/status/930334795720048641)). The cameras flashed to take photos of the dresses. The ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s from the crowd were enough indication for the designer to know they were impressed with his work. From afar, he can see Carolina smiling at the models and giving comments to the critic next to her, though from the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow going upstairs, making him squint. Was it just his imagination? It was too sudden he couldn’t tell if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Yuri slinked back to the dressing room to help his team, the show running better as he hoped. It brought him a newfound vigor and confidence, now believing he can survive this night.

* * *

 

After the show’s over, Yuri, along with his team and the models celebrated by ordering pizzas and a couple of cold beers. Phichit couldn’t stop his mouth from praising Yuri’s works and how his friends were in awe of the models and the clothes. Even Carolina sent her congratulatory notes through text. The photos posted in their official account were a hit that Yuri had to turn his phone off, and truth to be told, he’s still reeling with the amount of people who messaged him telling him if they could sponsor or buy his works. Now that all of the models went in their ways, Yuuko nudged Yuri with a teasing grin as she waggled her brows.

“I told you you can do it!” Yuuko winked and nudged Yuri’s arm playfully. “That’s my boy!”

Yuri hugged Yuuko that caught the woman off-guard, but she quickly hugged back. “Thank you, Yuuko...”

“No, Yuri, I should be thanking you! Actually landed myself another gig with my stay here in New York. In three days I have a client before I’ll go back to Hasetsu. The extra money I’ll get won’t hurt.”

“Oh, that’s good—”

“Yuri!” Clary apologetically smiled at Yuri, “so sorry to interrupt, but there’s a delivery guy that said there’s a package meant for you.”

Yuri cocked his head and approached the man grinning widely as he gave his package to him. He slowly put them down and opened the first package, surprised to find golden roses inside. His friends’ interest piqued, checking the box’s label.

“[Venus et Fleur](https://www.venusetfleur.com/products/black-suede-large-round-solid-gold),” Phichit recited out loud. “Do you think this is from Carol?”

“I-I don’t know, there’s no return package written down. If Carol will send a package, I think she’ll tell me.” He opened the other box and his eyes almost bulged out.

“[Louis Roederer](https://www.champagnedirect.co.uk/pd_louis_roederer_cristal_2002_jeroboam_gold_medallion.cfm)?! Seriously?!” Clary screeched. “Oh my God, Yuri! You have a really, really rich fan! I can finally get a taste of Cristal Champagne!”

Clary trotted to get the champagne glasses as Yuri promptly wondered the mysterious sender of the package as he stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you like this chapter!! It really helps with my motivation to write :oD
> 
> If any one of you missed the links:
> 
> \- [The runway clothes](https://twitter.com/honorary_meep/status/930334795720048641)  
> \- [Venus et Fleur Round Gold collection](https://www.venusetfleur.com/products/black-suede-large-round-solid-gold)  
> \- [Louis Roederer Cristal 2002 Jeroboam (3 ltr) - Gold Medallion ](https://www.champagnedirect.co.uk/pd_louis_roederer_cristal_2002_jeroboam_gold_medallion.cfm)
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter if you guys want! @honorary_meep


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I haven't updated for a LONG TIME!!!!!
> 
> So sorry about that, it's been a rollercoaster of emotions and whatnot on my end, really, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!!!! I didn't want to do it either but I guess some things just happen that's out of our scope.
> 
> I'm updating with a pretty short chapter just to get my groove at writing this fic back, and I promise I'll write longer, better chapters!!!
> 
> Anyway, whoo, I absolutely wanted to thank you guys for a long time
> 
> 15,000+ hits, 855 kudos, 134 bookmarks
> 
> I absolutely didn't believe I'd reach those numbers when I started writing OBILY, I was just happy reaching a thousand hits, but 15,000+? Wow... just... wow. Thank you guys for appreciating this fic, for appreciating my writing, it really makes my heart burst so much I'm going to cry. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for even taking the time to read this fic I honestly don't know what to say, you guys are the best. I wanted to thank you before but I guess I was too caught up writing and grinding to churn out the next chapters that I always forget to! But now, hopefully you know how much I really really appreciate the attention this fic got I love you all! <3 <3 <3

Phichit had a good time in New York before he went back to Los Angeles, just in time his university department finally fixed their mess and his schedule’s finally out. A bit more than stressed for the proper first week of his classes, he figured out a schedule helpful for him, and now he was enjoying nice breaks after realizing his schedule gave him more free time than ever.

Yuri was back in L.A., too, and Phichit couldn’t be happier for him, his friend was now living his dream as his fame rose. The shop was renovated to fit their new needs especially Yuri already received requests from high-end celebrities and people that the magazine Phichit recommended to Yuri before offered him to be the special feature for the issue instead as the rising star of the world of fashion design. Now with more staff, Phichit wished his friend the best of luck and believed Yuri will be able to manage his booming shop excellently.

He watched the people having their meal at 9 AM in their restaurant behind the counter, mentally taking notes of their little habits and their reaction from the meal they made for them, pleased with himself that they were more than enjoying them, it was enough motivation for him to pick his school bag up and head out of the restaurant, just in time Yuri called him that he picked up. “Yuri!”

“ _Phichit, I’m so sorry to call in this probably inopportune time—are you… busy at the moment?”_

“No, I’m on my way to school, what’s up?”

“ _I just...”_ A silence followed and thena long, heavy sigh from Yuri. It alerted Phichit’s senses that he stopped walking and only listened to his friend, trying to drown out the other noises.

“What’s wrong?”

“ _No, no, Phichit, it’s fine. I can handle this.”_

“Yuri...” Phichit’s tone lowered, almost demanding an answer from Yuri, “you sound stressed, plus you called me.”

“… _you’re right.”_ Yuri huffed. _“The male model I hired for the photoshoot was double-booked. I already feel bad for Isabella for making her wait for so long and then only for us to find out that… well, we won’t be able to make it for today. She said it’s okay but still… I hate taking out so much of her time like this. I have to find another male model and I don’t know where to get one at the moment.”_

“Oh...” Phichit bit his lower lip, getting a little worried now. “So… no replacement until now?”

“ _Don’t worry, Phichit, I can handle this. I just… need to let a steam out a little, thank you… for letting me do so.”_

Still, Phichit was worried, though he relented and let out a quiet sigh, not wanting to alarm Yuri of his current mood for him. “Okay. If you say so. Still... I’ll try to help. If I see a good model for you... wait, what’s your vision, anyway? Anything in particular you want for your model to be?”

“ _N-No, Phichit, I’ll be fine, I promise. Thank you for the offer, though.”_

Phichit huffed his cheeks, sighing. “Alright. Just give me a call if anything happens, okay? I’m always available.”

After a couple of thanks and goodbyes exchanged between them, Phichit put the phone in his pocket, sighing heavily at the thought of his friend being hopeless. He walked hurriedly, the sound of the cars and people chattering doing little to distract him as much as he’d hoped. The pedestrian light was in red, and Phichit looked around, checking out the cars that passed by until a man who walked out of a coffee shop wearing headphones and bushy brows just caught his attention. Suddenly, his senses were attuned to him and no one else; the man was wearing what seems to be a sportswear set while he’s holding a cup of coffee, but his quite long, tousled hair was another story. Still, it fit his serious charm that Phichit somewhat liked. This could be a photoshoot, he can be a model…

He can be a model…

Phichit visibly lit up and took his phone out, taking a stolen shot of the man and sent it to Yuri, “ _I think I found a model for you!_ ”

* * *

Phichit knew that guy, of course he does, having eyes and ears almost every corner of the university helped. If he didn’t know them personally, he knew by some of his acquaintances. And that guy… his university’s star runner with such a recluse life that he couldn’t even get anything about him, not even his birthday. All he knew is the guy has a pet husky.

Seung-Gil Lee. _He’ll be perfect as a replacement for Yuri’s missing model_.

He hurried to the field where the sprinters regularly train after his classes and from the bleachers, he patiently waited for the practice to be over as he kept his eyes on him. He was beautiful, and Phichit couldn’t believe that he used to ignore him just because his entire life was hidden in the eyes of everybody. His only public account was Instagram and there wasn’t much to get from there, aside from he really, really, really loves his dog… Gong-Ju, was it? He probably got that right from how many photos he has looked into.

Phichit watched and watched until it was nighttime and the practice still didn’t end, he kept a close eye on Seung-Gil, though enough space for the man to not be suspicious about him. Finally, the coach called it a day and dismissed the athletes, and Phichit got out of the bleachers to chase Seung-Gil who was quick to pick his things up and leave the arena. Phichit wouldn’t give up.

“Seung-Gil Lee!” He almost screamed at the top of his lungs. The man finally stopped and turned to him, cocking his head as he raised a brow at Phichit. Phichit panted, grinning toothily at Seung-Gil, “I finally caught up to you...”

“Who are you?” the words were… well, not really rude, but more demanding than what Phichit expected. “You’re from the school paper?”

“Uh… no, listen,” Phichit blocked Seung-Gil’s path when he was going to walk away, “I… may need to ask a favor from you. I know we just met and—”

“I’m going to go ahead and say no.”

“Wait, what?”

“You said it yourself, we just met and you’re going to immediately ask a favor from me, I don’t even know you,” Seung-Gil said flatly. Phichit, after being stunned for a second, frowned at him and blocked him again from walking again, and again, and again. Seung-Gil hissed and glared at him, “what the hell?”

“Okay, if you will just listen to m—”

“No.”

“Can you just—”

“Absolutely not.”

Phichit groaned. “Will you let me finish, damn it!” he almost yelled at him and then he took a deep breath, silent for a couple of seconds. “Listen, you’ve done school papers and posed for some of your brand sponsors, right? I… have an offer. You see, my friend’s in need of an emergency model for his clothes and I thought you’d be perfect for it—”

“Why did you think I’d be interested to accept that offer?” Seung-Gil asked flatly as he crossed his arms, giving Phichit a judging look. The Thai man wanted to make himself look small under his gaze, but he held his ground and cleared his throat.

“I know you’re not a very sociable person, but uh… all you have to do is to model for my friend, that’s it, you’re going to get paid by him. If you want, I can… offer… compensation for all your troubles?”

“You cannot possibly offer compensation that will make me do what you asked,” Seung-Gil replied coldly, and Phichit was getting more and more hurt with how the man was talking to him, but then again, he has a pretty tough skin, he’ll endure just a little bit more.

“I have one.” Phichit gave Seung-Gil a hard, unrelenting stare, “do it and I’ll give your dog treats.”

Seung-Gil blinked, visibly off-guard with Phichit’s offer. “… What?”

“I’ll give your dog treats. I’ll even make a meal for you and for her every time the two of you will eat at my family’s restaurant.” Phichit swallowed, but now that he got Seung-Gil’s attention, he will _not_ back out from his offer, “all I want for you to do is to model for my friend, and then that’s it, free food for you and for Gong-Ju—it’s Gong-Ju, right—this entire semester. I don’t know what kind of food your dog is into but I’m sure I can think of a recipe she’ll like as long as you’ll tell me.”

Seung-Gil gave Phichit’s offer a thought, glancing at the boy and spoke without any hesitation, “I’ll do it, but I want Gong-Ju to be treated first so I’ll be convinced you’re actually telling the truth.”

Phichit tried his very best to hide the budding wide smile on his lips and handed Seung-Gil a calling card. “That’s our family restaurant and the address. I’ll be there working every Thursday, and Friday, 9:00 AM-3:00 PM. Saturdays and Sundays… questionable, really depends on my mood.”

“Friday, 11:30, I’ll be in your place with Gong-Ju, then.”

Phichit finally grinned brightly at Seung-Gil, finally skipping his steps back, “I’ll see you this Friday!”

* * *

Phichit was quick to tell Yuri that he found someone that will be his model since the designer still haven’t found one, and as much as Yuri was thankful to Phichit’s initiative, he didn’t miss an opportunity to tell him that he should let him do it since it was part of his job. The younger man waved him off and said that it was fine and he did it for some reasons of his own.

Well, Seung-Gil Lee was such a mystery to everyone in the university, and Phichit will grab this chance to get to know him.

Currently, Phichit is in Yuri’s shop, helping him move some of the furniture and decorations around as his place finally got an upgrade to become a fashion house. At the moment, the two were resting on a couch and drinking the refreshment Clary got for them.

“What’s he like?” Yuri asked as he poured another round of lemonade to his glass. “Is he your classmate or just a schoolmate?”

“Just a schoolmate.” Phichit stared at the ceiling with a tired sigh. “Honestly? I don’t know a lot about him, he doesn’t have friends at school. I think he’s antisocial. He has a pretty face, though. You’ve seen his sort of… modeling that he did for our university magazines, he’ll do the modeling for your clothes just as well, I’m sure.”

“I’m worried about the ‘antisocial’ part. Isabella’s… friendly, I’m hoping they won’t clash in the studio especially there are some parts they will have to model together.”

Phichit turned to Yuri. “I’ll drop by to the studio and keep him in check. He’s kind of my responsibility, anyway since I am the one who introduced him to you and him to this job offer.”

“You sure? Hopefully I’m not getting in the way of your studies, Phichit? You’re already so close to graduating.”

“It’s fine! What’s a Saturday shoot, anyway? I don’t have any classes I have to attend, and I can bring the food over to you, guys! Who knows, maybe Isabella will even want to hire my dad to be the caterer for events she’ll organize or something. I’m getting something out of this, Yuri, you worry too much.”

“I know, I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Phichit huffed. “I know you’re worried if Seung-Gil will do a good job, but if this is any assurance to you, he’s kind of known in the University to never half-ass any of his work.”

“Let’s hope that he’ll uphold that one when working for the magazine spread...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -holds everyone at gunpoint- which one of u freaks submitted my tags at ao3tagoftheday NO ONE WILL LEAVE THE VICINITY UNTIL THE CULPRIT ADMITS THEIR CRIME


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still quite short, and this month's been very busy for me, but I'm still writing so that's always a good news! I'm doing my best to keep myself motivated to continue writing despite the busy schedule, and I think even this short chapter helped to get me back to writing again. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

Seung-Gil, in his sportswear, stopped by in front of a restaurant. Holding Gong-Ju by its leash, he glanced at the business card in hand again and then to the restaurant’s signage. Finally making it to the place, he entered and searched for an available seat, Gong-Ju behaving itself by sitting beside his chair. Seung-Gil flashed a little smile, petting his dog before someone approached his table. When he looked up, it was Phichit who was grinning brightly at him. Phichit glanced down to Gong-Ju, and the dog visibly smiled and stuck its tongue out at him, Phichit couldn’t help but squeal.

“She’s way more adorable in person.” Phichit turned to Seung-Gil and pointed at Gong-Ju with gleaming eyes, “can I take a photo with her?”

Seung-Gil looked away and to the window, holding Gong-Ju’s leash wrapped around his knuckles, “just don’t post the photos in your social media.”

It definitely made Phichit grin and immediately knelt down to take photos of Gong-Ju who was behaving well and wagging its tail at the sight of the phone camera. After taking a couple of photos, Phichit got up and smiled at Seung-Gil. “You don’t have to bother ordering, I already took the liberty of doing it on your behalf. Anyway, these are the food that I thought you’d like: sweet and sour pork, honey garlic fried chicken, I also added spicy deep-fried chicken, garlic fried rice, and for your drink, I made it be Four Seasons shake. I’m not sure if you’re interested to get dessert, though, so...”

“Pudding.”

“Hm?”

“Pudding… would be nice.”

Phichit smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll add pudding as your dessert. Wait here, I’ll start making your lunch.”

Seung-Gil did just as what Phichit asked of him to do, Gong-Ju twirled and wagged its tail, the man stared at the window, counting the number of cars passing by in his head. After more waiting, the food finally arrived, Phichit enthusiastically served the plates to Seung-Gil’s table. Phichit knelt and took a dog food bowl under the rolled-up cart and served it to Gong-Ju. The dog lapped up his meal, tail wagging rapidly with every munch of the meal given. Phichit held his breath and watched Seung-Gil take the first bite of his food. Seung-Gil tasted the spicy fried chicken and the garlic fried rice, his eyes widened in pleasant surprise, giving the food in his mouth a little chewing before he wolfed everything down. Phichit sighed in relief, huffing his cheeks as he clutched his chest while turning away. Clearing his throat, he smiled at Seung-Gil. “I’ll leave you be, just call me when you want somethi—”

“Name.”

“What?”

“I haven’t gotten your name.” Seung-Gil swallowed the food in his mouth. “I don’t want to cause a scene calling you just because I don’t know your name, and you know mine, we have to make things fair.”

Phichit grinned. “It’s Phichit Chulanont. And I’ll be getting your number later.”

* * *

 

Saturday came and Phichit arrived at the studio with Seung-Gil just as what they discussed the night before. Yuri waved at Phichit and smiled politely at Seung-Gil, extending his hand out as a greeting. Much to Phichit’s relief, Seung-Gil returned the civility being presented. After a brief exchange of introductions, Yuri led Phichit and Seung-Gil into the dressing room, giving them an insight of what will Seung-Gil do for the modeling and what clothes he will wear as the designer already sorted them out.

Yuri opened the dressing room’s door, “I hope you’re comfortable here, I did as much as I can. I’ll see you after 30 minutes, hopefully, that’s plenty of time to get ready, and um… nice meeting you, Seung-Gil Lee.”

Phichit waved at Yuri as he left while Seung-Gil’s eyes followed him. As he was out of sight, they both entered the room, and the Thai squealed at the sight of the collections neatly hanged with clear plastics. He hurriedly walked over and took one, admiring it. “Look at this! It’s embroidered and printed with gold foils!”

Seung-Gil came over and lightly ran his fingers over the clothes through the cover, eyes twinkling in marvel. “It’s beautiful… and detailed.”

Phichit’s eyes were glued to the clothes, admiring every detail before he beamed at Seung-Gil. “Let’s try this on you, please? I’ll look for the matching shoes and accessories.”

And just like that, Phichit handed Seung-Gil the clothes and skipped his way to the collection of assorted shoes. With a frown, Seung-Gil’s eyes followed Phichit until he conceded and tried the clothes on in the dresser. Phichit handed the shoes through the under and waited for the model to come out. He hummed softly as he looked at the clock, watching the minutes passing by until Seung-Gil finally got out, and Phichit’s eyes widened, his mouth gaped, and his heart skipped a beat.

Seung-Gil came out like a million-dollar man, the disheveled hair only added to his charm of ‘I don’t care, I’m richer than you’ vibe; Phichit doesn’t know if Yuri was going for that theme, but damn it, Seung-Gil was making it look so easy. Even without the accessories and the makeup, he was… beautiful, and Phichit’s lips slowly formed an uncontrollable grin and a dreamy sigh.

“Phichit?”

“R-Right, um...” his cheeks flushed, stuttering, “w-we should… get you ready? I’m sure you’d want for this to be over and done with as soon as possible, and the earlier we start, the faster you can go home and be with Gong-Ju.”

Seung-Gil nodded in agreement. Phichit made him sit down on the makeup chair and let him face the lit vanity mirror. “Do you want me to style your hair or you do it yourself?”

“You do it,” he replied in a deadpan tone. “I’m too lazy.”

“Alright.” Phichit picked up the brush and Seung-Gil closed his eyes, letting Phichit work on taming his tousled hair with a brush and a hairspray. He was gentle with his hands, light and precise that Sung-Gil relaxed while his hair was being taken care of. Phichit put his hair on slicked back, still making sure there were a little bit of strays on his forehead. When Seung-Gil opened his eyes, his eyes widened in surprise: he’s never seen his hair like this before. When Phichit picked up the lip gloss, Seung-Gil involuntarily pulled away. Phichit frowned. “It’s just lip gloss. We just have to make sure your features will be translated well on camera.”

“I know, s-sorry.” Seung-Gil mumbled, “just not used to someone getting this close for putting the makeup on me.”

Phichit came into realization of how close his own face was to Seung-Gil’s, making him blush darkly that he looked down and stepped back, avoiding to look at the man on the chair. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” he took a deep breath. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Phichit nodded and then started to put light makeup on Seung-Gil, making sure that they will be enough for the camera to pick up. When Seung-Gil looked at himself in the vanity mirror again, he was astonished that he stared at himself in the mirror: Seung_Gil wouldn’t believe his lips would look that good with gloss.

“I think you’re good to go, don’t you?” Phichit walked towards the door, “I’ll tell Yuri you’re ready for the photoshoot.”

Seung-Gil quietly nodded and watched him leave, staring at his own reflection again, admiring at it. He glanced at the door’s direction again, tilting his head as his head ran multiple questions about Phichit. Though he’ll hold them off for now, he was sure he’d get more opportunities to know him more, and something about it makes him shiver.

* * *

 

Yuri was accompanied by Clary and Minami for today in the studio. The photographer courteously discussed the poses and the photos he’ll take for Yuri to make sure they’ll be on the same page. While waiting for the photoshoot to happen, Seung-Gil and Isabella were already on standby, and Clary moved next to Phichit with her arms crossed and a grin. “So, is he single?”

Phichit scoffed and shook his head. “Trust me, Clary, if you’ve met him, you’re definitely not going to ask me that.”

She raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as she looked at Phichit. “Uh, why not?”

“He only gets along with his dog,” he replied matter-of-factly, “and I don't think he knows the concept of friendliness. He only agreed to do this photoshoot because I made a deal that I’d give his dog a good meal everytime he comes to our restaurant.”

She was visibly stunned at the revelation. “Wow.” She glanced at Seung-Gil and then to Phichit. “You could have just volunteered to be the model.”

“I know I take a lot of selfies, but I’m just not what Yuri was looking for as a replacement. Besides, Seung-Gil’s more model material.”

Minami tiptoed his way next to Clary, biting his lower lip and then nudged Clary’s side while looking at Seung-Gil, his voice hushed, “I think he’s giving me a cut-eye. What did I do? I just handed them drinks because I thought they’re thirsty. Isabella thanked me but he just...”

“Don’t worry about it, Minami, that’s just how he looks at everyone,” Phichit assured. “I’m sure he appreciates the cup of water.”

“Why is he angry at the world?”

Phichit sighed, shaking his head, “damn if I know...”

The photoshoot began, and the solo shots were taken first. Isabella was the first to be in front of the camera, and the crew made sure of the lightings and the backdrop to match with the theme Yuri wanted. Isabella, obviously, was a delight for the photographer to work with, praising her from her poses, and even Clary, Minami, and Phichit were in awe of how she delivers the clothes with every pose and expression she’ll do.

“I can’t believe she’s 19 and she’s already a Goddess.” Clary sighed dreamily “I’m gay.”

“She’s engaged, and you’re gay,” Phichit quipped.

“Oh, shut up.” She laughed under her breath and Phichit snickered, covering his mouth. “You’re gay, too.”

Minami slowly raised his hand, and the both of them looked at him, and in a meek voice, he spoke, “c-can I join the club?”

Clary tilted her head. “What club?”

“I-I don’t think I’m straight.” Realizing what he blurted softly, he turned away, “God, I never told anyone about that...”

“You mean… this is your first… coming out of the closet?” Phichit asked, voice hushed as to not make Minami uncomfortable. The young man nodded shyly.

“I guess I just felt comfortable knowing you guys are… you know...”

Clary immediately hugged Minami. “Us gays stick together, kid.” She then turned to Phichit in glee, “our youngblood’s a baby gay.”

“We should have a discussion later,” Phichit smiled at Minami. “Somewhere more private. Maybe a diner? Pizza later?”

After a couple more photos, Isabella was done, and the next in the fray was Seung-Gil. Phichit held his breath as he watched him, biting his thumb while his other hand was scratching its own thumb. After a few poses and a few suggestions, Seung-Gil caught on with what the photographer had in mind for him to do, and soon, he was met with praises as the camera continued to click. Phichit’s eyes widened in disbelief, then it slowly turned into a bright smile. Seung-Gil was breathtaking, and the photographer was more than pleased with how his looks were being translated into the camera.

“Phichit, he’s...” Clary whispered to him, “Jesus, he’s an angel—no, a God.”

“He’s beautiful, Clary,” he mumbled under his breath. “He’s holding up the end of his bargain.”

The photoshoot ended and the models had a change of clothes, and Phichit hurried over to Seung-Gil to help him while Clary assisted Isabella. While helping Seung-Gil change his clothes in the dressing room, he spoke without warning, “you were really great modeling. I could easily have mistaken you for a real model if I didn’t know better.”

“I got the hang of it,” Seung-Gil replied in the middle of changing his clothes to a new set, “modeling shoes and clothes before made it easy for me to understand what the photographer wants to do with me. Once you got it, it’s a smooth process from there, you just pose and make a facial expression to match what he wants.”

“Yeah, but you were amazing. You picked up the concept as fast as Isabella did.”

A slight blush might have crawled on Seung-Gil’s cheeks. “… Thanks.”

The photoshoot was going smoothly more than what Phichit hoped, and Yuri was relieved that it was going well, based on how relaxed he’s been while watching the photoshoot happening. Currently, they were doing the third set of clothes that called for a paired photoshoot, and surprisingly, there was a good chemistry between Isabella and Seung-Gil on camera. Seung-Gil did his best not to recoil for being so close with a woman. When they were done and were given a chance to take a break before the final set, Seung-Gil sighed in relief, immediately walking away from the studio and Phichit quickly walked his way towards him, handing him a bottle of water that Minami handed to him earlier. Seung-Gil took it and took a big gulp on it.

“Hey?” Phichit softly whispered, “how are you feeling?”

“Just need a little break.” He shivered. Phichit wanted to say something but he held himself back, nodding in understanding as he slowly backed away from Seung-Gil to give him space. He turned around when a jolly, booming voice emerged from afar. Turning around, he gasped in surprise at the sight of JJ clad in his crimson leather jacket and sunglasses on his head, holding a bag as he paced towards a delighted Isabella with a grin. Seung-Gil groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, looking away from the sickly sweet scene between JJ and his fiancee.

“Wow, what a dedicated boyfriend.” Phichit sighed under his breath, mumbling, “wish I can have someone just as sweet as JJ.”

JJ handed Isabella the milk tea he bought on the way to the studio and stayed with her as they got ready for the last part of the photoshoot. JJ took care of Isabella as much as he can, laughing together with whatever they were talking about. Seung-Gil frowned, slowly backing away.

“I’m going to my dressing room.”

“W-Wait—”

JJ turned towards their direction as Isabella pointed them. For a moment, his eyes widened, grinning from ear to ear as he walked towards Seung-Gil. “Would you look at that! It’s been so long, Seung-Gil.”

Seung-Gil shut his eyes. “Oh, great.”

Phichit looked at the two of them, puzzled with the cordiality and enthusiasm of JJ towards Seung-Gil and the other’s lethargy towards him. First of all, JJ called Seung-Gil by his name, how did he know him?

“Uhh...”

Seung-Gil stared at Phichit and straight out said, “Jean-Jacques Leroy was my Elementary and Middle School classmate.”

“Oh...” Phichit’s face suddenly lit up at the realization. “W-Wait, but he studied in Canada—”

“I know.”

“He was in Canada for some time before moving to the USA in the middle of our middle school year,” JJ explained, grinning at Seung-Gil. “You haven’t contacted me for so long.”

“I didn’t contact anyone from our middle school for so long, don’t feel special.”

Phichit stood there, frozen and in shock; JJ was being friendly and bubbly, but Seung-Gil doesn’t care and even coldly pushes someone like JJ, who, on the top of it all, is a famous singer of a band and globally known as well.

_He really doesn’t care at all, huh..._ Phichit thought to himself.

“Since you’re here, maybe we can catch up with drinks—”

“No.”

“How about barbecue—”

“If you’re still as daft as ever, I’m trying to tell you to fuck off.”

“Wow, you have never changed at all, Seung-Gil,” JJ replied with a grin, and Phichit can’t put whether he was patronizing or sincerely saying it. “Well, if you want to hang, I can give you my number.”

Seung-Gil, as usual, replied with a cold and hard, “no.”

JJ smirked and waved his hand, “you’re as frigid as ever, huh?”

“And you’re still as annoying as ever.”

Phichit looked at the two of them and then cleared his throat, smiling at them in hopes to calm the tension down, grabbing Seung-Gil’s wrist much to the man’s surprise, “sorry, we’re going to the dressing room now, gotta finish the photoshoot as fast as we can! He needs to change to his last set of clothes.”

“Hey—!”

“See you later!” Phichit dragged Seung-Gil into the dressing room and locked the door. Seung-Gil gave Phichit a cut-eye, brows furrowed.

“What the hell—”

“Can you not antagonize everyone?!” Phichit frowned, “you’re modeling on behalf of my friend, you’re modeling for his collection, and whatever you do’s gonna be scrutinized on his behalf!”

Seung-Gil quieted, still glaring at Phichit until he finally looked away, fuming for a little. Finally taking a deep breath, he looked down and mumbled softly that Phichit almost missed it, “... you’re right.”

Phichit blinked in shock, his eyes glued to him as his hand that was holding the knob loosened. Looking away, he nodded in agreement to Seung-Gil’s statement, “great, uh... look, I don’t know your actual status of friendship with JJ, but please, please, for Yuri’s sake, don’t pick a fight. Just one more photoshoot and then we’re done, I’ll even take you home, okay?”

“Fine. Let’s make this quick,” Seung-Gil sighed and began undressing in front of Phichit, making the other man blush.

“W-What are you doing?”

He raised an eyebrow at him, “I thought I’m going to dress up for the last set?”

Phichit, finally realizing, stood frozen in where he is and turned away, avoiding Seung-Gil’s gaze as he took the last set of clothes he will wear for the photoshoot. He helped Seung-Gil retouch his makeup and get ready for the last part. Although there was awkwardness from the earlier confrontation, the both of them went back to the shoot calmly. Seung-Gil was more hospitable and cooperative in the last shoot, and before they knew it, the shoot finally ended. Yuri went out of his way thanking those who were involved by having food delivered from Phichit’s restaurant and the delivery men were already setting up the table, helping Yuri, though when Seung-Gil glanced at Phichit, he slightly shook his head at him. At that moment, Phichit somehow understood what Seung-Gil meant. He went over them and grabbed Seung-Gil’s wrist, smiling at the rest of them.

“Seung-Gil’s tired, I’ll take him home.”

“But what about dinner—”

“It’s okay, Yuri, I’ll handle it.” He waved goodbye at them and then dragged Seung-Gil out and into his car, sighing in relief, Seung-Gil did, too. Glancing at him, Phichit asked, “home?”

He nodded. Phichit wasted no time and drove Seung-Gil back to his condo. It was quiet between them, tense, even, but still, something that Phichit can bear, and Seung-Gil didn’t want to talk, so he didn’t push it. When he stopped in front of the condo, Phichit smiled at him. “Thanks... you know... for—”

“It’s fine.” Seung-Gil turned away from him, standing still a few feet away from the car before he mumbled, “thanks for dragging me out back there.”

Phichit blinked, unable to hear what he said. “Huh?”

“Go home. It's already late.” And with that, Seung-Gil went inside the building, leaving Phichit perplexed. Soon, a smile formed on his lips, finally driving back home.


End file.
